An deine Stimme
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Le jeune groupe est en tournée en France. Ce n'est pas de tout repos mais les quatre adolescents ne bronchent pas et acceptent avec joie de se plier à tout ce qu'on leur demande. Mais soudainement, Bill voit et sent la chose déraper...
1. L'incident

**Titre: An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix)**

Auteur: Sahad.

Note: Parce que, décidément, j'aime les faire souffrir. Après « Lass mich nicht im Stich » (merci pour toutes des reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir), j'ai décidé d'écrire ça, suite à quelques rumeurs...

Note 2 : Je précise que je n'ai toujours rien contre les TH. Lol. Merci à Andy pour la traduction du titre.

**Chapitre 1:**

Bill se laissa tomber lourdement sur le siège de la voiture, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction : cela faisait près de deux heures et demie qu'ils faisaient des photos au soleil ; un peu de repos au frais était le bienvenu. Son frère vint le rejoindre, attrapant une des bouteilles de coca dans la glacière, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui :

« Je suis mort... » souffla-t-il.

« Ne m'en parle pas. » acquiesça le jeune chanteur. « J'en peux plus... »

« Je vais aller m'écraser sur mon lit, à l'hôtel. » déclara Tom.

« Ça, faut pas trop compter dessus. » les informa Gustav en arrivant avec Georg.

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent leurs cadets en chœur.

« Parce qu'on a la séance de dédicaces avant. » répondit le bassiste.

Le deux jumeaux s'entreregardèrent et, d'un même mouvement , ils s'enfoncèrent dans leurs sièges en soupirant profondément ; faisant sourire leurs aînés. Ils attendirent que leur manager les rejoigne et leur récapitule le reste de leur journée : ils devaient aller à la FNAC pour signer quelques 400 autographes, voire un peu plus, puis devraient aller aux studios d'une radio avant de finalement pouvoir se reposer dans leur hôtel. Les jumeaux ne cachèrent pas leur déception mais ne firent aucun commentaire : ils étaient fatigués, certes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire faux bond à leurs fans. Ils s'installèrent donc tous et le van se mit en mouvement ; les Tokio Hotel regardaient tout autour d'eux, curieux de tout : Paris était vraiment une très grande ville. Ils étaient plutôt contents des embouteillages car cela leur permettait d'observer le paysage tout en s'amusant des grognements de leur chauffeur qui râlait contre les conducteurs parisiens.

Le groupe avait déjà eu le loisir de profiter de la Tour Eiffel, des Champs-Elysées et de l'Arc de Triomphe au cours de séances de photos. D'après leur manager, ils avaient un peu de retard sur le planning mais ce n'était pas trop conséquent ; les adolescents hochèrent la tête et regardèrent par les fenêtres : une foule incroyable était dehors à les attendre. Tout ça pour eux. Les quatre garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, heureux ; ce fut Georg qui brisa le silence de leur petit van :

« Ça va, y a de jolis lots... »

« Ouais... » approuva le guitariste. « Mais t'as aussi de sacrés thons. »

« Tom, t'exagères, c'est méchant. » soupira son frère.

« Ah ouais ? » ricana ce dernier. « Tiens, regarde celle-là, Bill, et ose me dire que j'ai tort. »

Le jeune chanteur haussa un sourcil et s'approcha, il mit quelques secondes à trouver la fille que lui montrait son frère dans cet amas de personnes. Là, il esquissa une grimace suivie d'un sourire quelque peu forcé :

« Ah... Ouais, bon, elle est pas jolie-jolie mais c'est pas sympa quand même... »

« Mais tellement réaliste. » renchérit le dreadeux.

« Bon, on y va. » annonça David.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête en réponse à leur manager, mais à peine la porte commença-t-elle à s'ouvrir que les cris stridents les assourdirent et des mains se tendirent vers eux tel une armée en furie chargeant tête baissée. Tom, qui s'apprêtait à sortir le premier, fit un bond en arrière en hurlant :

« Ferme la porte ! Ferme la porte !! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le jeune guitariste avait atterrit dans les bras du batteur, son cœur jouant les formules 1 ; il se redressa, regardant avec de grands yeux les filles qui se pressaient contre le van, le faisant bouger.

« Mais elles sont malades ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ça, c'est les fans françaises. » sourit leur manager.

« Je veux une assurance vie ! » clama Tom.

Le petit groupe hochait la tête d'un même mouvement, approuvant les dires du guitariste, et appréhendait visiblement sa sortie du véhicule, voyant ce dernier disparaître sous les corps des filles hystériques. David semblait amusé de la situation et attendit simplement que la sécurité fasse reculer les fans pour dire aux Tokio Hotel de sortir du véhicule. Gustav sortit le premier, préférant penser que plus vite il serait passer, plus vite il pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose ; Georg s'élança à sa suite, esquissant un sourire aux personnes présentes mais visiblement très désireux d'arriver au bout de son périple ; Tom lança joyeusement un « Geronimo ! » avant de suivre le chemin de ses comparses ; Bill secoua doucement la tête à l'écoute de son jumeau et descendit, certain de foncer vers une mort atroce et douloureuse. Ils essayèrent de marcher en fendant la masse, mais ce n'était pas chose très aisée : ils se firent passablement malmener par cette marée humaine avant de réussir à s'engouffrer dans les locaux de la FNAC.

« Ça va ? Vous allez bien ? » sourit David.

« Ouais, ça va... » répondit Georg. « Un peu de mal à passer mais ça va... »

« Je me suis prit un coup dans la mâchoire... » grimaça Gustav en la faisant craquer.

« Y a une folle furieuse qui m'a scarifié le bras ! » s'exclama le guitariste en brandissant son bras joliment décoré de trois traces rougeâtres desquelles s'échappait un peu de sang.

« On m'a arraché un rajout... » grogna son frère en se massant le cuir chevelu.

« Bon, allez, on oublie tout ça et on sourit bien. Vous allez voir vos fans, quoi ! » les motiva leur manager.

Les quatre garçons hochèrent la tête et soufflèrent un bon coup avant de rentrer dans la salle. Une file entière de fans en délire hurlaient leurs noms et chantaient leurs chansons ; le petit groupe oublia bien vite le petit incident de l'entrée et alla s'installer. On leur demanda de se relever pour quelques photos et ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leurs places respectives, attendant qu'on laisse passer les fans pour pouvoir apposer leurs signatures. Tout se passait bien, il n'y avait pas de débordements, on leur offrait des cadeaux et les quatre garçons étaient même agréablement surpris en entendant certains fans leur adresser des mots en allemand. Bill souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire dès qu'un appareil photo apparaissait dans son champ de vision et chacun s'affairait à sa tâche ; il y eût même des moments de grand fou rire, que ce soit une ânerie lancée par l'un des membres du groupe, ou lorsque Tom se retrouva à loucher sur une convers pour signer.

Les jeunes garçons s'amusaient bien, même si la fatigue les poussait à rêver de leurs lits. Les trois heures de dédicaces passèrent finalement assez rapidement, chacun des quatre comparse se massant la main ou le poignet. Certains fans n'avaient pas pu passer alors que d'autres y étaient allés deux fois : Bill avait reconnu quelques visages et appareils photos. Il y avait aussi une file de fans qui se tenaient tout le long de l'allée par laquelle ils devaient passer pour sortir ; Georg ouvrit courageusement la marche, suivi de Gustav et de Tom. Bill jeta un regard en arrière, discutant avec l'un de leurs gardes du corps ; il se sentit tout à coup agrippé par le bras et lança un regard surpris vers celle qui l'avait attrapé. Elle le tenait fermement en pleurant de bonheur de prendre ainsi son idole dans ses bras, le jeune chanteur tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager mais elle serrait fortement son bras. Il tira plus fort encore et parvint à s'extirper, mais il se sentit perdre l'équilibre et vit le monde basculer ; il heurta brutalement le sol, percutant une pile de produits du magasin, et une douleur lancinante lui envahit le cou alors que le goût ferreux du sang se répandait dans sa gorge. L'air lui manquait et il avait la sensation que son esprit se détachait de son corps ; sa vue s'était remplie de paillettes et tout ce qu'il entraperçu, ce fut les membres de son groupe accourir vers lui, paniqués. Leurs voix lui parvenaient, déformées.

Puis... Plus rien.

**OoOoO**

Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Son corps lui était douloureux. Sa tête le lançait... Il entrouvrit doucement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière présente dans la pièce. Que c'était-il passé... ? Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il était au moins sûr de ça, mais comment s'y était-il retrouvé ? Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, se concentrant pour essayer de dissiper le brouillard qui emplissait son esprit. Il y avait eu les séances photos... Le van... Les fans en furie... La séance de dédicace... Et puis quoi ? C'était flou. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler.

Mais ce qui le gênait le plus c'était cette sensation de douleur : à chaque fois qu'il avalait sa salive, il avait l'impression de se racler la gorge avec une éponge à récurer. Il voulut se la masser et remarqua alors les bandages. Pourquoi en avait-il ? Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se rappeler mais sans grand succès... Il aurait voulu que les autres soient là pour lui expliquer, lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Il se redressa un peu et avisa le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière et appuya dessus : peut-être pourrait-on l'aider. Une jeune femme arriva au bout de quelques minutes, vêtues de son uniforme blanc, elle devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Elle lui adressa un sourire et commença à lui parler. Sa voix était douce et apaisante, mais il s'aperçut très vite qu'il ne comprenait pas un traite mot de ce qu'elle disait : il ne parlait pas français ! Elle dut le comprendre à son air perdu car elle esquissa un sourire gêné et hocha doucement la tête ; elle leva les mains et lui fit signe d'attendre puis sortit. L'adolescent se sentit paniqué : comment allait-il faire s'il ne comprenait rien ni personne ? Où étaient son frère et les autres ? Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé tout seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas...

L'infirmière revient avec un homme. Probablement un médecin. Celui-ci commença à lui parler, mais il ne comprit toujours pas ; l'infirmière expliqua quelque chose à l'homme, peut-être pour lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas le français... ? Le médecin acquiesça d'un signe de tête aux propos de la jeune femme et reporta son attention sur Bill ; le jeune chanteur ne sut que faire et se contenta de lui rendre son regard. Il essaye une nouvelle fois de lui dire quelque chose mais sans plus... Lorsqu'il répéta une nouvelle fois en articulant bien, l'adolescent crut discerner le nom de son manager. Cela voulait-il dire que celui-ci arriverait bientôt ? Il l'espérait.

Il attendit en réalité un peu moins d'une demi-heure : dès qu'il avait appris le réveil du jeune chanteur, le manager avait sauté dans la première voiture et avait foncé en direction de l'hôpital avec le trio restant. Tom fut le premier à passer la porte de la chambre, courant à moitié et se jetant sur son frère :

« Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill ! » il l'attrapa alors par les épaules et entreprit de le secouer comme un prunier. « Imbécile ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pendant tout ce temps où tu étais dans les pommes ! »

Le jeune brun sourit, amusé par les exagérations de son jumeau ; il fut ravi de voir entrer leurs deux amis, David et l'interprète. Le médecin s'entretint d'ailleurs un moment avec ce dernier, pendant que Tom racontait avec enthousiasme ce qu'il s'était passé alors que Bill était inconscient, Georg rajoutant quelques fois des détails et Gustav approuvant d'un simple signe de tête. Le jeune chanteur écoutait avec attention, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant son guitariste faire de grands gestes pour s'expliquer, il voulut lui faire une remarque mais eût la sensation que ses paroles se bloquaient dans sa gorge, la lui brûlant tel du fil barbelé. Il porta la main à son cou alors qu'un son enraillé à peine audible en sortit, proche du gargouillement, grimaçant de douleur. Le sourire de ses amis disparut alors qu'un air inquiet prenait sa place sur leurs visages, Tom se pencha vers lui :

« Hey, Bill... ça va ? »

L'intéressé secoua négativement la tête avec la cuisante impression d'avoir la gorge raclée au papier de verre. Son frère posa la main sur son épaule, ne sachant que faire et accablé de voir cette souffrance sur le visage de son jumeau. L'interprète se tourna alors vers David et lui répéta à l'oreille ce que le médecin venait de lui dire, le jeune manager parut stupéfait, il n'en croyait visiblement pas un mot et lança un coup d'œil au médecin, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le médecin hocha simplement la tête. Les épaules de David s'affaissèrent et il noya sa main dans ses cheveux en inspirant fortement ; les quatre garçons le regardaient, attendant qu'il parle, mais comme rien ne venait Tom brisa le silence pesant qui s'était abattu dans la petite chambre :

« David. » l'intéressé leva les yeux dans sa direction, croisant son regard qui, comme sa voix, était moins sûr qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Nous aussi, ça nous concerne. »

L'homme considéra un long moment les jeunes garçons, indécis, puis il inspira à nouveau un grand coup en se massant la nuque et murmura, d'une voix faible mais parfaitement distincte :

« Les cordes vocales de Bill ont été sérieusement touchées... Il ne pourra peut-être plus jamais parler... »

Le petit groupe en était bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Bill... ? Ne plus jamais parler ? Le jeune brun demeura un long moment interdit, sentant un gouffre engloutir tout son être. Etait-ce seulement possible qu'il puisse un jour... Perdre sa voix... ? Les paroles de leur manager tournaient en boucle dans son esprit tel une scie qui déchirait ses pensées. Ses yeux allaient rapidement d'un point à l'autre alors qu'il essayait encore de comprendre pleinement cette phrase : lui, Bill Kaulitz, ne chanterait plus...

« C'est pas... Possible... » souffla doucement Tom, aussi choqué que lui.

Gustav, qui avait d'habitude toujours un mot réconfortant, ne disait rien et semblait avoir autant de mal que ses cadets à enregistrer l'information ; Georg déglutit et la voix qui sortit de sa gorge était si faible qu'il eût lui-même du mal à la reconnaître, exprimant tout haut ce qui avait frôlé l'esprit de la plupart d'entre eux :

« Et... Que va devenir Tokio Hotel... ? »

**OoOoO**

« A présent, les garçons, je vais vous poser la question que tout le monde se pose : qu'en est-il de l'avenir de Tokio Hotel ? »

Les trois garçons s'entreregardèrent, puis les deux aînés regardèrent leur cadet : c'était de loin le plus touché par toute cette histoire et peut-être le plus à même d'exprimer sa pensée sur ce point. Tom hésita un long moment, revoyant encore cette scène qui le hantait depuis maintenant une semaine ; il releva finalement ses yeux noisette vers le journaliste, bouillonnant d'envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure pour faire disparaître ce sourire commercial qui l'exaspérait en de pareilles circonstances. Ne pouvait-il pas au moins faire semblant d'être attristé ?

Le jeune dreadeux inspira profondément et soupira avant de tendre la main pour prendre le micro et se redresser un peu. Il hésita une nouvelle fois, passant la langue sur ses lèvres, pesant chacun de ses mots :

« En tant que deuxième leader du groupe... Et au vu des circonstances... Je vais dissoudre le groupe. »

Des exclamations sur le plateau se firent entendre dès que l'interprète traduisit ses dires et, bien que ses deux amis s'attendaient à cela, ils avaient du mal à accuser le coup. Le jeune guitariste inspira une nouvelle fois, choisissant encore ses mots avec minutie et luttant contre cette boule qui se formait dans sa gorge :

« Il est hors de question... De choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour occuper la place de chanteur. Et... Pour moi, Tokio Hotel est un groupe que nous avons fondé tous les quatre. Bill, Georg, Gustav et moi... Il évident que si l'un d'entre nous vient à manquer... Tokio Hotel n'est plus Tokio Hotel, alors... Georg et Gustav pourront continuer à jouer et former un nouveau groupe s'ils le souhaitent, mais moi... J'arrête. Je ne jouerai plus de guitare. »

Un lourd silence emplissait la pièce et le regard de Tom se perdait dans l'assemblée de ceux qui avaient été choisis pour être sur le plateau. Des fans ou des figurants, il ne le savait pas et s'en moquait : la seule personne à laquelle il arrivait à penser, c'était Bill, son jumeau, actuellement allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il reprit :

« Je... Je pense que Georg et Gustav peuvent s'en sortir. Ils ont un bon potentiel et... Je crois en eux et... Leur souhaite bonne chance... »

Les deux intéressés levèrent les yeux vers lui, peu surpris par ses dires, lui adressant un regard empreint de compassion et d'amitié. Tom sentit les dernières barrières de sa résistance céder et une boule plus douloureuse encore obstruer sa gorge ; sa vue se brouillait alors que ses yeux s'emplissait de larmes. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure mais sentait bien qu'il ne les retiendrait pas longtemps, aussi il se leva et, d'une voix qui se brisait, il murmura :

« Excusez-moi. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il laissa le micro à ce garçon qui était à présent son ancien bassiste et se retira dans les coulisses. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas affronter cette douloureuse réalité et pourtant... Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Cette sombre pensée acheva de briser cette image de personnage fort et joyeux qu'il s'était donné pendant toutes ces années. A présent, il n'était plus que lui-même, plus que Tom Kaulitz, un gamin de 17 ans comme les autres, fragile et vulnérable. Ne regardant pas devant lui, il percuta violemment quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse.

« Tom... »

C'était David. Leur manager. Non... Leur ancien manager. Le jeune châtain ne se sentit pas la force de se relever et baissa la tête, sentant des larmes acides perler le long de ses joues. Son aîné le regardait avec tristesse et pitié, il s'agenouilla et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras, ne sachant que dire pour le réconforter et le laissant simplement pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps contre son épaule. La voix enrouée et gémissante de l'adolescent lui parvint entre ses sanglots :

« Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous arrive ? Pourquoi à Bill... ? Si ça avait été moi, ça aurait été moins grave... ! Mais pourquoi Bill... ? Pourquoi... ? »

David ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la réponse approprié à cette question, ni même s'il y en avait une, mais il réfléchit longuement et murmura doucement, d'une voix aussi apaisante que possible :

« Ne dis pas ça... Bill ou quelqu'un d'autre du groupe, ça aurait été tout aussi malheureux... C'était un accident... »

« Je les déteste... ! » gémit le dreadeux contre l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, ses doigts menaçant de déchirer son t-shirt à force de le serrer. « Je hais les fans... ! Je hais les filles... ! Je hais la France ! »

Le manager ne sut à nouveau que répondre, passant simplement une main dans le dos tremblant de son cadet et essayant vainement de calmer ses sanglots, sa peine, sa douleur, sa haine et sa peur. Le jeune guitariste en avait mal aux doigts de tant serrer le t-shirt de son ancien manager et, même s'il pleurait toujours, il le repoussa doucement, s'écartant.

« Tom ? »

« Ça va aller... » répondit celui-ci, dissimulant son visage sous sa visière. « Ça va aller, j'en suis sûr... »

« Tom... » souffla son aîné.

« Oui, ça va aller. Parce que c'est mon frère, parce que c'est Bill Kaulitz. »

Ces mots, il les avait prononcés d'une voix brisée, autant pour convaincre David que pour se convaincre lui-même. Son vis-à-vis le savait, il connaissait bien ce jeune garçon à présent : un gamin un peu fou-fou et toujours souriant pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses ni inquiéter qui que ce soit. Il avait toujours été le boute en train du groupe... Mais lui, qui l'animerait maintenant ? Tom passa le revers de sa main sur son visage avant d'adresser un sourire forcé à son ex-manager et murmurer :

« Ça va aller. »

Et sur ce, il se releva et passa à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers la sortie. David se retourna pour regarder s'éloigner ce qui, au fond, n'était encore qu'un enfant ; un enfant à qui on avait donner le bonheur pour mieux le lui arracher une fois qu'il y avait goûté.

« Tom ! »

L'adolescent s'arrêta, tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, mais ne se retourna pas. Il l'écoutait, mais il fuyait son regard. Lui, Tom Kaulitz, avait peur de le regarder. David déglutit avant de reprendre :

« Rien ne t'empêche de continuer à jouer. »

« David. Bill et moi, on a commencé ensemble, c'était notre rêve, nos moments, notre satisfaction, notre joie... » murmura son cadet. « Je joue pour Bill et Bill chante pour moi. L'un sans l'autre, nous ne sommes rien. Sans Bill, je ne peux pas exister. »

Il avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton très calme, comme lorsqu'on expliquait quelque chose à un enfant. Le manager hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'il comprenait et acceptait la décision de Tom ; il ajouta :

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle-moi ! »

Le guitariste leva la main, brandissant son pouce, puis disparut derrière la porte...

OoOoO

Les yeux rivés sur la télévision, Bill sentait les larmes perler sur ses joues, fixant son frère qui annonçait la dissolution du groupe. Au fond, il s'en était douté à l'instant même où on lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus parler... Mais l'entendre... Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps du lit, ses articulations devenant d'une blancheur effrayante jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui hurlait en lui. Tokio Hotel était dissout. Même s'il s'y attendait, il avait peine à y croire et sentait son cœur se serrer. Il leva encore les yeux vers la télévision, vers le visage de son jumeau. Lui aussi, il pleurait... Sa gorge le brûlait et aucun son n'en sortait, mais il aurait souhaité pouvoir crier, hurler au monde entier la peine qu'il ressentait, ce sentiment d'injustice, de désarroi, d'impuissance. Tout, absolument tout, avait été balayé en quelques instants par une fille qui disait l'admirer, l'aimer : son rêve, sa joie, sa vie, son frère... Tout, elle avait tout détruit. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se raisonner : il savait très bien que c'était un accident, que ce n'était la faute de personne... Mais il avait besoin de détester, besoin de haïr quelqu'un.

Des larmes acides perlèrent à nouveau le long de ses joues, ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur les draps de son lit d'hôpital, alors que les mêmes questions tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit : Pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter cela ? Il baissa la tête, se laissant aller à des sanglots silencieux et étouffés. Même pleurer lui devenait difficile... Il resta ainsi, immobile, tentant tant bien que mal de respirer. Il pouvait entendre les infirmières dans le couloir et, même s'il ne comprenait pas le sens exact de leurs paroles, il savait qu'elles parlaient de lui, qu'elles le plaignaient. Pour une obscure raison, il avait la sensation que ça le désespérait un peu plus, comme une nouvelle preuve de son cauchemar éveillé.

Le bruit de la porte attira son attention, il releva lentement la tête, comme si ce mouvement lui coûtait. Son regard noisette en croisa un autre ; ils s'entre-regardèrent un long moment, puis Tom esquissa un sourire qui lui était peu naturel :

« Salut, frangin. »

Ne s'attendant à aucune réponse, il s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'y assit. Il n'osait pas regarder une nouvelle fois son jumeau et planta ses yeux sur un coin de la pièce, murmurant doucement :

« Voilà... Je... Je vais me trouver un petit boulot... Ah, t'as le bonjour de Gustav et Georg... Et David aussi. »

Un lourd silence plana dans la pièce. Tom balançait ses jambes dans le vide, ne sachant que dire de plus, il y avait pensé sur le trajet mais avait tout oublié à présent. Il sentit la main de Bill se poser sur son bras et releva lentement la tête pour affronter son regard ; son frère s'efforçait de lui adresser un sourire, mais ce n'était qu'une très pâle copie de ceux qu'il affichait avant. Le jeune guitariste sentit son cœur se serrer et se pencha pour prendre son frère dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller... On va rentrer en Allemagne... Maman nous attend. Tout ira bien... »

L'ex-chanteur hocha doucement la tête mais cela ressemblait plus à de la résignation qu'autre chose. Tom essaya de sourire aussi sincèrement qu'il le pu et posa son front contre celui de son frère, plongeant son regard dans le sien :

« Ça va aller, tu vas voir... J'ai dissout le groupe mais on le reformera quand tu auras retrouvé ta voix, ok ? »

Bill le regarda à son tour, lui adressant un regard proche du désespoir. Avait-il seulement une chance de pouvoir reparler un jour ? Pourrait-il seulement laisser échapper un son inarticulé de sa gorge douloureuse ? Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et hocha de nouveau la tête. Son vis-à-vis lui ébouriffa les cheveux et murmura :

« Allez, courage. Je crois en toi. »

Sur ce, il se leva, affirmant qu'il allait rassembler leurs affaires à l'hôtel en prévision de leur retour prochain en Allemagne, et il sortit de la pièce, s'engouffrant dans le couloir. Mais à peine eût-il fermé la porte qu'il s'adossa au mur, s'y laissant glisser, pour se recroqueviller par terre et pleurer en silence. Voir son frère ainsi était douloureux. Trop douloureux. Il revoyait encore le regard désespéré de son jumeau lorsqu'il avait mentionné sa guérison... Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses coudes alors qu'il noyait son visage dans ses bras, posés sur ses genoux repliés. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là où il pouvait se permettre de laisser parler sa douleur : il avait craqué devant David, mais on ne l'y reprendrait plus ; il fallait qu'il se montre fort pour Bill, qu'il lui montre qu'il y croyait, qu'il avait confiance.

Essuyant ses yeux du revers de la main, il inspira profondément avant de se relever et de traverser les couloirs de l'hôpital, perdu dans ses pensées, seul...

Le jeune chanteur, lui, fixait les draps de son lit, les larmes aux yeux et une boule lui griffant la gorge. Tom croyait en lui, il ne pouvait pas le décevoir... Relevant les yeux vers la télévision, il vit les deux autres membres du groupe dissout ; Georg essayait de garder contenance, souriant comme il le pouvait en répondant aux questions qu'on leur posait, pendant que Gustav restait en retrait, l'air grave. C'était fini... De nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur ses joues : il était hors course désormais.

**A suivre...**

Sahad : Finalement, je vais la couper en plusieurs chapitres, sinon vous n'en aurez pas avant un bon moment. Et puis ça me permet de réfléchir plus longuement sur la suite... Parce qu'elle n'est pas encore vraiment à mon goût. J'espère que ça vous plaira.


	2. Chez soi

**Titre: ****An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix)**

Auteur: Sahad.

Note : Paraît que ce que j'écris des insanités puériles, ridicules, irrespectueuses envers ces garçons... Tant pis, ça me plaît.

Note 2 : Réponse aux reviews !

_Ingrid_ : C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être sadique mais t'inquiète, ce chapitre est assez soft, lui. Hehehe...

_Draya Felton_ : Bon ben finalement tu n'auras pas eu à attendre en te disant que c'était posté, puisque c'est moi qui poste très tard. Désolé(e). J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Reila666_ : Voici la suite. Ben c'est un peu dans ce but que je voulais écrire cette fic... On verra ce que les gens en pensent, ne ?

_Clairenenette_ : Si, si, j'ai eu mon autographe, j'étais en tête de file ce jour là. C'est vrai que je les fais souffrir mais si je ne le faisais pas, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire, ne ?

_Petite fleur perverse_ : Twincest, je me tâte encore... Une très bonne amie m'a demandé un petit truc et j'avoue que j'y pensais déjà un peu avant... Donc on verra. Hehe. Promis, je ne me mets pas en scène, je veux pas pourrir l'histoire.

_Vanity_ : Lol, ouais, je crois que c'est ce que penserait Tom dans ces moments là. Merci du compliment, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que cette suite te plaira et si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-toi que si je m'en tiens à mes grandes lignes, mon sadisme va de nouveau s'exprimer.

_Chimere_ : Ta review m'a beaucoup inspiré pour la suite (ben oui, faut un chapitre un peu soft dans le tas – le calme avant la tempête qu'ils disent). J'espère que ça te plaira.

_Harrie Zabbs_ : Lol, mes écrits tristes te donnent des envies de lemon ? C'est bien la première fois que je lis ça ! Haha. Ben comme pour Vanity, si je suis les grandes lignes que je me sus fixer, tu vas avoir ta dose de lemons !

_Alexia_ : Un petit chapitre soft et après ça repart. Heheheeee...

_Rocher_ : Ils ne seront peut-être pas au centre de l'histoire tout le temps mais je vais essaye d'écrire ce dont nous avons parlé. Hehe, de toute façon je pensais bien le faire un jour.

_Ketty_ : Mechi pour le compliment, voici la suite.

_Charlonze_ : Heu... J'espère sincèrement que ton cousin n'aura pas à vivre tout ce que je compte leur faire passer. Mais ça me touche, merci.

_Fla_ : Merci ! Je fonce !

_Clara_ : Voici la suite. Hehe... J'aime vous faire attendre.

_Killua11_ : Non, rassure-toi, je compte bien la continuer.

Que de reviews, merci les gens ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2:**

C'était le grand jour. Le jour de leur départ. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'ils étaient en France et on lui avait permis de sortir de l'hôpital... Le début du mois d'Octobre était frais mais encore doux, le vent faisait virevolter des morceaux de papiers dans les rues, soulevait de la poussière et repartait ; les voitures circulaient, klaxonnaient, les jurons se perdaient dans le bruit des moteurs. C'était Paris dans toute sa splendeur, dans son petit traintrain routinier. Bill s'était assis près de la fenêtre et avait posé son front contre celle-ci, son regard se perdant dans l'immensité grise de la grande ville. Ses yeux noisettes observaient l'extérieur : deux hommes qui s'insultaient, un groupe de jeunes qui discutaient, une vieille femme qui promenait son chien – un caniche champagne -, un petit garçon qui criait tout ce qu'il pouvait en tirant la main d'une femme qui devait être sa mère – peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le jouet qu'il demandait...

Tom leva les yeux vers son frère et se retint de lâcher un soupir : le jeune brun avait agrippé sa main en sortant de l'hôpital et ne l'avait plus lâchée. Mais à présent, le dreadeux savait son jumeau loin, très loin de ses beaux yeux noisette cerclés de noir charbon, perdu dans ses pensées. Le regard du jeune guitariste descendit pour aller s'arrêter sur le bandage que Bill portait à la gorge... C'était la seule chose qui lui rappelait encore et encore, presque inlassablement, cet incident ; car à chaque seconde, il espérait vainement voir son frère se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire et lui parler. Entendre le son de sa voix. Mais ces bandages semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à briser ses espoirs ; il se retourna vers la fenêtre à sa gauche et observa, lui aussi, une dernière fois cette grande ville. Il se savait parfois terriblement puéril, immature, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un événement, aussi marquant soit-il, lui ferait à ce point détester une ville, souhaiter voir trébucher chaque fille entre quinze et vingt ans qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir de sa fenêtre. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'irritait le plus : voir ce ciel désespérément bleu ou serrer les dents en pensant que rien n'avait changé, que la vie de tous suivait son cours alors que la sienne s'était arrêtée le 27 septembre 2006.

« Venez, mes chéris. On est arrivé. »

Le jeune brun hocha doucement la tête et se leva, suivi par son frère qu'il tenait toujours fermement par la main. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait vraiment à cet instant ; parce qu'il s'agissait de son jumeau, sans doute. Tom et lui prirent leurs sacs et se rendirent alors à l'évidence : ils devraient se lâcher pour transporter le reste de leurs bagages. Le jeune châtain considéra un moment son frère puis reporta son attention sur sa mère :

« Je vais chercher un chariot, je reviens. »

Ils n'étaient pas loin. Juste à une trentaine de mètres. Et pourtant... Il sentit et entendit son frère, son petit frère, lui emboîter le pas, le suivre, sans lâcher sa main. Tom se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure mais préféra ne pas se retourner, emmenant son jumeau avec lui ; ce dernier ne le lâcha que pour le laisser prendre deux chariots, mais sur le retour, il restait près de lui. Tout près de lui. Leur mère esquissa un sourire qu'elle voulait avenant mais son manque de naturel n'échappa à aucun des deux garçons :

« Tom... Tu sais, on n'a besoin que d'un chariot... »

« Je sais. » répondit l'intéressé.

« Alors pourquoi tu en as pris deux ? » s'étonna la femme.

Le jeune guitariste ne répondit pas, aidant le chauffeur du taxi à mettre les valises sur l'un des chariots. Ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup... La moitié était restée avec leurs deux amis : Gustav avait affirmé que c'était trop de poids en plus et que cela leur coûterait terriblement cher de tout ramener avec eux, il avait proposé d'en prendre une partie et de la ramener avec le reste de leurs affaires, en même temps que toute la troupe reviendrait à Universal. Tom avait accepté et n'avait plus que quatre valises pour eux trois. Il adressa un hochement de tête au chauffeur en guise de remerciement et à défaut de parler Français, puis il se tourna vers sa mère :

« Je peux te confier les bagages ? »

« Hm ? Bien sûr, mon chéri. » répondit-elle en prenant le chariot.

« Bill ? » lança le dreadeux.

L'intéressé releva la tête, ne s'étant écarté de son frère que d'un mètre tout au plus. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce que son jumeau lui voulait. Ce dernier désigna l'autre chariot :

« Tu montes ? »

Les yeux du jeune androgyne s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous la surprise puis ils allèrent de son frère au chariot tour à tour ; il esquissa un mince sourire et s'avança. Bien sûr, ils étaient trop grands pour ce genre de fantaisies, mais c'était ce qu'il faisait déjà lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes : il revoyait le visage d'un petit Tom souriant timidement mais de toutes ses dents et il sentait encore sa main le secouer par l'épaule...

_« Bill... Tu montes ? Je te pousse ! »_

Ce jour-là aussi, il n'allait pas très bien. Tom avait été le seul à le voir et avait voulu le distraire... Il s'assit sur ce chariot qui lui semblait terriblement plus petit qu'à l'époque et se laissa pousser. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup de choses et notamment que son frère, bien que maladroit, avait toujours essayé de le faire sourire. Il sentait le regard des gens se poser sur eux, curieux ou sceptiques de voir deux adolescents de dix-sept ans jouant encore à ce genre de chose ; mais il s'en moquait. Tom lui fit traverser l'aéroport Paris Charles de Gaulle jusqu'au guichet pour l'enregistrement des bagages, leur mère marchant à leurs côtés, souriant tendrement en les regardant. Elle savait que le jeune châtain prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux et cela la rassurait de voir que, quelque soit l'épreuve, ils n'étaient jamais totalement seuls.

L'enregistrement des bagages étant fait, ils s'avancèrent vers la douane pour aller jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement, laissant les chariots dans un endroit prévu à cet effet. En chemin, Tom put sentir la main de Bill se glisser à nouveau dans la sienne et il resserra ses doigts dessus, adressant un sourire à son jumeau. Le jeune brun esquissa à son tour un mince sourire, pâle imitation de ses grands sourires d'autrefois, mais il souriait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Leur mère passa la première par le portillon détecteur, puis les garçons s'avancèrent aussi.

« TOM !! BILL !! » hurla une voix.

Les deux garçons haussèrent un sourcil et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais surtout parce que cette voix leur était familière : Gustav courait dans leur direction en agitant un bras en l'air, suivi de Georg et... De Tobi et Saki, leurs anciens gardes du corps à eux aussi. Le jeune blond s'arrêta à côté d'eux, pantelant, mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre son souffle ; le bassiste s'arrêta non loin et imita son vis-à-vis sous le regard surpris et interrogateur des deux jumeaux. Ce fut Tobias qui parla le premier :

« Ils voulaient absolument venir alors... Et puis vous alliez partir sans nous dire au revoir, petits vauriens ? »

Bill et Tom le considérèrent un moment, interdits, puis un large sourire se dessina sur leurs visages et ils se jetèrent dans les bras du grand blond qui les serra tendrement contre lui. Après tout, ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps ensemble pour qu'il les considère comme ses propres fils et eux comme leur grand frère. Il sourit et leur tapota l'épaule à chacun :

« Allez, vous deux... Portez-vous bien. »

« De toute façon, on se reverra bien un jour. » ajouta Saki. « Je ne vais pas oublié comme ça le petit tas d'os qui m'a laissé une cicatrice sur le front. »

Bill se sentit rougir à cette remarque et baissa les yeux, ce qui fit rire tout le monde ; puis le garde du corps les serra à son tour dans ses bras. Les deux garçons affichaient un sourire aussi : Saki avait beau faire peur à beaucoup de gens, pour eux, il avait toujours été très prévenant et patient, comme Tobi. Lorsqu'il les lâcha, Georg prit Bill dans ses bras et Tom sentit une main se poser sur son épaule :

« Tom... » Gustav lui tendit une enveloppe. « On m'a donné ça pour vous. »

« Ah ? Qui ? » s'enquit le jeune châtain en prenant l'objet.

« Quelqu'un. » répondit le blond. « T'auras qu'à regarder le jour où tu te sentiras vraiment mal. »

« Hein ? » Tom haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Je te connais, mon vieux... Tu préfèreras te morfondre dans ton coin plutôt que de m'appeler. » soupira Gustav.

Le jeune dreadeux le considéra un moment puis lui adressa un sourire : le batteur avait toujours su le cerner, malgré ses efforts. Il hocha la tête et tapota l'épaule de son ami :

« Promis, je t'appellerai si ça ne va pas. »

« Ça va être difficile pour vous, Tom. » souffla Gustav. « Très dur. Mais on sera toujours là pour vous épauler, alors... N'hésite pas. Mets ta fierté un peu de côté et appelle-nous, d'acc ? »

« D'acc. » acquiesça le guitariste.

Puis il laissa ce dernier le serrer dans ses bras : Tom n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, le blond avait donc fait le premier pas. Puis ils se séparèrent et le jeune châtain alla voir Georg, cédant sa place à Bill. Georg ne savait pas quoi dire et se doutait bien que le batteur avait déjà dit tout ce qui pouvait lui passer à présent par la tête, aussi se contenta-t-il d'une simple accolade et murmura :

« Ton humour pourri va me manquer... »

« Le tien aussi, Georg. » sourit Tom. « Ton rire aussi. »

« Toi, tu veux vraiment t'en prendre une. » grogna le bassiste.

Bill les observait en souriant doucement, une mince lueur de tristesse reposant dans ses yeux : c'était tout un monde qu'il quittait. C'était à ce monde, qu'il avait cru sien, qu'il tournait le dos à présent... Gustav lui donna un petit coup de coude amical, attirant son attention :

« Hey... Rien n'est encore perdu, Billou. Reviens nous vite. Et puis tu me tiendras au courant par mail, hein ? »

Le jeune brun esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête avant d'aller se glisser dans les bras de son ami et grand frère spirituel. Le batteur sentit son cœur se serrer : jamais il n'avait pensé devoir dire au revoir à ces deux garçons qu'il connaissait depuis un bon nombre d'années maintenant. Ces gamins un peu fous qu'il avait couvé comme des petits frères. Il tapota l'épaule de Bill puis lui adressa un sourire aussi chaleureux qu'il le put ; l'ex-chanteur hocha la tête et attendit son frère qui le prit par la main. Les deux adolescents adressèrent un dernier geste de la main à leurs amis et traversèrent le portail, se rendant à leur salle d'embarquement ; Tom pouvait sentir les doigts de Bill enserrer fortement sa main et se demanda si c'était le cas pour lui aussi.

« Tenez, mes chéris, vos billets et vos passeports. » affirma leur mère, leur tendant les objets.

Les jumeaux les prirent et s'avancèrent. Tom n'avait jamais aimé l'avion : il en avait une certaine appréhension à chaque fois ; pourtant, cette fois-ci, il avait l'esprit un peu trop encombré et se rendait compte que sa peur était beaucoup moins violente. Il fut surpris de voir son frère prendre la place près du hublot et une autre vérité lui apparut : ils n'avaient personne d'autre à qui parler, Georg et Gustav ne se trouvaient pas avec eux, ni personne d'autre de l'équipe... Le jeune guitariste s'assit et sentit son cœur se serrer : il avait la désagréable impression qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls. Bien sûr, leur mère n'était pas bien loin, mais... Il n'aurait su expliquer le pourquoi de cette sensation.

Le vol se passa sans encombre, Bill serrant la main de son frère dans la sienne, le regard perdu à l'extérieur. Ils furent réveillés par leur mère qui les secoua doucement par l'épaule :

« Mes chéris... Nous sommes arrivés... »

Les deux garçons mirent quelques secondes à parfaitement enregistrer l'information et regardèrent par le hublot. C'était l'Allemagne... Ils prirent leurs sacs et suivirent leur mère dans l'aéroport, regardant tout autour d'eux : cela leur paraissait bizarre d'entendre de l'Allemand. Bill tenait toujours la main de son frère, refusant de la lâcher ; Tom n'émit aucun commentaire, sentant lui aussi quelque chose le titiller. Cela leur paraissait tellement irréel. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et se rendirent dans le grand hall ; là, un homme faisant de grands gestes de la main attira leur attention : c'était Gordon, leur beau-père. Il les accueillit chaleureusement et les emmena jusqu'à la voiture ; les jumeaux ne dirent rien de tout le trajet, regardant simplement chacun par la fenêtre, comme s'ils redécouvraient le chemin qui les menait jusque chez eux. Ils arrivèrent dans l'après-midi, Bill et Tom descendirent de voitures et, main dans la main, levèrent la tête vers la maison.

« Bienvenus à la maison, les enfants. » sourit Simone en allant sortir les bagages du coffre.

Les deux garçons purent sentir les doigts de l'autre se resserrer sur leur main : ils se tenaient devant ce qui était « chez eux ». Pour une raison étrange, cette vue ne leur apporta ni joie, ni réconfort ; ils demeurèrent là à regarder la maison, ce fut la voix de leur mère les appelant qui les tira de leur contemplation. Les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans la maison. Elle ne leur était pas étrangère, loin de là, mais à ce moment précis, ils avaient la désagréable impression de ne pas être à leur place, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils entraient là. Savoir qu'ils avaient grandi à cet endroit et qu'à cet instant il leur paraissait des plus étranger...

Bill tira doucement son frère en direction des escaliers, le menant à l'étage. Leurs regards s'attardaient sur chaque détail de la maison, cherchant désespérément à recapter toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'ils s'étaient toujours sentis chez eux ici et qui leur échappaient en ce jour. Le jeune brun gravit les dernières marches et se dirigea vers une porte, la poussant doucement de la main ; ses yeux noisette embrassèrent la pièce, soulignant chaque couleur, chaque poster, chaque objet... Tom restait quelque peu en retrait mais il avait lui aussi cette impression de vivre une sorte de rêve éveillé... Cette sensation d'irréalité.

Il délaissa finalement son frère, laissant échapper sa main, et alla en direction d'une autre porte dans le couloir. Il savait où elle menait, ce qu'elle cachait ; et pourtant... Au fur et à mesure que sa main s'approchait de la porte, il pouvait sentir un sentiment d'appréhension monter en lui. La porte n'émit qu'un simple petit grincement en s'ouvrant, laissant l'adolescent regarder la pièce avec attention. C'était sa chambre. Ils étaient souvent revenus malgré leur emploi du temps chargé lorsqu'ils étaient le guitariste et le chanteur de Tokio Hotel ; pourtant... Il avait l'impression de revenir dans une chambre qu'il avait délaissée pendant des années. Doucement, il s'avança dans la pièce, ses yeux allant et venant entre les murs, les posters...

« J'ai laissé vos chambres comme vous les avez laissées la dernière fois... » annonça leur mère en arrivant à l'étage. « Enfin, j'ai peut-être déplacé quelques petites choses pour faire le ménage mais rien de plus. »

Tom hocha doucement la tête, retrouvant effectivement le bazar qu'il se souvenait avoir laissé la dernière fois : des posters sur le bureau, des CDs, des DVD gravés... Il se souvenait de tout ça, alors pourquoi cette sensation d'étrangeté ? Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit son jumeau se glisser derrière lui, lui saisissant le bras. Oui... Ils étaient rentrés...

OoOoO

Les deux garçons étaient chacun dans leur chambre, leur mère leur ayant demandé de ranger leurs affaires et, si possible, leurs chambres. Tom posa sa valise sur son lit et l'ouvrit, s'immobilisant ; son regard se promena un long moment sur le contenu de sa valise. Il se sentit soudainement vide : il ne pensait plus à rien, il ne bougeait plus... Seul son cœur semblait encore pouvoir battre. Des rires emplissaient sa tête, des voix, des images ; il sentit ses yeux le brûler mais il refusa de pleurer, s'abaissant sur la valise. Il rangea chaque vêtement et objet là où il devait être, il s'attaqua ensuite à son bureau et au reste de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il s'occupe, qu'il bouge. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se dit que sa chambre n'avait probablement jamais été aussi rangée : il était du genre à laisser traîner pas mal de choses mais à toujours pouvoir les retrouver, c'était son bordel organisé.

Tout à coup, il sentit comme si cette sensation de vide l'emplissait à nouveau. Comme si quelque chose le peinait et lui tiraillait le cœur. Il ne réfléchit pas : il avait l'habitude ; ses pas le sortirent de sa chambre pour le conduire à celle de son jumeau. Bill avait ouvert ses deux valises par terre et était assis à côté, les contemplant ; le léger soubresaut de ses épaules en disait long, aussi le jeune dreadeux s'approche et s'agenouilla à côté de son frère pour lentement glisser ses bras autour de lui. L'ex-chanteur ne sursauta pas, il se laissa simplement aller contre le torse de son frère et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les bras de son homologue. Les larmes avaient commencé à perler sur ses joues sans qu'il n'ait pu les retenir ; tristes, seules, acides...

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans bouger, le jeune guitariste tenant son jumeau contre lui, dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien car il savait que son frère pleurait ce que lui-même avait véritablement du mal à admettre : ils étaient véritablement rentrés et, s'ils défaisaient leurs valises, ce n'était pas pour les refaire plus tard. Ses yeux le brûlèrent une nouvelle fois mais il se fit violence pour ne pas les laisser perler : s'il se mettait à pleurer, à qui pourrait se raccrocher son petit frère ? Il devait être fort. Pour lui. Pour eux deux.

Lentement, Tom se détacha de Bill et se leva, s'approchant des valises. Il savait comment son jumeau ordonnait sa chambre et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Le jeune brun le regarda faire, le suivant simplement de ses yeux encore humides ; plus les valises se vidaient et plus il sentait le poids de cette réalité l'écraser. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi désespéré à l'idée d'être chez lui. Le dreadeux termina et referma les valises vides, les déposant dans le couloir ; puis il revint dans la chambre de son frère et s'assit sur le lit.

« Voilà... » souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. « On est chez nous... »

Bill serra les dents, luttant contre une nouvelle montée de larmes, et hocha doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait rien dire, mais il savait que son frère se posait la même question que lui à cet instant même : et maintenant ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, étouffées par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce : ils n'avaient rien à dire. Il n'y avait rien dire.

« Bill ! Tom ! » appela leur mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée. « Venez manger. »

Les deux adolescents relevèrent lentement la tête, se regardant un long moment, puis, péniblement, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre pour descendre les escaliers et se rendre dans la salle à manger. S'asseyant à la table, Bill releva les yeux vers son frère, celui-ci hochant doucement la tête : leur mère avait préparé leurs plats préférés. Ce détail ne réconforta pourtant pas les deux garçons qui se servirent et commencèrent à manger en silence.

« Faites bien attention, c'est très chaud. »

Simone Kaulitz souriait et parlait gaiement, comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale pour eux de se réunir autour de cette table et de manger tous ensemble. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, les jumeaux et on compagnon n'étaient pas dupe : elle se forçait. Bill sentait bien que sa mère faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser abattre, elle le faisait pour eux, elle souriait pour eux ; il n'y était pas indifférent, et sentait son cœur se serrer en voyant ainsi sa mère, mais il n'arrivait pas à répondre à cela. Son corps était comme engourdi, répétant mécaniquement ce geste qui consistait à porter sa cuillère à ses lèvres. Tom faisait de même, mangeant en silence. Le repas se termina et le jeune brun remonta dans sa chambre ; son frère allait le suivre lorsque son beau-père le retint par le bras :

« Tom... »

L'intéressé tourna la tête, suspendant sa montée des marches, adressant un regard interrogateur à son interlocuteur, bien qu'il sût parfaitement ce que celui-ci avait à lui dire. Gordon hésita quelques instants puis murmura d'une voix lente et basse :

« Tu sais... Je... Je comprends bien que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous deux... Je... J'essaye de me mettre à votre place... Mais votre mère faire vraiment ce qu'elle peut, tu sais... »

« Je sais... » souffla le jeune châtain. « Je sais... Mais j'y peux rien... Désolé... »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il se défit de la poigne de son beau-père et gravit lentement les marches qui le menaient à sa chambre. Bien sûr qu'il savait que sa mère se forçait à sourire, à se montrer joyeuse, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'en faire autant. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses efforts... Un petit bruit à la porte attira son attention, son regard se posa sur son frère qui le regardait timidement, gêné. Tom esquissa un léger sourire en coin : il n'avait pas besoin de mots. Il fit signe à son jumeau :

« Entre... »

Bill se glissa dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, non loin de son vis-à-vis. Leurs regards demeurèrent un long moment plongés l'un dans l'autre, puis Tom s'esquiva, faisant un rapide tour par la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, et revint. Il se délaissa de ses vêtements, restant simplement en boxer, et rejoignit son frère sous les draps. Bill se blottit contre lui, se laissant bercer par les bras de son jumeau. En cet instant plus qu'en n'importe quel autre, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Besoin de se sentir proches... Le jeune dreadeux frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de son frère contre sa peau et le serra un peu plus contre lui, sentant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Se laissant aller dans les bras de Morphée, bercés par la tiédeur de leur cocon...

OoOoO 

« Je suis désolé, Tom... Mais je peux pas t'embaucher... » soupira l'homme.

« Ah... » souffla l'intéressé. « Mais je suis pas avare d'efforts, vous savez. »

« C'est pas ça, Tom. Mais il faut dire ce qui est : scolairement parlant, t'as pas le niveau requis. »

Le jeune guitariste hocha doucement la tête et se détourna. C'était un ami à sa mère, cinquième personne qu'il allait voir et cinquième personne qui le refusait. On utilisait souvent son âge pour le refouler mais celui-ci avait mis le doigt sur une corde sensible : ses études étaient loin d'être incroyables. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement mauvais, mais il était du genre à se laisser aller, surtout depuis qu'ils n'allaient plus au lycée et travaillaient par correspondance... Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer : il pensait que Tokio Hotel durerait beaucoup plus longtemps. D'un pas traînant, il prit le chemin de chez lui. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux et deux qu'il s'entêtait à aller voir les petits commerces près de chez lui. Il s'assit sur le trottoir et poussa un long soupir.

Il avait dit à son frère que ça irait... Mais il n'en était plus vraiment sûr. De plus, ce n'était pas avec ses dreads qu'il allait trouver facilement, mais l'idée de les couper ne lui plaisait pas vraiment : il y tenait, mine de rien. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'appuya sur ses bras, regardant le ciel.

« Si t'existes, Dieu... J'aimerai bien comprendre... »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il esquissa un sourire désabusé et secoua doucement la tête avant de se relever : il fallait qu'il continue...

OoOoO

Bill grimaça à nouveau en se tenant la gorge, les doigts crispés sur la peau de son cou. Il avait horriblement mal et n'avait réussi qu'à sortir un petit souffle haché mais qui semblait lui avoir raclé tout l'intérieur de la trachée. Il grimaça encore en avalant difficilement sa salive et se redressa... Il essayait. Encore et toujours. Mais sans résultat. Il frappa rageusement du poing sur son lit et se leva pour descendre : il était fatigué et avait besoin d'un remontant, aussi bien pour son physique que son moral.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de coca pour s'en servir un verre. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue, mais bizarrement, il se sentait bien une fois que le liquide lui avait attaqué la gorge ; et puis il avait toujours adoré cette boisson. Il but son verre et le posa dans l'évier avant d'entendre des pas s'approcher, sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« Oh, Bill ! Tu étais là, je ne t'avais pas entendu... »

Remarquant le visage sombre de son fils, la femme porta la main à sa bouche et se confondis en excuses, murmurant d'une voix hésitante :

« Enfin, tu vois, tu n'as pas fait de bruit alors je... »

Le jeune ex-chanteur esquissa un sourire et secoua doucement la tête, signe que ce n'était rien et remonta dans sa chambre sous le regard navré de sa mère. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il le savait, mais ça faisait mal, très mal... Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, s'y adossant et se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Non, il ne devait pas pleurer... Ça n'avancerait à rien. Et toutes les larmes qu'il avait déjà laisser couler n'avaient pas suffit à l'apaiser. Il savait que Tom faisait de son mieux de son côté, il ne pouvait pas rester à se lamenter... Une nouvelle fois, il ouvrit la bouche et força sur ses cordes vocales pour essayer de sortir un son... Juste un son, même pas un mot... Mais il n'entendit que le souffle qui passait dans sa gorge et sentit la douleur lancinante lui arracher la trachée. Il porta les mains à son cou et se recroquevilla, yeux fermés, lèvres pincées. C'était douloureux... Très douloureux.

Un bruit de voix étouffé par la porte fermée lui parvint, il tenta de ne plus penser à la douleur pour coller son oreille contre la porte et écouter. Il avait reconnu la voix de son frère et celle de sa mère, ils discutaient plus ou moins fort, aussi il entrouvrit la porte pour mieux entendre :

« ... va aller mon poussin ? » demanda leur mère.

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas. Je vais trouver. » répondit l'adolescent pour la rassurer.

« Mais... Pourquoi ne pas essayer de retourner au lycée, Tom ? Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, c'est tout à fait possible. » murmura Simone.

« Nan, m'man... J'ai plus le niveau... Les études à distance, tu sais comment je suis, je me relâche, j'aime aller à mon rythme et le lycée... Sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner... » souffla Tom.

« ... C'est comme tu veux, mais essaye d'avoir ton bac, au moins... Tu vas en avoir besoin plus tard... »

« Je sais... Mais pour le moment je vais travailler... On a besoin d'argent aussi et sans nos deux revenus, ça va faire un sacré vide... »

« Tom... »

Bill referma la porte, il en avait assez entendu. Ses lèvres articulèrent un ''Tom'' et il sentit une larme perler le long de sa joue ; il passa doucement sa manche sur ses yeux, ne voulant pas pleurer une nouvelle fois. Mais alors qu'il écartait son bras, il vit cette triste vérité : sur sa manche, cette trace noire, c'était Bill, Bill Kaulitz, le chanteur de Tokio Hotel. Le groupe n'existait plus et lui non plus... Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le plancher alors qu'il serrait l'autre poing contre son épaule, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il n'entendait rien malgré ses sanglots silencieux, mais ce silence... Ce silence lui pesait terriblement, comme un poids soudainement devenu trop lourd.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et butta contre son pied, lui faisant relever la tête. Son regard croisa celui de son jumeau, quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux ; Tom le considéra quelques secondes, figé par la vue de ce visage strié de larmes. Il s'agenouilla et posa la main sur l'épaule de son jumeau :

« Hey... Bill... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mais seuls les soubresauts du corps de son vis-à-vis lui répondaient. Le jeune guitariste n'aimait pas voir son frère dans cet état : il se sentait impuissant, désespéré de ne pas savoir comment rendre le sourire à son jumeau. Il le serra tendrement dans ses bras, laissant le jeune brun glisser son visage dans son cou et trouver refuge contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Tom regrettant de ne pas entendre les sanglots de Bill alors que celui-ci pleurait contre son épaule. Il souffrait de le voir ainsi. Il savait ce que sa voix représentait pour son jumeau, il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti s'il s'était cassé les doigts...

Tokio Hotel, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient... Et maintenant, ils n'avaient plus rien. Le jeune guitariste resserra son étreinte sur le corps fin de son frère, le berçant doucement. Ses yeux le brûlaient mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, il voulait se montrer fort pour Bill, montrer qu'il était là pour lui ; il souffla :

« Ça va aller... Tu vas guérir. Et tout redeviendra comme avant, tu verras... Tokio Hotel renaîtra... »

Ses doigts caressaient doucement le dos tremblant de son ancien chanteur, tentant de le rassurer tout en essayant de se convaincre lui-même : oui, Tokio Hotel ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, ce n'était pas pensable. Bill retrouverait sa voix et ils repartiraient. Il en était sûr. Il voulait le croire. Les doigts fins de sa moitié se crispaient sur son T-shirt, trahissant l'anxiété de son vis-à-vis. Tom faisait tout son possible... Bill ravala ses larmes et se redressa peu à peu : il ne pouvait pas uniquement se reposer sur son frère en ignorant ses efforts. Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait reconnaissant et regarda son jumeau. Pas une seule fois il ne lui avait fait défaut, jamais il ne l'avait laissé tomber ; ça n'avait jamais été ''lui'' mais toujours ''eux''. Et aujourd'hui encore, il se battait pour lui. Plus que jamais il avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais il voulait être à ses côtés ; car même s'il essayait de se raisonner, une peur sourde battait dans son esprit : celle d'être abandonné, maintenant qu'il était inutile, brisé, cassé...

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Et voilà ! Hehe... J'ai mis du temps à avoir Internet et je ne peux l'avoir qu'au sein de l'école... Même pas à mon appart. Ouin ! Enfin bon, j'espère que cette suite vous plaît pendant que j'attaque le troisième chapitre. Kissu !


	3. Les lettres

**Titre: ****An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix)**

Auteur: Sahad.

Note : réponses aux reviews.

_Madison2a_ : désolé(e) de t'avoir déprimée... Car je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. (sourire sadique)

_Atina eyda_ : Voici venir le troisième chapitre. Vont-ils souffrir ou non ? Telle est la question... (sourit)

_Ingrid_ : Je ne sais pas encore pour la longueur de l'histoire mais je ne pense pas la faire durer éternellement non plus, de peur de m'en lasser et de risquer de la bâcler. J'ai tracé les grandes lignes et vais m'efforcer de les suivre. Je ne sais pas si cela se verra, mais il y a un petit message que j'essaye de faire passer par cette histoire... Si tu lis cette review, j'aimerai que tu me dises, quand je posterai le dernier chapitre, si le message est ''lisible''. S'il te plaît.

_Harrie Zabbs_ : Ah, voilà venir une twincesteuse. Lol. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira et t'amusera alors...

_x-Bill-Tom-x_ : Merci pour les compliments, j'espère être à la hauteur de ton jugement dans les chapitres à suivre.

_Killua11_ : Merci, j'espère aussi qu'elle te plaira.

_Zowat_ : Je ne sais pas encore si j'insèrerai un lemon ou non... Tout dépendra de l'état d'esprit des personnages le moment venu.

_Melvita_ : Merci de ton soutien. Et ravi(e) que cette histoire te touche au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux, j'en suis très touché(e).

_Chimère_ : Twincest or not twincest, that is the question... Puisse cette suite te plaire.

_Crystal d'avalon_ : Après ''Hallo'', je crois que j'aurais de mal à faire aussi drôle... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas prévu que des larmes dans cette histoire.

_Ariani Lee Gore_ : Je ne fais pas dans la facilité, certes... Mais je ne suis pas insensible non plus. (sourit) Voyons comment ils s'en sortent.

_Draya Felton_ : Hehe, ça te plaît à ce que je vois, ça me fait plaisir. Bonne lecture.

_Vanity_ : Le passage de la chambre, c'est le sentiment que j'ai eu en arrivant dans ma chambre après six mois d'absence. C'était très spécial...

_Ptitejuju_ : C'est gentil. (sourit) Et oui, je suis sadique ! Bwahaha ! Ahem... J'espère que cette suite te portera aussi.

_Ketty_ : La philo fait des ravages... Lol. Guérira, guérira pas... Qui sait ? Hehe...

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, bonne lecture, les gens et merci de tout cœur pour votre soutien !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Tom laissa échapper un long soupir et laissa sa tête retomber sur la table, posant son front contre le bois vernis frais. Il était fatigué mais ce n'était probablement pas la raison principale de son manque d'enthousiasme ; il redressa la tête et reporta son regard sur les lignes noires du journal : il avait déjà barré un bon nombre d'annonces et retenait un grognement en les voyant s'amenuiser. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce fût aussi compliqué de trouver un travail, il prit la visière de sa casquette entre ses mains et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Bien sûr, le trou laisser par leurs salaires à lui et à son frère était conséquent mais il y avait toujours celui de leur beau-père en ce qui concernait la maison et la nourriture. Au moins, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter tant que ça pour le bien être de sa famille... L'idée de rester chez lui à ne rien faire si ce n'était ses cours par correspondance lui effleura l'esprit mais il secoua la tête : non, il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Tant que Gordon avait du travail, cela irait, mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Si, lui aussi, il avait un accident ? Ou l'un des autres membres de son groupe ? Cette pensée fit naître une boule dans le ventre du jeune guitariste, lui tordant les entrailles : il revoyait une nouvelle fois cette scène qui le hantait, le visage surpris de Bill, sa chute, le bruit...

Il frappa rageusement du poing sur la table et se fit violence pour chasser ce souvenir de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne DEVAIT pas y penser. Inspirant longuement, il se repencha sur le journal qu'il examinait, faisant courir son crayon le long des lignes au fur et à mesure qu'il les lisait. Le bruit de la sonnette le fit sursauter, il releva les yeux et attendit, entendant les pas de sa mère dans la cuisine, juste à côté ; la porte s'ouvrait et sa mère semblait agréablement surprise. Tom n'y prêta guère plus d'attention et reporta son attention que le journal, lorsque la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit :

« Tom ? » appela sa mère.

« Hm ? » l'intéressé releva la tête.

« Andreas est là. » annonça-t-elle.

Le jeune dreadeux esquissa un sourire au nom de son meilleur ami et le vit apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il hocha la tête et rangea ce qu'il avait éparpillé sur la table ; ceci fait, il prit son blouson et invita son ami à le suivre d'un signe d tête, l'emmenant dehors.

« Ça fait un bail... » murmura l'adolescent.

« Ouais. » approuva Tom. « Content de te revoir. »

« Bill n'est pas là ? » s'étonna son meilleur ami.

« Si, mais il dort... » répliqua le guitariste. « Je préfère qu'il se repose. »

« Ok. On marche un peu ? »

Le châtain hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son homologue. Ils se connaissaient depuis un bon moment et c'était agréable de voir un visage connu autre que ceux de sa famille. Andreas marchait, les mains dans les poches, regardant devant eux ; il hésitait à poser certaines questions et réfléchissait, mais il avait envie de savoir : Bill était aussi son ami. Il pinça ses lèvres et se tourne légèrement vers Tom sans s'arrêter :

« Dis... Il... Il va bien... ? Bill... ? »

« Ben... » le jeune dreadeux hésita à son tour. « Disons qu'il ne va pas trop mal pour son état. »

« Ah... D'accord... » souffla son interlocuteur.

« Et toi, ô président du fan-club ? » tenta de plaisanter le guitariste. « Pas trop dur le boulot ? »

« Bof... » Andreas haussa les épaules. « Le bahut, toujours la même chose : j'y vais, je pose mon cul sur une chaise et j'écoute vaguement avant de retourner chez moi... Pour le fan-club, c'est une autre histoire. »

« Ah ? » s'étonna Tom.

« Ouais... Il y en a encore pas mal, des fans et des groupies qui hurlent au meurtre... » soupira son homologue. « Mais... »

« Mais ? » l'encouragea son ami.

« Plus les jours passent et moins on vient me voir... » avoua Andreas en détournant les yeux. « Je... Désolé, tu veux peut-être parler d'autre chose ? »

« T'inquiète. » se força à sourire le dreadeux. « On s'en doutait un peu. »

« De ? » demanda son vis-à-vis.

« Ben que beaucoup de filles nous aiment pour nos gueules plutôt que pour notre musique... C'est normal que ça s'essouffle... » un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Un jour, on parlera même plus de nous, à part peut-être en France sur leur radio pour les vieux trucs... Nostal-chose... »

Andreas fronça les sourcils et donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête de son meilleur ami, s'attirant un regard noir de ce dernier qui avait horreur de ça, mais cela faisait longtemps que ce genre de menace venant du châtain ne l'impressionnait plus. Il reprit :

« Crétin. »

« Moi ? Crétin ? » s'indigna faussement son homologue en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. « Tu me décalques la cervelle et tu t'étonnes que je tourne pas rond ? »

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. » soupira Andreas. « Je vais pas te donner le nombre de membres dans le fan-club parce que ce n'est pas représentatif mais ouvre les yeux, sombre imbécile. »

« Décidément, t'es en forme. » grogna Tom.

« Vous avez des centaines et des centaines de fans de tous les pays ! » l'informa son interlocuteur. « Tu crois qu'elles vous aiment toutes pour vos gueules ? Y a même des mecs ! Je veux bien que votre musique ne soit pas d'une complexité faramineuse mais elle plaît ! Va sur les forums si tu ne me crois pas. »

« Andreas, sois réaliste. » répliqua le guitariste. « Supposons que ce que tu dises soit vrai, dans le tas, il y a environ dans les 85 des filles qui ne venaient aux concerts que parce qu'on était le ''truc du moment'' ou pour nous beugler ''Kya ! Bill ! Epouse-moi !''. Quant aux mecs, la plupart sont homos. »

Son vis-à-vis entrouvrit la bouche dans le but de clouer le bec à son meilleur ami mais il se ravisa : c'était inutile. Il se contenta donc de soupirer profondément plutôt que de dire à Tom qu'il exagérait et que ce n'était probablement pas ce qu'il pensait. Le dreadeux marchait à ses côtés, silencieux, les mains dans les poches ; il venait mettre son propre moral au plus bas, c'était intelligent. Remarquant l'air contrarié d'Andreas, le jeune châtain esquissa un sourire en coin et tenta de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« C'est parce que j'ai raison que tu boudes ? Tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps : j'ai toujours raison. »

« Tom... » soupira son ami, excédé. « Toi, vraiment, quand t'as quelque chose dans le cul, tu l'as pas ailleurs ! »

« Ah ? » il haussa un sourcil à l'expression employée par son vis-à-vis.

« Ouais. » pesta Andreas. « Pour toi, t'as aucun talent, on t'aime que pour ta gueule, les filles qui viennent veulent juste te sauter et s'il y a des mecs, il sont forcément homos ! »

« ... Ben... C'est pas vrai ? » s'autorisa Tom, un sourire peu rassuré étirant ses lèvres.

« Tu m'énerves ! » s'exclama son meilleur ami. « Reconnais qu'il y a des gens qui aiment ce que tu fais pour ce que tu fais ! Et que les mecs qui vous écoutent ne sont pas forcément homos mais aiment votre musique ! Et quand bien même ils seraient homos, ils pourraient aimer votre musique sans avoir forcément envie de vous avoir dans leur pieu ! »

Le guitariste déglutit, préférant se taire plutôt que d'attiser un peu plus la colère de son homologue. Andreas n'était pas d'un naturel très violent mais il était inquiétant lorsqu'il s'énervait un peu trop et cela pouvait parfois aller jusqu'aux poings, Tom le savait pour avoir longtemps côtoyé son vis-à-vis et, une ou deux fois, essuyé ses foudres. Ils marchèrent un long moment avant qu'Andreas ne lui désigne un café et ne l'invite à s'asseoir à une table en terrasse malgré le temps un peu frais ; le dreadeux hésita un moment avant de murmurer :

« Désolé... Je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps... »

« Je m'en doute, t'inquiète. Je pense bien que t'es inquiet pour Bill... Moi aussi. Je me suis énervé pour rien... Désolé. »

« Andy... » sourit Tom.

« Je te préviens, si c'est pour me dire encore des conneries comme tout à l'heure, je te ramène chez toi en te bottant le cul sur tout le trajet. » menaça Andreas.

« Mais, mais, mais... C'est pas vrai, c'est une fixation ! Laisse mon illustre derrière tranquille ! » s'exclama son homologue.

« Heu, Tom... T'es pas obligé d'ameuter le quartier... »

L'intéressé lança un rapide regard circulaire et remarqua effectivement qu'ils attiraient beaucoup de regards. Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et commandèrent deux boissons chaudes ; le vent frais les poussa à aller trouver refuge à l'intérieur du café où on les servit. C'était agréable de boire un bon chocolat chaud en cette saison. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'Andreas reprit la parole :

« Tom... Dis... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant, Bill et toi ? Vous allez revenir au bahut ? »

« Hm, nan. » répondit son ami en secouant la tête. « Sincèrement, je veux pas retourner au lycée : j'ai plus le rythme, plus l'habitude de suivre toutes ces règles, les cours et tout... Et surtout, je vais à mon rythme. Je crois que... J'arriverais pas à me réadapter à la vie du bahut. »

Son interlocuteur hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'il comprenait les inquiétudes du jeune guitariste. Vu comme cela, il était sûr que reprendre un rythme scolaire n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile ; il soupira et releva les yeux sur le dreadeux :

« Et alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Hm... Je pense que je vais laisser un peu Bill se reposer à la maison et aller me chercher un taf... »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Andreas. « Toi ? Un taf ? »

« Fais gaffe, je vais finir par mal le prendre. » grogna Tom.

« Désolé, mais c'est que je t'aurais jamais cru capable de penser comme ça. Flemmard comme t'es. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Merci. C'est toujours un plaisir d'être ton meilleur ami. » ironisa le guitariste.

« Je sais. Enfin, passons... Pourquoi tu veux te prendre un taf ? Vous manquez pas spécialement d'argent, si ? »

« C'est pas ça... » soupira Tom. « Tu sais, j'ai compris un truc avec toute cette histoire et... Rien ne dure vraiment très longtemps, surtout pas un groupe de musique. Alors... Si jamais mon beau-père se retrouve à la rue... T'imagine ? »

« Ah, ok... Je comprends mieux ce qui te motive... » murmura Andreas.

« Traite-moi de paranoïaque et je te renie. » siffla le dreadeux en plissant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me renier ? » rit son ami. « Je suis pas ton fils. »

« Nan, mais je te vire de mon testament ! » répliqua le guitariste.

« Pour ce que t'as. » son homologue haussa les épaules.

« J'suis un pouilleux, c'est ça ? » gémit Tom, singeant l'indignation et la peine.

« Ben, si on parle du ballon de foot crevé qui traîne au fond de ton placard, tes goûts vestimentaires, ton Ipod qui s'est pris tellement de gnons qu'on dirait qu'il a fait la guerre, tes CDs de rap et j'en passe... Ben, y a pas grand-chose qui m'intéresse. »

« Va te faire téter les burnes chez les éléphants suceurs. » grogna le dreadeux.

« C'est charmant, vraiment. » ironisa Andreas. « Toujours aussi délicat, toi. »

« Tu veux que je te répète ce que tu as dit de mon divin postérieur, peut-être ? » répliqua Tom en tirant la langue.

« Non, ça ira. » soupira son interlocuteur. « Bon, plus sérieusement : tu veux le chercher où ton taf ? T'as déjà des idées ? »

« Pas vraiment... » répondit le guitariste. « Je vais prendre ce que je peux pour un début. Après je verrais. »

« Ok. Je vais voir si je peux te trouver quelque chose de mon côté et si oui, je t'appelle. »

« Merci, c'est sympa. » sourit Tom, reconnaissant.

« Pas de souci. Bon par contre, moi, je vais reprendre du service. J'ai un petit job à mi-temps à côté des cours. » l'informa Andreas, déposant l'argent de sa consommation sur la table. « Tchüss ! »

« Tchüss. »

Le dreadeux adressa un signe de la main à son ami puis resta encore un moment, perdu dans ses pensées : si Andreas pouvait l'aider à trouver un emploi, cela lui faciliterait grandement les choses. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il paya sa consommation également avant de sortir pour rentrer chez lui, le cœur plus léger. Il se sentait rassuré: son ami s'était toujours plié en quatre pour Bill et lui ; s'il disait qu'il allait chercher de son côté, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Une fine pluie commença à tomber mais le jeune adolescent se sentait d'une humeur trop joyeuse pour laisser un peu d'eau abîmer son moral. Il retourna chez lui et trouva son frère attablé, avalant une tartine de nutella, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus :

« Ah, t'as retrouvé ton seul grand véritable amour ? » rit-il en déposant son manteau dans l'entrée.

Bill hocha doucement la tête, désignant du doigt une chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Tom sentit son cœur se serrer à cela : la voix de son frère lui manquait ; le jeune brun sembla remarquer l'air sombre de son jumeau car il attrapa un bloc note et un crayon de sa main libre. Il gribouilla rapidement dessus et le tendit au dreadeux, celui-ci s'en saisit et regarda :

''_Tu en tires une tête, ça ne va pas ?__''_

Le jeune châtain esquissa un sourire en coin un peu triste et vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère qui le regardait toujours, ses yeux posant une question muette. Il secoua doucement la tête et murmura :

« Rien. Andreas est venu et on est sorti un peu pour pas te réveiller. On a discuté un peu et puis en rentrant, je me suis pris la saucée. C'est pour ça. »

Bill pinça légèrement les lèvres, ce qui arracha un mince sourire à Tom : c'était toujours la mimique qu'il arborait lorsqu'il ne le croyait pas complètement voire pas du tout. Il soupira et hocha la tête en affirmant que c'était bien cette pluie froide qui le mettait d'humeur morose. Le jeun brun plissa le nez, écrivit une nouvelle fois sur le bloc-notes et le fit glisser jusqu'à son frère, reportant son attention sur sa tartine.

''_Menteur.''_

Tom soupira et haussa les épaules avant de se faire lui-même une tartine, l'induisant généreusement de nutella. Il savait que Bill attendait une réponse mais il réfléchissait justement à ce qu'il allait dire... Peut-être pourrait-il lui en dire un peu. Enjoliver ? Il préféra taire ses échecs des jours précédents et lança :

« Andreas a proposé de me trouver un taf dans le coin. Vu qu'il a déjà un petit boulot, ça devrait pas être trop compliqué. C'est cool, hein ? »

Son frère hocha la tête en guise de réponse, lui adressant un mince sourire : il savait que c'était important pour le guitariste de trouver quelque chose, de se rendre utile. Il préféra ne pas laisser transparaître le sentiment d'anxiété qui grandissait en lui : il avait toujours peur de se retrouver tout seul ; si Tom n'était pas là, que ferait-il ? Il avait peu d'espoir de trouver un travail, même moindre, avec son accoutrement et, par-dessus tout, avec son mutisme. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Ils avaient toujours été ensemble... Il se concentra sur une autre tartine repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Gustav sur Internet pendant l'absence de son frère : le jeune blond n'était pas encore rentré, ayant apparemment quelques affaires à régler, mais il avait pu trouver un ordinateur pour se connecter. Il était inquiet de savoir ce qu'ils devenaient, comment ils allaient et toutes ses petites choses qui lui avait valut le surnom de ''maman poule'' dans le groupe.

A ce souvenir, Bill sentit ses yeux commencer à le brûler et sa vue se troubla. Ce souvenir n'était pas particulièrement douloureux, mais c'était un temps révolu, le jeune brun le savait ; et c'était cela qui lui meurtrissait le cœur. Il détourna la tête pour que son frère ne remarquât pas ses larmes. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eût pas à se cacher plus que cela, Tom sortant de la pièce pour aller aux toilettes ; l'ex-chanteur se leva à son tour et rangea la cuisine avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il sentit une boule lui écraser douloureusement la gorge, comme bloquée dans sa trachée, la lui raclant sans pitié. Les gouttelettes cristallines perlèrent de ses yeux noisette, le long de ses joues, pour aller disparaître sur son oreiller.

Ce qui le torturait peu être le plus, davantage que cet incident, et plus encore que son état actuel, c'était cette pensée, comme une petite voix cruelle, qui lui chuchotait intérieurement que les souvenirs n'était malheureusement que des souvenirs. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'oreiller alors que de nouvelles larmes venaient à ses yeux, ses pleurs silencieux lui meurtrissant la gorge. Il était déchiré entre l'envie d'entendre la voix de son frère à ses côtés, prononçant doucement son nom, de sa voix grave, douce et rassurante ; mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie ainsi. Pas comme cela. Il se fit violence pour parvenir péniblement à s'arracher de son lit et aller s'appuyer contre la porte qui émit un claquement sec en se fermant ; sa main escalada lentement la porte, il frissonna en sentant ses doigts rencontrer le métal froid de la clé, et, fermant les yeux sur une nouvelle perle cristalline, il entendit le petit cliquetis caractéristique du verrou. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'entendit plus que le silence, à peine brisé par le souffle saccadé qui s'échappait difficilement d'entre ses lèvres.

« Bill ? »

L'adolescent se crispa en entendant la voix de son frère à travers la porte et se recroquevilla contre celle-ci. La poignée s'abaissa une première fois puis plus frénétiquement alors que de légers coups étaient donnés contre la porte :

« Bill ? Bill ? Est-ce que ça va ? Bill. »

Le jeune brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, priant mentalement pour que son jumeau s'en aille. Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude, entendre sa peur dans le timbre de sa voix, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser entrer, il ne pouvait pas. Le jeune châtain se battait pour lui, il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il garde espoir, il ne lui avait jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesse depuis son accident... Il ne pouvait pas lui montré ce visage où perlaient ses larmes, entraînant dans leur chute de minces filets couleur charbon, vestiges d'un passé à présent douloureux.

« Bill... ! »

Cette voix... Il avait peur... Peur pour lui... Doucement, Bill releva son bras, appuyant le dos de sa main contre le bois froid de la porte : il fallait qu'il le rassure. D'un mouvement du poignet, il frappa légèrement contre la porte. Tom entendit ce petit bruit, presque timide, et s'accroupit près de la porte, à présent à la hauteur de son frère. Il n'était pas tranquille mais il lui paraissait évident que son jumeau ne voulait pas qu'il le voie ; aussi, d'une voix aussi maîtrisée qu'il le put, il murmura :

« Bill... Je... Si jamais t'as... Besoin de quelque chose... Tu m'appelles, hein ? Tu... Tu fais du bruit... Hein... ? »

Le jeune brun sentit son cœur se serrer, se sentant des plus cruel avec son propre frère, mais il refit son léger mouvement de poignet pour frapper contre la porte, faisant comprendre au jeune guitariste qu'il acquiesçait. Tom pinça ses lèvres puis, caressant doucement le bois vernis de la porte du bout des doigts, il souffla :

« Je suis là... Je serai toujours là, Bill... Toujours... »

« Tom ! » c'était la voix de leur mère qui leur parvenait du rez-de-chaussée. « Tu peux aller chercher le courrier, s'il te plaît ? Et puis venez manger, tous les deux. »

Bill remarqua ce petit moment de silence, si caractéristique, comme à chaque fois que son jumeau hésitait, pesait le pour et le contre. Puis le jeune dreadeux ferma les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et se releva, tournant le dos à la porte.

« J'y vais. » lança-t-il à l'intention de sa mère.

Ses pas descendirent lentement les marches, lui laissant le temps de rester seul avec ses pensées : son frère n'allait pas bien, il le savait. Mais que pouvait-il faire si celui-ci ne le laissait pas le voir ? Il soupira et attrapa les clés sur le buffet avant de sortir de la maison, l'écho de ses pas retentissant entre le mur de leur maison et celle du voisin. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le chat, assis sur la boîte aux lettres, faisant consciencieusement sa toilette ; un mince sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait :

« Kasimir... T'as vraiment que ça à foutre de ta vie, toi. A te pomponner comme ça, tous tes potes du quartier seront persuadés que t'es une chatte, mon vieux. »

L'animal, en guise de réponse, n'émit qu'un miaulement grognon, mécontent d'être dérangé. L'adolescent esquissa à nouveau un mince sourire puis se pencha pour ouvrir la boîte aux lettres ; il y avait un petit paquet d'enveloppes qu'il saisit. Revenant lentement vers la maison, il les regardait les unes après les autres : la plupart était des lettres adressées à sa mère, probablement de ses amies en vacances ou autre. Tout à coup, son regard s'immobilisa et il s'arrêta lui-même d'avancer, son esprit vide de toute pensée. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna dans la rue, comme si le temps venait de se suspendre, les secondes seulement accompagnées des battements de son cœur. Un sentiment d'anxiété naquit petit à petit en lui, courant le long de son corps, faisant trembler sa main : dans celle-ci se trouvait une lettre comportant le logo d'Universal. Pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, Tom sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle lui était adressée. Cherchant dans le reste des enveloppes qu'il tenait, il en trouva une deuxième, au nom de son frère ; son sentiment de malaise grandit davantage.

Instinctivement plus que par raison, il fourra les deux enveloppes dans l'une des poches arrières de son jean et retourna dans la maison. Il déposa rapidement le courrier sur la table de la cuisine puis se fit violence pour retourner dans sa chambre sans courir, pressant simplement un peu le pas. Une fois dans la pièce, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Son cœur battait à la chamade, comme possédé par une peur sourde. Lentement, il se saisit de la clé et la tourna. Il n'entendait plus que son cœur qui menaçait de lui faire exploser le torse. Pourtant... Doucement, sans décoller son dos de la porte, il glissa une main dans une des poches de son pantalon et en ressortit l'une des enveloppes. Posant les yeux dessus, il constata que c'était celle qui lui était adressée.

Lentement, il joignit ses mains tremblantes et commença à déchirer le sommet de l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir, le cœur battant. Il extirpa le papier soigneusement plié de son contenant et, ses doigts tremblant toujours, il la déplia. Ses yeux parcoururent le texte sans se presser, comme pour être sûr qu'il comprenait bien ce qu'il lisait ; pendant quelques instants, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il plongea la main dans son autre poche pour attraper l'enveloppe adressée à son jumeau. Il l'ouvrit frénétiquement et en lu le contenu. De nouveau ses yeux s'agrandirent et le vide emplit son esprit ; ses jambes tremblèrent et il se laissa glisser contre la porte, jusqu'au sol, son regard toujours rivé sur le bout de papier. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'entendit plus rien, comme si son cœur lui-même avait cessé de battre ; ce ne fut qu'un faible murmure qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, à peine audible, seul écho de ce qu'il avait lu :

« Vingt... Vingt mille... Chacun... Quarante mille... En tout... »

C'était comme si tout son être se disloquait pour laisser place à un vide aux allures de gouffre. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi alors qu'il se sentait écrasé par cette sensation de vide au plus profond de lui-même. Par de petits gestes saccadés, il extirpa son portable de sa poche et, d'un doigt tremblant, fit défiler sa liste de contacts ; arrivé à celui qu'il cherchait instinctivement, il appuya sur la touche verte et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Il n'y eût d'abord que la tonalité, seul bruit dans ce silence étouffant, puis il l'entendit :

_« Oui ? »_

« David... » appela-t-il d'une voix si fluette qu'il eût du mal à la reconnaître lui-même.

_« Tom ? Tom, c'est toi ? »_ s'enquit son ancien manager.

« Pourquoi... ? » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à la bouche. « Qu'est-ce que... ça veut... Dire... ? »

_« Tom ? Tom, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as une voix très bizarre. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »_ s'inquiéta son aîné au téléphone.

« Pourquoi... ? » répéta le jeune châtain, d'une voix mal assurée. « Ces lettres... C'est... Une blague, hein ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Silence qui confirma pourtant au guitariste ce qu'il craignait le plus : David savait de quoi il parlait. Il était au courant. Il avait compris. Les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent attisèrent encore son anxiété, faisant trembler son corps, comme pris de spasmes :

« C'est une blague, hein... ? Ces quarante mille euro... C'est une blague, pas vrai... ? »

_« Tom... »_ souffla la voix de son interlocuteur.

« C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie... On peut pas donner autant d'argent... Comme ça... C'est impossible... »

_« Je sais, Tom... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Mais Universal a dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour faire la promotion du groupe... J'ai bataillé, je t'assure, mais ils demandent quand même un dédommagement... »_ murmura son vis-à-vis. _« C'est... Ce n'est pas facile à dire, Tom, mais malheureusement, c'est normal. La société doit le faire... »_

« Mais... Demander ça... A Bill et moi... C'est trop pour nous... ! » l'adolescent sentait la panique monter en lui. « Même avec le travail de notre beau-père... C'est une somme énorme ! On ne pourra jamais payer tout ça ! »

_« Je suis désolé, Tom. »_ souffla David. _« Je ne peux rien faire de plus... J'ai pu négocier pour que ça ne soit pas trop élevé, mais je ne peux pas faire plus... »_

Le jeune châtain sentit une nouvelle fois un gouffre s'ouvrir en lui. C'était un cauchemar. Il avala difficilement sa salive, cherchant mentalement une quelconque issue, une sortie, quelque chose. Son ancien manager observa lui aussi un long moment de silence avant de lâcher un profond soupir et de murmurer :

« Désolé, Tom. J'ai du travail. Je dois y aller. »

Puis il raccrocha. L'homme soupira à nouveau et se prit la tête entre les mains : il savait parfaitement que ce genre d'évènement était tout à fait normal pour la compagnie mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en être débecté. Il redressa légèrement la tête et se massa les tempes : il connaissait bien ces garçons et s'y était attaché. L'idée de les abandonner de la sorte lui donnait la nausée...

« David ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête et aperçu l'un de ses coéquipiers, c'était celui qui s'occupait de tout lors des enregistrements et aussi pendant les concerts. Lui aussi s'était occupé du petit groupe... Son interlocuteur s'approcha et déposa un gobelet de café sur la table, juste à côté de lui, portant le sien à ses lèvres.

« Toi, t'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu veux causer un peu ? »

« Guido... » marmonna d'abord David, puis son regard se posa sur le gobelet. « Merci pour le café... »

« Pas de quoi. » répondit son vis-à-vis.

Il attendait qu'il parle, le manager le savait. Il soupira et baissa la tête sur son café, fatigué. Guido et lui étaient de bons amis, celui-ci avait été embauché peu de temps après lui ; c'était le genre de jeune homme passionné par ce qu'il faisait et qui s'était donné les moyens d'être le meilleur dans ce domaine. David le détailla encore un moment en silence, Guido n'avait pas changé depuis son embauche : ses cheveux blond cendré étaient toujours en pétard, comme s'il sortait du lit, vêtu de manière peu formelle, un simple marcel accompagné d'un jean serré, son pull attaché à sa ceinture. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était la multiplication de ses piercings à ses oreilles. Le brun soupira :

« Ah... Si tu n'étais pas aussi doué dans ce que tu fais, je crois qu'on t'aurait viré depuis longtemps avec tes bêtises... »

« Bah, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » rit son homologue, puis son sourire perdit de son éclat. « Ce n'est pas mon devenir qui te tracasse, je me trompe ? »

« Va te coucher, sale gosse. » grogna le manager.

« Eh ! J'ai vingt-sept ans, l'ancêtre ! » s'exclama le blond. « Je ne suis pas un môme ! »

« Guido... » soupira David.

« Quoi ? » lança l'intéressé en croisant les bras. « Si tu veux t'excuser, faut te mettre à genoux et supplier pour ta vie. »

« Ils ne s'en relèveront pas. »

Cette phrase instaura un lourd silence dans la pièce, Guido fixant son ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de le questionner pour savoir de quoi il parlait : lui aussi s'inquiétait pour ces garçons qui avaient été ce qu'il appelait ''ses compagnons de jeu''. Il hocha doucement la tête, jouant machinalement avec la petite cuillère en plastique de son café, la faisant bouger entre ses dents.

« Alors ça a été décidé. » murmura-t-il.

« Oui... » souffla le jeune manager. « Ils demandent vingt mille euro chacun pour compenser les pertes dues à la promotion du groupe... »

« Un bon petit paquet... » acquiesça pensivement son ami.

« Bill et Tom sont jumeaux... Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas grave pour Gustav et Georg, mais la famille Kaulitz se retrouve avec une double dette... »

« C'est moche. » grimaça le blond. « Les patrons sont vaches. »

« Guido... A eux quatre, ça fait quatre-vingt mille euro. La société ne peut pas se permettre de cracher dessus. » soupira David, dégoûté à l'idée de penser qu'il avait raison.

« Ouaip, mais ce ne sont que des mômes qui n'ont plus de revenus. » fit remarquer son interlocuteur.

« Je sais. » pesta le brun. « Mais j'ai pas réussi à obtenir moins que vingt mille chacun. C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé... Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire. »

David releva prestement la tête, lançant un regard noir à son ami. Guido s'était assis à la table et jouait toujours avec sa petite cuillère, l'air absent ; son calme l'exaspérait. Il se redressa, faisant claquer ses mains sur la table, ce qui ne fit pourtant même pas sursauter le blond.

« NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU DIS ? TU VEUX LES LAISSER CREVER OU QUOI ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Pas la peine de gueuler, je suis à moins d'un mètre de toi. » répliqua Guido sans perdre son calme. « Et pour en revenir à ce que je disais : ouais, c'est moche pour eux, mais faut te faire une raison. On ne peut rien pour eux. »

Le manager serra dents et poings, ses articulations blanchissant à vue d'œil. Il tremblait de rage et ressentait cette désagréable envie d'administrer un violent coup de poing à son homologue ; mais celui-ci se leva, café en main, et partit en direction de la porte de la salle.

« Tu sais, ces p'tits gars, j'y tiens autant que toi. Ce sont des gamins qui ont montré qu'ils en avaient dans le ventre. Et puis, ils me sont sympathiques. » il se retourna et posa son regard vert sur son vis-à-vis. « Ne va pas croire que je suis indifférent à ce qui leur arrive. Seulement voilà : on n'y peut rien. »

David sentit sa colère retomber et baissa la tête, déprimé. Il savait que le blond avait raison et c'était probablement ce qui l'exaspérait le plus : il ne pouvait rien faire pour ces enfants. Cette sensation d'impuissance le frustrait au plus haut point. Il serra encore les poings, sentant le peu d'ongles qu'il avait s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa main ; Guido l'observa en silence, puis il se détourna :

« Bon, si on veut se rendre utiles, va falloir bosser. »

« Hein ? » le brun releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« On a beau bien gagner notre vie, on roule pas non plus sur l'or. Va bien falloir mettre la main à la pâte, mon vieux. »

David sentit lentement un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, toute trace de déprime s'envolant en un instant pour laisser place à un sentiment de joie incontrôlable. Le blond sortit de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, ce qui poussa son ami à courir jusqu'à la porte pour l'interpeller dans le couloir :

« Guido ! »

L'intéressé s'arrêta, toujours dos à lui, la main dans la poche, l'autre tenant son café. Il se tourna lentement pour plonger son regard dans celui de son homologue puis, petit à petit, ce sourire narquois qui lui était si caractéristique étira de nouveau ses lèvres fines et il lança :

« Allez, l'ancêtre. On a des milles et des cents à économiser. Au boulot... ''Manager''. »

« Guido... » souffla David. « Merci ! Merci pour eux ! »

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui adressa un vague signe de la main en s'éloignant dans le couloir...

**A suivre...**

Sahad : Et voilà ! Fin du troisième chapitre avec l'apparition d'un autre personnage ! J'avais envie d'en faire apparaître un comme ça. Héhé... Enfin voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! (sourit) A la prochaine !


	4. Un début

**Titre: An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix)**

Auteur: Sahad.

Note : Faute corrigée. En effet, les jumeaux ont 17 ans et cette histoire se déroule quelques temps à peine après la séance de dédicace de septembre, donc non pas en 2007 mais en 2006 (cf. chapitre 2). Il m'aura fallut du temps pour trouver ma faute, navré(e).

Note 2 : réponse aux reviews !

_Madison2a_ : Plus joyeuse... C'est pas encore au programme, désolé(e), j'ai encore envie de les faire souffrir ces petits. Niark niark niark.

_Ingrid_ : J'aimerai bien connaître ta petite idée. Espérons que tu le trouveras, ce message.

_Melvita_ : Atroce mais tellement alléchant ! Niark niark niark, sadique en puissance. Ahem...

_Tigrou19, Crystal d'avalon, T0kito, Zofia, BiloU_ : Voici la suite.

_Draya Felton_ : Merci pour la review, j'avais oublié ce détail important qu'était la somme qu'ils avaient de leurs précédents concerts ! Tu corriges mes calculs, merci.

_Soso_ : Effectivement, la maison de disque abuse, mais c'est ce qui fait l'histoire (moi, sadique ? Meuh nan, c'est une idée que vous vous faites). Je m'amuse bien en tout cas.

_Aurélie_ : Salu, salut ! Ben, merci du compliment et malheureusement, je ne peux pas te répondre car je ne poste pas à des dates précises, ça dépend des cours, des exams, de l'inspiration... Tout ça, tout ça... Désolé(e).

_Kyoto_ : Merci de conserver mon dessin, ça fait plaisir. Puisse cette suite te plaire tout autant.

_Killua11, Herisson-Fashion_ : Andreas aura l'occasion d'apparaître encore, je pense. Guido aussi, je les aime bien tous les deux.

_ValouX-chan_ : Merci pour ces compliments, je réfléchirai voir s'il y a une possibilité pour une happy end, promis, mais je ne garantis rien (sourire sadique).

_Rocher_ : Merci de continuer à lire.

_Lilo_ : Tout s'arrangera, peut-être ; pour tout le monde, peut-être ; pour tout de suite, nan ! (grand sourire) Décidé d'être un peu sadique encore...

_Ariani Lee Gore_ : Comme le fait remarquer Soso, normalement, Universal ne devrait pas leur demander quelque chose comme ça... Mais il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, sinon (sourire sadique).

Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes ces reviews !

**Chapitre 4 :**

Tom se tenait la tête entre les mains, assis sur son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil : il avait fait aussi bonne figure qu'il l'avait pu pendant la journée, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses proches. Mais à présent, il n'arrivait même pas à fermer les yeux ; il posa son regard sur le corps endormi de son jumeau. Ils partageaient toujours son lit depuis qu'ils étaient revenus... Tom se leva aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas réveiller son frère et sortit de sa chambre ; le couloir était sombre et le sol était froid sous ses pieds nus, le faisant frissonner. Il avança doucement et descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim mais il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir...

_« Quarante mille euro... Ils sont tarés... A supposer que je trouve un bon taf, je gagnerai__s quoi ? Rah, il faut que je trouve une solution... ! »_

Les minutes passèrent, les secondes rythmées par le tic-tac incessant de la pendule, comme une sorte de décompte qui attisait un peu plus l'anxiété du jeune garçon. Il tordait son esprit en tous sens, cherchant désespérément une solution à leur problème ; il ne pouvait pas en parler à Bill : le jeune brun se sentait déjà coupable de la dissolution du groupe, il ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça en plus. Non, il devait se débrouiller seul. Il reste un long moment, assis sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, la chair de poule recouvrant ses membres frissonnant de froid. Il avait la désagréable impression que le temps le fuyait, autant par le tic-tac continu de la pendule que par l'aube qui pointait à l'horizon. Que devait-il faire ? Ses doigts, glissés entre ses dreads, se crispaient sur son crâne à lui en faire mal. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, il le fallait.

Ils avaient amassé de l'argent au court de leurs concerts, combien en restait-il ? Il l'ignorait totalement : il s'était toujours contenté de son argent de poche. Il reprit ses calculs mentaux concernant l'argent qu'il pouvait amassé en prenant une donnée approximative pour ce qu'il pensait avoir sur son compte avec leurs concerts. Mais il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait pas tout payer en une fois. Il fallait qu'il contacte Universal et vite, avant que ceux-ci n'envoient des lettres de rappel ou pire, appellent chez eux ; il fallait qu'il les appelle pour leur demander. Mais est-ce qu'il saurait se débrouiller ? Peut-être valait-il mieux appeler leur ancien manager, David ? Non, ils avaient déjà suffisamment abusé de sa gentillesse, il ne pouvait l'embarquer là-dedans en plus : il s'était déjà battu pour eux, ils ne pouvaient pas lui en demander davantage.

Se redressant finalement sur sa chaise, il se leva et alla prendre quelque chose à manger en guise de petit déjeuner : il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre s'il fallait qu'il trouve un travail, il ne pouvait pas seulement attendre une réponse d'Andreas. Une fois son rapide repas avalé, l'adolescent remonta dans sa chambre, y entrant aussi discrètement que possible pour prendre quelques affaires et aller prendre sa douche. Depuis un moment, les bains n'étaient plus vraiment son habitude. Ceci étant fait, il prit son sac à dos et sortit de la maison, frissonnant en sentant le vent frais, voire froid, qui vint l'accueillir ; plongeant les mains dans ses poches, il partit d'un bon pas afin d'arriver pour les ouvertures des commerces en tout genre tout en évitant les premiers clients. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

OoOoO

Bill ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'éveillant lentement ; instinctivement, sa main tâta le lit, à la recherche de la couette qui avait glissé, mais alors qu'elle s'aventurait de plus en plus loin, une petite alarme retentit dans l'esprit du jeune brun. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, examinant la chambre ; son frère n'était pas à ses côtés... Peut-être était-il descendu prendre son petit déjeuner ? Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le réveil digital de son jumeau et il haussa un sourcil : il n'était que dix heures et demi, jamais l'adolescent ne s'était levé aussi tôt lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire. Préférant mettre ce détail de côté, il se leva, prit une robe de chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Sa mère était levée depuis un bon moment déjà et s'affairait à son ménage ; son beau-père était absent... Et Tom aussi. Bill n'aimait pas cela : ne pas savoir où son frère se trouvait le mettait dans un certain état d'anxiété qu'il repousserait volontiers. Il s'assit à la table où trônait encore le petit déjeuner, l'attendant ; il remarqua qu'il y avait deux couverts.

« Bill ? »

L'adolescent releva la tête à l'entente de son nom et regarda sa mère, ne lui adressant qu'une question muette en réponse. La femme esquissa un sourire un peu triste à ce silence, qu'elle savait à présent normal, et demanda simplement :

« Tom dort encore ? »

Le jeune brun haussa un sourcil, surpris, et secoua négativement la tête. Alors même sa mère ne savait pas où il était ? Bill se sentit déglutir, réfléchissant rapidement : sa mère avait pour habitude de toujours se lever tôt, cela signifiait donc que son frère avait dû quitter la maison avant sept heures. Mais Tom n'était pas du genre à tomber du lit... L'inquiétude grandit dans l'esprit du jeune garçon : quel genre d'évènement pouvait pousser son frère à partir si tôt de chez eux ?

OoOoO

Le jeune dreadeux sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et, d'une main mal assurée, l'en extirpa. Il savait ce que c'était, même sans l'avoir regardé, il se doutait bien que son jumeau devait être inquiet à son sujet... Lentement, il déverrouilla son clavier et regarda : il avait vu juste ; Bill lui demandait où il était. Tom se mordit la lèvre inférieure et redressa la tête, l'appuyant contre le mur contre lequel il était assis, fermant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler ; une boule douloureuse lui encombrait la gorge et il en venait à se demander si c'était ce genre de douleur que son jumeau avait ressenti. Son frère... Une larme acide pela le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son oreille et alla se noyer dans ses cheveux. Il n'en avait pas été capable. Il n'était pas en mesure d'aider celui qui comptait le plus pour lui sur cette Terre.

Il resta un moment la tête en arrière, sans se soucier du vent frais qui lui mordait la peau, puis se pencha finalement en avant, attrapant la visière de sa casquette avec ses mains. C'était un tic qu'il avait, lorsqu'il était stressé ou malheureux... Il plissa ses lèvres tremblantes et sentit à nouveau une perle d'eau salée dévaler sa joue. Il n'avait pas trouvé. Malgré tous les magasins, les cafés qu'il avait fait... Il n'avait pas de travail. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux écartés, il laissa finalement ses larmes couler, sentant le vide qui avait emplit son être se faire peu à peu remplacer par un sentiment de désespoir, d'échec. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa visière alors que les premiers sanglots secouaient ses épaules.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de faire quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aider son frère ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre eux ? Tant de questions assaillaient son esprit sans chercher de réponses, car il savait qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Et comme souvent dans ces moments de tristesse et de sentiment de faiblesse, une pensée, plus que les autres, lui apparaissait clairement à l'esprit : il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas la force. Pas la chance. Pas le mérite... Son souffle saccadé brûlait ses poumons et lui raclait la gorge, mais la douleur qui lui broyait le ventre était de loin ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il resserra légèrement les genoux lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention : le papier froissé... Ces maudites lettres. D'un geste maladroit, il se pencha légèrement pour arracher les enveloppes de la poche arrière de son pantalon ; cela ne l'avancerait sûrement à rien de les déchirer, mais il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs, se soulager. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il empoignait la source de son malheur à deux mains, il retint son mouvement, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur une troisième enveloppe. Il reconnaissait les petits dessins qui la ornait : c'était la lettre que Gustav lui avait donné à l'aéroport... Mais que faisait-elle là ? L'avait-il prise par mégarde avec les autres en s'habillant ce matin ? Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir et n'avait pas plus envie que cela d'y réfléchir. Un geste las, il garda la lettre sous ses yeux, la contemplant sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il attendait. Cela changerait-il seulement quelque chose s'il la lisait ? Non.

''_T'auras qu'à regarder le jour où tu te sentiras vraiment mal._'' lui avait dit son batteur.

Il attarda encore son regard sur l'enveloppe colorée, renifla puis, lentement, la retourna. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la tranche et, doucement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, essayant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, de ne pas déchirer le papier. Il hésita une nouvelle fois à la vu de la lettre elle-même : cela ne l'avancerait à rien et n'aiderait pas son frère à aller mieux... Les paroles de Gustav lui revinrent encore en mémoire et, après quelques secondes d'arrêt, il sortit le papier de l'enveloppe, essuyant au passage le chemin humide qui descendait sa joue du revers de sa manche. Il déplia soigneusement le courrier et commença à lire : à sa grande surprise, c'était de l'allemand. Un allemand quelque peu bancal, mais au moins, ce n'était pas de l'anglais. A l'écriture, il pouvait déjà dire qu'il s'agissait d'une fille...

_Salut les TH,_

_Vous ne me connaissez pas, perdue dans les milliers de filles qui crient vos noms lors des concerts ; tout comme j'ignore qui vous êtes en dehors de la scène. Pourtant... Même si vous ne lirez peut-être jamais ces mots, j'aimerais les écrire dans l'espoir un peu naïf que vous aurez cette lettre. _

_Nous n'avons pas été là à vos tous débuts, mais nous vous avons découvert, mes amis et moi, un peu avant que vous ne deveniez aussi célèbres en France. Nous avons entendu votre son avant de vous voir vous, alors peut-être pouvons nous réellement dire que nous sommes fans, car si le fait de ne plus vous voir sur scène nous attriste, l'idée de ne plus pouvoir entendre votre musique nous donne la sensation d'un immense vide. Vous n'en avez peut-être jamais eu conscience, mais ces musiques, ces airs, ces paroles, nous ont beaucoup touché. Ce sont vos musiques qui résonnaient dans nos chambres quand nous étions tristes, c'était vos chansons que nous chantions en cœur lorsque nous nous sentions bien ou non. Ce sont vos compositions qui nous ont calmées et sauvées._

_Votre travail représente énormément pour nous tous, car nous ne sommes pas que des filles dans notre groupe. Je me doute bien que ces mots pourraient sonner creux pour vous, vu le nombre d'hystériques qui vous courent après, mais sachez que toutes les Françaises ne sont pas comme ça... Mes amis et moi aimons réellement votre groupe, ce que vous faites, ce que vous représentez pour nous, ce que nous associons à chacune de vos chansons... Pour tout ça, nous vous adorons. Si l'un de nous n'a pas l'argent, nous partageons les CDs en les écoutant ensemble, car c'est vraiment quelque chose qui nous est cher (bon, les CDs allemands parce que l'anglais nous parle beaucoup moins – désolée)._

_Vous devez haïr les fans Françaises maintenant, mais je vous assure que nous ne sommes pas toutes les mêmes... Ce qui est arrivé à Bill est inexcusable et si nous pouvions faire quelque chose, revenir en arrière, nous le ferions avec plaisir. J'espère de tout cœur que la voix de Bill reviendra, même si ce n'est pas la même, juste qu'elle revienne, pour lui. Je ne dis pas que je ne souhaite plus de chanson, mais je pense que le plus dur, c'est ce que Bill, et vous-mêmes, traversez... Je ne peux pas me mettre à votre place et pourtant, je le souhaiterais si cela pouvait empêcher ce qui est arrivé à Paris._

_Tout ça pour dire que, quoiqu'il arrive, même si ça ne se concrétise pas, nous vous attendrons. J'ose espérer que la voix de Bill reviendra, que votre rêve renaîtra et que vous pourrez rejouer. Même si vous ne rejouez jamais pour les Français, savoir que vous êtes là, que vous remontez la pente... __ç__a nous suffira. Ça peut paraître creux et irréfléchi de dire ça, mais vous comptez tellement pour nous, votre musique et vous, que nous ne pouvons que dire que nous attendrons avec l'espoir de vous entendre à nouveau jouer. Savoir que vous allez bien. _

_Même si je n'y suis pour rien et que ça ne changera rien non plus... Je voudrais présenter mes excuses pour ce qui est arrivé. Bill, remets-toi bien. Tom, Gustav, Georg, nous vous souhaitons bon courage et nous vous soutenons tous les quatre._

_De la part de quelques fans qui vous aime, vous et votre travail. Et merci pour tout.(1)_

Le jeune guitariste demeura un long moment la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux lisant et relisant certains passages. Sa vue se troublait à nouveau. Il était très touché par cette lettre qui, peut-être, n'était qu'un amas de mots que l'auteur avait déjà oublié ; et pourtant, il se sentait profondément touché. Cette sensation qu'il n'était pas tout seul... La première fois depuis un long moment... A défaut de l'aider à se relever, elle atténuait sa douleur et repoussait à plus tard son sentiment d'impuissance. Là, quelque part, des gens pensaient à eux, s'inquiétaient pour eux, les soutenaient, et attendaient un retour qui n'aurait pourtant peut-être jamais lieu. Ils les attendaient.

Inspirant profondément, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant de nouvelles larmes menacer de s'échapper de ses yeux ; il passa prestement sa manche sur son visage afin de les en chasser. Le bruit de pas dans les feuilles mortes attira son attention, lui faisant relever la tête ; son regard croisa lacs noisette inquiets qui l'interrogeaient en silence. C'était une femme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'année, peut-être un peu plus, ses cheveux châtain foncé se soulevant aux caprices du vent froid. Elle s'approcha doucement, se penchant sur lui :

« Hey... » murmura-t-elle. « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

N'attendant pas sa réponse, elle lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il accepta, la remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Lorsqu'il se fut mouché, la femme lui adressa un sourire doux et chaleureux, lui tendant la main, visiblement pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit, s'étonnant intérieurement de la sentir si petite dans la sienne et se leva, lui adressant un nouveau signe de tête en remerciement. Il remarqua alors que cette inconnue était également beaucoup plus petite que lui, peut-être une tête voire une tête et demie de moins. Elle reprit :

« Il y a un café un peu plus bas. Ça vous dit, une boisson chaude, jeune homme ? »

Tom lança un coup d'œil vers le bas de la rue puis hocha la tête, lui emboîtant le pas. Elle le mena jusqu'à un établissement sans fioriture, petit mais propre, et où planait une odeur mêlant le café au chocolat. Le jeune dreadeux observa quelques secondes avant de suivre son hôte jusqu'à une table qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Elle souriait toujours :

« J'aime cet endroit... Il est calme, reposant, et puis on peut observer la rue, d'ici... Et les gens n'y fument pas. »

Le châtain ne put qu'approuver ses dires, remarquant qu'effectivement, il n'y avait aucun relent de fumée, de tabac ou autre. Reportant son attention sur son interlocutrice, il voulut lui parler mais elle le devança, relevant vers lui le nez sur lequel elle avait posé des lunettes fines et ovales:

« Que désirez-vous boire, jeune homme ? »

« Heu... Un... Un chocolat chaud... S'il vous plaît. » répondit Tom, quelque peu pris au dépourvu.

« Bien. »

Elle fit signe au serveur qui vint prendre la commande avant d'aller s'éclipser derrière le comptoir. Ceci fait, elle reporta les yeux sur lui, lui adressant toujours ce doux sourire qui, d'une certaine manière, le réconfortait et le rassurait. Il hésité un petit peu puis murmura :

« Excusez-moi, mais... Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ? »

« Eh bien... » son sourire s'élargit légèrement. « Vous sembliez très seul et triste, jeune homme. »

« Je-je m'appelle Tom. » se présenta précipitamment le guitariste, se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Tom... » répéta-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Je m'appelle Christine. »

« Oh... C'est un nom français... » remarqua l'adolescent.

« En effet. » approuva sa vis-à-vis. « Ma mère aimait la sonorité de cette langue. »

Ce fut au tour de Tom d'hocher la tête, signe qu'il comprenait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à cette femme qui lui était apparue de nulle part et qui lui offrait un chocolat chaud sans même le connaître. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant chez elle, qui calmait quelque peu son malaise ; croisant à nouveau son regard, elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire auquel il répondit bien que le sien fût à peine perceptible, cela sembla la ravir :

« Oh, vous souriez. C'est bien. J'étais inquiète de vous voir aussi malheureux, assis sur le trottoir, dans le froid. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien... Enfin... C'est... » balbutia-t-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne qui se laisse facilement aller à ses émotions. » l'interrompit-elle. « Cela se lit sur votre visage et dans vos yeux. »

Tom la considéra un moment, interdit par cette remarque. Cet instant de surprise n'échappa pas à son interlocutrice qui laissa échapper un petit rire, à peine audible, remerciant d'un geste de la main le serveur qui déposait leur boissons sur la table. Le jeune guitariste la fixa encore quelques secondes, déconcerté, avant de choisir de se pencher sur son chocolat, occupation qui le rendrait certainement moins ridicule que de fixer cette femme avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Une boisson chaude était la bienvenue à cette époque de l'année où l'air commençait à vraiment se rafraîchir à l'approche de l'hiver. Tom but quelques gorgées, savourant la douce chaleur qui se glissa dans sa gorge, ce petit réconfort laissant naître un sourire sur ses lèvres ; lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur Christine, celle-ci l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui, pour une raison qui lui échappa, le mis mal à l'aise :

« Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, comme je l'ai dit : vous sembliez tellement désespéré tout à l'heure, je suis simplement satisfaite de vous voir sourire à présent. » répondit-elle.

« Oh... Ouais... J'ai quelques soucis... » avoua l'adolescent.

La femme hocha simplement la tête. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, Tom sentit une nouvelle fois un sentiment de réconfort : c'était comme si, par un message muet, cette inconnue lui disait qu'elle était prête à l'écouter s'il avait envie de parler. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de souffler d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux rivés sur son chocolat chaud :

« Mon... Frère jumeau a eu un accident... Il ne peut plus parler... Et... » il se tut un moment, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « On était tout les deux dans un groupe et comme la société a dépensé beaucoup d'argent, nous devons en rembourser une partie... Et je... Je ne lui en ai pas parlé... Je dois trouver un travail pour pouvoir payer, mais... »

Il pinça les lèvres et ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, fixant simplement sa boisson chaude avec ce même visage triste et désespéré qu'elle lui avait vu un peu plus tôt. Christine l'observa encore un peu puis reposa sa tasse de thé et termina pour lui :

« Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous vous l'étiez imaginé... N'est-ce pas ? »

Pour tout réponse, le dreadeux baissa la tête en la secouant négativement. Non, effectivement, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se ferait recaler tant de fois ; son moral avait connu des jours meilleurs et son espoir s'évanouissait peu à peu à la manière d'un souvenir. Il murmura :

« Je crois que... Peut-être que je m'entête pour rien... Peut-être que c'est vrai que je n'ai pas le niveau... Que je ne peux pas trouver un travail parce que je ne sais rien faire à part jouer de la guitare... Peut-être qu'en fait je ne peux pas... Aider mon frère... »

Il sentait à nouveau une bouille lui obstruer douloureusement la gorge, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire, les doutes qu'il avait exprimés, et toutes ses peurs venaient de se confirmer. Il sentit alors, plus qu'il ne vit, la main de son interlocutrice venir lui caresser la joue, dans un geste qui, en d'autres occasions, l'aurait gêné ou poussé à se reculer, mais qui là avait un aspect presque maternel. Elle lui adressait un doux sourire :

« Allons... Arrêtez donc de broyer du noir en vous rabaissant, Tom. Aucun effort n'est vain ou répréhensible. Vous vous battez pour quelqu'un qui vous est cher et c'est très louable, au contraire. »

« Oui... Mais ça n'a servi à rien jusqu'à présent... » compléta le châtain.

« Parce que vous n'avez encore rien trouvé. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il hocha doucement la tête en guise de réponse, visiblement peu convaincu de ces paroles ; pour lui, il était clair que tous ces échecs n'étaient pas dus au hasard et que s'il avait été recalé tant de fois, c'était surtout à cause de son incapacité à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Après tout, Bill avait toujours été plus impulsif que lui et, par ce côté de sa personnalité, avait essayer beaucoup de choses et rencontré beaucoup de gens ; il était d'une nature plus ouverte que lui, capable de beaucoup plus lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête.

« Eh bien... Je vais devoir vous laisser, Tom. » annonça Christine en faisant signe au serveur pour qu'il lui apporte l'addition. « Je tiens un petit magasin qui doit rouvrir dans quelques minutes. »

« Oh, d'accord... Excusez-moi d'avoir abusé de votre temps. » souffla le jeune guitariste.

« Ne vous excusez pas. » soupira-t-elle en payant leurs consommations et en se levant. « Vous êtes jeune et avez encore du temps pour trouver votre voie. »

« Merci, m'dame... » sourit poliment l'adolescent.

« Christine. » rectifia son interlocutrice.

« Christine. » corrigea Tom, souriant un peu plus.

« Bon, eh bien, j'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer et de discuter un peu avec vous. » lui murmura-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Et si jamais vous connaissez quelqu'un qui serait prêt à aider une femme un peu spéciale à tenir son magasin, faites-moi signe. »

Puis elle sortit du petit café sous le regard du jeune châtain. Elle lui semblait encore petite et fragile, comme si la vie avait pris un malin plaisir à ne pas l'épargner malgré sa gentillesse. Il soupira en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse vide, repensant à son frère, lorsque tout à coup, les dernières paroles de cette femme lui apparurent clairement ; il se leva d'un bond et sortit en courant du café. Arrivant dans la rue, il l'aperçut et l'appela :

« Christine ! »

L'intéressée s'arrêta et se retourna, lui souriant comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il hésita à peine quelques secondes et courut dans sa direction ; arrivant à sa hauteur, le souffle légèrement court, car l'air froid ne facilitait pas la respiration, il la regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

« Je connais quelqu'un... Qui serait ravi... De travailler dans... Votre magasin. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » sourit-elle par jeu, comprenant parfaitement d'où voulait en venir son jeune interlocuteur.

« Oui. » approuva-t-il.

« Eh bien... Je suppose qu'il peut venir voir la boutique dès aujourd'hui s'il a un peu de temps. » répliqua Christine.

Tom hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, la suivant dans le dédale de rues du quartier. Il ne connaissait pas spécialement bien cette partie de la ville car il n'y avait pas souvent traîné avec ses amis lorsqu'il était plus jeune, aussi, il se demandait quel genre de magasin cette femme pouvait-elle bien tenir. Elle le mena à travers les rues pendant de longues minutes que la curiosité lui faisait percevoir comme des heures ; lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, Tom regarda la vitrine du petit magasin. Il se situait sous des arcades de pierres blanches couvertes de lierre, cette plante avait d'ordinaire un aspect quelques peu lugubre à cette époque de l'année, mais celui-ci, bien que malmené par l'approche de l'hiver, avait davantage l'air d'une décoration. Dans la vitrine, toutes sortes d'objets étaient entreposés, mais il en connaissait la plupart, sinon d'aspect au moins de nom et en avait une vague idée ; il se retourna vers son homologue qui lui adressait toujours son sourire apaisant. Les mots mirent un certains temps à sortir de sa bouche :

« Vous... Vous vendez des trucs de divination... ? »

« Seriez-vous surpris, jeune homme ? » murmura-t-elle.

Le guitariste ne sut que répondre et reporta son attention sur les jeux de cartes, les pendules et autres objets ; il n'avait jamais réellement cru à toutes ces choses-là, il ne s'y était même pas intéressé. Pourtant... Avoir tous ces objets sous les yeux. Il la regarda à nouveau, demandant simplement :

« Est-ce que... Vous croyez en... ça ? »

« Qui sait... ? » fut sa seule réponse.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, puis pénétra à son tour dans le magasin ; il y planait une odeur suave, Tom imagina un encensoir. La disposition et la nature de chaque objet donnaient une atmosphère particulière à l'endroit ; son regard se promena encore autour de lui pendant un moment avant de se reposer sur Christine qui lui adressa un léger sourire :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Cet endroit est bizarre... » souffla le jeune châtain.

« Vous ne voyez que ce que vous vous attendez à voir. » répliqua simplement son interlocutrice. « Vous vous dites que vous êtes dans un endroit mystérieux où sont disposé des objets destinés à des pratiques dont vous ignorez tout. »

L'adolescent déglutit face à cette explication puis hocha doucement la tête, reconnaissant que sa vis-à-vis avait raison. Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire, amusée, puis haussa simplement les épaules avant d'aller s'occuper d'un carton ouvert où reposait une certaine quantité d'objets en tout genre. Tom l'observa un long moment puis, au moment où il allait une nouvelle fois observer cette pièce étrange, la voix de la femme le fit sursauter :

« Il ne s'agit que d'objets. » murmura-t-elle. « Des objets et rien de plus : des cartes, des chaînettes, des pendules en divers matériaux... Tout cela sert à bien des choses, certes, mais en définitive, ce ne sont que des objets. »

Tom fronça les sourcils puis comprenant qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus sur ce sujet, il détourna les yeux pour observer la pièce et crut pendant quelques secondes se trouver dans un autre endroit : il n'y avait plus cette sensation mystérieuse, plus aucune trace de la tension et pression qu'il avait ressentit en entrant. Rien. Rien à part cette odeur d'encens. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, interdit.

« Je ne ressens plus rien... »

« C'est normal : je viens de le suggérer à ton inconscient. » répondit-elle, comme si cela coulait de source.

« Mon inconscient ? » répéta Tom sans comprendre et remarquant par là même occasion l'absence de vouvoiement.

« Lorsque tu es entré, tu avais en tête ce que l'on t'a appris, par les histoires, les livres ou même la télévision : cela t'a fait ressentir une sensation étrange. Mais si tu y réfléchis, ce n'était rien d'autre que la manifestation de ton angoisse à te trouver dans un endroit que tu ne connaissais pas et dont tu avais déjà une image préconçue. Mais lorsque je t'ai dit que ce n'était que des objets, ton esprit a été rassuré et est redevenu ''logique'' : ce ne sont que des objets que tu as en face de toi et rien d'autre. Ce n'est qu'une légère différence de perception. Tu comprends ? »

« Heu... Je crois... » souffla le dreadeux, peu sûr de sa réponse.

Elle hocha la tête et poursuivit sa tâche qui consistait à mettre sur des étagères les objets qui se trouvaient dans le carton ouvert. Tom hésita un moment puis s'approcha et commença à l'aider, elle en parut ravie, lui indiquant où placer les divers articles de son magasin. Ceci fait, elle alla se mettre derrière un petit comptoir et attendit que le jeune garçon prenne place sur une chaise en face d'elle, de l'autre côté. Ils s'observèrent un moment puis la curiosité du guitariste fut la plus forte :

« Dites, Christine... »

« Tu peux me tutoyer. » le coupa-t-elle.

« Heu... D'accord... Dis, Christine, est-ce que... Tu te sers de ces trucs des fois ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« Tu me demandes si je pratique la ''magie'', c'est ça ? » sourit-elle.

« Oui... » approuva Tom.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais de la ''magie'', mais si c'est comme cela que tu l'appelles, alors oui, je la pratiques parfois. »

Son interlocuteur écarquilla légèrement les yeux en haussant un sourcil, signe qu'il peinait quelques peu à y croire, mais si quelque chose traversa son esprit, il s'abstint bien de le dire. Christine lui adressa un nouveau sourire chaleureux et murmura :

« Si tu ne veux plus travailler ici, je comprendrais. »

« N-non ! » répliqua aussitôt Tom en secouant la tête. « Je... Je suppose que si vous, heu, tu y crois, je n'ai rien à dire... C'est comme la religion... C'est ton droit... »

« Tu es gentil. » répondit-elle. « Bon... Cette boutique ne tourne pas trop mal à mon avis, c'est très aimable à toi de m'aider, et comme on dit : ''tout travail mérite salaire''. Mille deux cent euro te paraît être un salaire mensuel convenable ? »

Tom la considéra quelques secondes avec de grands yeux et hocha la tête positivement, arrachant à son interlocutrice un nouveau sourire amusé. Elle lui expliqua par la suite ce qu'il serait amené à faire dans la boutique, elle lui montrerait comment s'occuper des clients, quels seraient ses horaires, et bien d'autres choses. Le jeune guitariste ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, ravi d'avoir au moins quelque chose ; il l'écouta attentivement tout le temps qu'elle parla puis fut surpris qu'elle le congédia :

« Tu n'as qu'à profiter de ta journée d'aujourd'hui. Mais te devras être là demain à 8h. »

« D'accord. » approuva Tom. « Merci, Christine. »

« De rien. » répondit-elle.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, lorsqu'une question effleura son esprit ; il se retourna pour plonger son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice et hésita quelques secondes avant d'oser demander :

« Christine ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu... Enfin, j'aurais pu être un petit con de première... Pourquoi tu m'amènes comme ça ici et me proposes du travail ? Comment tu peux être sûre que je dis pas n'importe quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Eh bien, je le... ''Sais''. » sourit-elle.

Le dreadeux préféra ne pas insister et hocha la tête avant de partir. Il s'éloigna de la boutique et reprit le chemin de chez lui d'un pas lent, plongé dans ses pensées : mille deux cent euro, c'était déjà un début, mais mille deux cent euro mensuels signifiaient qu'il lui faudrait trente quatre mois pour rembourser leur dette soit près de trois ans, et ce seulement s'il ne dépensait aucun euro de son salaire. Non, cela n'allait pas, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose d'autre en plus de ce travail. Il imagina diverses solutions sur tout le long du trajet, mais aucune ne le satisfaisait vraiment, ou bien elle ne lui apparaissait que peu accessible.

Il soupira et extirpa les clés de sa poche avant de rentrer chez lui. A peine eût-il franchi et refermé la porte que quelqu'un lui sauta littéralement au cou : l'adolescent ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître son frère mais son cœur bondissait toujours dans sa poitrine. Bill l'étreignait avec force, tremblant légèrement ; Tom s'inquiéta et le prit doucement dans ses bras :

« Bill ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu trembles ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune brun s'écarta brusquement de lui, lui laissant voir par ce geste ses yeux humides, ainsi que la contrariété peinte sur son visage, et lui planta son portable devant les yeux. Le jeune guitariste comprit alors : il n'avait pas répondu au texto de son frère et n'avait pas donné signe de vie par la suite... Et Bill ne pouvait pas l'appeler puisqu'il était dans l'incapacité de lui demander oralement où il se trouvait. Le dreadeux se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se sentant quelque peu coupable d'avoir ainsi inquiété son jumeau :

« Excuse-moi, Bill... Je n'ai pas entendu mon portable et je ne l'ai pas senti vibrer. »

Le coup que son frère lui donna dans l'épaule lui fit bien comprendre que ce dernier ne le croyait absolument pas ; le jeune brun le dévisagea encore quelques secondes, pinçant les lèvres, puis se détourna et s'enfonça dans le couloir. Le suivant, Tom le retrouva dans le salon, assis dans le canapé devant la télévision, plusieurs dizaines de papiers gribouiller recouvrant la table basse et le sol. Ses yeux se posèrent sur quelques uns des vestiges de la furieuse envie de s'exprimer de son frère réduit au silence ; chacun de ses papiers semblait hurler, appeler quelqu'un, le supplier, le maudire, lui demander de l'aide mais surtout, cette phrase qui revenait sans cesse, ne pas l'abandonner. Le jeune châtain fixa encore un long moment ces papiers qui jonchaient le sol puis s'approcha du canapé et vint s'y asseoir pour prendre son jumeau dans ses bras en murmurant :

« Pardon... Je t'ai inquiété, excuse-moi... Mais je t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. Je te le jure. »

Ces quelques paroles, à peine audible, semblèrent atteindre Bill qui se pencha vers lui et se laissa aller contre lui, dans ses bras, le serrant dans les siens comme s'il avait peur qu'il sen aille encore. Tom eût envie de lui dire pourquoi il avait été absent, lui dire qu'il devait impérativement trouver du travail pour rembourser Universal... Mais c'était lui dire une vérité qu'il voulait lui épargner. Il demeura indécis pendant un moment puis souffla :

« J'ai trouvé un boulot... »

Son frère ne réagit pas, le serrant simplement contre lui, mais il l'écoutait, Tom le savait. Aussi, il décida de lui raconter un petit pu sa journée :

« J'ai fait pas mal de magasins mais ils refusaient tous. Et puis j'ai croisé une femme, elle s'appelle Christine, elle tient un magasin et m'a proposé de travailler pour elle. J'aurais mille balles par mois. C'est cool, nan ? »

Bill hocha doucement la tête et son vis-à-vis put le sentir sourire contre son épaule. Il sourit à son tour et posa sa joue contre la chevelure ébène de son jumeau, ajoutant faiblement :

« Tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger... J'en suis sûr... Tu vas pouvoir chanter encore, j'en suis persuadé... Tout ira bien. Je t'abandonnerai pas... On va se battre et leur montrer à tous qu'on peut le faire... Tu vas reparler... J'en suis sûr. »

Le jeun brun esquissa un mince sourire et se blottit un peu plus contre son frère. La journée d'angoisse qu'il avait passé l'avait épuisé et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans l'étreinte rassurante et protectrice de son frère. Tom le berça doucement, son esprit vagabondant à nouveau, à la recherche d'une solution...

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : et voilà ! (sourit) J'espérais vraiment pouvoir poster ce chapitre avant l'arrivée des vacances (eh oui, semaine d'exams puis deux semaines de vacances). Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Note(s) :

(1) Je n'ai aucun mérite pour la lettre, mettant largement inspiré(e) du commentaire de trois kilomètres de long qu'une insomniaque a laissé sur un blog/forum. Je crois que c'est Nokaia qui l'avait écrit mais je ne suis pas sûr(e).


	5. Le chantier

**Titre: An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix)**

Auteur: Sahad.

Note : réponses aux reviews !

_Crystal d'avalon, Simplyme, BiLoU, Maria_ : Merci ! Voici la suite !

_Hamtaro_ : Et nan la lettre était pas de Gustav ! Mwahaha... Ahem... Voilà venir la suite !

_Madison2a_ : Christine est sympa, oui. J'espère qu'elle ne tombera jamais sur cette fic... Gloups.

_Lukia-Chan_ : En fait, c'était le jour de la dédicace de septembre à la FNAC de Paris. Il y a eu une fille qui apparemment a voulu attraper Bill et du coup il a dérapé vers un rayon de bouquins... Un truc comme ça... Comme quoi, faut un moment avant qu'un truc m'inspire... Ouin.

_Atina Evda_ : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça.

_Nicole Pavlovna_ : Non, je te rassures, sinon j'aurais précisé que c'était une deathfic. Héhé... Et puis, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas drôle si c'est toujours tout rose... Ni très réaliste... Bon, j'admets qu'ils ont sacrément la poisse dans mes histoires, mais bon... Bwahaha !

_Arkane 12_ : Merci pour les compliments et les encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

_Ingrid _: Heu... En fait, je pensais à un autre message vu que celui que tu décris est celui que j'essaye de faire passer dans toutes mes fics TH mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu comprends bien ma façon de penser. Je ne suis pas sûr(e) que ce message soit lisible, en fait... Huhuhu...

_Tigrou19_ : Il finira bien par le savoir... ça c'est sûr... Je savoure déjà le moment fatidique ! HAHAHA !

_Draya Felton_ : Heu... Y a un souci, là : il reçoit mille deux cent euro de la part de Christine. Pas deux mille deux cent... Quand même. Et pour Bill... C'est parce que c'est horrible que j'aime l'écrire ! Héhéhé...

_Ketty_ : il est rare que mes fics TH ne se barrent pas en twincest... Comment se terminera celle-ci... ?

_Herisson-Fashion_ : Pas fais exprès pour le nom, je jure !

_Laura-067_ : Uwa ! Que de questions ! Lol ! Et bien, comme ils diraient à la télé... ''La suite au prochain épisode !'' ... Quoi ? Comment ça c'était nul... ? Mais...

**Chapitre 5 :**

Tom s'arracha à l'étreinte tiède de ses draps, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son frère en se levant, et alla se prendre une douche avant de sortir dans le froid du matin. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde à cette heure de la journée, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune dreadeux ; il s'engouffra dans les rues, serpentant ci et là, sachant parfaitement où le mèneraient ses pas. Christine était déjà là, remplissant tant bien que mal les dernières étagères ; Tom laissa paraître un léger sourire et lui prit un objet des mains pour le poser plus haut :

« Trop petite ? »

« Moque-toi, va... » sourit-elle en retour. « Bien dormi ? »

« Ça va. » acquiesça le jeune châtain.

« Bon, alors tu es prêt à démarrer ta première journée de travail. »

L'ex-guitariste hocha la tête et la suivit pour qu'elle lui explique les derniers fonctionnements de la boutique. Elle semblait satisfaite de l'attention dont faisait preuve l'adolescent, pourtant elle était soucieuse : quelque chose le perturbait, elle le sentait. Mais peut-être cela ne la concernait-il pas, au fond ; elle préféra ne rien dire et attendre de voir la suite des évènements. Tom accueillit les premiers clients, tentant tant bien que mal de ne rien oublier de ce que lui avait enseigné Christine ; elle dut lui venir en aide à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne prenne réellement confiance en lui et puisse se débrouiller tout seul.

Tom appréciait cet endroit, ce travail : cela lui permettait de se vider quelque peu la tête, même si ses pensées revenaient immanquablement vers son frère. Que pensait-il ? Avait-il la sensation qu'il l'abandonnait en ce moment où il avait probablement vraiment besoin de lui ? Cette pensée le mina aussi préféra-t-il l'écarter pour le moment, bien qu'elle se décida à l'assaillir pendant une bonne partie de la journée.

De son côté, Christine observait son nouvel employé, pensive. C'était comme si quelque chose tirait sur la toile de ses sens, comme à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ce qu'elle appelait « ses dons » ; elle sentait des choses. Aussi lorsque le dernier client de la matinée fut parti, elle s'approcha de son jeune interlocuteur et sourit :

« Tom ? »

« Oui ? » l'adolescent lui adressa un sourire en retour qui fit plaisir à la voyante.

« Est-ce que ça te plairait que je te tire les cartes ? »

Le jeune garçon demeura interdit quelques secondes, surpris par cette question ; il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à tous ces trucs de divination par les cartes, le thé ou autres. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était stupide, une perte de temps, mais en même temps... Il y avait cette petite pointe de curiosité qui le titillait, lui suppliant d'accepter. Il hocha donc la tête et la suivit, s'installant à un tabouret à proximité du comptoir ; Christine s'installa derrière et se pencha, à la recherche de ses cartes, laissant tout le loisir à Tom de se perdre dans ses pensées. Comment allait son frère ? Ne se sentait-il pas trop seul ? Georg ou Gustav avaient-il appelé pour parler de la lettre d'Universal ? D'ailleurs que devenaient-ils ? Il n'aurait jamais cru les perdre de vue aussi rapidement : le lien du groupe lui avait paru si puissant... Et Bill ? Comment le vivait-il ? Peut-être devrait-il inviter Andreas à venir le voir ? Et...

« Tom ? »

L'adolescent sursauta, tiré de ses pensées : son interlocutrice avait retiré les cartes de leur boîte et les avait posées en tas devant lui. Il n'avait rien vu, aussi il s'excusa platement, ce que Christine balaya d'un simple geste de la main :

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Je peux voir ? » demanda le dreadeux en approchant sa main du petit manuel posé sur la boîte de cartes.

« Non. » répliqua la femme, écartant sa main. « Je préfère que tu n'y touches pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le guitariste.

« Parce qu'on ne touche pas au paquet de carte d'une voyante, même s'il ne s'agit que du manuel : il entrera tôt ou tard en contact avec les cartes. » expliqua-t-elle.

Tom ne comprenait pas vraiment mais préféra hocher la tête en faisant semblant de comprendre. Christine lui sourit à nouveau et lui demanda de couper le paquet de la main gauche, le jeune garçon eût un nouveau mouvement de tête mais à voir son hésitation, elle éclata de rire :

« Couper, ça veut dire que tu le sépares en deux, bêta. »

Le dreadeux esquissa un sourire gêné et s'exécuta, coupant le paquet dans ce qui lui semblait être son milieu puis posa les cartes à côté. Christine hocha la tête et prit les deux paquets laissant à nouveau Tom se perdre dans ses pensées : Bill était du genre à aimer ces trucs de divination, peut-être pourrait-il demander à sa bienfaitrice si elle pourrait lui lire les cartes un jour ? Il se refigura une énième fois le visage de son frère, l'imaginant chez eux, seul... Une pointe de peine et d'inquiétude vint se nicher dans son esprit ; il aurait tout donné pour être à ses côtés en ce moment même, mais ces lettres... Une nouvelle fois, la voix de sa vis-à-vis le tira de ses pensées :

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Heu, oui, oui, vas-y. » balbutia le jeune châtain.

« Alors... » elle regarda les cartes qu'elle avait disposées en carré, face visible, autour des deux tas de cartes.

Tom esquissa un vague sourire en haussant un sourcil, peu convaincu de la chose, mais il préférait ne pas provoquer la colère de son employeuse... Il l'observa le temps qu'elle lise ses cartes, se penchant sur chacune d'elle avec attention ; puis, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il sentit comme quelque chose en lui... C'était comme une sorte de stress mais sans raison apparente ; appuyant sur la pointe de ses pieds, il commença à faire tressauter ses jambes dans le but d'évacuer cette étrange sensation. Christine se redressa et murmura :

« Je t'avais déjà senti troublé aujourd'hui mais je comprends mieux... »

« De quoi ? » demanda le jeune châtain, perplexe.

« La guitare est ce que tu aimes le plus faire. » annonça-t-elle. « Mais je ne t'apprends rien. Par contre... Ce n'est pas le fait d'arrêter de jouer qui te mine le plus. C'est ton frère. »

Cela, le dreadeux le savait. Elle ne lui apprenait rien et puis, elle avait bien dû le comprendre lorsqu'il s'était confié à elle la veille... Au fond, c'était comparable à une étude sur la psychologie de quelqu'un : elle l'avait écouté et lui disait ça comme si elle le lisait dans les cartes alors qu'il le lui en avait parlé. Lui aussi, il aurait pu être voyant si...

« Ta mère se fait beaucoup de souci à ton sujet. » reprit son interlocutrice. « Elle vous a toujours un peu trop couvé et c'est ce qui fait que vous avez du mal à vous relever à présent. Notamment ton frère... Il est très proche de ta mère, non ? »

« Heu... Oui... » souffla Tom, surpris d'entendre cela. Lui avait-il parlé de sa mère ?

« Il manque quelque chose aussi... Quelqu'un qui était proche de toi et qui est parti. Tu aimerais bien avoir son soutien à présent... Mais heureusement, il y a un autre homme pour le remplacer... Un beau-père ou un beau-frère ? »

« J'ai un beau-père, oui... Mais je sais pas si j'attends vraiment un soutien de la part de mon vrai père... » répliqua le guitariste.

Christine retira le carré de cartes et en sortit d'autres qu'elle disposa de la même façon, autour des deux paquets ; elle les étudia un moment puis esquissa un sourire presque attendri, maternel. Tom haussa un sourcil mais, plutôt que de la presser, préféra attendre qu'elle parle ; ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes à peine :

« Ah, ben, voilà... On arrive sur ton toi. »

« Mon moi ? » répéta l'adolescent.

« Oui, ton toi. » sourit-elle, mais un peu plus tristement cette fois. « Tu as toujours été comme ça, hein ? A jouer les gros durs alors qu'au fond, tu es peut-être encore plus sensible que ton frère... C'est juste que lui s'exprime plus ouvertement que toi... Tu es peu sûr de toi et tu attends toujours de savoir si ton frère ou quelqu'un d'autre est d'accord avec toi pour dire le fond de ta pensée. Tu as peur du regard des autres... »

Tom se sentit déglutir, le tressautement de ses jambes s'accentuant. Il avait comme la désagréable impression qu'on le mettait à nu, qu'on le regardait non pas comme d'habitude, mais au plus profond de lui-même. Et cela le stressait considérablement, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Christine poursuivit :

« Tu te mets très peu en avant et si quelqu'un peut décider pour toi, tu le laisses faire... Il n'y a qu'au pied du mur que tu prends vraiment des décisions par toi-même et en général pas pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un de très sensible vis-à-vis de ton entourage, prêt à flanquer un coup de poing si on insulte ou blesse quelqu'un que tu aimes... »

Le jeune châtain écoutait attentivement, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle de lui-même de la sorte. Il ne savait plus trop s'il avait l'envie de croire en toutes ces choses ou non... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça ; aussi, continua-t-il d'écouter en silence.

« Ton frère est le centre de ton univers, tu ne t'imagines rien faire sans lui... S'il dit quelque chose, tu dis ''amen'' et tu le suis sans te poser de question. C'est amusant cette façon que vous avez de vous envier l'un l'autre alors qu'au fond vous êtes persuadés d'être presque identiques. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle retira les cartes pour en tirer des nouvelles qu'elle examina minutieusement. L'adolescent la regarda, cherchant à deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir, mais ce qui le gêna surtout, ce fut de voir la manière dont son homologue fronçait les sourcils, soucieuse... Que pouvait-elle bien lire dans ces cartes ? Y avait-il quelque chose de mauvais ? Quelque chose qui pourrait concerner Bill ?

« Quelque chose de très important t'a déstabilisé, presque autant que l'accident de ton frère... On dirait que tu es comme acculé... Et tu le caches à ton frère... C'est de ça que tu me parlais hier, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fameuse dette... »

« ... Oui... » murmura simplement le dreadeux.

« Ecoute, Tom... » Christine croisa les bras sur la table et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je sais que cette histoire te préoccupe beaucoup et je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être d'un grand secours... Je te donne le salaire que nous avons convenu mais je ne peux pas te donner plus parce que je ne gagne pas assez, même si j'aimerai sincèrement pouvoir t'aider... »

« Oh non, c'est pas grave. » assura maladroitement l'intéressé. « Je n'allais pas te demander plus, tu sais... »

« Tom, j'ai bien regardé mes cartes et... » elle soupira. « Je ne te dirais pas quoi faire. Fais ce que tu penses devoir faire mais surtout n'oublie jamais ceci : tu n'es pas tout seul. Je pense pouvoir m'avancer en disant que tu as des amis sur qui tu pourrais compter. »

« Je peux pas leur demander ça. » la coupa Tom. « Et si je leur dis... Quelqu'un en parlera forcément à Bill... »

« Tu sais... Ta façon de penser et très louable, mais... Parfois, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire tout seul... Parfois, il faut accepter de reconnaître qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un et aussi de courage pour demander cette aide. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse... On ne peut pas tout faire tout seul... »

« Merci, Christine... Je vais y réfléchir... Bon appétit. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, le jeune guitariste prit son blouson et sortit d'un pas traînard, pensif. Même s'il avait encore du mal à croire à ces histoires de divination, Christine lui avait dit beaucoup de choses troublantes... Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, les paroles de son employeuse résonnant encore dans son esprit ; avait-elle vu quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit ? Il poussa un profond soupir et releva la tête : c'était inutile de se prendre la tête sur des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Il marcha d'un pas un peu plus rapide, reprenant le chemin de chez lui, sentant son ventre le tirailler... Et puis il avait envie de voir son frère... S'assurer qu'il vivait bien son éloignement involontaire... Il repassa devant le café où il avait bu un chocolat chaud avec Christine, la veille, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention : une feuille jaune avait été scotchée à la vitre, de l'intérieur.

_Recherche main d'œuvre pour chantier._

_Pas de qualification requise._

_Durée : 6 mois. _

_Travail nocturne. Horaires : 20h00 – 04h00_

_Salaire : 1 200 euro par mois._

_Demander à l'intérieur._

Tom resta un moment devant l'affiche puis s'en détourna pour réfléchir et faire un rapide calcul : il devait être au magasin à huit heures et repartir à dix-huit heures trente, ce qui devrait donc lui permettre de pouvoir aller travailler sur ce chantier aussi... Accepteraient-ils un mineur ? Quoiqu'il en était, s'il pouvait avoir ce travail, cela lui ferait mille deux cent euro de plus, soit deux mille quatre cent à la fin du mois s'il y ajoutait son salaire de la boutique. Ce qui devait faire environ dans les un an et cinq mois pour atteindre les quarante mille euro ! C'était long, mais au moins, ce n'était pas trois ans. Jugeant que c'était tout de même mieux que rien, le jeune dreadeux pénétra dans le café et alla en direction du bar.

Un serveur était affairé à nettoyer des verres, ne lui lançant aucun regard. Peut-être était-il trop concentré à faire briller ses verres, à voir la minutie avec laquelle il les frottait... Tom attendit quelques minutes puis, voyant que l'homme ne le remarquait pas, décida de se lancer :

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Hm ? » le serveur leva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire avenant. « Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez ? »

« Heu... En fait, j'ai vu l'affiche jaune depuis dehors... C'est encore possible de trouver du travail là-bas ? » demanda le jeune châtain.

« Oh, ça oui, ils n'ont jamais assez de main d'œuvre, là-bas : personne ne veut travailler sur un chantier. » répliqua son interlocuteur. « Et puis, sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne pense pas que vous ayez le gabarit adéquat. »

« Je peux travailler dur ! » insista l'adolescent. « Et vous dites qu'ils n'ont pas assez de main d'œuvre, non ? Moi, je suis volontaire ! »

Le serveur étouffa un soupir, visiblement agacé par la ténacité de son homologue, toutefois, plutôt que de le renvoyer, il prit un post-it sur un bloc et y griffonna quelque chose. Tom observa en silence, espérant qu'il avait convaincu cet homme de sa sincérité ; ce dernier lui tendit le papier et lâcha simplement :

« C'est pas à moi de vous juger. Allez à cette adresse, c'est deux quartiers plus loin. En marchant bien vous pouvez y être en trente minutes. Là, vous devez demander à parler à Philipp, c'est lui qui s'occupe du recrutement. »

« Merci ! »

Et sur ce, le jeune guitariste sortit du café en coup de vent. Il regarda rapidement sa montre : une demi-heure... Cela signifiait que s'il voulait pouvoir faire l'aller-retour sans être en retard au magasin, il ne pouvait pas passer chez lui. N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, il prit son portable et écrivit rapidement un texto :

''_Bill, dis à maman que je ne mange pas à la maison, mon patron m'a invité à manger. Je te vois plus tard. A plus. Ton frère.''_

Il n'appréciait pas l'idée de mentir à son jumeau, mais le jeune chanteur était loin d'être stupide : il se douterait bien de quelque chose s'il lui parlait d'un deuxième travail. Rangeant rapidement son portable, Tom se mit à courir : ce n'était pas très loin mais il fallait qu'il puisse convaincre ce Philipp de sa motivation, et encore avoir le temps de revenir au magasin. Il courut pendant ce qui lui sembla être une quinzaine de minutes et ralentit l'allure, le souffle court, les poumons en feu. Une petite voix au fond de lui lui rappela qu c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il n'aimait pas le sport : cette sensation d'être à plat.

Il marcha un long moment encore, reprenant son souffle petit à petit. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas très difficile de trouver le chantier ; restait à trouver ce Philipp. Alors qu'il pénétrait sur l'aire de travail, il fut surpris de voir deux homme porter une poutre de métal qui devait bien faire deux fois leur poids et ce, sans en avoir l'air incommodé.

« Ce sont des monstres... » souffla le dreadeux pour lui-même.

Mais il secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser impressionner ! Il devait décrocher ce travail, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait. Il chercha des yeux un homme susceptible de lui venir en aide et s'approche de lui : c'était un véritable géant, plus grand et plus étoffé que Georg. Même le bassiste aurait eu l'air d'un nain de jardin à côté... A quoi devait-il ressembler, lui ? Néanmoins, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança :

« M'sieur ? »

L'homme se retourna vers lui. Ses traits étaient durs sans être trop sévères, il avait le teint halé de ceux qui travaillent au grand air, des cheveux noirs bouclé qui commençaient à retomber sur son visage malgré le casque, et un regard perçant. Il détailla un moment l'adolescent avant de retirer la cigarette de sa bouche :

« C'est pour quoi ? Si c'est pour une donation, c'est non. En plus, tu ne devrais pas être là sans protection. »

« Je cherche un dénommé Philipp. » répondit Tom sans se laisser démonter.

« Philipp ? » répéta son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerai travailler sur le chantier de nuit. J'ai vu l'annonce au café de la rue qui descend vers le centre-ville. » annonça-t-il.

« Voyez-vous ça... » sourit l'homme, visiblement amusé. « Ecoute, gamin, je vais te le dire sincèrement, ce n'est pas la crèche, ici. On travaille dur pour mériter notre salaire et ça peut être très dangereux. »

« Je n'ai pas peur des risques. » répondit sèchement l'adolescent.

« Ouais, tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'veux pas avoir à changer un morveux qui s'est fait dessus en heure sup'. En plus regarde mes gars et regarde toi : c'est David et Goliath. » ricana son vis-à-vis. « On n'a pas assez de fric pour embaucher une crevette sur le chantier. »

« Je peux travailler ici ! » insista le guitariste.

« Ah oui ? Et bien, on va voir ça... » sourit l'homme, puis il se tourna vers les autres travailleurs et héla. « Stephan ! Viens voir par là ! »

Le dénommé Stephan bifurqua de son chemin d'origine, s'approchant avec un gros sac de béton sur l'épaule ; lui aussi était taillé comme un athlète. Il arriva à leur hauteur et regarda son collègue en soufflant un coup avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Donne ton sac de ciment au petit. » lui intima le grand brun.

Le regard du travailleur se posa sur Tom qui se sentit tout à coup assez intimidé par cette masse imposante de muscle mais fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Stephan devait se dire que son collègue se moquait de lui car il haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers lui :

« A ce gosse ? »

« Oui. Donne-lui ton sac. »

Stephan haussa les épaules, fronçant ses sourcils blonds, et souleva le sac pour le tendre au jeune guitariste. Mais plutôt que de lui donner, il le lui lança doucement, ce qui eût pour résultat d'écraser le jeune châtain qui se retrouva assis par terre, le lui écrabouillant les cuisse. Ce spectacle fit rire les deux hommes et le grand brun se pencha sur lui :

« Bon, j'espère que tu as compris. Ce n'est pas un jardin d'enfant, ici. »

Le blond se pencha à son tour et reprit le sac pour le remettre sur son épaule et se détourner. Tom en était bouche bée : ce sac était incroyablement lourd ! Le grand brun lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais le jeune dreadeux préféra s'en passer, ce qui amusa un peu plus son vis-à-vis.

« T'es pas tailler pour travailler ici, gamin. »

Le dit gamin souffla un grand coup, aussi bien d'énervement que pour se donner de la hargne et partit en direction du grand blond. Le brun haussa un sourcil, observant la suite des évènements : l'adolescent arriva à la hauteur du travailleur et l'interpella :

« Hey, Stephan. »

« Hm ? » l'intéressé s'arrêta et lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Quoi ? »

« Donne-moi ton sac. » ordonna Tom.

« Hein ? » le blond écarquilla les yeux, haussant les sourcils sous la surprise.

« Donne-moi ton sac. » répéta fermement le guitariste.

« T'as rien compris à la leçon de toute à l'heure ? » s'étonna le travailleur.

« Donne-moi ce putain de sac ! » s'exclama le dreadeux.

Surpris par la colère soudaine de son interlocuteur, le blond hésita puis descendit son sac de son épaule, le posant à terre. Tom considéra un moment le sac puis demanda à son vis-à-vis où il devait apporter le béton ; l'homme lui désigna un tas à une quinzaine de mètres. Soufflant une nouvelle fois, l'adolescent se pencha et agrippa le sac ; c'était lourd, horriblement lourd... Mais il devait le faire... Pour cet argent... Pour cette dette... Pour Bill. Serrant les dents et mettant toutes ses forces à l'ouvrage, il hissa le sac sur son épaule, manquant de peu de perdre son équilibre et commença à avancer. Les autres travailleurs s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder passer ; il n'avançait pas vite mais petit à petit, il s'approchait...

« Allez... » grogna-t-il pour lui-même. « T'as déjà porté Georg pour rigoler... Tu peux bien faire ça... ! »

Il avança encore de sa démarche forcée et quelques peu chaloupée puis, arrivant près du tas, y laissa tomber son sac, reprenant son souffle, fourbu. Il releva la tête et dévisagea le grand brun qui l'observait, bombant un peu le torse et relevant la tête d'un air de défi. Son vis-à-vis esquissa un sourire et s'approcha, observé par les autres travailleurs sur le chantier ; lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de Tom, il posa sa grosse main sur la tête de l'adolescent et lâcha :

« Ecoute... Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais regarde-toi : t'es en sueur et à moitié mort après avoir porté un seul sac de ciment... Combien crois-tu que nous en transportons par jour ? »

Le jeune guitariste pinça ses lèvres, sentant au fond de lui comme un sentiment d'injustice alors qu'au fond peut-être cet homme avait-il raison... Il baissa les yeux et crispa sa mâchoire. L'homme esquissa un sourire et lui tapota le crâne affectueusement :

« Tu manques pas de volonté et c'est très bien... Mais essaye de comprendre : c'est pas des lego, ici. Tu pourrais te faire écraser là où un de mes ouvriers aurait juste le bras casser. En plus, tu es mineur, non ? »

« ...Comment vous l'avez deviné... ? » demanda simplement le jeune dreadeux.

« Ça, pas besoin d'être devin pour le voir. Tu es assez grand mais tu as encore un visage de gamin... Et ton obstination a fini de me convaincre. »

Tom sentit sa gorge se serrer mais, alors qu'il allait laisser tomber et saluer son aîné, un bruit assourdissant les ébranla, les poussant à se boucher les oreilles en se penchant pour se protéger le visage face à un énorme nuage de poussière qui les assaillit. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, ils purent voir la cause d'un tel boucan : une quantité impressionnante de poutres métalliques venaient de tomber et s'entassaient au pied de la construction. Alertés par des cris, les deux travailleurs et le jeune guitariste s'approchèrent.

« Philipp ! » hurla un homme en venant à leur rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » le questionna aussitôt le grand brun. « Des blessés ? »

« Pas du côté extérieur mais on a deux ouvriers coincés dessous ! » s'exclama son interlocuteur. « Ils sont encore vivants ! On peut les entendre. »

« Ils ont éviter la mort de justesse mais est-ce qu'on peut les sortir de dessous ? » interrogea Philipp.

« Ça va prendre du temps. » répondit le travailleur. « On peut déplacer les poutres en espérant ne pas faire tout tomber mais c'est risqué... Et avec la poussières, ils risquent de finir étouffés... »

« On va leur faire passer des masques le temps qu'on les dégage. Du café aussi. Allez hop ! » ordonna le grand brun.

« Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas les atteindre. » déplora son vis-à-vis. « Y a une ouverture mais c'est trop petit et on ne voit rien, on ne peut pas passer... »

« Rah ! Scheiße ! » s'écria le chef de chantier.

Tom observa l'échange puis reporta son regard sur les ouvriers qui s'acharnaient à essayer de déplacer les poutres à l'aide de machine ou simplement à la main mais avec beaucoup moins de succès. A la vue des visages des travailleurs, l'adolescent comprit rapidement que même si ceux qui étaient sous les poutres étaient encore en vie, on ne donnait pas cher de leur peau... Sans bouger, le froid était mauvais, on ne savait rien de leur état et la poussière emmagasinée sous les décombres risquait de les étouffer. Le dreadeux hésita quelques secondes puis se tourna vers l'homme qui les avait informés de la situation :

« De quelle taille est l'ouverture ? »

« Hein ? » son interlocuteur le regarda, comme hébété.

« Il est de quel taille, le trou ? » insista Tom.

« Heu... Comme ça à peu près. » répondit l'homme en écartant les mains.

Le jeune châtain s'approcha et regarda un long moment. C'était trop étroit pour ces travailleurs musclés et taillés à l'image des armoires à glace... Et le temps pressait visiblement...

« Je vais y aller. » décréta-t-il.

« Pardon ? » Philipp le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Je vais y aller. » répéta l'adolescent. « Vous, vous ne pouvez pas passer mais moi, je peux. Je suis une ''crevette''. Je leur amènerai la thermos et les masques. »

« Es-tu inconscient ? » s'exclama Stephan. « Ça risque de s'écrouler ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ni la télé ! »

« Pour eux non plus ! » s'écria Tom, haussant considérablement le ton. « Leur survie dépend de vos décisions ! Si vous restez les bras croisés, ils vont mourir ! »

Les travailleurs semblaient incrédules face à la férocité de leur cadet, ils se tournèrent vers Philipp qui semblait évaluer la situation, détaillant le jeune guitariste en silence. Il n'hésita toute fois que peu de temps, dépassant ses collègues et attrapant trois masques, un casque, une thermos et une lampe :

« Tiens, mets-toi ça sur le nez et la bouche, ça évitera que tu respires la poussière. La lampe et la thermos. Tu leur amènes ça et tu ressors. Compris ? »

« Oui ! » Tom attrapa le masque et le passa avant de prendre le reste.

« Mais... Chef... » souffla Stephan.

« J'en prends la responsabilité. » déclara le grand brun. « Le gamin est au courant des risques... »

Le jeune dreadeux s'avança jusqu'à l'ouverture entre les poutres et alluma la torche. Examinant minutieusement la structure, il se demanda pendant quelques secondes si même lui n'aurait pas du mal à passer mais il fallait qu'il essaye. Il buta une première fois, reculant en grognant puis réessaya, sans succès ; soufflant un bon coup, il se débarrassa du casque et de son blouson.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama un ouvrier.

« Je peux pas passer avec. » répondit sèchement l'adolescent avant de retenter d'entrer.

Il dut se tortiller pour pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur, la poussière lui brûlant les yeux. Sa progression 'était pas des plus rapides mais il devait avancer ; des quintes de toux lui affirmèrent que les deux hommes n'étaient pas très loin. Aussi, il jugea bon de les prévenir :

« Hey ! J'arrive ! Tenez bon ! »

Le métal froid le fit frissonner mais il préféra serrer les dents et avancer. Le bruit lui indiquait que les hommes travaillaient dur à l'extérieur pour les extirper de cette espèce de caverne métallique. La lumière de la lampe lui permit de voir que le tunnel s'agrandissait et une forme bougea :

« On est là ! » suivi d'une quinte de toux.

Tom s'avança jusqu'à eux et leur tendit les masques. L'un des ouvriers étaient assis, apparemment sauf, mais l'autre gémissait, les jambes coincées sous une poutre au niveau des tibias. L'adolescent l'aida à passer son masque et resta auprès de lui, surélevant sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux ; le malheureux faisait peine à voir et son regard trahissait sa peur et sa douleur. L'autre ouvrier lui tapota l'épaule :

« Sors de là, mon garçon. T'as déjà fait beaucoup en nous apportant tout ça. Va-t-en maintenant. »

Le jeune dreadeux hésita quelques minutes, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la poussière, et réfléchit. Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui souffrait sur ses genoux... Et lui Qu'aurait-il ressenti à sa place ? Il aurait sûrement pensé à Bill... A sa famille... Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de secouer négativement la tête :

« Je vais rester avec vous. »

« Quoi ? » l'homme le dévisagea comme s'il était fou.

« Je vais rester avec vous. Je serais plus utile ici que dehors. » répondit Tom.

« Mais... Gamin, tu te rends compte que ça peut nous tomber dessus à tout moment ? T'es trop jeune pour laisser ta peau ici ! » protesta son aîné.

« A vous entendre, vous êtes déjà morts... » soupira le châtain, puis, remarquant le manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis, il ajouta. « Vos collègues travaillent très dur dehors pour vous sortir de là. Respectez au moins leurs efforts. »

Sur ces quelques mots, Tom se détourna pour reporter son attention sur le blessé. L'homme pleurait autant de douleur que de frayeur, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible... Tentant de maîtriser sa voix, le jeune guitariste entreprit de le faire parler pour essayer de focaliser son attention sur lui, ainsi que pour se rassurer lui-même :

« M'sieur... ça va aller, on va s'en sortir. » l'homme le dévisagea comme pour essayer de comprendre ses paroles. « Moi... J'ai un frère jumeau qui m'attend. Je vais le revoir ce soir et m'excuser parce que je ne suis pas revenu à la maison pour manger avec lui et ma mère, ce midi... Il doit s'inquiéter... Et vous ? Vous avez quelqu'un dehors ? »

« J'ai... J'ai une femme... » souffla l'homme. « Mais je... »

« Vous êtes mariés ? » enchaîna le dreadeux, conscient que ce ''mais'' allait déboucher sur une remarque pessimiste.

« N-non... On doit se marier dans un mois... » répondit l'ouvrier, inspirant profondément et supportant la douleur.

« Ça sera un grand mariage ? » demanda Tom, sentant son cœur battre à la chamade, tiraillé par la peur qui l'assaillait.

« Ou-oui... On doit inviter... Un peu plus de cent personnes. » articula-t-il.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, content de remarquer que l'homme souriait en parlant. Il sursauta presque en sentant deux bras massifs l'entourer et lança un regard en arrière vers l'autre ouvrier qui le serrait contre lui. L'homme bougonna quelque chose puis répliqua sèchement :

« On n'a pas idée de venir comme ça. Tu vas ressortir en glace pillée d'ici à être habillé juste avec ton T-shirt ! »

Tom esquissa un sourire malgré les tremblements qui assaillaient son corps, l'étreinte le réchauffait suffisamment pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop du froid. L'ouvrier lui plaça également son propre casque sur la tête, à la grande surprise de l'adolescent qui ne reçut aucune explication quant à ce geste. Les minutes commencèrent à s'écouler, lentement... Le guitariste repensant à son frère... Que dirait-il s'il le savait dans cette situation ? Il pleurerait sûrement... Ou pire : il viendrait le rejoindre... Et s'il mourrait maintenant ? Ecrasé sous les poutres qui risquaient de s'effondrer ? N'avait-il pas été un peu trop stupide sur ce coup ? Avait-il confondu courage et bêtise ? Georg le lui reprochait souvent avant...

Il sentit son corps trembloter et ce n'était sûrement pas à cause du froid. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge alors que lui apparaissait une cruelle parcelle d'avenir : il risquait de mourir... De ne plus voir son frère... De le laisser avec les dettes qu'il s'était efforcé de lui cacher... Il le laisserait seul et brisé alors qu'il avait besoin de lui... Les larmes chaudes perlèrent sur ses joues, alertant l'ouvrier qui se trouvait allongé sur ses genoux ; celui-ci murmura :

« Hey, petit... ça va aller... On va s'en sortir, pas vrai ? »

Il souriait... Tom hocha doucement la tête, se sentant stupide de pleurer alors qu'il avait tout fait pour rassurer cet homme blessé. Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette peur qui hurlait en lui comme une furie, lui jetant au visage sa propre stupidité : il risquait de tout perdre si la moindre de ces poutres glissait. L'ouvrier blessé esquissa un sourire, ce qui, avec le masque, se résuma à plisser légèrement les yeux, et tapota gentiment la joue du jeune châtain :

« Tu sais... C'était très courageux de venir jusqu'ici... » il respira tant bien que mal. « Je ne sens plus mes jambes, mais... Au moins, je sais maintenant qu'on va s'en sortir... Je vais me marier et toi, tu reverras ta famille. Hein, petit ? »

« Oui... » souffla doucement le dreadeux. « Excusez-moi... »

« T'excuse pas, va... » grogna l'homme derrière lui. « La poussière est retombée, on va boire un peu de café... Histoire que tu ne finisses pas en glaçon. »

La remarque fit rire Tom et le blessé, puis ils attendirent que l'homme leur tende le gobelet rempli de café. Le liquide chaud procura une sensation d'apaisement au jeune châtain qui entreprit d'aider le blessé à boire. Ce n'était pas chose facile mais ils y arrivaient petit à petit. Déjà l'atmosphère s'était quelque peu détendue pour eux, mais tout à coup, un rai de lumière transperça la pénombre de leur cellule :

« Ils arrivent ! » s'exclama l'homme derrière lui. « Eh, Christian, mon gars, tu vas pouvoir te marier ! »

L'adolescent sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine alors qu'une joie intense l'envahissait, ils furent tous trois pris d'un fou rire mêlé de larmes. La lumière apparaissait petit à petit et enfin, une des poutres située en face d'eux fut soulevée, laissant place à la tête de Stephan :

« Ça va là-dedans ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit l'ouvrier derrière Tom. « Christian a les jambes coincées mais on est vivants ! »

« On va vous sortir de là ! » s'exclama le grand blond.

« Le gosse d'abord ! »

Et sans même lui demander son avis, l'ouvrier agrippa Tom dans ses bras et le souleva pour que Stephan l'attrape et l'extirpe des entrailles métalliques. Jamais le jeune châtain n'aurait cru avoir l'impression de comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir un chat que l'on passe de main en main mais c'était exactement la sensation qu'il avait à présent, conscient qu'il ne devait être qu'une brindille pour ces hommes. Une ambulance était arrivée depuis... Philipp l'attrapa en dernier et le posa au sol avant de lui taper sur le casque.

« Aïe ! » protesta le jeune garçon.

« Je t'avais dit de sortir une fois que tu avais fini, non ? » gronda le grand brun.

« Je pouvais pas les laisser comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Et si ça c'était effondré, hein ? » s'énerva l'homme.

Tom sentit à nouveau cette sensation de liberté et de soulagement qui troubla sa vue alors que son corps tremblait. Même s'il n'aimait pas admettre ce genre de chose : il avait eu peur. Horriblement peur. Philipp le considéra un moment avant de soupirer et de lui déposer le blouson qu'il avait délaissé sur ses épaules. Le jeune dreadeux le remercia d'un hochement de tête, refermant l'habit pour se protéger du froid.

« Sois pas trop dur avec lui, Philipp... » le guitariste reconnut la voix de l'ouvrier qui était avec lui sous poutres.

Un lourd silence rythmé par le bruit des autres ouvriers s'installa. Puis Tom sentit alors une main lui tapoter l'épaule et leva les yeux sur un grand brun souriant :

« C'est fini maintenant... »

L'adolescent allait répondre lorsqu'un immense fracas se fit entendre derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Pendant quelques secondes, il demeura immobile, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant... Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que les poutres s'étaient effondrées. Il commença légèrement à tourner la tête lorsque son compagnon d'infortune la lui attrapa et la plaqua contre son torse, lui épargnant le spectacle.

« Regarde pas, petit. »

Cette simple phrase voulait tout dire. Tom sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'échapper de leur lit pour courir sur ses joues ; instinctivement, il agrippa le bleu de travail de son homologue et sentit l'homme l'étreindre un peu plus. Les cris qu'il entendait, les pas qui se précipitaient, les ordres qui fusaient... Il avait compris... Christian ne se marierait pas dans un mois.

Tout se troubla autour de lui, il entendit la sirène de l'ambulance s'éloigner à grande vitesse, les murmures des autres travailleurs et, en même temps, un silence oppressant. L'homme qui le serrait contre lui le relâcha, ce qui eût pour conséquence de le laisser tomber à terre, assis, hébété, les larmes perlant encore et encore sur ses joues. Il entendit le grand brun soupirer, ce genre de soupir pénible en ces circonstances ; une main puissante l'aida à se relever et Philipp lui fait face :

« Gamin... Donne-moi ton nom. »

« T-Tom Kaulitz, m'sieur... » articula tant bien que mal l'adolescent.

« Bon, écoute... Ce genre d'accident arrive malheureusement assez souvent sur un chantier. » expliqua son interlocuteur. « J'ai apprécié ton courage et ta ténacité, et je pense bien pouvoir te trouver quelque chose à faire sur le chantier, mais est-ce que tu te sens capable de revenir ici ? »

Le jeune guitariste hésita, sentant un gouffre se former en lui en se souvenant de cet homme blessé qui lui souriait malgré la douleur... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ravalant ses larmes, et hocha doucement la tête : malgré tout, malgré ce qu'il avait vu et vécu... Il devait travailler... Philipp inspira profondément, puis lui tapota l'épaule :

« Christian a été emmené à l'hôpital... Il est inconscient et on ne sait pas s'il va s'en sortir... »

« Il est vivant ? » demanda aussitôt Tom, sa voix trahissant ses craintes.

« Pour le moment, oui... Tu as fait du bon boulot, petit... S'il s'en sort, il te devra une fière chandelle. »

La voix calme de son homologue rassura quelque peu l'adolescent : Christian était vivant... Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en tire. Le jeune dreadeux ignorait dans quel état on avait sorti l'ouvrier des décombres mais il espérait sincèrement le revoir en vie.

« Bon... Vu les circonstances, rentre chez toi ce soir. Mais viens travailler à partir de demain, avec une attestation comme quoi tes parents sont au courant que tu vas travailler ici. » annonça Philipp.

« Oui, m'sieur. » répondit simplement le jeune garçon avant de se détourner.

Ses pas étaient lents... Il serait probablement en retard chez Christine... Pourtant, il n'avait pas la force de courir ; il marchait simplement les mains dans les poches, revenant vers le magasin. Toutes ses pensées tournées vers cet homme qui voulait se marier dans un mois... Une vibration attira son attention et il extirpa son portable de sa poche. C'était un texto de Bill :

''_Est-ce que tout va bien ?'' _

Tom considéra un long moment son portable, se remémorant une énième fois ce qu'il s'était produit sur le chantier. Doucement, il se remit à marcher tout en tapant son texto : c'était facile, il connaissait les touches par cœur à force de s'en servir. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru un jour dire ce genre de chose :

''_Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me manques. Je te vois ce soir à la maison, porte-toi bien. Ton frère qui t'adore.''_

Peut-être que son jumeau allait s'inquiéter davantage à la réception de ce message inhabituel, mais lui, il se sentait plus léger ; conscient qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait pu tout perdre d'un coup. Ce genre de moment où la perception que l'on avait du monde a changé. C'était exactement l'impression qu'avait le jeune garçon tout en poursuivant son chemin.

Demain... Il retournerait sur le chantier...

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Voilà. Niéhéhé... Cela vous a-t-il plu ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être... ? J'espère que oui en tout cas car je me suis bien amusé(e) à l'écrire ! Ah, je ne suis pas sûr(e) de pouvoir poster à nouveau avant ou pendant les vacances de Noël... See ya ! Bonnes vacances !


	6. Le coeur d'un frère

**Titre: An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix)**

Auteur: Sahad.

Note : Petit chapitre long à venir, 'schuldigung ! Mais je vous ai laissé quelques moments mignons pour me faire pardonner... Ou pas. Héhéhé.

Note 2 : réponse aux reviews.

_Draya Felton_ : Merci pour le compliment que j'apprécie beaucoup. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour ce nouveau chapitre.

_Madison2a _: Souhait exaucé. Héhé. Et ça devrait être encore plus le cas dans le suivant ou ceux d'après.

_Tigrou19_ : C'est le but. Héhéhéééé.

_Crystal d'avalon, Laura_ : La réponse dans le prochain chapitre pour Christian. J'aurais un peu tardé, désolé(e). Le reste, ici !

_Lyra Parry_ : Deux remarques très perspicaces. En fait, pour le salaire, comme je n'étais pas sûr(e), j'ai pris le salaire minimum et puis de plus amples informations sur les magouilles de Tom viendront dans les prochains chapitres. Quant aux chantiers, tout dépend du pays, mais certains chantiers sont autorisés de nuit.

_BiLoU, Ketty, Sasha 320_ : Voici la suite attendue.

_Evilfromparadise_ : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

_Demon-dray_ : Je m'en fais pas, t'inquiète. Pour Tom, je t'invite à découvrir s'il est fou ou non. Héhé...

_Gwenelfy _: Ta review m'a énormément touché(e), plus que tu ne pourras probablement l'imaginer. Merci beaucoup.

_Die roten tzvkr _: C'était sur ''Jumeaux et plus si affinités'' mais je te remercie quand même ici pour la review que tu m'as envoyée. Merci beaucoup à toi aussi.

**_Note 3_** : Il suffit des fois de quelques mots pour aider quelqu'un à se relever. Merci de les avoir trouvés. C'est pour vous que j'écris ces histoires et c'est grâce à vous que je me sens utile et que je peux continuer d'avancer. Merci.

Bonne lecture, en espérant vous transporter cette fois encore.

**Chapitre 6 :**

Bill avait les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité et fixait le mur près de son lit. Son frère n'était pas là. Il pouvait le sentir. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs nuits que son jumeau et lui faisaient chambre à part ; le jeune chanteur aurait souhaité continuer à partager le même lit, car il y puisait un certain réconfort, mais son ancien guitariste avait été formel : il ne serait pas souvent à la maison et ne pouvait pas le réveiller à chaque fois qu'il sortirait ou arriverait. Mais cette attention n'avait fait qu'attiser un peu plus l'inquiétude du jeune brun.

Que faisait Tom ? Il savait qu'il travaillait dans un magasin, mais après ? Le reste du temps, où était-il ? Peut-être qu'il avait trop besoin de lui et que le dreadeux s'était senti étouffé ? Peut-être qu'il passait toutes ses nuits dehors avec des amis... Bill ne savait pas, et plus les suppositions affluaient, plus il s'enfonçait dans un état de peine proche de la déprime. Etait-il donc si encombrant ? Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il se redressa dans son lit : rester couché ne changerait rien à sa situation.

Un bruit attira son attention. Tom était rentré, il le savait. Il écouta attentivement chaque bruit, aussi ténu soit-il ; son jumeau s'arrêta quelques secondes à peine devant la porte de sa chambre pour finalement aller dans la sienne, se laissant probablement tomber sur son lit. Le jeune brun fronça légèrement les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son réveil digital : il était 04h43. Le jeune garçon fronça un peu plus les sourcils : était-ce bien raisonnable pour son frère de rentrer à une heure pareille alors qu'il devait se lever à 06h30 pour se préparer et aller travailler ? De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait... Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine. Mais que se passait-il donc dans la tête de son jumeau ? Et surtout pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien ? C'était à peine s'ils se croisaient !

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse mêlée de colère s'abattit sur l'esprit de l'ancien chanteur qui se recoucha brutalement dans son lit, se noyant sous les couvertures : il avait une désagréable sensation de traîtrise. Il ferma ses yeux qui commençaient à le brûler et s'efforça de retrouver le sommeil. Ce que pouvait faire son frère sans lui ne le regardait pas ! Il ne voulait plus chercher à comprendre, étouffant un sanglot silencieux contre son oreiller.

**OoOoO**

Tom était épuisé. Le réveil l'avait arraché sans pitié de son sommeil, lui laissant l'impression récurrente de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques minutes. Son corps le lançait en un nombre conséquent de courbatures et son esprit peinait à retrouver une certaine clarté, à penser logiquement. Il se leva péniblement et marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche lorsque le calendrier dans le couloir retint son attention : sa mère avait barré le vendredi...

« On est... Samedi... » comprit-il lentement.

Il ne travaillait pas le week-end. Il réfléchit un long moment pour être sûr de ce qu'il avançait et vérifia la date du calendrier avec celle de sa montre. C'était bien samedi... Un mince sentiment de soulagement s'insinua en lui et il retourna lentement dans sa chambre pour retourner se coucher et dormir comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait...

**OoOoO**

« Bill, tu n'as pas vu ton frère ? »

Le jeune brun releva les yeux de sa tasse de café et secoua négativement la tête, accompagnant ce geste d'un haussement d'épaule. Sa mère pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux vers la pendule : ses enfants n'avaient jamais été des lève-tôt, certes, mais il était presque midi et, à part pendant cette semaine de travail, Tom se levait en général à peu près à la même heure que son jumeau. Elle poussa un soupir et alla mettre le chocolat plus très chaud de son fils dans le réfrigérateur :

« Il le boira demain. Je vais préparer le déjeuner. »

Bill hocha doucement la tête et alla s'installer dans le canapé en face de la télévision. Sa mère avait trouvé intéressant qu'il reprenne des études par correspondance pour s'occuper, mais la matinée restait à lui. Il zappa un long moment avant de s'arrêter sur une émission de musique. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais elle retint tout de même son attention : un groupe se produisait sur le plateau, le chanteur alignant des mots d'un anglais douteux sur une musique assez entraînante.

Remuant légèrement la tête sur le rythme de la musique, le jeune brun remplaça mentalement chacun des musiciens par l'un des membres de son ancien groupe. Il imaginait Georg jouant de la basse, légèrement penché en arrière, un air concentré ; Gustav se déchaînant sur sa batterie à en avoir mal aux mains ; Tom s'amusant à faire crier le public en s'avançant dangereusement sur le bord de la scène et souriant à tout va... Et lui, chantant à pleine voix dans ce micro...

Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran, rendus brillants par les larmes qui lui venaient ; instinctivement, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en regardant ce groupe jouer. Il pouvait sentir un nœud lui tordre le ventre et une boule douloureuse lui obstruer la gorge... Combien donnerait-il ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir chantonner une chanson... Même dans un murmure... Du bout des lèvres... Il se recroquevilla légèrement, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

La musique attira sa mère qui considéra un moment se spectacle douloureux : elle n'aimait pas voir son fils ainsi. Bien sûr, elle avait souhaité de nombreuses fois d'avoir ses enfants avec elle, chez elle... Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que son vœu se serait réalisé de la sorte. Un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de cette pensée plana un instant dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne s'avance jusqu'au canapé et prenne son enfant dans ses bras. L'adolescent se laissa faire, laissant sa mère éteindre la télévision et le bercer un peu contre elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas te faire du mal comme ça, mon poussin... » murmura-t-elle, déposant un baiser sur son front. « Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser. Tu dois avancer... »

Bill hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'il entendait bien mais ne bougea pas davantage, se blottissant dans cette chaleur réconfortante et protectrice, bien que différente de celle qu'il ressentait dans les bras de son frère. Il resta un long moment dans cette douce étreinte avant de laisser sa mère vaquer à ses occupations, le laissant à nouveau seul avec ses pensées ; il aurait aimé passer du temps avec son jumeau puisque celui-ci ne travaillait pas le week-end mais il semblait vouloir battre le record du monde du plus long sommeil. Avait-il donc si peu d'importance à ses yeux à présent pour qu'il ne daigne même pas se lever le week-end ? Ne voulait-il plus le voir... ?

Il reste ainsi sur le canapé, pensif, jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle pour le repas et aille réveiller son frère. Elle ne le lui avait pas demandé... Savait-elle quelque chose ? Le ressentait-elle ? Le jeune garçon préféra écarter ces sombres pensées et se concentrer sur la nourriture encore fumante qui se trouvait sur la table, mais il n'eût guère le temps d'y fixer longtemps son attention car déjà sa mère et son frère arrivaient dans la cuisine. Tom n'était visiblement pas très réveillé, les yeux mi-clos, des cernes sous les yeux et visiblement ailleurs ; il ne répondait que par monosyllabes aux questions de leur mère, bougon. Bill préféra concentrer son attention sur son repas, espérant silencieusement que son frère lui adresserait quelques mots mais plus que ça, c'était la fatigue qu'affichait son jumeau qui le préoccupait... Le dreadeux ne parvenait visiblement pas à tenir une conversation très longtemps ; à peine le repas fini, il se leva et prit le chemin de sa chambre, mais sa mère le rappela :

« Tom ! Tu vas tout de même pas passé ta vie à dormir ! Va donc te laver ! »

Le châtain soupira mais ne releva pas et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains. Bill observa la scène et une nouvelle tristesse s'empara de lui : son frère ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois du repas.

OoOoO

Tom s'était redormi, une fois de plus ; son jumeau l'observa un moment dormir... Avec son rythme de vie, il était normal qu'il ait besoin de dormir, mais le jeune brun l'avait décidément en travers de la gorge et surtout du cœur. Son frère n'était jamais là, il pourrait essayer d'être là pour les rares fois où ils se voyaient à présent. Bill lança un dernier regard au dormeur avant de se détourner et de retourner dans sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur le lit ; il demeura immobile un long moment puis attrapa son portable sur la table et commença à pianoter... Peut-être que...

Il sursauta presque en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa main et consulta ses messages : Georg avait été rapide à répondre. Le parcourant rapidement des yeux, il se leva et mis ses chaussures avant de prendre une veste et un manteau pour sortir de chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Marchant d'un pas rapide, il leva à peine les yeux du trottoir juste devant lui : croiser un regard, voir un visage... Il avait du mal. C'était comme si tout le monde était au courant... Comme si chaque coin de lèvres allait s'étirer en un sourire narquois en contemplant son inutilité. Il n'était plus rien.

« Bill ! »

L'adolescent releva vivement la tête et accéléra le pas en direction de son ancien bassiste qui agitait la main à son attention. Arrivant à sa hauteur, Bill se raidit de surprise lorsque son ami le prit dans ses bras et le considéra un moment lorsqu'il s'écarta ; Georg l'invita à s'asseoir à la terrasse du café auquel il l'attendait.

« Ça va ? » demanda doucement le bassiste, hésitant à réellement poser la question.

Bill hocha doucement la tête en lui adressant un mince sourire : il était heureux de revoir le brun, même si cela lui faisait également un peu mal. Il se pencha sur son sac et en sortit son calepin et son stylo pour répondre à son ami ; concentré sur le papier, il ne remarqua pas le regard douloureux que Georg lui adressa en le voyant ainsi. Son aîné savait, comme les autres membres du groupe, que sa voix était tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher en tant que chanteur mais aussi dans la vie de tous les jours. Voir son ami, éternelle pipelette, réduit au silence par accident... Il préférait ne même pas imaginer ça douleur. Bill redressa son calepin et le lui montra :

_- Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. - _

Georg pinça les lèvres et le prit dans ses bras, l'ancien chanteur haussant les sourcils de surprise : avait-il ''dit'' quelque chose de mal ? Le bassiste le serra un moment contre lui et sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure à l'oreille de son cadet :

« Tu ne m'aurais pas contacté si c'était vraiment le cas, pas vrai ? »

Il sentit le corps fin trembler dans ses bras : il avait vu juste. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, ce fut pour voir le visage en larmes de son vis-à-vis ; Bill baissa la tête, portant la main à ses joues pour tenter d'effacer les marques visibles de sa souffrance. Non, il aurait voulu ne pas pleurer, pas devant son ami et bassiste de son ancien groupe. Peut-être n'aurait-il tout simplement pas du le revoir. Il sentit des bras puissants le rapprocher de son interlocuteur et de son épaule réconfortante contre laquelle il put s'appuyer et se laisser aller en silence. Il avait mal, son cœur se serrait et sa gorge le meurtrissait alors qu'il pleurait dans un silence qui le rendait fou de rage et de désespoir. Les paroles du médecin résonnaient encore et encore telles une sentence dans son esprit : il ne reparlerait jamais.

Le jeune garçon demeura un long moment ainsi à pleurer contre l'épaule de son ami, tentant comme il le pouvait d'expulser cette douleur sourde qui le déchirait intérieurement de plus en plus. Georg n'émit aucun commentaire, tenant simplement son cadet contre lui, souffrant de le voir ainsi sans pouvoir rien y faire sinon compatir. Lorsque Bill s'écarta de lui, il agrippa son stylo et son calepin, commençant à écrire, malgré les soubresauts de son corps, de manière presque frénétique ; lorsqu'il eût terminé, il lui tendit ce qu'il avait écrit. Le bassiste le considéra quelques instants avant de prendre le calepin et de parcourir le petit texte de son vis-à-vis : Bill n'en pouvait plus, il souffrait à cause de sa gorge qui était incapable d'émettre le moindre son tout en lui procurant une douleur lancinante, et l'absence de Tom était une véritable torture ; son frère était absent la majeure partie du temps pendant la semaine et passait le week-end à dormir. Georg fronça légèrement les sourcils, comprenant l'inquiétude de l'ancien chanteur en lisant ses questions :

_- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est parce que je ne peux plus rien faire ? Parce que je suis inutile ? __Pourquoi Tom ne me dit plus rien ? Des jumeaux, c'est un lien spécial, non ? - _

Bill ne comprenait plus son frère et s'enlisait dans une détresse muette en espérant, terrorisé, que ce dernier lui fasse un signe. Georg pinça les lèvres et réfléchit : il connaissait trop bien Tom pour l'imaginer abandonner son jumeau en de pareil circonstances ; le dreadeux avait toujours veillé sur celui qu'il disait sa moitié, son double, avec un attention toute particulière. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné comme ça... Il devait y avoir une raison.

« Ecoute, Bill... » murmura-t-il, affrontant une nouvelle fois ce regard désespéré. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication... Je vais essayer de voir et comprendre ce qui se passe avec Tom et je te dirais ce que j'ai trouvé, d'accord ? »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeaux hocha doucement la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas croire que Tom le laisserait tomber comme ça, sans raison ; mais était-ce une certitude ou simplement le vain espoir d'un gamin qui s'était jusque là cru indispensable... ? Il essuya doucement ses larmes et accepta la boisson que lui offrait Georg, il fallait qu'il se calme ; le bassiste trouverait la réponse à ces questions sans réponses... N'est-ce pas... ?

Son ami esquissa un sourire et lui proposa de passer la journée avec lui pour lui changer les idées. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Georg en était certain, et ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'était qu'il avait l'impression de comprendre ce qui pouvait motiver Tom... Mais si Bill ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était qu'il n'était pas au courant... Il valait mieux éviter de commettre une bévue. Il le parvint tant bien que mal à le convaincre de venir avec lui dans un centre commercial, espérant que les goûts de l'ancien chanteur n'avaient pas changés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Bill joua le jeu et se laissa aller à regarder les articles qui passaient à sa portée mais sans jamais rien acheter, le cœur n'y était pas mais il ne voulait pas que le bassiste se sente inutile face à sa déprime...

« Bill... »

L'intéressé releva la tête d'un t-shirt qu'il regardait et se tourna vers son interlocuteur, l'interrogeant du regard. Georg esquissa un vague sourire et murmura :

« Heu... Tu sais... Si tu veux, y a toujours des affaires à toi, chez moi... Tu sais, celles qu'on a ramenées, Gustav et moi... »

Bill le considéra un moment et hocha doucement la tête avec un mince sourire : Georg savait que c'était un sujet sensible... Toutes ces affaires étaient celles de Bill, le chanteur de Tokio Hotel... Il lui fit un signe de tête et sortit du magasin pour aller à la voiture de son ami, le laissant le conduire chez lui. Il connaissait le trajet par cœur, demeurant silencieux à regarder par la fenêtre... Rien n'était plus pareil dans son esprit, il regardait tout cela d'un œil nouveau. Il n'était plus ce même gamin insouciant d'autrefois... Il avait cru que c'était un rêve qui durerait toujours... Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de continuer.

« Bill, on est arrivé, tu descends ? »

Le jeune brun remarqua qu'effectivement Georg attendait depuis quelques secondes que son passager veuille bien descendre de la voiture ; ce qu'il fit. La maison n'avait pas changé non plus... Quelques petites choses en moins peut-être mais sans plus... Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Georg l'amena à sa chambre, où Bill écarquilla les yeux : où étaient passées toutes ses basses ? Il n'en restait qu'une... Remarquant le regard surpris de Bill, le bassiste esquissa un sourire et murmura :

« Je les ai revendues... Une seule, c'est suffisant. »

Il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de faux dans sa voix, il le savait et l'ancien chanteur n'était pas idiot, son regard le lui disait clairement. Il soupira et prétexta simplement qu'il avait eu besoin d'argent après un moment pour aider à la maison et qu'il travaillait à présent en intérimaire pour gagner un peu de sous en attendant de trouver mieux. Bill laissa transparaître son inquiétude dans son regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire, même écrit, puis il posa les yeux sur les valises qui étaient dans un coin de la chambre. Il hésita et s'approcha, en couchant une et l'ouvrant à l'aide de la clé que lui tendit Georg ; il esquissa un sourire amusé en redécouvrant ses propres affaires. Il resta un long moment à les regarder, en dépliant certaines... Il y avait tellement de souvenirs dans cette simple valise...

Il la referma finalement et resta assis pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre son calepin et décrire quelques mots à son ami ; celui-ci hocha la tête et reconnut effectivement que cela ravivait beaucoup de souvenirs. Il attendit que Bill lui fasse signe pour l'aider à porter les valises jusqu'à la voiture mais celui-ci ne fit rien et remit la valise où il l'avait prise puis il griffonna sur son calepin et le lui tendit :

_- Je peux laisser ça ici pour le moment ? Tout ça, c'est un peu Bill de Tokio Hotel mais ce n'est plus moi... Je peux les laisser un peu ici ? - _

« Y a pas de souci. » répondit aimablement son ami. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. T'auras juste à m'envoyer un texto quand tu voudras les récupérer, d'accord ? »

_- Merci, Georg. - _

« De rien. » sourit le bassiste. « C'est normal. »

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce pour retourner dans la voiture. Le bassiste ne dit rien quant aux larmes qui perlèrent lentement sur les joues de son cadet et le retour se fit dans le silence le plus total. Bill n'essuya ses joues que lorsque le véhicule s'immobilisa devant chez lui et Georg sourit :

« Tu ressembles toujours à the crow quand tu pleures, toi... »

Le jeune brun grimaça en guise de réponse et accepta que son aîné le débarbouille un peu : il ne voulait pas que sa mère le voit comme cela et lui pose une multitude de questions. Ceci fait, il sortit de la voiture et remercia d'un signe de tête celui qui avait été son bassiste dans un groupe dont bientôt tout le monde aurait oublié le nom.

Il retourna vers sa chambre, lançant au passage un coup d'œil dans celle de son frère : Tom s'était à nouveau couché et endormi profondément. Il entra discrètement dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit du dormeur... En règle générale, Tom n'avait jamais eu le sommeil bien lourd dans la journée, il était même très rare qu'il dorme avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Mais il ne le vit même pas tressaillir alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui pour mieux le regarder... Il avait les traits tirés... Ses doigts fins caressèrent doucement sa joue sans même le réveiller. Qu'avait-il pu faire toute la semaine pour être dans cet état ? Cette question demeurait sans réponse alors qu'il observait son jumeau dormir, perdu dans les méandres d'un sommeil dont il lui refusait l'accès.

Le jeune brun sentit ses yeux le brûler mais ravala ses larmes et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ancien guitariste. Il se redressa alors et quitta la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre et se jeter dans son lit, nichant son visage dans son oreiller pour y laisser les dernières traces de son maquillage... Au fond, qui verrait à nouveau ''Bill'' ? Il n'existait plus. Il était mort avec sa voix. C'était fini.

**OoOoO**

Un bruit tira l'adolescent de son sommeil, il se redressa légèrement dans son lit et écouta. Tom se levait pour aller travailler, comme tous les jours de la semaine... Bill recoucha doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller, n'ayant cure des marques charbon qu'avaient laissées ses larmes. Il avait pris l'habitude de pleurer tous les soirs, ce n'était plus une nouveauté et il se moquait bien d'enlever ou non son maquillage avant de dormir. Il devait juste changer la taie d'oreiller quotidiennement... De toute façon, qui cela pouvait-il préoccuper maintenant ?

Il l'entendit se préparer, une boule douloureuse enserrant sa gorge... Son frère menait une vie où il n'avait plus sa place... Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de penser qu'il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour l'abandonner... Lui qui avait dit ces mots :

_« Voilà... On est chez nous... »_

Ce nous qu'il avait cru éternel, du jour de leur naissance à celui de leur mort... Mais depuis une semaine et demie, Tom ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, ils ne se voyaient plus, ils ne discutaient plus... Jamais le jeune brun ne s'était senti aussi abandonné ni trahi. Mais si la douleur d'admettre qu'il n'était plus rien l'étouffait, il nourrissait toujours ce vain espoir que son jumeau viendrait le voir, lui parler... Comme avant...

Une nouvelle larme douloureuse s'échappa, bientôt suivie par d'autres. Il avait toujours eu peur de la solitude mais il s'était toujours réconforter en pensant à la présence du dreadeux qui, aujourd'hui, l'avait oublié, effacé de sa mémoire... Avec une facilité déconcertante. Un bruit dans la chambre de son frère l'informa qu'il terminait de se préparer pour bientôt partir sans même prendre un petit déjeuner sur le pouce... A croire que cette maison n'était même plus la sienne puisqu'il n'y venait que pour dormir.

Les pas feutrés dans le couloir le firent tressaillir et il ne bougea plus, fermant les yeux. Pour une obscure raison, il espérait que son frère vienne le voir mais en même temps, il refusait de lui montrer cet état de faiblesse psychologique. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant les pas de son frère s'arrêter à la hauteur de sa porte... C'était toujours là qu'ils étaient le plus forts... Il entendit un léger frottement puis les entendit s'éloigner. Son poing se referma sur les draps alors qu'il se maudissait intérieurement d'être aussi naïf : la naïveté était quelque chose de blessant... De très douloureux... Il avait été bête de croire que son frère aurait compris qu'il laissait sa porte de chambre ouverte depuis une semaine et demie dans l'espoir qu'il viendrait le voir de lui-même. Etouffant un nouveau sanglot qui se contentait de n'être qu'une expiration d'air plus puissante que les autres, il ferma les yeux, souhaitant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

OoOoO

10h30... Son ''jamais'' n'avait finalement pas été des plus longs... Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Une fois encore, il contempla cette chambre qui lui semblait d'un incroyable vide. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Georg de lui rendre ses affaires pour qu'il puisse les jeter dans la chambre, la rendre plus vivante... Il se leva péniblement et s'étira, grimaçant en sentant une ou deux parties de son corps craquer puis les laissa retomber sur son lit.

Il n'avait envie de rien... De rien à par de la compagnie de son jumeau. Dire qu'il lui en voulait était peu dire mais pour rien au monde il ne pourrait le chasser si celui-ci daignait revenir auprès de lui. Cette pensée le froissa et le laissa seul avec le silence une dizaine de minutes encore avant que la voix de sa mère ne retentisse dans les escaliers :

« Bill, mon chéri, descend, le petit déjeuner est près. »

Le brun poussa un profond soupir et s'extirpa de ses draps pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Il descendait les marches presque machinalement et allait trouver sa place à la table, devant sa tasse de café ; sa mère souriait et parlait mais il ne l'écoutait pas, trop préoccupé par la concentration de douleur qui grondait en lui. Il ne s'aperçut même pas lorsque la pauvre femme se tut, se rendant bien compte de l'absence de son fils, le seul qui daignait encore rester avec elle. Tom n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, mais son absence était des plus blessante... Qu'il doive travailler pendant la journée, elle pouvait le comprendre, mais il ne rentrait même plus manger le soir, il ne revenait qu'à des heures impossibles... Elle savait que l'accident de son frère l'avait bouleversé et que l'adolescent pouvait très bien exprimer comme cela son trouble, mais en tant que mère, elle était triste de penser qu'il pouvait passer des soirées dans des endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec des gens peu fréquentables... Même Andréas n'avait pas su la renseigner à ce sujet.

Bill se leva finalement sans avoir touché à quoique ce soit et reprit le chemin de sa chambre dans le silence qui le caractérisait désormais. Sa mère soupira et monta à sa suite pour finalement le découvrir vautré dans son lit, perdu dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle sentit un tiraillement au niveau de son cœur, ne supportant pas de voir son petit souffrir... Elle s'approcha et murmura simplement :

« Ne reste pas tout seul dans le noir... Ce n'est pas bon pour le moral, tu sais... »

Sur ces quelques paroles, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et les volets, sans tenir compte de l'adolescent qui noya son visage dans le coussin, autant pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière que pour dissimuler les traces de maquillage laissées sur le tissu de la taie d'oreiller. Ses pas s'éloignèrent alors, disparaissant dans le couloir, le laissant seul dans sa chambre. Le vent froid le fit frissonner et relever la tête... Ne pouvait-elle pas au moins fermer la fenêtre ? Il soupira à se tira péniblement hors de son lit et s'avança jusqu'à la source de ses frissons, le mince vêtement qu'il portait en vêtement de nuit n'était qu'un rempart moindre face aux morsures du froid.

Il regarda à l'extérieur un moment, laissant le vent glacé soulever ses cheveux secs et paille couleur de jais ; puis il referma la fenêtre pour laisser la tiédeur de l'habitacle le bercer. Mais alors qu'il n'entendait plus le murmure du vent, un léger bruit attira son attention. C'était derrière lui, il hésita et se retourna, c'était comme un léger son de papier ; il ne sut d'abord pas d'où cela venait mais un éclat jaune captura son regard. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha de la fente entre le mur et sa porte ouverte et s'agenouilla pour attraper le papier qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir ; s'asseyant sur ses pieds, il reconnut un post-it, ce qu'il n'utilisait jamais, et le retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils découvraient les quelques mots qui s'y trouvaient, tracés de cette écriture qu'il connaissait si bien :

_- Passe une bonne journée, frérôt.__ Tom. - _

Il y avait une date... Il datait de l'avant-veille, lundi. Tenant le papier en tremblant et le fixant, Bill se sentit déglutir, ses lèvres s'étirant timidement dans un sourire, puis, levant les yeux pour mettre la main sur la poignée pour se relever, il s'arrêta, son regard s'étant arrêter sur un détail... Ou plutôt plusieurs. Poussant doucement la porte, il la referma lentement pour découvrir une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé au vu des circonstances : neuf autres post-it étaient collés sur la porte... Il ne les avait pas vus à cause de cette fixation qu'il avait de laisser sa porte ouverte. Chacun était daté, un pour chaque jour, et chacun comportait un petit mot...

_- Courage, Bill. Tom. - _

_- Crois en toi. Pour moi, tu resteras toujours Bill. Tom. -_

_- Prend soin de toi. Tom. - _

_- Aujourd'hui je veux pas aller bosser ! Lol. Tom. - _

_- Veux prendre le petit déj' avec toi, mais je vais me faire frapper si je te réveille, hein ? Tom. - _

_- Allez ! On se motive pour une nouvelle journée ! Tom. - _

_- Pardon de t'avoir fait pleurer hier. Tom. - _

_- Choupi quand tu dors. See you. Tom. -_

_- Je t'adore, frérôt, courage! Et souris! Tom. - _

Bill se sentit trembler alors qu'il contemplait le dos de sa porte... Chaque jour, Tom avait pensé à lui, lui laissant un mot derrière la porte de sa chambre, et il n'avait rien vu. Il avait douté de lui... Une immense sensation de bonheur étira les lèvres du jeune brun dans un grand sourire alors que les larmes perlaient sur ses joues ; mais loin d'être des larmes acides, elles le soulageaient alors que ses yeux restaient rivés sur ces quelques mots que son jumeau avait songé à lui laisser chaque matin avant de partir.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il état resté là, à pleurer et à regarder cette preuve d'amour fraternel qui lui avait tant manqué ces dix derniers jours. Tout sentiment de solitude s'était envolé pour laisser place à un moment de pure joie. L'adolescent serra un moment le post-it qu'il tenait contre lui puis se redressa et attrapa son portable.

_- Bonne journée, Tom. Je t'adore aussi. Tu me manques. Bill. - _

Il fut quelque peu déçu de ne pas recevoir directement l'accusé de réception, mais peut-être Tom éteignait-il son portable pendant ses heures de travail... ? Il haussa doucement les épaules, souriant simplement en pensant à la tête de son frère lorsqu'il recevrait son message.

OoOoO

« Tom, tu as deux minutes ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête et la hocha, se levant péniblement du trottoir sur lequel il prenait sa pause pour aller rejoindre son employeuse ; Christine attendit qu'il l'ait rejointe devant le comptoir de son magasin pour l'étudier un moment, comme réfléchissant à ses mots, puis elle reprit :

« Tom... Je ne vais pas revenir sur la question de la semaine dernière ni du tirage de cartes que je t'ai fait mais... J'aimerai savoir si tout va bien. » elle le dévisagea presque durement malgré sa voix douce, telle une mère qui questionnerait son fils. « Il s'est passé quelque chose de nouveau ? Ça va faire trois jours que tu déambules dans le magasin et c'est à peine si je ne dois pas intervenir quand il y a des clients. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le jeune châtain écouta un moment le silence, les yeux fixant un point dans le vague, il releva finalement son regard souligné de cernes vers sa patronne et amie, lui adressant un sourire quelques peu forcé et répondit d'un ton calme qu'il voulait rassurant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je dors mal en ce moment, c'est tout... Je vais essayer de faire attention pour que ça n'empiète pas sur mon travail. »

La voyante le considéra un moment, soucieuse, puis pinça les lèvres comme si elle retenait une remarque, ce que l'adolescent apprécia, puis elle le laissa reprendre sa pause. Son regard ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchi le pas de la porte, la laissant seule dans la boutique ; elle soupira et baissa les yeux. Elle était inquiète pour ce garçon, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle avait bien remarqué les traits tirés et les cernes qui s'étaient installés sur son visage, mais elle n'était pas sa mère et, même si son intuition lui disait que Tom lui cachait quelque chose, elle ne pouvait que le regarder sombrer dans une sorte de mal-être éveillé... Ses yeux se posèrent sur le paquet de cartes qui reposait à côté d'elle, dans un creux du comptoir.

« J'espère que vous ne vous trompez pas... » souffla-t-elle.

De son côté, le guitariste se massa les yeux, pestant contre la luminosité qui lui agressait les yeux. Il était fatigué et las, sentant son corps lui faire mal par endroits, et chaque mouvement lui coûtait... Mais le simple contact de ses doigts sur ce papier maudit dans sa poche lui redonna une certaine vivacité : il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il devait trouver la force de continuer. Pour Bill...

Le reste de la journée passa dans une sorte de flou tel un rêve : il ne se souvenait même pas de certains détails mais peu lui importait. L'air froid du soir le tira brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'il quitta le magasin, le réveillant brusquement ; il pesta et referma son manteau avant de marcher en direction de son deuxième travail. La nuit était tombée maintenant depuis un moment, les jours se raccourcissant petit à petit, et avec elle venaient les basses températures, ce qui n'était pas un mal car cela l'aidait à sortir de sa semi torpeur ; il rejoignit le chantier et salua ces hommes qui s'étaient pris d'affection pour ce petit gaillard courageux. Là, il déposa ses affaires et prit son équipement de travail :

« Salut, Philipp. » sourit-il.

« Salut, gamin. » le salua à son tour le grand brun, sans lever les yeux des plans qu'il consultait, la main posée sur le téléphone. « Il y a un sac sur la chaise avec une collation pour les gars dans les hauteurs... Tu leur amènes ? »

Tom s'amusa de cet ordre déguisé en question, il acquiesça et pris le sac qui pesait passablement lourd ; ceci fait, il s'élança sur le chantier. Il avait pris l'habitude de ce travail qui consistait à transporter divers éléments ou ordres d'un point à l'autre du chantier ; il savait maintenant parfaitement se repérer et n'hésita pas à marcher vers l'escalier du bâtiments qui prenait peu à peu forme. Il marqua une petite pause au premier étage, posant quelques secondes le sac qui lui semblait de plus en plus lourds ; ces hommes étaient-ils des ogres pour avoir besoin de tant de nourriture ?

Il gravit tant bien que mal les marches restantes menant au deuxième étage, sentant le souffle lui manquer et son corps lui faire plus mal que jamais ; mais il tint bon et amena le sac à bon port, au grand bonheur de ses compagnons de travail qui le remercièrent chaleureusement. Tom esquissa un vague sourire mais sentit sa tête lui tourner et porta la main à sa tête, ce qui alerta l'un de ses interlocuteurs :

« Hey, petit, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Stephan.

« Ouais, ça va, ça va... » répondit l'intéressé en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincant. « J'étais malade hier et du coup j'ai pas super bien dormi. »

« Oh... Ben, ménage-toi un peu. Tu manges avec nous ? » proposa le grand blond.

« Ah, non, merci, ça va aller... » murmura-t-il en retour, tentant de dissimuler sa fatigue.

« Tom ! »

Le dreadeux se retourna vers les escaliers pour voir arriver son chef de chantier, un nouveau vertige le pris mais il reconnut tout de même le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, reconnaissant sa carrure entre mille, et qui n'était autre que son ancien bassiste. Reprenant vaguement ses esprits en secouant la tête, il attendit que ses deux interlocuteurs s'approchent de lui ; il s'étonna :

« Georg... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là... ? »

« Ça serait pas à moi de te demander ça plutôt ? » répliqua l'intéressé, visiblement mécontent.

« Quoi ? » Tom fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui échappait peu à peu.

« J'aimerai comprendre à quoi tu joues ! » s'exclama son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune châtain n'arrivait pas à saisir le véritable contexte de la situation, son esprit semblant réagir difficilement et de manière illogique : avait-il fait quelque chose qui lui aurait valut la mauvaise humeur de son ex-bassiste ? Il fronça les sourcils mais déjà la voix de Georg ne lui parvenait plus de la même manière, comme déformée, plus grave, trouble... Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises alors que le monde semblait danser et que sa perception changeait. Il distingua l'intonation d'une question... Mais que se passait-il... ? Tout à coup, il lui sembla voir le monde basculer, une douleur violente lui déchira le dos alors qu'il heurtait la balustrade de sécurité ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il retrouva quelques secondes de lucidité : son pied, dernier point d'attache avec le sol, venait de déraper. Le visage terrifié de Georg s'éloignait. Il dégringolait ! Mais le monde sombra brusquement dans une obscurité totale.

OoOoO

Bill se redressa dans le canapé, aussi droit que possible, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de sa mère ; elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et si le film l'ennuyait. Mais ce n'était rien de cela qui préoccupait le jeune brun : c'était comme avant, ce sentiment de mal-être et ce nom qui lui apparaissait brusquement à l'esprit. Tom, il se passait quelque chose. Pris d'une panique soudaine, Bill agrippa le bras de sa mère, lui faisant comprendre une urgence et articula de ses lèvres le nom de son frère ; puis, voyant que Simone ne comprenait pas bien à cause de son propre état de panique, il saisit brutalement son calepin et son stylo, marquant un ''TOM'' et le lui montrant. Sa mère fronça un peu les sourcils : ses fils s'étaient rarement trompés en ce qui concernait l'état de l'autre. Elle voulut parler mais la sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit, elle se leva et alla décocher le combiné, sentant son estomac se nouer ; elle adressa un regard à son petit puis décrocha :

« Simone Kaulitz, j'écoute. »

Quelques instants à peine s'écoulèrent lorsque le visage de la femme blêmit, inquiétant un peu plus le jeune brun qui attendait avec une patience menue que sa mère lui dis quelque chose mais elle n'en eût pas besoin, répondant à son interlocuteur :

« QUOI ? TOM EST À L'HÔPITAL ? »

Bill écarquilla les yeux, sentant le calepin et le stylo lui glisser des doigts pour aller s'écraser contre le sol dans un bruit sourd.

**A SUIVRE...**


	7. Reviens moi

**Titre: An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix).**

Auteur: Sahad

Note: Navré(e) pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre mais mon ordinateur m'a complètement lâché(e) et j'ai tout perdu, dont ce chapitre que j'ai du réécrire. Merci de votre compréhension.

Note 2: réponses aux reviews!

_Laura, Ketty, Wizmiss:_ Voici la suite!

_Crystal d'avalon:_ Ben oui, s'il ne se faisait pas toujours remarquer, on s'ennuierait quand même.

_Nicole Pavlovna:_ Content(e) que tu aies aimé le coup des post-its. J'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage.

_Madison2a, Herisson:_ Je suis toujours sadique. C'est ma deuxième nature... Voire la première.

_Draya Felton:_ Tu vas être happy: cette fin est moins sadique que celle du chapitre précédent. Enfin, je trouve...

_Demon-dray:_ C'est parce que c'est un truc de malade que je m'éclate! BWAHAHA!

_Mikazuki wo Maihime:_ De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie pour tes compliments. Puisse ce chapitre te faire autant plaisir que le précédent.

_Narcissss:_ Je te remercie pour l'idée, je vais la potasser.

_Shin-ichi:_ Bwahaha! J'ai adoré ta review! Joli résumé, hehe. Voici la suite qui tu attendais tant.

_BiLoU:_ C'est moi qui te remercie de me lire.

_Tigrou19:_ Oui, c'était même gros comme une cathédrale.

_Evilfromparadize:_ Merci pour les compliments, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise aussi!

_MG:_ Comme dit dans la note plus haut, mon pc m'a lâché(e). Navré(e) pour l'attente.

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 7:**

Gustav leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers la pendule de la salle d'attente avant de soupirer et de reporter les yeux sur son bassiste et ami: il était venu aussi tôt que Georg l'avait prévenu. La vision d'un Bill recroquevillé sur son siège, les yeux rougis et les pommettes gonflées par les larmes, lui donnait l'impression de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu à peine quelques semaines plus tôt; il avait même une sensation de mal-être qui le dérangeait et n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait être pour le jeune brun. Son regard s'attarda sur Simone Kaulitz, elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts afin de ne pas se laisser aller aux larmes mais il était évident que savoir le deuxième de ses fils à l'hôpital la minait terriblement.

Georg n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis l'arrivée de ses amis et de la mère des jumeaux, à part pour expliquer brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sentait un sentiment de culpabilité l'écraser car il n'avait pas été en mesure de retenir le dreadeux lorsque celui-ci avait perdu connaissance, il n'avait pas réussi à l'attraper... Et à présent, ils devaient attendre, impuissants, dans une salle plongée dans un silence dérangeant et pesant, le temps seulement rythmé par le cliquetis exaspérant de la pendule. Son regard se posa sur le batteur, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert; c'était quelque chose de très aisé pour lui après les années qu'il avait passées en sa compagnie, et il était évident que le jeune blond était troublé. Son expression douloureuse attrista son aîné qui s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, devinant plus ou moins bien la raison de la peine de son vis-à-vis:

«Gustav... ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir comme ça: personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça. Personne...»

«Je sais...» souffla son ami, sans grande conviction. «Mais... J'aurais du le savoir... Je connais bien Tom... Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il avait des problèmes même s'il ne me disait rien...? C'est dans sa nature de tout garder pour lui, alors pourquoi je n'ai pas été plus curieux? Pourquoi je n'ai pas senti la chose venir...?»

Le grand brun pinça légèrement les lèvres face à l'expression de profonde détresse du jeune blond. Il voulait lui dire qu'il y avait pire que lui, comme lui-même qui n'avait pas été en mesure de rattraper leur cadet; mais il n'était pas sûr que cela lui remonte réellement le moral. Bill, de son côté, fixait un point dans le vide sans véritablement le voir, fatigué d'avoir pleuré; sa gorge lui faisait mal après ses pleurs, mais le point le plus douloureux de son être était son cœur: il n'avait rien vu du mal être de son propre jumeau. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué quelques différences et la fatigue croissante de son double, mais il n'aurait jamais cru cela... Se retrouver dans un hôpital lui procurait un frisson glacial et l'odeur des couloirs, une indubitable envie de vomir; mais plus que ce malaise physique, c'était son esprit qui était le plus torturé: pourquoi? Pourquoi Tom n'avait-il rien dit? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé de ces maudites lettres qu'il serrait à présent dans sa main en attendant désespérément des nouvelles de son frère? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu partager ce fardeau? Le croyait-il incapable de l'aider? De trouver des solutions?

Les questions tournoyaient dans son esprit tel une tempête furieuse. Il se sentait misérable de ne pas avoir vu ni réellement senti la détresse de son jumeau mais surtout, il avait la désagréable sensation que Tom n'avait pas eu suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui parler de problèmes qui le perturbait et qui pourtant les concernaient tous les deux. Il n'avait pas cessé de pleurer sur tout le trajet qui l'avait amené à l'hôpital, et à présent, il se sentait trop las pour continuer... Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait plus de réserve, que son corps s'était asséché... Il n'en savait rien et s'en moquait totalement, mais c'était l'une des nombreuses pensées sans fondement qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter et il se leva presque d'un bond en voyant un médecin; l'homme les regarda et s'approcha.

«Madame Kaulitz?» commença-t-il lorsque la femme vint à sa rencontre.

«Comment va mon fils?» demanda l'intéressée sans préambule.

«Ses jours ne sont pas en danger.» répondit le médecin en esquissant un mince sourire réconfortant, comprenant l'inquiétude de Simone. «Mais son corps s'est beaucoup affaibli, il souffre de carences alimentaires et d'un manque de repos.»

«Peut-on le voir...?» souffla la mère, tentant de contenir les tremblements qui l'assaillaient.

«Oui, madame. Mais il n'est pas réveillé. Il a besoin d'un bon sommeil.» expliqua-t-il.

« Nous voudrions simplement le voir.» déclara Simone en serrant son deuxième fils dans ses bras.

L'homme hocha la tête et les pria de le suivre. Gustav et Georg leur emboîtèrent le pas et les suivirent à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une chambre; celle-ci était plongée dans une semi pénombre, seulement éclairer par une sorte de veilleuse placée au dessus de la tête du lit. Tom était allongé, les yeux fermés, semblant dormir paisiblement malgré la perfusion qui s'échappait de son bras droit, postée telle une sentinelle près de son lit.

Cette vision fit revenir les larmes aux yeux de Bill qui s'approcha, presque hésitant, du corps inerte de son frère. S'agenouillant à côté du lit, il posa les mains sur le bras immobile de son jumeau et sentit un mince sentiment de réconfort l'envahir alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de son double sous ses doigts. Comme si son esprit n'avait attendu que ce contact, les larmes se remirent à couler à flot sur ses joues alors qu'il posait la joue contre le bras de l'alité, son regard ne quittant pas le visage paisible, mais fatigué, de son frère. Gustav sentit son cœur se serrer en observant les pleurs silencieux de son ami ainsi que l'état du deuxième; détournant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Georg qui avait prit Simone dans ses bras et la réconfortait du mieux qu'il le pouvait...

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Tom, mais pour le moment ils pouvaient s'occuper de sa famille...

**OoOoO**

Une étrange odeur attira son attention, comme un guide dans l'obscurité. Il la connaissait mais était incapable de se souvenir clairement d'où il l'avait déjà sentie... Les brumes de son sommeil se dissipèrent lentement pour le tirer peu à peu vers un sommeil plus léger avant de l'arracher paresseusement des bras de Morphée. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement avant de tenter de s'entrouvrir. Ses paupières étaient lourdes... Mais alors qu'elles se décollaient enfin, la lumière de la pièce l'aveugla et il eût besoin de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de commencer à discerner quelque chose.

«Ah, ça y est. Tu daignes enfin ouvrir les yeux.» lança une voix.

Il connaissait cette intonation... Doucement, il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir son ami, Gustav, assis sur une chaise. Il avait les yeux cerner et la peau tout autour un peu marquée... Avait-il peu dormi? Avait-il pleuré? Son cerveau lui semblait embourbé dans la phase absente du sommeil et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne minute qu'une voix rocailleuse sortit de sa gorge:

«Gustav...?»

«Lui-même.» répondit le batteur en se levant pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Tom remarqua le ton quelque peu brusque de son vis-à-vis, mais il avait encore l'esprit trop engourdi pour seulement tenter de comprendre la raison de la colère de son ami; voulant se passer une main sur le visage, il sentit un petit tiraillement arrêter son geste. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit la perfusion plantée dans le creux de son bras droit. Il leva alors brusquement la tête et croisa le regard de Gustav qui lui apportait son verre d'eau, sa main tremblant légèrement.

«Tiens, bois ça...» murmura-t-il.

«Gustav...» souffla Tom.

«Bois.» répéta le blond.

Le jeune dreadeux le fixa quelques secondes avant de se résoudre à obéir et de tendre son bras gauche pour prendre le verre qu'on lui tendait. Il but longuement, son regard ne quittant pas son ancien batteur, lui posant une question muette; mais de toute évidence, le blond attendait qu'il la formule lui-même. Aussi, il reposa sa boisson et, n'hésitant que quelques secondes, demanda:

«Où est Bill?»

«Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.» répondit Gustav. «Pour que ta mère et lui ne s'épuisent pas trop, Georg et moi, on a décidé de faire des ''tours de veille''.»

Tom hocha doucement la tête, son cerveau enregistrant l'information: son jumeau savait. Bien sûr, il s'y attendait plus ou moins dès qu'il avait remarqué la perfusion et compris qu'il était à l'hôpital, mais il s'était tout de même permis d'espérer un peu... Il déglutit et son ami qui le devança:

«Il sait pour les factures.»

Le châtain releva brusquement les yeux vers son interlocuteur avant de les laisser vagabonder frénétiquement, sentant son cœur manquer un battement. Bill savait...? Comment était-ce possible? Georg ou Gustav lui en avaient-ils parlé? Universal avait appelé chez eux? Le flux de questions qui submergeait son esprit fut interrompu par la voix du blond qui n'avait pas eu de mal à deviner ce qu'il se passait dans le crâne de son cadet.

«Elles étaient dans ta poche arrière. Tu les gardais sur toi pour que ton frère ne les trouve pas accidentellement en allant dans ta chambre...»

Tom déglutit. La remarque de son ami n'avait rien d'une question et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison: avec le stress et la fatigue, l'inquiétude que son frère aurait pu tomber sur ces lettres avait tourné à la paranoïa et il n'avait pas trouvé d'endroit plus sûr que sur lui-même. Sentant un nœud d'appréhension enserrer sa gorge, il murmura simplement:

«Comment il va?»

«Il pleure.» répliqua le blond de but en blanc. «Il doit penser que tu manquais de confiance en lui pour lui en parler.»

«Mais ce n'est pas vrai!» protesta le dreadeux.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il croit d'autre après ce qui s'est passé?» gronda Gustav, contenant comme il le pouvait un accès de colère. «Tu ne parles à personne! Tu penses bêtement que tu peux tout faire tout seul, comme d'habitude, et voilà où ça t'a mené! Tu réagirais comment, toi, à sa place, si tu te rendais compte qu'il te cache quelque chose qui vous concerne tous les deux, hein?»

Tom le fixa, tel un enfant que l'on grondait, et baissa lentement les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, torturant ses doigts sur les draps du lit. Il savait que le batteur avait raison, qu'il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et qu'il était normal qu'on s'en prenne à lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux et ce fut d'une voix, qu'il ne reconnut pas tant elle était fluette, qu'il souffla:

«Bill est super triste à cause de sa voix... Il est persuadé que c'est de sa faute si le groupe s'est dissout... Je... Ne voulais pas qu'il s'en veuille encore à cause de ça...»

«Je sais.» se radoucit Gustav en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit, regardant son ami qui ressemblait à un gamin pris en faute. «Mais t'aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un, à moi ou Georg. On t'aurait aidé...»

«Vous aviez les vôtres...» répondit Tom.

«C'est vrai.» admit le blond. «Mais au moins, on t'aurait soutenu moralement et conseillé, plutôt que de te laisser aller t'enrôler sur un chantier nocturne. T'essayais de mourir de fatigue, ou quelque chose comme ça?»

«Non, mais...» puis l'alité sembla avoir un déclic. «Le chantier! Comment ça se passe là-bas?»

«Le gérant a bien compris que ta mère n'était pas au courant et que t'avais falsifié le papier qu'elle devait te signer pour t'autoriser à travailler là-bas. En attendant de s'expliquer avec toi, il a accepté que Georg travaille à ta place.» expliqua-t-il.

«Je vois...» souffla le dreadeux en hochant doucement la tête, puis il fronça les sourcils. «Attend... Georg est venu me chercher hier soir, il s'est passé quoi?»

«C'était pas hier, Tom.» soupira Gustav. «C'était il y a trois jours.»

«Quoi...?» souffla l'intéressé en écarquillant les yeux. «Trois jours...?»

«Et pour répondre à ta question: Georg est venu te parler et tu as perdu connaissance, te cassant la gueule du deuxième étage.»

«Du...» son cadet fronça à nouveau les sourcils. «C'est peut-être con comme question mais comment ça se fait que je suis encore vivant?»

«On meurt pas d'une chute du deuxième étage et t'as le cul bordé de nouilles.» lâcha platement son interlocuteur.

«Pardon?» Tom haussa un sourcil.

«T'as eu beaucoup de chance, quoi.» s'impatienta le batteur. «En tombant, t'as emporté la balustrade de sécurité avec toi et si elle, elle s'est écrasé au sol, toi, tu as été sauvé par miracle.»

«Explique!» grogna l'ancien guitariste.

«Ton pantalon s'est pris dans la grue qui était juste à côté au moment de ta chute. T'es resté un bon quart d'heure à pendre dans le vide, la tête en bas, le temps que les gars puissent te descendre de là. Le médecin dit que c'est miraculeux que les muscles de ta jambe ne se soient pas déchirés sous le choc, mais t'as une belle entaille à cause du crochet de la grue et tu risques quand même d'avoir mal un bon bout de temps.»

Gustav retint un sourire en observant son vis-à-vis: Tom n'aurait pas fait une meilleure tête si on lui avait appris que son frère était en réalité sa sœur et qu'elle était enceinte. Il patienta le temps que le dreadeux se remette de son histoire qui relevait, comme il l'avait dit, du miracle. Son regard se posa sur sa montre.

«Ton frère et ta mère devraient arriver dans pas longtemps.»

Le blond, qui connaissait à présent son ami depuis des années, ne manqua pas de remarquer le léger tremblement que sa remarque fit naître chez son vis-à-vis. Il savait que son cadet appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec son frère... Car pour le guitariste, au fond de lui, il savait que Bill était la personne la plus précieuse qu'il avait. Ses lèvres tremblaient sans qu'il n'ait froid, son regard allait et venait rapidement sans trouver où se poser, et son esprit se noyait sous des tonnes de suppositions... Gustav se sentit peiné de voir son ami dans cet état, se rappelant simplement cette phrase que ce dernier lui avait dit, enfant, après une dispute:

_«Tu sais... Peut-être que c'est stupide...»_ il ravalait ses larmes, ne pouvant contrôler sa voix qui se brisait peu à peu. _«Mais... Si Bill ne me pardonne pas... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais... J'ai tellement peur...»_

A cette époque-là, il avait cru comprendre ce qu'un gamin de dix ans pouvait ressentir en disant cela; mais ce n'était véritablement qu'aujourd'hui qu'il avait la sensation de comprendre la frayeur de Tom. Avant, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre à ces paroles, il lui avait simplement tendu un mouchoir en silence... Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait être véritablement là pour son ami; il hésita, puis murmura:

«Tu sais... Je crois que dans cette histoire, celui qui a eu le plus peur de perdre quelqu'un, c'est Bill.» Tom releva des yeux craintifs et Gustav continua. «Bien sûr, après ça, peut-être qu'il t'en voudra pendant quelques temps parce que tu ne lui as rien dit... Mais je pense que ces larmes exprimaient une peur terrifiante de te perdre.»

Le jeune châtain se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants, comme au bord des larmes; son ami esquissa un mince sourire avant que son attention ne soit attirée par le bruit de la porte: la silhouette sombre de Bill se découpait parfaitement dans le cadre blanc de l'hôpital. Les yeux dépourvus de maquillage de l'adolescent s'agrandirent à la vue de son jumeau éveillé, sentant son cœur manquer un battement.

«Bill...» souffla le dreadeux.

Comme si ce simple mot l'avait ramené à lui, le brun s'avança d'un pas rapide et arriva en quelques enjambées au lit de son frère. Gustav n'eût que le temps de fermer les yeux avant d'entendre le bruit sourd du coup de poing que Bill décrocha à l'alité; Tom resta interdit un long moment, les yeux écarquillés, fixant le mur, sa joue le lançant presque autant que la blessure morale que lui avait causé le coup. La vue du guitariste se troubla alors qu'il sentait ses yeux le brûler, il baissa lentement la tête, ses doigts enserrant les draps du lit d'hôpital; sa voix trembla lorsqu'un mince murmure s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, peut-être dû au tremblement de son corps.

«Pardon... Pardon, Bill... Je suis désolé...Pardon...»

Gustav déglutit, sentant son cœur se serrer à la vue de son ami, il détourna le regard pour le reporter sur leur ancien chanteur; celui-ci se tenait près du lit, fixant son jumeau, les larmes aux yeux, le poing encore tremblant. Il observa un long moment de silence, seulement brisé par les excuses de son frère, puis, brusquement, donna une tape sur la tête du dreadeux, mettant fin à cette litanie.

Tom se tut, frissonnant et se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un vain espoir de retenir les larmes qui perlaient déjà le long de ses joues; sa voix se brisa dans un ultime pardon alors qu'il laissait tomber ses derniers remparts, ne parvenant pas à faire face à cette situation qui l'effrayait plus que tout. Si Bill ne lui pardonnait pas, il savait qu'il s'écroulerait, qu'il ne pourrait pas relever la tête. Il s'était trompé en tentant de l'écarter, il s'en était rendu compte, mais trop tard. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, rythmant cruellement le temps qui s'écoulait en silence, son ventre et sa nuque succombant à la peur oppressante d'entendre les pas de son frère s'éloigner. Abandonnant ce qui lui restait de fierté, il leva une main tremblante pour la poser sur le bras de son jumeau et souffla d'une voix brisée:

«Pardon, Bill... Pardonne-moi... Je t'en supplie...»

Si l'expression du jeune brun changea un tant soit peu, Gustav ne remarqua rien bien qu'il contempla ce visage durci par la colère. Tom sentit un horrible vide se créer en lui alors que sa main glissait sur ce bras qui se dégageait. Bill s'écartait. Ce fut la seule information qui apparut dans son esprit. Il sentit toute son énergie le quitter alors qu'il réalisait à quel point son erreur allait lui coûter cher; mais, lorsqu'il laissa son buste s'affaisser, il vit son frère s'asseoir sur le lit et le prendre dans ses bras.

«B-Bill...?» chuchota-t-il, incrédule.

En guise de réponse, le jeune brun resserra son étreinte, attirant un peu plus son vis-à-vis contre lui. Il lui avait tant manqué, comment pourrait-il être assez stupide pour s'en aller alors qu'il le retrouvait enfin? Exprimant muettement combien son jumeau lui avait manqué, il le serra fortement dans ses bras, s'agrippant à lui comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'éloigner à nouveau, sentant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Tom hésita à peine quelques secondes avant de prendre à son tour son frère dans ses bras, le ceinturant pendant que son autre main allait se noyer dans ses cheveux couleur de jais.

Bill se détacha alors de vis-à-vis, juste assez pour poser son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard dans celui de Tom. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre le reproche silencieux de son jumeau, mais s'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, il se sentait réconforté par l'inquiétude et l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans ces deux lacs noisette. Un regard circulaire l'informa que leur batteur les avait laissés; appréciant le geste de leur ami, Tom reporta son attention sur son frère et murmura:

«Si je repars en vrille, tu me frappes, d'acc?»

Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire amusé et hocha la tête. Un bruit de pas attira leur attention et leur mère entra dans la chambre; une expression de surprise mêlée de soulagement passa sur son visage pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne prenne un air décidé et s'approche:

«Tom...»

«Bill m'a déjà frappé pour me punir, trouve autre chose, s'il te plaît.» lança le dreadeux.

«Roh, toi alors. Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux deux minutes?» soupira-t-elle, trahie par le léger sourire de soulagement qui étira ses lèvres.

«C'est très difficile pour moi. J'ai la capacité de concentration d'un hamster, tu sais.» plaisanta Tom.

«Oui, ça, tu dois sûrement le tenir de ton père.» déclara-t-elle.

Le soulagement de voir son fils en bonne santé malgré les récents évènements lui fit presque oublier cette furieuse envie qu'elle avait eu de lui passer un terrible savon. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas non plus passer l'éponge sur quelque chose d'aussi gros et vint donc s'asseoir sur le lit, en face de Bill, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'alité.

«Tom... Je voudrais qu'on ait une petite discussion, tous les trois.»

«Ah... Tu sais, je me sens brusquement très fatigué.» tenta de fuir le dreadeux.

«Tom, sois sérieux.» lui ordonna sa mère. «J'aimerai que tu m'expliques un peu la signification de tout ça, que je sache pourquoi mon fils s'amuse à travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir un jour vu travailler avec autant d'acharnement.»

Le jeune châtain pinça les lèvres quelques secondes, conscient que deux paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur lui et attendaient visiblement qu'il parle. Il hésita, cherchant ses mots, puis soupira:

«Quand j'ai reçu ces lettres... Je voulais pas que Bill le sache. Parce qu'il était déjà pas en grande forme. J'ai pensé que... Que je pourrais y arriver tout seul...»

«Et tu comptais faire le zozo pendant combien de temps?» demanda sévèrement son interlocutrice.

«Heu... Un an et cinq mois...?» répondit le dreadeux, esquissant un sourire forcé.

«Doux Jésus, mais quel fils tordu j'ai mis au monde.» soupira Simone.

«Oh, ça, ça n'a jamais été un secret.» tenta Tom, dans un vain espoir de détendre l'atmosphère et si possible changer de sujet.

«Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé?» souffla-t-elle, visiblement fatiguée. «Gordon et moi aurions cherché une solution.»

«Je... Je sais pas, je...» bafouilla son fils. «Je me disais que... Comme Bill et moi on avait pas mal dépensé de ce qu'on avait gagné, il devait plus rester énormément, alors...»

«Tom...» murmura sa mère, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. «Vous avez dépensé l'argent que je vous ai donné, mais tu croyais sincèrement que je vous donnais tout? J'ai toujours économisé une partie de ce que vous avez gagné pour que vous puissiez en profiter après.Songe un peu aux conséquences catastrophiques qui auraient pu naître de tes actes...»

Le guitariste baissa la tête, la hochant doucement. Oui, dans un certain sens, il en avait conscience... Qu'avait pu penser Christine? Et les hommes du chantier? Il sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule; Bill lui adressait un sourire doux et tendre. Tom y répondit, hochant la tête: il n'y pouvait rien, cela ne lui servait à rien de se prendre la tête pour le moment.

«Bon... Je vais parler avec Gustav, car je dois aller voir votre tante. Donc je vais rentrer. Tu restes, Bill?»

Le jeune brun regarda sa mère puis répondit par la négative d'un mouvement de la tête, esquissant un sourire d'excuse à son frère. Il salua le batteur avant de suivre sa mère, celle-ci lui adressa un regard interrogateur: elle avait posé la question pour la forme mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils ne veuille pas rester auprès de son jumeau. Pour toute réponse, Bill lui adressa un léger sourire et la délaissa lorsqu'elle le déposa chez eux.

Une fois que la voiture eût disparue au coin de la rue, l'adolescent extirpa son portable de sa poche et écrivit un texto. Il avait pris sa décision: il ne pouvait pas être le seul à se laisser aller. Il avait passé des journées entières à se morfondre en ne pensant qu'à sa voix perdue, mais pendant ces trois derniers jours, il avait largement eu le temps d'y réfléchir: son frère avait raison, il n'était pas qu'une voix. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tom se battre tout seul. La vibration de son portable fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres et il lut le message, n'attendant pas plus pour se mettre en route.

OoOoO

«Eh, Guido, tu pourrais régler la lumière de ce côté-làpour qu'on voit bien le canapé, s'il te plaît?»

«Tout de suite.»

Guido soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux blond cendré: il aimait ce qu'il faisait mais ce n'était tout de même pas de tout repos. Il s'occupa de ce qu'on venait de lui demander et régla encore quelques détails de son côté; David l'avait souvent taquiné à ce sujet: il apportait toujours sa petite touche personnelle lors des réglages, sans quoi il n'était jamais satisfait. Le photographe revint et examina la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, approuvant d'un hochement de tête et souriant à son vis-à-vis:

«David m'avait bien dit que tu étais l'homme de la situation. Il avait bien raison, chapeau mon gars, j'avais peur vu que mon collègue était malade, mais tu as été à la hauteur, bravo.»

«Merci.» répondit Guido, esquissant un sourire légèrement crispé. «Je vais me fumer ma clope.»

Sur ces quelques mots, il attrapa sa veste et son écharpe et sortit du studio; il attrapa une cigarette dans son paquet et l'alluma. Il expira d'un coup un nuage blanchâtre, tapotant nerveusement le filtre de sa nouvelle meilleure amie, bien qu'elles s'appellent toutes Nicotine, et s'adossa brusquement contre un mur, donnant un méchant coup de pied dans un caillou.

«''T'as été à la hauteur, bravo.''» grommela-t-il d'une voix caricaturale. «Je t'en foutrais des bravos. Je suis bien plus doué que ton clown de cirque! Tss... Même pas fichu de reconnaître le vrai travail d'une vulgaire tentative d'une pâle imitation de copiage d'une débâcle d'amateur défoncé!Photographe pro, mon cul, ouais.»

Il soupira une énième fois et, levant enfin les yeux sur la route, il plissa les yeux en voyant une silhouette familière approcher. Son sourcil droit s'arqua alors qu'il reconnaissait cette personne qui approchait: il avait les cheveux lisses et était habillé plus sobrement que dans son souvenir; il se détacha du mur et attendit que l'adolescent arrive à sa hauteur pour lui demander:

«Bill, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu cherches David?» puis, face à la négation de son cadet, il haussa à nouveau le sourcil. «Tu viens poser pour gagner des tunes?»

Le jeune brun hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire: oui, il était là pour ça. C'était l'une des premières solutions qu'il avait trouvé; après tout, il fallait bien que les contacts qu'il avait récoltés en tant que chanteur de Tokio Hotel lui servent un jour. Il dépassa le blond et pénétra dans le studio sous le regard de ce dernier. Guido détourna le regard, le portant sur l'horizon alors qu'il soupirait:

«C'est le pompon...»

Il jeta sa cigarette et s'enfonça dans le bâtiment, il le connaissait par cœur depuis temps qu'il y travaillait; il se retrouva rapidement dans le studio et observa les préparatifs, se tenant à son poste. Bill s'était changé et s'asseyait sur le canapé en velours rouge, vêtu de noir, le maquillage sombre mettant en valeur ses yeux noisette. Le photographe mitraillait littéralement, lui demandant de changer de pause et lançant à tout va des ordres au sujet de l'éclairage et du maquillage. Guido s'exécuta en silence, observant simplement ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux; de nature observateur, il était rare qu'un seul détail lui échappa.

Bill accueillit la pause avec soulagementune heure plus tard : même s'il avait déjà participé à beaucoup de séances photos, il fatiguait aussi. Il s'assit sur le banc de la salle d'habillage et essuya la transpiration de son front du revers de la main; un léger frisson le traversa, maintenant que la chaleur des projecteurs n'était plus là il avait l'impression qu'un vent frais se promenait dans le studio. Un bruit attira son attention et un sourire se dessina sur son visagealors que Guido entrait dans la salle; celui-ci le regarda un moment avant de s'approcher:

«Ça va comme tu veux?»

Alerté par le ton sarcastique employé par son vis-à-vis, le jeune brun lui adressa un regard interrogateur, son sourire disparaissant. Le blond referma la porte derrière lui, le son de la clé qui tourne glaçant brusquement le sang de Bill; son regard noisette faisant le tour de la salle: il n'avait aucune autre issue que cette porte et, même s'il connaissait cet homme depuis un certain temps, son attitude ne le rassurait pas du tout. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Guido s'approcha en murmurant:

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bill? Tu as peur? Tu aurais compris quelque chose...?»

Pris de panique, l'adolescent se redressa d'un bond et recula, tentant d'échapper à son homologue, mais déjà le blond le plaquait contre le mur, agrippant ses poignets et les hissant au-dessus de sa tête. Le blond nicha son visage dans son cou, sentant mieux que jamais les tremblements de l'ex-chanteur; sa voix se fit douce et caressante:

«Tu as peur? Tu n'aimes pas...?»

Bill tremblait de tout son être, la terreur faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre, son souffle court et saccadé étant le seul son qui s'échappait de sa gorge, ses yeux s'emplissait de larmes alors que son esprit niait en bloc cette situation, hurlant que cela ne pouvait pas arriver, ne DEVAIT pas arriver. Il baissa la tête, cessant de se débattre, paralysé par la peur. Guido s'écarta alors légèrement et posa son front contre le sien.

«Tu as compris? Sans ta voix, tu es plus que vulnérable, hérisson.» il soutint le regard humide que son cadet leva vers lui et soupira. «Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à te dire en ce moment, mais rend-toi à l'évidence que tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être aussi insouciant qu'avant: y en a qui rêveraient de t'avoir dans leur pieu. A l'heure actuelle, tu ne peux même pas appeler à l'aide.»

Le jeune brun le dévisagea un long moment et se laissa glisser contre le mur lorsque son aîné le détacha, le lâchant part la même occasion. Guido n'était pas fier de lui, mais c'était sa façon de faire: il ne suffisait pas de parler, les gens ne comprenaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien comprendre. La peur pousserait ce jeune garçon à être plus prudent... Sans un mot de plus, il déverrouilla la porte et laissa là l'adolescent qui tremblait encore. Il s'en remettrait. Peut-être ne lui pardonnerait-il pas mais ce n'était pas vraiment son plus grand souci: il n'avait jamais rien attendu de personne, il se contentait de faire ce qu'il pensait être bon pour son entourage et c'était tout. Il se retrouva à nouveau à l'extérieur, le vent frais lui fouettant le visage; il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et allait s'adosser au mur lorsqu'une voix l'interpela:

«Eh, Guido!»

Tournant la tête, le blond reconnut son collègue et ami; David s'avança vers lui et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, souriant d'un air amusé. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui donna une petite tape sur la tête:

«Toujours en train de fumer tes clopes bizarres soi-disant saveur chocolat, mais c'est pas ça qui va te réchauffer, tu fous quoi en t-shirt, dehors, en plein automne?»

«J'avais chaud.» répondit simplement l'intéressé.

«Bah voyons, un jour, je ne m'étonnerais même pas de te voir courir en slip dans les studios.» plaisanta David.

«Je mets des caleçons.» soupira son interlocuteur en soufflant un nouveau nuage de fumée. «Rend-moi un service.»

«Hein? Quoi?» s'étonna le brun, surpris que son cadet lui demande brusquement cela.

«Va dans les vestiaires. J'ai fait peur à un hérisson. Il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui.»

Sur ces quelques mots, le blond s'écarta et commença à s'éloigner en marchant. David le considéra quelques secondes avant de le rappeler, tentant de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son collègue:

«Eh, Guido! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

«Ce qui ne va pas...» le jeune homme se retourna et lança un regard las à son ami. «J'étais de mauvaise humeur et j'ai peut-être été un peu brusque. Ah, et si jamais il y a d'autres séances photos, je ne veux plus travailler avec ce type incompétent, trouve un vrai photographe pro.»

Le manager soupira puis, repensant soudainement aux paroles du blond, il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de courir dans le bâtiment, se précipitant vers les vestiaires. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il découvrit Bill, recroquevillé, qui tremblait, se tenant les épaules; il s'approcha et, à peine le jeune brun l'eût-il vu qu'il se jeta dans ses bras et s'agrippa désespérément à lui. David le serra doucement dans ses bras en tentant de le calmer, puis son regard se tourna vers la porte, se plantant dans celui de Guido qui les observait en silence. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le blond ne se détourne, disparaissant simplement dans les couloirs du studio.

**A SUIVRE…**


	8. Retour

**Titre : An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : réponse aux reviews.

_Tigrou19_ : Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que Tom est bête qu'on l'aime bien.

_Laura_ : Puisses-tu trouver tes réponses dans ce chapitre... Ou dans les suivants. (sourire)

_Crystal d'avalon_: Merci, content(e) de voir que quelqu'un comprend le point de vue de Guido ! J'avais peur qu'il passe juste pour une brute !

_Angelinadelacour, BiLoU_ : J'essayerai d'éclaircir les motivations de Guido ainsi que son personnage.

_Nattie black, Demon-dray, Love Gaara of the Sand_ : Voici la suite.

_Shin-ichi_ : Ravi(e) de lire dans ta review que tu as ressenti tout ce que je voulais faire ressentir au lecteur. Merci.

_Madison2a_ : Merci beaucoup. Et merci pour tes presques larmes.

_Tenshia, Evilfromparadize_ : Merci d'aimer mes écrits, ça me fait très plaisir. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer !

_Angèle_ : Beaucoup m'ont dit que c'était une fanfic prémonitoire (rire). Non, je pense que les vrais TH auront moins d'ennuis que dans cette histoire... Enfin, vaut mieux pour eux.

**Chapitre 8 : **

« GUIDO ! »

L'intéressé, affalé sur un siège de bureau, les genoux ramenés contre lui, laissa sa tête basculer en arrière contre le dossier de son siège, jetant un coup d'œil fatigué en direction de la porte, cigarette aux lèvres. Il vit David entrer dans la pièce, agripper violemment le siège pour le faire tourner et attraper son cadet par le col, visiblement fou de rage :

« TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI T'A PRIS, BORDEL ? » hurla-t-il.

« Inutile de beugler comme un porc qu'on égorge, je ne suis pas encore sourd. » grogna le blond sans ciller.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'écraser mon poing dans la figure ! » siffla le manager.

« Laisse voir... Je porterais plainte pour coups et blessures volontaires ? » proposa Guido.

Ce dernier sentit les poings de son vis-à-vis se serrer sur le col de sa chemise, mais ce détail ne sembla pas le perturber le moins du monde alors qu'il soutenait son regard d'un air agacé. Ce regard ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus encore son interlocuteur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête, bon sang ? Bill était sous le choc ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Ce que vous pouvez être pénibles... » le blond leva les mains et retira celles de son aîné de son col. « Vous, les ''normaux'', vous mettez toujours un temps pas possible à comprendre. Je l'ai fait pour son bien. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il est plus vulnérable qu'avant maintenant qu'il n'a plus de voix, qu'il n'a plus la possibilité de crier. C'est une chose de jouer de son apparence, et une autre de provoquer stupidement. Je voulais qu'il s'en rende compte, c'est tout. »

Sur ces quelques mots, Guido tapota sa cigarette sur l'arrière du cendrier qui était tombé à terre lorsque David l'avait saisi par le col. Le jeune manager le regarda un moment avant de secouer la tête en soupirant profondément, il comprenait toujours son ami avec un temps de retard, parfois trop long.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu lui parler, tout simplement ? Le lui dire ? »

« Les mots ne sont que du vent. » répondit l'ingénieur des sons et lumières. « Il est bien placé pour le savoir. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, le blond cendré sorti de la pièce, laissant seul son vis-à-vis avec ses pensées. Le brun soupira profondément et se laissa tomber sur une chaise : dans un sens, il comprenait ce que son ami avait voulu faire, mais Guido n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de commun. Il avait sa manière de faire les choses et le problème était que peu de monde comprenait ses réelles motivations car, pour avoir souvent été mis à l'écart à cause de son côté excentrique, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les autres. David soupira une nouvelle fois, repensant à l'adolescent qu'il avait déposé chez lui : Bill était encore tremblant lorsqu'il était descendu de voiture et ne l'avait que brièvement salué avant de passer la porte et de la refermer derrière lui. Il allait falloir qu'il lui reparle... Qu'il leur reparle, à Guido et lui.

OoOoO

Tom restait allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, appuyé contre son oreiller pour se maintenir un peu relevé, juste assez pour être à moitié assis. Il regardait à l'extérieur en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé... Il n'avait pas tenu. Il s'était imposé un rythme qui avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu du poids et qu'il devrait rester à l'hôpital jusqu'au lendemain. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement l'impression d'en avoir trop fait ; il avait dépassé les bornes, c'était incontestable, mais même fatigué, il avait cru pouvoir donner plus, pouvoir aller plus loin encore.

Il étouffa un profond soupir et repensa à son frère et au coup qu'il lui avait donné... Ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir physiquement, mais mentalement, c'était encore bien là, douloureux. Il l'avait inquiété sans le vouloir, il l'avait blessé en pensant le protéger. Mais quel genre de frère était-il ? C'était à lui de préserver Bill ! Cela en avait toujours été le cas... Il s'affaissa dans un nouveau soupir lorsque, tout à coup, un bruit attira son attention : quelqu'un frappait.

« Entrez. » lança-t-il, curieux de voir qui lui rendait visite.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa doucement avant que la porte ne commence lentement à se mouvoir ; au fur et à mesure que la porte blanche s'ouvrit, les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un sourire incrédule étira ses lèvres. Devant lui, une jolie jeune femme s'approchait, poussant un fauteuil roulant dans lequel se tenait un homme qui lui adressait un sourire amical :

« Salut, petit. »

« Christian ! » s'exclama le dit petit.

« Doucement, ne te lève pas. C'est moi qui viens. »

Sur ces quelques mots, la jeune femme, que Tom devina être la fiancée de son interlocuteur, poussa le fauteuil roulant jusqu'au chevet de son lit puis, hochant doucement la tête en souriant à l'intention de l'alité, elle les laissa seuls, sortant de la chambre. L'ouvrier reporta son attention sur l'adolescent :

« Alors, gamin... Paraît que tu as fait des tiennes ? »

« Ah... Alors t'es au courant... » souffla le jeune châtain, embarassé.

« Oui, Philipp m'en a parlé lorsqu'il est venu me voir avant-hier. » lui révéla Christian.

« Il... A dit quelque chose d'autre ? » murmura Tom.

« Non, si ce n'est que ça a fait un beau bordel. » rit son interlocuteur. « Bah, ne t'en fais pas toute une montagne : Philipp n'a jamais tué personne aux dernières nouvelles. C'était plus que de peur que de mal, finalement. »

« Oui... » acquiesça l'ancien guitariste. « Le médecin a dit que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance... Je vais devoir utiliser une béquille pendant quelques temps pour ne pas trop forcer sur la jambe qui m'a sauvé la mise. »

Christian hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'il comprenait. Tom, de son côté, préféra balayer ce sujet pour en aborder un autre qui lui tenait plus à cœur, car c'était la première fois qu'il avait des nouvelles de l'ouvrier depuis l'accident :

« Dis, c'était bien ta fiancée, la jeune femme qui était avec toi ? »

« Ah, Elena. Oui, c'est elle, la femme de ma vie. » sourit-il.

« Elle est jolie. » commenta Tom.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » sourit de plus belle son interlocuteur.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna le dreadeux.

« Ben... D'avoir raison : on s'en est sorti, je vais me marier, même si c'est un peu plus tard que prévu. Et je pense que tu as revu ta famille. » répondit Christian.

« Ah ! » un sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent. « Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. Je n'ai rien su de ton état avant aujourd'hui... » son sourire diminua légèrement, alertant son vis-à-vis.

« Mais... ? » l'incita-t-il a parler.

« Je... J'ai fait mal à mon frère jumeau en croyant pourtant bien faire... J'ai cru que j'étais à la hauteur... »

Christian observa un moment l'adolescent qui commençait à se morfondre sous ses yeux, pinçant légèrement ses lèvres où brillait encore son piercing ; l'ouvrier réfléchit quelques instants puis haussa doucement les épaules en murmurant :

« Je ne connais rien de ton frère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai devant moi le petit gars le plus courageux et le plus fou qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je voulais te remercier depuis ce fameux jour, mais Philipp ne voulait pas porter le message, il m'a dit que je te le dirais moi-même, en personne. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. » sourit Tom. « Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, ce jour-là. »

« Petit. » reprit Christian, plus sérieusement. « T'es trop jeune pour prendre des risques pareils. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas passé loin de la trappe. Tu es jeune, alors profite un peu de ta vie et va voir ton frère. Si tu l'as blessé, fais-toi pardonner. »

Son cadet hocha doucement la tête, plus par amabilité que par réel acquiescement : Bill l'avait pardonné, il le savait, mais lui, arriverait-il à se pardonner lui-même ? Cela était plus compliqué, d'autant que Tom était intransigeant avec lui-même lorsqu'il s'agissait de son jumeau. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant qu'Elena ne vienne chercher son compagnon ; ils se saluèrent et le jeune dreadeux se retrouva à nouveau seul avec ses pensées qui se tournaient inlassablement vers cette dette qu'ils devaient effacer. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il remarquait à quel point ce problème accaparait son existence.

OoOoO

Il tremblait encore. De peur ? Oui, non, il ne savait plus. Guido l'avait plus qu'effrayé dans ces vestiaires et Bill ne comprenait pas très bien les raisons d'un tel comportement. Relâchant l'oreiller qu'il tenait contre lui depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, il reporta les yeux sur l'enveloppe qui contenait son salaire pour cette après-midi de manequinat ; un petit élan de fierté perça en lui, étirant doucement ses lèvres : il ne laisserait plus son grand frère se débrouiller tout seul et lui prouverait par cette enveloppe qu'il pouvait lui aussi être utile.

Savoir son jumeau à l'hôpital le rassurait : au moins, il savait où il se trouvait et n'avait pas à s'inquiéter outre mesure pour lui, puisqu'il ne risquait en ce moment guère plus que quelques réprimandes pour user de ses charmes sur les infirmières. Cette pensée fit sourire Bill lorsque le tintement de la sonnette le fit sursauter, il se leva prestement et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire :

« Salut, Bill. » lança Andreas, accueillant avec plaisir l'accolade de son ami. « Ça va ? »

Le jeune brun hocha la tête en guise de réponse et l'invita d'un geste à entrer, le précédant dans le salon en se munissant d'un stylo et d'un cahier. Andreas s'assit, regardant autour de lui pour finalement constater que rien n'avait vraiment changé dans la maison ; il reporta son attention sur Bill :

« Tom n'est pas avec toi ? »

Son interlocuteur secoua négativement la tête et, traçant rapidement quelques mots sur le cahier qu'il lui tendit, l'informa que son jumeau était à l'hôpital pour épuisement. Son ami hocha doucement la tête, laissant apparaître une expression attristée, il lui rendit le cahier en soupirant :

« Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, hein ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'ex-chanteur d'hocher la tête pour confirmer les dires de son meilleur ami. Andreas soupira : il ne connaissait que trop bien le jeune dreadeux, il avait toujours été comme cela ; mais ce n'était pas pour parler de lui que le décoloré était venu, il releva les yeux vers Bill et demanda :

« Et toi ? »

''_Je vais bien.''_ écrivit le brun. _''Grâce à Tom.''_

« ah ? » s'étonna son ami, surpris au vu des circonstances.

''_Il prend soin de moi.''_ répondit aussitôt Bill, esquissant un sourire attendri.

« Oh, parce qu'il travaille ? » demanda Andreas.

''_Pas seulement.''_ répliqua l'ex-chanteur après avoir secouer la tête. _''Mais ça, il n'y a que moi qui peut le voir.''_

« Ah, un truc de jumeaux ? » sourit son interlocuteur.

Bill hocha la tête, affichant un grand sourire en repensant aux post-its que son frère lui avait laissé chaque matin alors qu'il partait travailler. Andreas ne s'attarda pas plus, il était simplement venu voir comment se portait son deuxième meilleur ami, mais il devait le laisser pour aller travailler. Bill comprenait parfaitement et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il attendait avec impatience le retour de son frère à la maison : il avait besoin de sa présence... Et inversement, ce n'était un secret pour aucun d'eux.

**OoOoO**

A peine le jeune homme eût-il franchi la porte qu'il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux pour sentir l'air frais sur son visage ; non pas qu'il ait passé énormément de temps à l'hôpital mais il était le genre de garçon à avoir constamment envie de bouger et ces quelques jours d'immobilité avaient été un réel supplice. Sa mère l'attendait patiemment à la voiture. Il aurait besoin d'une béquille sur laquelle s'appuyé pendant quelques jours puisque, lorsque son pantalon l'avait sauvé de sa chute, sa jambe avait subi un choc plutôt rude ; il claudiqua jusqu'à sa mère qui affichait un grand sourire, heureuse de le voir sortir.

« Rigole. » grogna l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur le siège passager.

« Mais je ne me moque pas. » répliqua-t-elle. « Je suis simplement heureuse de te voir. »

« J'accepte cette réponse. » sourit-il.

Sa mère mit le moteur en route et démarra. Ils ne disaient rien mais Tom se doutait bien que sa mère pesait ses mots : si elle ne lui avait pas fait de remontrances pendant tout le temps où il avait été à l'hôpital, elle ne manquerait pas de le canarder à présent qu'il s'était quelque peu remis de ses aventures.

« Tom ? » commença-t-elle.

« Oui ? » répondit ce dernier, brusquement très intéressé par le paysage à sa fenêtre.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton exaspéré. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point Bill et moi nous sommes fait du souci pour toi ! »

« Je suis désolé... » murmura sincèrement le jeune dreadeux. « Je voulais pas que Bill le sache... Il va déjà assez mal comme ça. »

« Tom... »

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas resté à côté de lui ce jour-là. » la coupa l'adolescent. « Si je n'avais pas été aussi pressé de partir, ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Tom. » soupira-t-elle. « C'est arrivé, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. En attendant, je ne veux plus que tu travailles autant par semaine. Un seul travail c'est largement suffisant pour toi. »

« Mais m'man ! » protesta aussitôt l'adolescent. « On aura jamais assez si je fais ça ! »

« Tom, ne discute pas. » siffla-t-elle. « J'ai commis l'erreur de croire que mon fils se remettait un peu. Je croyais que ton esprit fêtard essayait d'étouffer cette situation et visiblement j'avais tort ! Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai retourner là-bas ? Et bien non ! »

L'ancien guitariste ne renchérit pas, préférant ne pas envenimer les choses et son esprit se concentrant sur ce nouveau problème : si sa mère ne voulait plus qu'il travaille autant, comment allait-il réunir une telle somme ? Philipp ne le reprendrait sûrement pas après ce qu'il s'était passé... Alors que faire ? Simone soupira à nouveau en remarquant que son fils s'était muré dans un profond mutisme, plongé dans ses pensées ; il était facile de deviner ce qui accaparait son esprit mais elle ne pouvait pas y remédier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Tom fut accueilli par son frère qui sortit en courant de la maison pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune châtain esquissa un sourire, appréciant l'étreinte, et accepta de suivre son jumeau à l'intérieur ; ce dernier semblait survolté, attirant l'attention du dreadeux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bill ? On dirait que tu as descendu trente bouteilles de Coca... »

Le brun plissa le nez et lui tira la langue en guise de première réponse, avant de se jeter avidemment sur son cahier et d'y griffonner quelques mots, annonçant fièrement à son jumeau qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de ramener un peu de sous, lui aussi. Tom sentit une pointe d'inquiétude se glisser en lui mais Bill n'attendit pas pour lui montrer l'enveloppe contenant son salaire : deux mille euro. Son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'argent et lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel l'ancien chanteur se fit une joie de répondre, écrivant frénétiquement sur son cahier :

''_J'ai contacté un des photographes qui avait travaillé avec nous et je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me prendre comme mannequin pour une séance photo et voilà !''_

« Tu l'as contacté comment ? » s'étonna Tom.

''_Je sais me servir d'internet, quand même ! J'ai envoyé un mail.''_ répondit Bill.

« Ah ok... T'attends que je te félicite, c'est ça ? » rit son frère.

En guise de réponse, le jeune brun esquissa un large sourire en hochant la tête, fier de lui ; son frère éclata de rire et lui tapota gentiment la tête en le félicitant, sans oublier de rajouter un petit ''brave bête'' à la fin de sa phrase, ce qui lui valut un coup de coussin dans la figure.

« Eh, les garçons ! Interdiction de jouer avec les coussins du canapé ! » leur rappela leur mère.

« T'inquiète pas, m'man. » répondit Tom, étouffant allègrement son frère sous un autre coussin.

La femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas : voir ses deux enfants heureux, constater le sourire de l'un et le rire de l'autre, la soulageait. Elle observa quelques minutes ses fils d'un œil attendri avant de finalement leur enlever ses précieux coussins des mains :

« J'ai dit non ! »

Loin de s'en offusquer, les deux garçons lui adressèrent de grands sourires et des yeux rieurs, tous deux fiers de leur bêtise. Simone leva les yeux au ciel, esquissant un léger sourire à ses enfants ; ils passèrent à table et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils profitèrent pleinement d'un repas en famille, tranquille. Tom se sentait soulager d'un poids en repensant à l'argent qu'avait gagné son frère : à deux, ils pourraient plus facilement réunir la somme nécessaire pour payer leurs dettes. Cette pensée rappela quelque chose au jeune châtain :

« Au fait, m'man... T'as récupérer combien pour nous au final ? T'avais dit que t'avais mis un peu d'argent de côté... »

« Vingt-cinq mille. » répondit-elle. « Avant, il y en avait plus mais... »

« N'en dis pas plus. » soupira le dreadeux.

Son regard croisa celui de Bill et ils baissèrent la tête en même temps, se souvenant d'un léger détail concernant leur mère : c'était une horrible dépensière ! Ils sourirent néanmoins car cette somme les aidait beaucoup quand même. Il ne leur restait plus que quinze mille euro à trouver sur les quarante mille.

Les deux garçons aidèrent leur mère à ramasser la table et allèrent dans leurs chambres, bien que Tom n'eût pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir son frère franchir le pas de sa porte et lui tendre son cahier. Le dreadeux le prit et y lut les quelques mots :

''_Je peux dormir avec toi ?''_

Son jumeau esquissa un sourire et hocha doucement la tête : oui, cela faisait effectivement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé du temps ensemble. Retirant ses vêtements pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtements, Tom se glissa sous sa couette et laissa Bill l'y rejoindre, lui aussi simplement vêtu de son caleçon ; le jeune brun hésita quelques secondes puis se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis pour venir se coller contre lui. Sentir leurs corps se lover l'un contre l'autre les fit sourire, se rappelant de l'époque où ils dormaient encore ensemble. Mûs par une impulsion instinctive, les deux garçons se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, se laissant bercer par la chaleur de leurs corps respectifs qui leur donnait l'impression d'un cocon protecteur. Ils se sentaient bien, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre, juste d'être ensemble pour pouvoir ressentir ce sentiment de plénitude, comme si le reste n'était pas important. Bill s'endormit paisiblement, leurs jambes emmêlées, le visage niché dans le creux de l'épaule de Tom, son souffle chaud attirant lentement ce dernier dans les bras d'un sommeil reposant.

**OoOoO**

Son portable sonnait, il l'entendait, mais ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Bill ouvrit les siens, lançant un regard endore endormi en direction de son frère ; voyant celui-ci toujours immobile, le jeune brun se redressa et commença à le secouer. Le dreadeux grogna et entrouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir le visage souriant de son frère.

« Salut, toi. » sourit-il à son tour.

L'ancien chanteur hocha la tête en guise de réponse et tendit la main en direction du réveil de son jumeau. Celui-ci tourna la tête et laissa échapper un juron en sautant hors du lit pour aller se jeter en boitillant dans la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de son homologue. Lorsque Tom en ressortit, habillé, il ne vit pas son frère dans sa chambre, ce qui le surprit ; ne pas le voir après le rapprochement qu'il avait eu la veille le plongea dans un état d'anxiété proche de la panique : il partit aussitôt voir dans la chambre de son jumeau s'il s'y trouvait, puis descendit à la cuisine, comme mû par son instinct. Le jeune brun l'accueillit avec le sourire et l'invita d'un geste à manger quelque chose avant de partir. Le châtain sourit :

« C'est sympa, mais j'ai pas le temps de manger. Je vais être en retard. »

Le regard sévère que son frère lui adressa en disait long et l'adolescent esquissa un sourire résigné avant de s'asseoir. Il enfourna son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse sous le regard à peine surpris de son jumeau et quitta la maison en courant comme sa béquille le lui permettait, le cœur battant. Mais ce n'était pas la course qui agitait son rythme cardiaque : il allait revoir Christine après plusieurs jours d'absence, il lui devait des explications et des excuses.

La petite femme était déjà dans le magasin, comme à son habitude, s'affairant. Tom arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte, ne s'étonnant même pas de l'entendre le saluer alors qu'elle ne s'était pas retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait ; il calma sa respiration avant d'oser prendre la parole :

« Bonjour, Christine... Je... Je m'excuse de mon absence... »

« C'est bien de t'excuser. » murmura son interlocutrice. « Mais ça ne sert à rien que tu t'excuses si moi, je ne t'excuse pas. Dans ces moments-là, c'est ''je te prie de m'excuser''. »

« Heu... Je te prie de m'excuser... » souffla le dreadeux.

« Bien. » elle se retourna. « Je suis déjà au courant de pas mal de choses par ta mère mais ta version m'intéresserait. »

Tom hocha la tête et, aidant à préparer le magasin pour l'ouverture, commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Christine l'écouta sans l'interrompre et surtout sans s'arrêter de bouger, ce qui perturba légèrement Tom, se demandant parfois si la femme l'écoutait vraiment ; mais il en fût persuadé lorsque, laissant une pause plus longue que les autres, la femme émit un bruit proche de la question, signifiant qu'elle attendait la suite. Lorsqu'il eût fini, elle se retourna finalement vers lui et sourit, lui tendant le balai :

« Et bien, prend conscience des conséquences de tes actes. »

Les yeux du jeune guitariste s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une grimace exprimant à la fois l'appréhension et la supplication : le magasin regorgeait de coins et recoins où le balai avait du mal à passer et le vieux plancher en bois n'aidait en rien. En d'autres termes, passer le balai était un véritable enfer, un calvaire sans nom ; son regard suppliant n'y changea rien, bien au contraire, il se sentit horrifié en discernant le sourire sadique qui étirait les lèvres de sa patronne. C'était sa vengeance...

Préférant ne pas attiser sa colère, Tom se mit rapidement au travail, transpirant tout ce qu'il pouvait à sa tache ; le magasin n'était pas grand, mais il avait davantage l'impression de remuer la poussière plutôt qu'autre chose. L'adolescent maudit un nombre incalculable de fois cette poussière et ce balai, ainsi que les clients qui ouvraient la porte du magasin et réduisaient par ce geste son travail à néant, mais certainement pas autant qu'il râlait intérieurement contre la tortionaire folle furieuse qui lui servait de patronne et qui était bien aussi tordue et vicieuse que toutes les autres filles et femmes qu'il connaissait en ce bas monde.

Il passa plusieurs heures à combattre malgré sa béquille la poussière et tout ce qui semblait s'être ligué contre lui en ce splendide jour d'hiver qui s'annonçait comme le plus détestable de toute son existance ; ce ne fut qu'à une heure avancée de la journée, qui n'avait été interrompue que pour le déjeuner, que l'adolescent s'arrêta, essoufflé :

« J'en peux plus... ! »

« Tu t'en sors ? » demanda innocemment Christine, assise derrière la caisse.

« Tortionnaire. » siffla le dreadeux.

« Oh... Je préfère encore t'exploiter comme ça que réduire ton salaire de ce mois pour ton absence mais si tu préfères l'inverse... » répliqua-t-elle.

« Nan ! » protesta Tom avant de soupirer. « J'ose même pas imaginer comment tu faisais pour tenir le magasin et passer le balai avant que je vienne... »

« Je passais l'aspirateur. » répondit sa patronne en haussant les épaules face à cette évidence.

« L'aspirateur... ? » répéta l'adolescent, comme si son cerveau refusait d'entendre ce mot.

« Oui, l'aspirateur. Je mettais une quinzaine de minutes à tout nettoyer. » sourit-elle.

« Y en a un... ? » demanda son interlocuteur d'une voix blanche.

« Mais oui. » sourit de plus belle Christine.

« Je crois que je te hais. » soupira-t-il, se laissant tomber sur son séant.

« Tu peux. » rit-elle en retour. « C'est pour te punir de tes petites cachotteries. »

Tom soupira de nouveau mais s'abstint de tout commentaire : après tout, il était normal que Christine lui fasse des reproches pour son absence. Il esquissa un sourire et rangea le balai sous le regard amusé de sa supérieure ; elle l'observa faire un moment avant de finalement reprendre la parole :

« Et pour le chantier ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je... Je sais pas encore... » souffla le dreadeux. « Je suppose que je vais aller voir Philipp... Au moins, pour m'expliquer. »

Sa vis-à-vis hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait. Tom fixa un moment le vide, le cœur battant d'appréhension à l'idée de se retrouver devant le grand brun...

OoOoO

Le chantier allait bon train et le regard noisette n'eût aucun mal à retrouver son ami et ancien bassiste. Un sourire compatissant étira les lèvres de l'adolescent en regardant son aîné, car celui-ci, mieux bâtit que lui, avait droit à un traitement plus rude et un travail plus conséquent. Le jeune dreadeux s'approcha davantage du chantier et chercha des yeux une autre silhouette, plus imposante. Mais une main pesante se posa brusquement sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et manquant de lui arracher un cri :

« Tom. » le salua le chef de chantier.

« Philipp... ! » souffla son cadet, ne sachant si son cœur battait à tout rompre à cause de la surprise ou à cause de la crainte que lui suscitait son vis-à-vis ; mais il se sentit frémir à l'absence de son surnom dans la bouche de son aîné.

« Comment va ? » demanda ce dernier, lui désignant la béquille.

« Heu... Je n'ai pas trop mal... Je boite juste un peu... » répondit Tom en baissant les yeux.

« Tu peux t'estimer heureux d'avoir encore ta jambe. » gronda Philipp.

Le jeune châtain ne sut que répondre, sachant pertinemment que la colère du géant brun était légitime. Le chef de chantier considéra un long moment ce gamin mégrichon qui lui faisait face, le regard fuyant, appuyé sur une béquille pour soulager sa jambe meurtrie ; il poussa un soupire et invita l'adolescent à le suivre dans une sorte de petit bureau poussiéreux improvisé. Il s'assit sur une chaise, laissant l'autre à son jeune vis-à-vis.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, peut-être ? » siffla-t-il.

« Je... » Tom se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à tout va. « Je voulais... Vous demander pardon... A vous tous du chantier... Pour vous avoir menti. »

L'ex-guitariste sentait le regard de son interlocuteur posé sur lui, encore plus lourd que le sac de béton qu'il avait dû transporter pour faire ses preuves ; sa gorge se serra alors qu'il cherchait désespérément les mots qui devaient exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, lorsque sa voix se transforma en un flot de paroles confuses :

« Je-je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, faire croire que ma mère était au courant et d'accord pour que je travaille, mais j'avais pas le choix ! On a besoin d'argent et j'étais prêt à tout pour ça ! Je ne pouvais pas simplement laisser tomber lorsque vous m'avez accepté sur le chantier sous prétexte que ma mère ne serait pas d'accord ! Ils ne savaient pas qu'on avait besoin d'autant d'argent ! Je pouvais pas le leur dire ! Je pouvais pas le dire à mon frère ! »

Tom termina sa tirade à bout de souffle, relevant un regard décidé sur Philipp qui le regardait, aussi immobile qu'un roc, ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune de ses pensées et cela ne fit que tendre un peu plus les nerfs de son jeune interlocuteur qui continua d'une voix plus lasse mais néanmoins ferme :

« Je pouvais pas le dire à Bill. Il aurait encore plus culpabilisé... » son regard se planta dans le sien et y resta figé. « J'ai fait une connerie, je le reconnais, mais je devais la faire. »

Philipp resta un long moment plongé dans un mutisme stressant pour l'adolescent qui ne cilla pourtant pas, conservant son regard profondément ancré dans celui de son chef de chantier, ses doigts blanchissant sur sa béquille. La lourdeur de l'atmosphère était presque palpable, comme si le cœur de Tom rythmait les secondes qui s'écoulaient à la manière d'un sablier, affrontant le regard dur et pourtant indéchiffrable de son vis-à-vis. Philipp finit finalement par fermer les yeux en poussant un profond soupire avant de le clouer à nouveau sur place de son regard:

« Ceux qui dénigre leur vie, même pour une bonne cause, sont des moins que rien à mes yeux. »

Le dreadeux reçut cette remarque cinglante comme une gifle et frémit, sentant son assurance ébranlée. Le grand brun se releva alors, toisant l'adolescent de son impressionnante stature, et planta douloureusement son index contre le torse de ce dernier, manquant de lui couper le souffle par ce geste ; son air sévère et sa voix grondante ne semblaient être que le prélude d'une colère sourde montant en lui :

« Tu m'as déjà montré une fois que tu n'avais pas cure de l'importance de ta vie en manquant de mourir avec deux autres ouvriers sous des tonnes de poutres d'acier. Mais cette fois, tu as délibérément failli mourir et de ta propre bêtise ! Et tu voudrais les félicitations avec les honneurs, peut-être ? »

D'un geste dur et rapide, l'homme agrippa le col du jeune garçon, le faisant lâcher sa béquille et grimacer de douleur, étant presque soulever dans les airs, ses pieds effleurant encore légèrement le sol. Mais, ne sachant si c'était par courage, entêtement ou inconscience, Tom rouvrit les yeux et, à nouveau, planta un regard déterminé dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne, bon sang ? » siffla Philipp, se retenant visiblement de lui administrer la correction de sa vie.

« J'ai dit que je vous demandais pardon à tous pour vous avoir menti. » répondit le dreadeux, sa bravade à peine entamée par le léger tremblement de sa voix. « Pas pour avoir travaillé pour essayer de protéger mon frère. »

Philipp écarquilla les yeux, presque incrédule...

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : encore un chapitre qui aura été long à venir. Puissent mes obligations scolaires être plus clémentes la prochaine fois.


	9. Parce que je crois en toi

**Titre : An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Navrée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Suite à un décès dans ma famille, je n'ai eu ni le temps, ni l'envie de m'y atteler pendant le mois de juillet. Suite à ça, j'ai emménagé en Espagne pour un stage et l'internet de chez moi a bugué pendant quelques jours. Sans parler de s'habituer au stage.

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews !

_Draya Felton, Tenshia, Madison2a, Ariani Lee Gore, Heachigo, Crystal d'avalon_ : Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop décroché et que cette suite te plaira.

_Laura _: La réponse à toutes tes questions se trouve dans ce chapitre.

_Hl-fic-tion-x3 _: Oui, j'avoue, j'aime le maltraité, ce pauvre Tom. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu lis cette histoire, non ? Héhé... J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Tigrou19 _: Un petit chapitre encore sur la bonne pente. Merci à toi pour la review.

_Evilfromparadize _: Merci pour ces compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère être toujours à la hauteur de tes attentes.

_Mikazuki wo Maihime _: Lol ! J'avoue que l'idée est tordante, mais si Philipp peut le faire, je doute que le porte-manteau survive. Il est léger mais tout de même ! J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review, merci.

_Shin-ichi _: Effectivement, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien gagner autant en une aprém, mais j'ai regardé le salaire des mannequins, même occasionnel... Et là, ça donne des envies de détester la nature. Lol. Quant au beau rôle, Tom ne peut pas tout garder pour lui. Héhé.

_Ketty _: Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me suis toujours pas décidée au sujet du twincest. Je suis le genre de personne qui écrit au fur et à mesure, d'où mon postage très lent, je le reconnais, mais sinon, je n'ai pas l'impression de découvrir l'histoire et ça me blase vite...

A vous tous qui avez attendu, qui m'avez laissé des reviews ou pas, je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout et j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. Tout avis est le bienvenu, bon ou mauvais, simple ou constructif. Merci encore de me lire.

Note 3 (EDIT) : Je tiens aussi à remercier gwenelfy, pour sa review au chapitre 5 de cette fanfic, et die roten tzvkr (pour _Jumeaux et plus si affinités_). Vous m'avez faite pleurer de plaisir et de bonheur. Merci beaucoup, j'ai été très touchée.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9 : **

Philipp écarquilla les yeux, presque incrédule, fixant ce gamin qui, bien qu'étant dans une position peu favorable, ne détournait pas les yeux des siens. Son regard et son visage semblaient déterminés : il croyait en ce qu'il disait et rien ne l'en ferait démordre. Le chef de chantier reposa lentement l'adolescent au sol, Tom sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes et le fait de sentir ses pieds retoucher pleinement le sol lui procura un sentiment de soulagement. Mais ce dernier ne fut que de bien courte durée, interrompu brutalement lorsque le jeune dreadeux sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main de son vis-à-vis s'écraser cruellement contre sa joue, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Son postérieur heurta brutalement le sol, la douleur s'éveillant instantanément jusque dans son dos, comme concurrençant celle de sa joue. Serrant les dents pour ne pas extérioriser cette meurtrissure par un cri, il trembla et releva les yeux pour affronter à nouveau le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face ; le visage de ce dernier n'était plus qu'un masque de colère, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de fureur semblant vouloir le corriger d'un simple regard. Il reprit, crachant presque ses mots :

« Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave, hein ? Si tu étais mort ? Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait servi à quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir dans le puit sans fond qui te sert de crâne ? »

Légèrement hébété mais choqué par tant d'agressivité, l'adolescent ne répondit pas, les lèvres pincées, se contentant de fixer son aîné. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, refusant toujours de céder du terrain face au raisonnement de son vis-à-vis ; il l'avait dit plus tôt : il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir fait une erreur, mais il savait aussi pourquoi il l'avait faite et cette raison seule suffisait à l'enfler du courage nécessaire pour garder la tête haute. Philipp continua sur sa lancée, grondant de plus belle :

« Tu utilises de beaux mots mais si tu étais morts, tu imagines ce qu'il serait arrivé ? Tu nous aurais tous entraînés dans cette histoire ! Imagine comment nous aurions pu expliquer que nous embauchions un mineur sans que sa mère ne soit au courant ? Et tes parents, comment auraient-ils gérer vos dettes et ton enterrement ? Et ton frère ? Y as-tu seulement pensé ? Tu crois qu'il aurait ressenti quoi ? »

Tom encaissa ces remarques comme autant de coups de poignard en lui. Effectivement, il n'avait pas imaginé tout ça. Il n'en avait même pas imaginé la moitié. Mais pouvait-on le lui reprocher ? Oui, il était mineur et de ce fait, ignorant sur bien des choses ; mais un adulte n'aurait-il pas réagi comme lui dans une situation où ses nerfs étaient plus que mis à rude épreuve ? L'ancien guitariste se redressa, s'aidant d'une chaise, et attrapa sa béquille pour pouvoir correctement tenir debout, tentant d'effacer de son esprit la douleur qui lui brûlait encore les reins. Une fois debout, il dévisagea à nouveau le chef de chantier :

« J'ai fait ce que je croyais devoir faire pour protéger mon frère. Ni plus, ni moins. »

Cette simple phrase résumait toutes ses pensées et informait clairement son interlocuteur qu'il ne changerait pas d'état d'esprit. Philipp le fixa encore un moment avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber sur une chaise en se massant les tempes ; jamais aucun ouvrier ne lui avait donné autant de maux de têtes. Il grommela :

« T'es vraiment un sacré abruti de crétin d'andouille. Même un mulet est moins exaspérant que toi. »

« Mais un mulet ne se justifie pas. » répliqua Tom, souriant à la comparaison.

Philipp soupira de plus belle mais ne releva pas. Il se redressa sur son siège et considéra un long moment cet adolescent souriant qui osait lui tenir tête pour défendre son opinion ; c'était en général un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait chez les gens et Tom n'avait jamais été de mauvaise foi, il était sincère dans ses choix et dans ses actes. Le chef de chantier reprit finalement la parole, un léger mouvement de son interlocuteur lui faisant comprendre que son silence était loin de le mettre à l'aise :

« Bon... Après avoir longuement discuté avec les gars et avoit écouté l'opinion de tout le monde, j'ai décidé d'en rester là avec cette affaire. Parce que tu imagines bien que je pourrais porter plainte pour abus de confiance, hm ? »

« Oui, j'imagine... » souffla le dreadeux, jouant nerveusement avec son piercing à la lèvre.

« Mais bon, tu es quelqu'un de motivé et je te dois toujours la vie de deux de mes hommes qui, sans toi, seraient probablement morts étouffés avant même qu'on n'ait pu les sortir de ce bordel de poutres. » rappela-t-il. « C'est pourquoi j'en resterai là pour cette histoire. »

« Merci, Philipp. » sourit maladroitement Tom.

« Stephan et moi avons également beaucoup discuté... » murmura le grand brun, laissant planer un long silence entre eux jusqu'à sentir la curiosité et l'anxiété de son jeune vis-à-vis presque palpable. « Il m'a convaincu que tu pourrais encore travailler sur le chantier. »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama presque le dreadeux, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

« Oui. » acquiesça Philipp. « Tu apporteras les messages et les repas aux ouvriers, tu travailleras moins qu'avant et par conséquent, tu gagneras moins aussi. A condition que ta mère vienne ici l'approuver de vive voix. »

« Ah... Ben, je te remercie, mais je doute que ma mère accepte de me laisser travailler encore ici... Et j'avoue qu'en dormant seulement deux heures et demi par nuit, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. »

« C'est pour ça que je te propose un mi-temps. » expliqua le chef de chantier. « De 20h00 à 01h30. Vois si ça te convient, parle avec ta mère et reviens me voir. »

Un sourire incrédule étira les lèvres de l'adolescent qui le remercia vivement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, et s'excusa avant de partir en courant, préférant ne pas abuser de la patience de sa mère s'il devait lui parler de ce projet. Philipp le regarda partir, assis sur sa chaise, laissant échapper un soupir à la fois blasé et amusé ; une ombre au sol lui fit tourner la tête en direction de la porte, le grand blond se découpant dans l'encadrement :

« Stephan... T'écoutes aux portes maintenant ? » grommela le chef de chantier.

« Tu reprends le gosse, finalement ? » s'amusa son interlocuteur.

« Ouais... » grogna Philipp, bien qu'un léger sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. « Vous m'auriez fait ma fête sur le chantier dans le cas contraire, je me trompe ? »

Le blond éclata d'un rire franc et acquiesça d'un signe de tête : en effet, ce gamin chétif avait gagné l'affection de tous les ouvriers et son mensonge sur l'accord de sa mère pour son travail n'avait en rien entâché son mérite pour avoir sauvé deux des leurs et travaillé jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue. De plus, les récits du nouveau venu au chantier, Georg, avaient étouffé dans l'œuf les quelques doutes qui auraient pu naître ça et là sur le dreadeux. Stephan accepta de reconnaître que si Philipp l'avait chassé à grands cris du chantier, il se serait probablement attiré quelque hostilité de la part des travailleurs ; non pas qu'ils appréciaient moins leur chef de chantier, mais ils portaient tous une affection particulière au jeune garçon, qu'elle soit fraternelle ou paternelle : il était des leurs.

Philipp soupira une nouvelle fois mais ne fit aucun commentaire : il savait bien que toutes les tâches sur le chantier étaient importantes et ce gamin pouvaient en accomplir quelques unes qui prenaient inutilement du temps aux ouvriers. Il n'était pas sans cœur mais il ne faisait pas la charité : chaque salaire se méritait. Aussi, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait accepté de le reprendre malgré les circonstances : il les aidait en effectuant ce à quoi ils perdaient un temps précieux. Georg, lui, était plus étoffé que le dreadeux et pouvait travailler sur des tâches plus physiques. Il ne perdrait pas de temps sur le chantier : il suffisait de réorganiser ses hommes.

OoOoO

Bill finissait de dresser la table. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Tom mettait du temps à rentrer, mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'inquiéter. Si son frère faisait à nouveau des siennes, il le frapperait, comme il l'avait promis. Du bruit en provenance de l'entrée l'informa que le jeune dreadeux était de retour ; ne perdant pas une seconde, l'ancien chanteur avança rapidement et vint à sa rencontre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis sa sortie d'hôpital et Tom n'émettait aucune protestation à l'encontre des attentions de son jumeau. Il le serra à son tour dans ses bras et sourit :

« Je suis passé au chantier. C'est pour ça que je suis en retard. »

Son frère hocha la tête et se détacha de lui, le prenant par la main et l'invitant à le suivre dans la salle à manger. Leur mère arriva, elle aussi, dans la pièce et sourit à l'adresse de ses enfants qui le lui rendirent avant de s'asseoir à table ; à peine tendit-elle le plat à Bill qu'elle se tourna vers son deuxième fils :

« Alors, Tom ? Comment ça s'est passé au magasin ? »

« Ça allait... J'ai juste dû récurer tout le magasin avec un balai pour finalement apprendre qu'il y avait un aspirateur. » soupira le dreadeux.

« Tu n'as pas demandé avant ? » s'étonna-t-elle, connaissant parfaitement le côté flemmard de son rejeton.

« Elle m'a tendu le balai alors j'ai supposé qu'il n'y avait que ça. » grommela l'adolescent.

Simone hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire en imaginant la scène ; toutefois, l'instinct maternel peut-être, elle observa plus longuement son fils, attendant visiblement qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Tom sembla le remarquer car il soutint le regard de sa mère quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette, hésitant. La femme patienta encore plusieurs secondes avant de murmurer :

« Il y a autre chose que tu voudrais me dire ? »

Bill la regarda puis reporta son attention sur son frère ; lui aussi avait bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose mais, contrairement à sa mère, il attendait souvent que son jumeau vienne le voir de lui-même – notamment depuis qu'il n'avait plus de voix pour le questionner. Le dreadeux semblait embarrassé mais il releva tout de même les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa mère, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire :

« M'man, je... Je voudrais retourner travailler sur le chantier. »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, son frère et sa mère ayant arrêté de manger. Le jeune brun le dévisagea avec une certaine perplexité mêlée d'anxiété ; quant à sa mère, elle n'émit aucun commentaire, son regard s'étant brusquement fait plus sévère. Tom savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il arrive à la convaincre, mais il devait essayer. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et reprit :

« Je peux retravailler là-bas, ils sont d'accord. Je travaillerai moins et serais moins payer mais ça sera mieux que rien. Il faut juste que tu... »

« Je refuse. » le coupa Simone d'une voix sèche.

« M'man... » souffla l'adolescent.

« Tu n'y retourneras pas. » répliqua fermement son interlocutrice. « Un séjour à l'hôpital devrait te suffire ! Je refuse catégoriquement que mon fils aille encore là-bas. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte combien je me suis inquiétée pour toi ? En plus tu as falsifié une lettre affirmant que je t'avais soit disant autorisé à travailler sur ce chantier. »

« Parce que j'avais pas le choix... ! » commença à s'emporter le jeune châtain.

« Tu AURAIS DU m'en parler ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Je suis ta mère ! »

« Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je le gueule sur tous les toits ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tom ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! » s'écria Simone.

Bill n'eût que le temps de fermer les yeux avant d'entendre la main de sa mère s'abattre brutalement sur la joue de son jumeau. Le dreadeux releva des yeux courroucés vers sa mère, sa joue le brûlant ; il se leva brusquement de table et s'écarta. Simone n'avait jamais vu son fils ainsi et cette vision refroidit instantanément sa colère, Tom avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de la tristesse ou de la frustration, il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna :

« Je sais que j'ai fait des conneries, j'en ai conscience ! MAIS TU POURRAIS QUAND MEME ME FAIRE CONFIANCE ! JE SUIS TON FILS, MERDE ! »

Et sur cet accès de colère, il planta là sa famille, allant dans sa chambre en en claquant la porte. Simone laissa échapper un profond soupir et posa les coudes sur la table pour se prendre la tête dans ses mains : elle avait bien du mal à gérer ses enfants depuis l'hospitalisation de Bill. Elle avait cru qu'ils se remettaient et elle les avait négligés, aujourd'hui, elle voulait les protéger et son fils entrait dans une colère noire. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Bill, de son côté, sentit son appétit s'amoindrir jusqu'à en disparaître et délaissa ses couverts ; bien sûr, il aimait sa mère, mais rien ni personne ne pouvait être plus important que son frère jumeau à l'heure actuelle. Aussi laissa-t-il à regrets sa mère derrière lui et gravit les marches jusqu'à leurs chambres. La porte de celle de Tom était fermée. Le jeune brun s'avança et appuya d'abord son oreille contre le pan de bois, écoutant les bruits étouffés provenant de la pièce.

De toute évidence, c'était le mobilier qui se retrouvait victime de la colère du dreadeux ; Tom se défoulait apparemment en donnant des coups de pieds à tout ce qui passait. Bill n'hésita qu'à peine avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se glisser dans la chambre. Son jumeau était dos à lui, le souffle court, les poings serrés, scrutant le bureau sur le côté duquel se dessinait l'emprunte de sa chaussure. Le jeune brun l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère : Tom était plutôt d'un naturel assez calme et observateur ; les rares fois où Bill l'avait vu se battre, c'était en général pour le défendre. Doucement, l'ex-chanteur s'avança jusqu'à son vis-à-vis et enlaça sa taille de ses bras, le serrant contre lui, posant sa joue contre son dos.

Il sentit le dreadeux frissonner à se contact. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Pourtant, c'était tout ce que Bill pouvait offrir à son frère : à défaut de paroles réconfortantes, il pouvait lui faire sentir qu'il était là. La tension retomba petit à petit et Tom se laissa un peu plus aller contre lui ; sa voix lui parvint lasse et résignée :

« Je suis fatigué, Bill... J'en ai marre... »

A peine eût-il prononcé ces paroles que le jeune châtain se laissa aller, s'asseyant à même le sol ; son frère suivit son exemple et s'assit près de lui, posant la main sur son épaule. Tom lui adressa un léger sourire teinté d'excuse, comme pour le remercier de se tenir là, à ses côtés. Le jeune brun hésita puis leva les yeux vers le bureau de son jumeau, il se leva, alla chercher des feuilles et un crayon, puis revint à ses côtés. Ils étaient jumeaux et se comprenaient comme personne d'autre ne le pouvait, certes, mais ils ne lisaient pas pour autant dans le crâne de l'autre. Il se pencha sur les feuilles et traça rapidement quelques mots qu'il montra à Tom.

''_Maman est juste très inquiète.''_

« Je sais... » soupira son interlocuteur. « Je sais que je vous ai déçus mais quand même... On en a besoin de cet argent... »

''_Tu vas refaire la même chose ? Ils sont d'accord même avec ta béquille ?'' _s'étonna Bill.

« Je ne vais pas la garder tout le temps et je pense que je peux m'en passer... » répondit le dreadeux en haussant les épaules. « Et puis non, je vais pas refaire les même trucs : eux aussi, ils ont eu les boules. Ça serait pour des petits travaux. »

L'androgyne hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'il entendait bien ce que son frère lui disait, réfléchissant ; puis il reprit le crayon et coucha quelques mots sur le papier, le dressant à nouveau devant Tom.

''_C'est si important pour toi ? Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une autre solution...''_

« Ça reviendra au même. » soupira le guitariste. « On ne ferait que déplacer la dette... ça ne changerait rien. »

Bill vit son frère baisser les yeux, signe qu'il n'avouait pas tout. Il avait toujours été comme ça, mais le jeune brun comprenait et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il esquissa un mince sourire et écrivit à nouveau sur la feuille avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de son jumeau :

''_Si tu me laisses venir te voir au chantier, je t'aide à convaincre maman.''_

« Bill... »

L'intéressé leva la main, lui intimant le silence avant de se remettre à écrire frénétiquement et lui tendit la feuille en souriant. Tom lut et esquissa un sourire à son tour : son frère se faisait du souci, bien sûr, mais il le comprenait, il acceptait son choix et, parce que c'était pour le protéger que tout avait commencé, il voulait le protéger à son tour. Le dreadeux hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait :

« C'est d'accord, tu pourras venir. »

''_Comme ça, je m'assurerai aussi que tu manges.''_ Répliqua son frère.

Tom laissa apparaître un sourire attristé : son jumeau croyait en lui, mais à présent, il acceptait aussi que le châtain lui cache certaines choses ou une partie de la vérité, à défaut de tout lui dire. Il l'avait bien cherché et comprenait le point de vue de Bill ; d'un certain côté, l'adolescent était soulagé que, malgré ses dissimulations, son frère continue à se tenir à ses côtés. Comme si son sourire avait dévoilé ses pensées, le jeune brun marqua une autre phrase :

''_Je serais là pour te frapper, si tu dérailles.''_

Le dreadeux hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur la main que Bill avait posée sur la sienne, y refermant ses doigts. Tom savait aussi que, derrière cet excès de confiance et d'offre d'aide, son frère n'avait peur que d'une chose : qu'il l'abandonne. Doucement, il dégagea se main de celle de son jumeau et tendit les bras vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, tout contre lui. L'ancien chanteur se laissa faire, appréciant cette proximité avec son guitariste qu'il n'avait pas avec le Tom de Tokio Hotel : son frère s'était toujours montré réservé sur l'expression en public que ses sentiments ; chez eux, il pouvait s'avourer la douceur de son étreinte, le battement de son cœur contre son oreille... Il l'enlaça à son tour et demeura ainsi, les yeux mi-clos. Bien qu'il continua de le meurtrir, Bill s'habituait peu à peu à son mutisme, se résignant un peu plus chaque jour à cette idée qu'il ne reparlerait plus. Il n'essayait d'ailleurs même plus d'émettre le moindre son. Mais il s'en accomoderait, pensait-il, si Tom restait près de lui.

Bien sûr qu'il regrettait et regretterait toujours ces moments sur scène où plus rien n'existait sinon le moment présent, ce lien qui les unissait tous les quatre, cette musique qu'il affectionnait tant... Mais l'accident de son jumeau lui avait mis en évidence ce qu'au fond il avait toujours su : il pourrait survivre à sa carrière de chanteur... Pas à Tom.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une demi-heure, une heure, peut-être plus... Lorsqu'ils esquissèrent un léger mouvement, la chambre était déjà plongée dans l'obscurité nocturne. Ils se relevèrent et allèrent dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents avant d'aller se coucher : le dreadeux n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se confronter une nouvelle fois à sa mère pour ce soir. A mi-chemin de sa chambre, il se retourna :

« Bill ? »

L'intéressé fit volte-face pour le regarder, l'interrogeant du regard. Son jumeau esquissa un mince sourire, accompagnant sa phrase d'un signe de tête en direction de sa chambre :

« Tu viens dormir ? »

Bill le fixa quelques instants puis esquissa un sourire et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de revenir sur ses pas, rejoignant son frère. Tom referma la porte derrière eux et, ensemble, ils se glissèrent dans les draps, se blotissant l'un contre l'autre, cherchant leur chaleur mutuelle ; leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent naturellement et le jeune brun nicha sa tête contre le cou de son aîné de dix minutes. Le dreadeux posa sa mâchoire contre le crâne de son vis-à-vis, ses doigts effleurant doucement son bras, y faisant naître la chair de poule. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait bercer par cette chaleur apaisante...

« Bill ? » murmura-t-il, sachant sur son frère l'écoutait. « Je serais toujours là, promis. »

Une pression autour de sa taille le laissa deviner que l'ancien chanteur approuvait sa phrase. Ils étaient nés ensemble, ils vivraient ensemble et mourraient ensemble. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

**OoOoO**

« Guido, j'ai besoin de ton avis sur un truc... » commença David en entrant dans la pièce. « Guido ? »

Son regard s'arrêta sur le blond cendré, assis à sa table de réglages, dormant sur ses bras croisés. Le manager esquissa un sourire : il était vrai que Guido et lui ne se ménageaient pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, enchaînant souvent des heures supplémentaires, leur planning était chargé. Le nombre de gobelets entassés dans la poubelle était une sorte de preuve des efforts de son vis-à-vis ; il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru que celui-ci aurait trouvé autant d'occupation. S'approchant, il posa les mains sur les épaules de son cadet et le secoua doucement :

« Guido ? »

L'intéressé laissa échapper un grognement en plissant les yeux avant de finalement les ouvrir péniblement pour regarder son interlocuteur. Il mit visiblement quelques instants à se resituer et se redressa pour le saluer d'un baillement, David esquissa un sourire et lâcha :

« C'est confortable ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas. » répliqua le blond. « Je vais avoir un bon petit pactole dans quelques jours. »

« Et un bon week end de marmotte. » plaisanta son aîné.

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Je suis jeune ! » s'exclama Guido.

« Hallo, Superman, faut que tu dormes. » lui rappela David.

« J'aurais toute ma mort pour dormir ! » répondit son ingénieur son et lumière.

Le grand brun préféra ne pas relever et lui présenta des feuilles : ils n'avaient pas fini de travailler.

**OoOoO**

Gustav épongea son front, il transpirait bien qu'il fasse froid. Il n'avait finalement pas vendu sa batterie car son père avait trouvé les fonds pour payer sa dette ; mais en retour, il travaillait pour rendre l'argent à son père, petit à petit. Il avait quelques échos au sujet des jumeaux grâce à Georg et avait appris que Tom avait la possibilité de revenir travailler sur le chantier ; cette idée n'enchantait pas le blond mais son aîné lui avait assuré qu'il garderait un œil sur ce jeune chien fou. L'image collait parfaitement à leur ami, sans nul doute.

« Gustav, il y a un client qui veut qu'on lui nettoie sa voiture. »

« J'arrive. »

Le garage n'était pas de tout repos mais il ne se plaignait pas : il avait une préférence pour les travaux manuels, et cela lui permettait de ne pas se faire trop d'idées au sujet de ses amis. Ils lui avaient souvent dit qu'il se faisait trop de films... Mais avec les jumeaux, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une catastrophe.

OoOoO

« J'y vais. » lança Tom depuis la porte.

Bill hocha la tête, lui souriant gentiment ; lui aussi devait partir bientôt pour travailler. Son frère lui adressa un sourire et s'en alla, remontant la rue. Le jeune brun l'observa un moment puis alla prendre son sac : il avait une nouvelle séance photo... Il allait revoir Guido. Il se sentait encore mal à l'aise en pensant au blond mais il se raisonnait : son frère se donnait du mal, il ne pouvait pas rester inactif. Ceci fait, il alla dans la chambre de sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, sans la réveiller, avant de sortir à son tour. Il remonta la rue jusqu'au parking d'un amas de petit magasin et attendit ; la vieille voiture, ou poubelle ambulante comme il aimait l'appeler, ne tarda pas beaucoup pour faire son apparition.

« Bonjour, Bill. » lança son ex-manager.

L'intéressé le salua d'un geste de la main et monta dans le véhicule. David avait eu la gentilesse de lui proposer de l'emmener car il devait discuter une nouvelle fois avec le photographe pour un autre groupe de musique. Le jeune brun écoutait son aîné d'une oreille distraite, non pas parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas mais parce que cela lui faisait mal : c'était un monde qui n'était désormais plus le sien. Il préférait penser à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à sa mère pour la convaincre de laisser Tom travailler au chantier.

Ils arrivèrent au studio une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Bill sortit en premier de la voiture, laissant à David le temps de couper le contact ; son regard se balada et s'arrêta au niveau d'une porte : Guido était là, l'observant, son éternelle cigarette noire aux lèvres. Le jeune brun se sentit déglutir, mais ne détourna pas le regard : il avança d'un bon pas vers son homologue dont les yeux ne le quittèrent pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta et le fixa ; le blond l'observa en retour quelques minutes avant de finalement lâcher un soupir brûmeux aux senteurs de chocolat.

« Bonjour, Bill. »

C'était tout ? L'ancien chanteur regarda le jeune homme avec de grands yeux incrédules, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu exactement mais certainement pas à si peu. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il leva les yeux vers son ex-manager qui soupira en les regardant tour à tour :

« Bon, les jeunes, il serait peut-être temps que vous vous expliquiez, non ? »

« Expliquer quoi ? » demanda Guido, bien que le ton de sa phrase laissait bien comprendre qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait.

« Bill ? » proposa David.

L'intéressé sortit son portable et pianota sur les touches pour taper son texte : il trouvait cela finalement tout aussi utile qu'un cahier et un crayon, plus économique et surtout plus pratique à transporter. Lorsqu'il eût fini de l'écrire, il tendit son portable à l'ingénieur son et lumière ; celui-ci le regarda longuement avant de finalement inspirer une dernière bouffée de nicotine, jeter son mégôt et prendre l'appareil pour lire le message.

« Ce qui m'a pris, hein ? Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ? » demanda-t-il.

Bill secoua négativement la tête : non, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Guido avait agit comme cela. A vrai dire, il avait été trop surpris sur le moment pour réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait eu qu'une peur hurlante dans son esprit, mais après avoir retourné une énième fois la scène dans son cerveau, il ne voyait pas. A part une mauvaise plaisanterie. David dut sentir son anxiété car il intervint :

« Guido, arrête de jouer aux devinettes. Moi, j'ai l'habitude de tes bizarreries et encore, pas toutes, mais lui, il n'a pas vraiment eu la possibilité de comprendre ton geste. »

« Ok, ok. » soupira le blond cendré, puis, de la voix que l'on use pour expliquer quelque chose de simplissime à un enfant qui ne comprend rien, il poursuivit. « Bill, tu as bien du penser quelque chose, quand c'est arrivé, non ? Tu as eu peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun n'appréciait pas vraiment le ton de son vis-à-vis mais hocha tout de même la tête à ses explications, ce qui fit sourire quelque peu narquoisement son vis-à-vis qui reprit :

« Bien... Il va sans dire que si j'étais quelqu'un de mal intentionné, de mentalement déviant pour ne pas dire fêlé de la carafe... Tu te doutes bien que tu te serais fait refaire la tuyauterie. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le language était vulgaire mais on ne peut mieux choisi : Guido pesait ses mots, David le savait. Le blond n'était pas de nature à utiliser un tel vocabulaire, mais ce n'était que pour mieux faire comprendre à Bill le pourquoi de ses actes. Le jeune brun le fixait avec une répugnance limpide, ce qui amusa Guido :

« Bon, je vois que tu comprends. Je disais donc... Tu as eu de la chance que ça soit moi parce que ton petit popotin ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. » chacune de ses paroles alimentait les étincelles de colère qui commençaient à prendre à l'intérieur de l'ancien chanteur. « Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, comme ce photographe que je ne peux pas voir, excuse moi David, c'est hors contexte professionnel et tu le sais. »

« Je sais. » soupira l'intéressé non sans un sourire.

« Donc si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais tout simplement violé sans prendre la peine de savoir si ça te trouait le cul ou pas. Tu n'aurais pas pu crier. Personne ne serait venu à ton secours, et tu pense bien qu'une fois que c'est fait, c'est d'une facilité déconcertante de faire disparaître un gamin muet de la circulation. »

Les yeux de Bill s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure des paroles de l'ingénieur. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les traits de ce dernier et il tapota amicalement la tête du jeune garçon, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant l'accident, à chacune de leur rencontre. Bill resta un moment interdit puis esquissa un mince sourire et hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris le message.

« Fais un peu attention à toi, le hérisson. » il jeta un bref regard au manager puis lâcha platement. « Bon, on y va ? »

Le jeune brun hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son aîné, suivi de David qui referma la porte derrière eux. Finalement, beaucoup de monde prenait soin de lui... Un peu trop même, il fallait qu'il apprenne à être plus vigilant, plus indépendant : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il devienne un boulet pour qui que ce soit, et encore moins pour Tom.

OoOoO

« Et finalement, comment ça va se passer ? » demanda Christine, observant son employé.

« Ben... Il me faut l'approbation de ma mère. » répondit Tom en dépoussiérant les étagères. « Et c'est pas gagner. »

« En même temps, c'est compréhensible. » murmura-t-elle. « Et ils sont d'accord, malgré ta jambe ? »

« Je suis pas non plus handicapé ! » protesta le dreadeux. « Elle fatigue vite mais avec la béquille, je devrais m'en sortir. Et puis j'ai pas le choix. »

« Et ton beau-père, il ne peut pas vous aider avec son salaire ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Il est injoignable pour le moment. » répondit le guitariste. « Mais normalement, il revient à la fin du mois. Donc on lui en touchera deux mots. »

Christine esquissa un mince sourire : elle avait peur que cet incident n'abatte le moral du jeune garçon ou pire, le rende plus imprudent encore. Mais il lui en parlait, il ne le gardait plus pour lui... Il avait compris la leçon et comptait bien apprécier l'aide des autres plutôt que de se débrouiller seul. C'était un bon début...

**A SUIVRE…**

Sahad : J'aurais mis du temps mais je pense que vous comprenez.


	10. Sortie de nulle part

**Titre : An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : J'aurais mis vraiment longtemps pour ce chapitre... Navrée. Pour ceux/celles qui auront eu le courage (l'obstination ?) de m'attendre. Merci.

Note 2 : Comme j'ai un travail assez prenant, j'écris souvent très tard, merci d'être indulgent(e)s pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Note 3 : réponses aux reviews.

_Laura _: Voici la suite. J'espère que tu trouveras réponses à tes questions.

_hl-fic-tion-x3 _: Oui, tout ne peut pas bien aller, tout simplement parce que sinon vous ne liriez pas... Mais pour l'instant, petit moment de ciel sans nuage...

_madison2a _: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu es encore là.

_Thunsterblich1 _: Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Fan est un bien grand mot... Disons que j'écoute la musique et que je garde pour mes fics l'image que j'avais des 4 garçons... En tout cas, merci de lire cette histoire même si j'ai bien peur qu'elle perde de son intérêt. A moi de me resaisir, me diras-tu. Héhé...

_Shin-ichi _: Comme quelqu'un me l'a si bien dit un jour : « tu as deux joues ». Tom aussi, donc plusieurs baffes. Héhéhé... J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

_Ketty _: La voici... Très en retard. Désolée.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 : **

La journée allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Tom était fatigué mais anxieux en regardant la pendule dans le magasin : bientôt, il allait terminer sa journée, bientôt... Il allait revoir sa mère. Non pas que cela le gêna beaucoup, mais il savait qu'il allait s'énerver s'ils parlaient à nouveau du chantier. Bill avait dit qu'il essayerait de la convaincre mais le jeune dreadeux n'y croyait qu'à moitié : après ce qu'il s'était passé, sa mère n'allait définitivement pas accepter de le laisser travailler là-bas. Il soupira et claudiqua jusqu'à une étagère pour ranger des articles qui avaient été déplacés par des clients.

« Tom, tu ne pars pas ? » s'étonna Christine. « C'est l'heure, tu sais, je paye pas les heures sup'. »

« Je sais. » sourit le dreadeux, amusé. « J'vais y aller, t'inquiète, pas la peine de me mettre dehors.

La femme sourit et attendit que son jeune employé ait terminé pour fermer le magasin. Se tournant, Tom marqua un temps d'arrêt, appercevant, de l'autre côté de la rue, une voiture stationnée qu'il ne connaissait que trop ; la portière s'ouvrit et Bill en sortit, souriant. Le jeune brun traversa la rue et vint prendre son frère dans ses bras ; ce dernier n'était pas des plus démonstratifs de ce côté-là mais accepta de lui donner une accolade en retour. Son regard noisette se reporta sur la voiture, sa mère s'en extipant à son tour ; il la fixa un long moment avant de se détacher de son frère et d'aller vers elle.

« ... Bonjour, m'man... » murmura-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour, mon poussin. » répondit-elle, lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. « La journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Comme d'habitude. » affirma le dreadeux en haussant les épaules.

« Ta jambe ne te gêne pas ? » insista Simone.

« Non. Elle n'est pas si faible que ça, je me débrouille. » répliqua Tom.

Sa mère hocha la tête, mais l'adolescent se doutait bien que sa mère n'était pas venue en voiture jusqu'au magasin juste pour le voir. Il attendit plusieurs secondes, puis lança un regard à son jumeau qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant. Il reporta ses yeux sur le visage soucieux de sa mère, ce qu'elle sembla remarquer :

« Ecoute, Tom. Ça ne me plaît toujours pas mais... Bill n'a pas arrêter d'argumenter en ta faveur alors... J'ai décidé de te laisser retourner sur le chantier. »

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il entendait ces paroles. Elle acceptait ? Il lança une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à son frère qui souriait toujours. Simone reprit d'un ton plus ferme :

« Mais je te préviens. Au moindre petit problème, tu arrêteras tout : chantier comme magasin. C'est compris ? »

« Même le magasin ? » s'étonna l'ancien guitariste.

« Oui, même ça. » répondit sa mère.

Tom hésita et pesa le pour et le contre : il risquait de devoir tout arrêter, mais il avait aussi la possibilité de continuer à gagner de l'argent... Relevant les yeux vers sa mère, il hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait la condition. Bill esquissa un sourire plus grand encore, à l'inverse de leur mère qui laissa échapper un soupir, ses épaules s'affessant légèrement.

« Bon... Si tu es décidé... »

« Merci, m'man. » répondit Tom, préférant mettre toutes les chances de son côté en se montrant soulagé et reconnaissant.

Simone le regarda quelques instants, puis leur fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Bill s'approcha de son frère, lui adressant un sourire entendu et ils s'exécutèrent, montant tout deux à l'arrière comme à leur habitude. Tom aurait voulu savoir quels arguments le brun avait-il trouvé pour convaincre leur mère, mais, préférant ne pas tenter le diable, se tut. Le trajet se passa dans un lourd silence, uniquement interrompu par la radio qui captait une station de temps à autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au chantier, le jeune dreadeux sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort... Comment allait se passer la confrontation Philipp-Simone ? Y aurait-il des reproches ? Un désaccord ? Du sang ? Bon, non, peut-être pas jusque là. Mais il était vrai que l'idée de voir les deux adultes discuter ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup car il avait surtout peur qu'ils décident finalement qu'il était mieux pour lui qu'il ne revienne pas sur le chantier. La main réconfortante de Bill se posant sur son épaule le calma quelques peu, le regard du brun tentant de le rassurer. Tom esquissa un sourire un peu crispé puis reporta à nouveau ses yeux sur le cabanon... Ne mettaient-il pas trop de temps ? De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? L'envie d'y aller le démangeait autant qu'elle le clouait sur place.

« Ah, le p'tit. » lança une voix derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir apparaître un grand blond que Tom reconnut de suite :

« Stephan ! »

« Alors comment tu vas ? » sourit l'intéressé.

« Ben, ça va. Plus de peur pour vous que de mal pour moi. » répondit le dreadeux.

« Mieux qu'hier ? » demanda le blond.

« Et pire que demain. » sourit Tom. « Ah, Stephan, je te présente Bill, mon frère jumeau. »

Stephan haussa les sourcils et se pencha sur l'androgyne, le détaillant, puis fit des allers-retours entre les deux frères. La ressemblance n'était pas évidente à cause de leurs styles différents mais une fois qu'on avait bien regardé, elle sautait aux yeux. Sentant l'adolescent quelque peu mal à l'aise, il sourit à nouveau :

« Enchanté, gamin. »

Pour toute réponse, Bill hocha la tête en esquissant un mince sourire, ce que le blond comprenait très bien. Il héla Georg qui termina sa tache avant de les rejoindre en quelques enjambées, un large sourire aux lèvres :

« Salut Bill, salut Tom. »

« Salut Georg. » répondit le deuxième. « Comment va le taf ? »

« C'est dur mais ça va. Tu vas revenir ? » s'empressa de demander le grand brun.

« Je sais pas... » avoua son cadet. « Ma mère est en train de discuter avec Philipp pour voir si elle accepte que je revienne travailler ici... Pour lui, y a pas de souci, même si je suis un peu handicapé : il dit qu'il y a toujours quelque chose à faire et que je peux faire quelques petites tâches ce qui permettra à d'autres ouvriers de gagner du temps. »

L'ancien bassiste hocha la tête et suivit le regard de son ami en direction du cabanon. Il crut comprendre aux dires de Tom que cela faisait déjà un bon moment que les deux adultes discutaient et que plus les minutes passaient, plus il se sentait stressé. Stephan les délaissa pour retourner travailler, autorisant Georg à prendre quelques minutes de pause mais pas plus, l'intéressé hocha la tête, soulagé de pouvoir souffler un peu : le travail sur le chantier n'était pas de tout repos même s'il ne travaillait pas depuis bien longtemps. C'était lorsqu'il s'arrêtait qu'il ressentait la fatigue.

Ils attendirent encore un peu avant de finalement voir les deux adultes sortir du cabanon et venir vers eux. L'inquiétude de Tom était presque palpable et, pour le réconforter, Bill glissa sa main dans la sienne, s'attirant son regard, et lui adressa se même sourire empli de certitude que lorsqu'il était venu le chercher au magasin. Le dreadeux pouvait sentir son cœur battre au rythme des pas des deux adultes qui approchaient en discutant, sa mère releva les yeux sur lui et lui sourit :

« Bon, j'ai discuté avec ce monsieur et je pense qu'il pourra veiller à ce que ça se passe bien... »

Tom n'en crut d'abord pas ses oreilles, sa bouche s'entrouvrant de surprise : il avait été tellement sûr d'essuyer un refus de la part de sa mère... Mais les sourires que lui adressèrent son frère, Stephan et Philipp lui confirmèrent que ce n'était pas une simple plaisanterie de mauvais goût ou un quelconque défaut auditif. Simone reprit :

« Bill viendra te voir pour t'apporter le repas... Comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin d'acheter quoique ce soit. »

Une sorte de liberté surveillée... Mais c'était prévisible. Bizarrement, si l'idée l'aurait choquée quelques mois plus tôt, il l'acceptait sans protester à présent. Il hocha simplement la tête, adressant un sourire à sa mère puis à Philipp qui le lui rendit. Le grand brun l'informa qu'il pourrait revenir le lendemain même pour commencer puis retourna à son travail qui ne pouvait souffrir aucune attente. Simone le remercia une dernière fois et emmena ses deux enfants hors du chantier, revenant vers la voiture ; elle n'était pas des plus enjouées à l'idée de laisser son fils retourner là, mais le sourire de reconnaissance qu'il venait de lui faire avait fini de la persuader qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence, Tom regardant par la fenêtre, sa main dans celle de son jumeau qui regardait lui aussi dehors. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, ils se comprenaient par les infimes changements de pression de leurs mains l'une dans l'autre. Le dreadeux ne savait pas comment son vis-à-vis avait pu persuader sa mère de le laisser y retourner mais il avaiat réussi et il ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant. Comme une sensation d'utilité qui lui revenait : il pouvait faire quelque chose pour les sortir de ce problème dans lequel ils étaient embourbés, ils pourraient s'en sortir. Il était bien sûr conscient qu'il pouvait survenir n'importe quoi entre temps mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à des pensées noires, juste se laisser bercer par cette étincelle d'euphorie passagère...

**OoOoO**

Le cri agaçant de son réveil le tira violemment de son sommeil, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. L'adolescent soupira et l'éteignit en se tordant le bras en arrière ; l'appareil braillard mis en sourdine, il soupira une nouvelle fois mais différemment, se sentant bien dans ce coccon de chaleur. Bill dormait encore, blottit contre lui, comme ils le faisaient souvent lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ce souvenir étira les lèvres de l'ancien guitariste dans un doux sourire, il dégagea doucement une mèche du visage de son jumeau, aimant le voir avec un visage aussi serein, dénué de toute trace de préoccupation. Tournant la tête vers son réveil, il étouffa un juron et s'extirpa aussi vite que possible de son lit tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller son frère et fila se prendre une douche pour en ressortir quelques minutes après, fraîchement vêtu.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps et avait quelques minutes pour avaler un rapide petit déjeuner. Il remonta prendre ses affaires, déposant un bisou sur la tête de son frère, et partit en courant aussi vite que lui permettait sa béquille, mais si sa jambe le gênait toujours un peu, elle ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'aux premiers jours après son hospitalisation.

Christine le retrouva avec le sourire et, ce jour-là, il eût même le droit de rencontrer ses filles : deux petites jumelles d'une dizaine d'années. Leur mère lui expliqua qu'elles n'avaient pas cours ce matin-là car leur professeur avait eu un petit problème de voiture mais qu'elles iraient en cours dans l'après-midi, ce qui semblait les ravir à un tel point qu'il eût envie d'en rire. Stacy et Marina se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau si ce n'était que Stacy avait un caractère plus prononcé que celui de sa sœur ; comme leur mère, les deux petites avaient des sortes de « dons » qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Etaient-ils donc tous bizarres dans cette famille ? Mais d'après ce que Christine lui expliqua, ses « pouvoirs » ne se passaient que de mère en fille, ainsi Stacy pouvait elle sentir ou voir les morts et Marina lire les cartes.

Oui, elles le mettaient mal à l'aise et il ne fut pas malheureux lorsque les deux paires d'yeux durent le délaisser pour aller à l'école. C'était le genre de choses qui le faisaient parfois douter de son bon sens habituel qui était de ne croire qu'en ce qu'il voyait et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il avait toujours pensé que sa famille était un peu étrange mais finalement, elle était plutôt normale...

Il tint le magasin seul pendant que Christine emmenait ses enfants à l'école et fut soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas énormément de clients : cela lui permettait de rester assis et de reposer sa jambe... Et parallèlement de s'ennuyer ferme. Lorsque son employeuse revint, il fut ravi de pouvoir avoir un brin de conversation avec quelqu'un, appréciant aussi d'éviter les sujets magnétisme, pouvoirs, etc...

« Alors tu vas retourner travailler là-bas finalement ? »

« Oui, je reprends ce soir. » approuva le dreadeux.

« Content ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Très. » sourit-il en retour. « J'avais l'impression de m'embourber dans mes propres erreurs... De plus être bon à rien... »

« Comme quoi tu vois... C'est bien parfois de faire confiance aux autres et de t'ouvrir à eux. » murmura Christine.

« Oui, c'est vrai et... Attend, comment tu sais que... ? » s'étonna Tom, mais le sourire qu'elle lui adressa l'en dissuada. « Nan, en fait, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu sais. »

Pour toute réponse, son interlocutrice lui adressa un sourire amusé, narquois : c'était décidément un véritable passe-temps d'embêter ce jeune homme. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, accueillant les quelques clients de la journée, jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture. Tom esquissa un sourire en voyant une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien se dessiner derrière la vitrine et alla accueillir son frère jumeau. Ce dernier lui tendit son portable, son seul moyen d'expression, moins encombrant qu'un cahier ; son message proposait à son jumeau un petit extra pour le week end à venir. En effet, il avait reçu une demande du photographe qui le prenait comme mannequin : poser avec son frère jumeau pour quelques photos, ainsi qu'avec leurs deux amis Georg et Gustav si ces derniers en avaient le temps.

Tom haussa un sourcil à cette proposition mais ne protesta pas : si cela pouvait leur permettre de ramener de l'argent, l'idée était la bienvenue. Son regard se posa sur le sac plastique que transportait Bill et il esquissa un sourire : sa mère s'inquiétait décidément beaucoup pour lui... Il y avait assez de nourriture pour tout un régiment. Il s'abstint toutefois de tout commentaire et emboîta le pas à son frère en direction du chantier ; le jeune brun glissa son bras autour du sien, leur attirant les regards de bien des passants, mais ils ne s'en rendaient pas réellement compte : ils étaient très proches depuis toujours, une telle marque d'affection était monnaie courrante entre eux, surtout de la part de Bill qui exprimait plus facilement ses sentiments que Tom. Comme un sentiment de réconfort.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au chantier où Georg les accueillit avec un grand sourire et une accolade pour chacun ; il promit à Bill de garder un œil sur son frère puis accompagna ce dernier jusqu'au dépôt pour qu'il se munisse d'un casque et commence son travail sous les directives de Philipp. Bill, lui, alla s'asseoir dans un coin près du cabanon, légèrement à l'écart du chantier même, le sac plastique posé à côté de lui, son regard suivant son frère. Il savait que tout allait bien maintenant, que les autres faisaient tout de même attention au dreadeux, mais c'était comme une peur qui ne voulait pas délaisser ses entrailles. Il avait peur de le voir tomber, qu'il se blesse... Le temps lui sembla une éternité, seulement rythmée par les battements de son propre cœur, lorsque la voix du chef de chantier le sortit de sa contemplation :

« Alors comme ça, c'est toi le frère du petit. »

Si l'appellation fit naître un sourire dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, il n'en laissa rien paraître, hochant simplement la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Le travailleur le détailla un moment puis reporta son regard sur le chantier, surveillant ses hommes tel un général de troupes. Ce fut du moins l'image qui vient à l'esprit de Bill en regardant cet homme que le travail avait étoffé ; il allait détourner la tête, persuadé que l'homme ne lui adresserait plus la parole pour le moment, lorsque celui-ci reprit :

« Ton frère est un sacré gamin... »

Ce commentaire fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune brun qui hocha une nouvelle fois la tête : oui, il le savait. C'était comme une sensation de fierté qui emplissait sa poitrine. Il aimait son frère et appréciait que les autres reconnaissent son mérite. Mais Philipp brisa quelques peu cet élan de fierté :

« Totalement buté et insconcient, malheureusement. »

S'il remarqua le regard noisette indigné que lui adressa son cadet, le chef de chantier ne laissa rien paraître de son amusement, se contentant d'observer le travail de ses hommes qui n'avaient, pour le moment, pas expressément besoin de lui. Il murmura à nouveau :

« Il est maladroit mais sincère dans ce qu'il fait... Occupe-toi bien de lui et, si possible, met-lui un peu de plombs dans sa cervelle de moineau. »

Bill en resta bouche-bée puis pinça ses lèvres : même si cela partait d'une bonne intention, il y avait d'autres façon de le dire, et puis il savait tout cela ! Tom était tout de même son frère jumeau ! Mais il s'abstint de tout geste obscène à l'attention du travailleur et prit son mal en patience. Tom avait beau ne pas être au mieux de sa forme, il parvenait tant bien que mal à effectuer le travail que l'on attendait de lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'au moment de la pause comme tout le monde, rejoignant son frère en claudiquant et manquant de lui tomber dans les bras : sa jambe le lançait de tant d'efforts fournis. Le jeune brun, inquiet, aida son homologue à s'asseoir, lui servant par la suite une tasse de café chaud pour le réchauffer. Tom grimaça à la première gorgée, le café n'étant pas tout à fait son breuvage préféré.

Georg vint les rejoindre, couvert de poussière et le visage dégoulinant de transpiration ; ils s'assirent les uns à côté des autres, discutant comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, bien que cela soit plus compliqué pour l'ancien chanteur. Il se permit de proposer d'un simple geste du café aux autres travailleurs, ceux-ci acceptant avec plaisir ; une fois le tour des tasses fait, il revint s'asseoir aux côtés de son jumeau et sourit aux deux garçons, écoutant leur conversation. Il aurait aimé pouvoir y participer mais il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la douleur qui lui avait râclé la gorge lorsqu'il avait tenté de parler quelques jours plus tôt, aussi se contenta-t-il d'écouter ses deux homologues en hochant la tête de temps à autres.

« Allez, les gars ! On y retourne ! »

Tom et Georg relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, puis se levèrent pour suivre leurs aînés ; le dreadeux adressa un sourire à son frère puis emboîta le pas des autres travailleurs, s'aidant de sa béquille pour marcher convenablement. Bill les regarda s'éloigner avec un petit serrement de cœur... Plus que jamais, en les voyant de dos, s'éloigner, il avait cette impression que jamais rien ne serait plus comme avant... Et qu'il était sûrement le seul à ne pas réussir à tourner la page. Cette page qui représentait tant pour lui... Une boule commença à enserrer douloureusement sa gorge, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas là. Pas ici. Il extirpa délicatement son portable de sa poche et fit courrir son pouce sur les touches :

_- Je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer. On se voit à la maison. Bisous. Bill. -_

A peine le message envoyé à son jumeau, il se leva et mit tout ce qu'il avait amené dans un sac plastique ; si Philipp le remarqua, il n'en dit rien, allant s'occuper de ses hommes. Le jeune brun lança un dernier regard au chantier pour voir son jumeau de loin, puis s'éloigna lentement pour rejoindre la rue. Il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, mais son moral commençait à nouveau à battre de l'aile... Même si les autres peinaient et devaient se battre avec hargne pour y arriver, ils sortaient petit à petit la tête de ce gouffre dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Mais lui... Qu'arrivait-il à faire ? Seul ? Rien que la discussion entre Georg et Tom, sans aucune intervention de sa part, lui faisait ressentir le mur que son mutisme dressait entre eux. Il fallait qu'il s'en accommode, il le savait... Mais c'était si dur...

Le chantier avait disparu de sa vue, après le tournant d'une rue ; là, il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, accroupi, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Il savait que se poser cette question ne changerait rien, mais elle revenait presque constamment à son esprit. Pourquoi cela lui était-il arrivé à lui ? Combien de fois encore maudirait-il le jour de cette fameuse dédicace ? Le jour de cet incident... Sa respiration était devenue plus sacadée et l'envie de pleurer lui montait à la gorge. Pleurer, pleurer et pleurer encore ; maudire cette existence qui l'avait abandonné, ce monde qui tournait contre lui, cette vie qui l'avait jeté. Mais il aurait beau hurler en silence, rien de changerait, n'est-ce pas ? Le monde, qu'il dicernait derrière le nuage éphémère de son souffle dans l'air froid, ne changerait pas...

« Hey, si tu dois chialer, fais-le chez toi au moins, dignement. »

Bill sursauta et releva la tête à cette voix, découvrant une adolescente à la peau blanche et aux cheveux aussi sombres que les siens, le fixant de son regard réprobateur. Elle devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, mais il n'aurait su lui donner un âge: elle était grande et fine, perchée sur des talons hauts, ses collants noirs allant se dissimuler sous une mini jupe en tule noir et rose, elle-même s'effaçant sous une veste en cuir sombre. La seule chose d'enfantin sur elle était le bonnet panda qu'elle avait sur la tête. Il la considéra un long moment, se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas l'entendre arriver ; elle, elle plissa les yeux, comme pour mieux dicerner son visage, puis s'approcha et s'accoupit à son tour, pour être à sa hauteur. Elle l'examina encore plusieurs minutes avant de murmurer :

« Je pensais que tu étais une nana mais tu es... Bill Kaulitz, le chanteur de Tokio Hotel, non? »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi surpris, son cerveau aurait très certainement corrigé mentalement « ex-chanteur de Tokio Hotel », mais à cet instant précis, il ne parvenait à fixer cette fille. Celle-ci sembla amusée de son air incrédule :

« Fais pas cette tête : c'est rare les gens qui te connaissent pas maintenant, même juste de nom. » son sourire devint un peu plus narquois. « Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas super fan alors je n'essayerai pas de t'arracher les tripes juste pour me tailler un soutif et un string. »

Le jeune brun se sentit déglutir, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec cette fille... Peut-être vallait-il mieux se lever et partir en courant ? Sans se retourner ? Elle le considéra encore un moment puis, constatant son manque de réaction, lâcha simplement :

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent dans les magazines ? T'as plus de voix ? »

Cette remarque fut comme un retour brutal à la réalité. Oui, il n'avait plus de voix... Baissant les yeux, l'adolescent hocha la tête, laissant comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'elle était dans le vrai. La jeune fille le considéra un moment, comme pensive ou tentant de lire en lui, puis elle reprit :

« Tu sais... La vie, c'est comme les tapis roulants dans les aéroports, mais celui-là il te porte pas dans le bon sens, il va contre toi. Si tu restes dans ton coin à pleurer, il t'emmènera trop loin et tu vas rater l'avion. »

Bill la fixa de ses yeux noisettes, incrédule : qu'est-ce qu'une gamine pouvait bien savoir de ces choses là ? Que sous-entendait-elle ? Qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Pris d'un élan de colère, il plaça ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules et la repoussa brutalement, la faisant tomber sur le trottoire : il s'en moquait royalement, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Etait-ce donc trop demander ? Il avait mal et n'avait besoin de personne pour tirailler la blessure béante de son mutisme ! Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant un léger rire moqueur émaner de cette fille : se moquait-elle de lui ? Elle releva les yeux vers lui, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres :

« C'est moche, hein ? Tu veux qu'on te foute la paix mais tu veux surtout pas être oublié. Tu veux que les autres voient que tu as mal mais t'es incapable d'accepter qu'on se penche sur ton cas... » son sourire disparut et son ton devint plus acide. « T'es aussi pathétique qu'un cafard se noyant dans la cuvette des chiottes. Elle te va bien cette chanson... « Rette mich » (Sauve-moi). »

Sur ces quelques mots, elle se releva, époussetant sa jupe et récupérant son sac sur lequel était marqué _''We are going to hell anyway, let's travel first class''_, puis lui adressa un dernier regard, aussi narquois que son sourire quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer en chiens de faïence, mais elle fut la première à détourner les yeux, reprenant sa route, le plantant là. Bill n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles : une fille sortie de nulle part venait et lui crachait ça à la figure sans qu'il ne lui ait rien fait... ? Sentant la colère monter en lui, il se releva à son tour et lui courut après, la saisissant brutalement par le bras et la forçant à se retourner. L'adolescente le regarda, nullement impressionné malgré le fait qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle ; non, elle se contenta simplement de sourire, amusée :

« Bah tu vois que tu sais te relever et marcher. »

L'ex-chanteur écarquilla les yeux de surprise, découvrant un sourire aimable sur le visage de cette fille qui l'avait presque insulté quelques minutes plus tôt à peine... L'avait-elle provoqué pour le forcer à lever la tête ? Perturbé, il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il lui tenait le bras ; la jeune fille se dégagea simplement et murmura :

« Je m'appelle Chanty, des Fräulein Wunder (Demoiselles Merveilles)... » puis voyant que son homologue ne réagissait pas, elle reprit. « Tu ne regardes peut-être pas la télé ou les magazines... Mais il y a beaucoup de monde qui pleure votre absence. Si ça peut te remonter le moral... »

Elle reprit à nouveau sa route mais Bill ne la retint pas cette fois. Beaucoup de monde les pleurait ? Il regarda Chanty s'éloigner sans chercher à la rattraper, ne parvenant pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire... Tout le monde ne les avait-il pas oubliés ? Pourtant il n'avait rien eu : pas de lettres, rien, alors qu'avant ils en recevaient chez eux et ce même lorsqu'ils étaient absents, en tournée. Il demeura interdit un long moment encore avant de finalement se détourner, reprenant le chemin de chez lui, les paroles de cette fille résonnant encore dans son esprit... Peut-être Andreas en savait-il quelque chose ?

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Alors, pourquoi avoir fait apparaître Chanty... ? Et bien tout simplement parce que j'aime beaucoup ce groupe et que ça fait un moment que des gens me demande de faire des fics sur plusieurs groupes, donc là j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne occasion aussi pour éviter que l'histoire stagne de trop et aussi éviter que la fin arrive trop brutalement. J'ai préféré prendre un groupe que je connais, plus facile, hein ? Si vous êtes totalement contre... Ben, je ne pourrais pas y faire grand-chose mais votre avis m'intéresse.


	11. Fräulein Wunder

**Titre : An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Le retour en France se fait sans trop de mal si on oublie les horaires de malade. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et excusera un peu mon retard. Entre cours et mémoire, j'essayerais d'écrire mais vous demande un peu d'indulgence (pour ne pas dire « de pitié ». Lol !)

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews.

_Madison2a :_ Contente de savoir que le destin de Bill te touche. Prépare encore quelques mouchoirs (rire).

_Tenshia :_ Oui, je pense aussi, j'en avais un peu marre de stagner et puis je les aime bien les pépettes.

_Draya Felton :_ Merci pour tes encouragements, ça motive !

_Laura :_ La réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre, sinon, dans le prochain épisode (rire).

_Rocher :_ Merci pour les félicitations. Vu le temps que je mets à poster, tu peux féliciter (rire) !

Ketty : La chute ne devrait pas trop tarder à venir, juste le temps de faire un peu de place aux filles...

_Shin-ichi :_ Chanty a effectivement ce but dans ma tête... Encore faut-il qu'elle y arrive. Héhéhé...

_Seveya :_ (rougit) Hum... Merci beaucoup, je suis toute chose. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

_TH__unsterblich1_ : Toujours friande de twincest, hein ? Héhé... Eh bien, tu attendras car je ne te dirais pas de suite si ça finit en twincest ou pas. Na ! Un peu de suspens que diable. Sinon je suis ravie que cette phrase te plaise, j'ai mis du temps à la pondre (rire).

_Arwen :_ J'aime bien prendre certaines bases réelles et pour tout dire je trouve la plupart des fanfics avec les auteurs dedans chiante à en mourir (à quelques exceptions près). J'espère que le chapitre 11 ne t'aura pas trop fait attendre.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 11 : **

Le hurlement furieux du réveil l'arracha brutalement au monde paisible du sommeil où plus rien n'avait d'importance, pour le plonger tel un chat dans une bassine d'eau froide dans une réalité assomante. Il entendit le son si caractéristique de la main de son frère s'abattant sur l'appareil braillard pour le faire taire ainsi qu'il sentit le mouvement de draps lui indiquant que son jumeau se levait. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne bougea pas, ne se leva pas... Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à Tom en lui souhaitant une bonne journée, mais il avait d'autres projets en tête. Il entendit ce dernier revenir de sa douche quelques minutes plus tard et sentit ses lèvres se poser contre sa tempe avant qu'il ne parte.

Bill attendit plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se lever à son tour et aller dans la salle de bain pour se prendre une douche rapide. Ceci fait, comme à son habitude, il se lissa les cheveux et se maquilla les yeux, mais son esprit était à tout autre chose : il devait voir Andreas le jour même. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ignorait et si quelqu'un connaissait presque toujours tous les petits ragôts du coin, c'était bien lui, avec son habitude à laisser traîner ses oreilles un peu partout. Il n'osait pas trop s'accrocher à ce qu'il aurait pu qualifier de mince espoir mais les paroles de cette Chanty ne quittaient pas son esprit :

_« Tu ne regardes peut-être pas la télé ou les magazines... Mais il y a beaucoup de monde qui pleure votre absence. »_

Etait-ce seulement possible ? Bill referma doucement son flacon de rimmel et le reposa avant de se regarder une dernière fois dans la glace. Regarder ce « lui » qu'il pensait devoir oublier. Ce « lui » qu'il avait voulu chasser de son esprit pour atténuer la douleur de cette perte insupportable qu'était pour lui celle de sa voix, cette voix qui lui avait plus que jamais offert ce sentiment d'exister. Ses yeux ne se détournaient pas de son reflet, comme cherchant une réponse dans cette image miroir.

_« Tu sais... La vie, c'est comme les tapis roulants dans les aéroports, mais celui-là il te porte pas dans le bon sens, il va contre toi. Si tu restes dans ton coin à pleurer, il t'emmènera trop loin et tu vas rater l'avion. »_

Cette image, bien qu'un peu particulière, était sans doute plus vraie que tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre ou penser depuis cet accident. Depuis le 27 septembre 2006 où il avait trébuché et s'était arrêté sur ce « tapis roulant » qu'était sa vie, ne relevant la tête que pour regarder passivement le paysage de la réalité défiler sous ses yeux... Mais à présent, même si cela ne lui ramènerait pas sa voix, il sentait un petit espoir renaître, comme une sorte de sentiment de reconnaissance et d'existence dont il avait besoin : on ne les avait peut-être pas oubliés. Pas aussi vite. Peut-être n'était-on pas si indifférent à leur sort... Peut-être le monde ne les ignorait pas... Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion qui se briserait aussi facilement qu'un miroir tombant au sol... Mais il ne voulait plus reculer, même si ce n'était que pour quelques petites heures, il allait se relever et courir sur ce tapis roulant, courir aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il le pourrait pour ceux qui l'attendaient au bout pour prendre l'avion ; et parce qu'il savait, ou espérait égoïstement, que l'une de ces personnes, même si cela signifiait rater l'avion aussi, l'attendrait. Toujours. Tom l'attendrait toujours.

Le jeune brun sortit de la salle de bain, agrippa son manteau et quitta la maison. Il avait pu fixer un rendez-vous à son ami Andreas par texto et allait profiter que ce dernier n'avait pas cours ce matin pour aller le voir. Des centaines de questions, toutes plus ou moins similaires, lui trottaient dans l'esprit et hantaient chacun de ses pas, mais il ordonnerait tout ça chez son meilleur ami. Andreas ne mit pas bien longtemps pour lui ouvrir la porte, l'accueillant avec son sourire habituel et une accolade.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir. » murmura-t-il.

L'ex-chanteur esquissa un sourire et, le regardant dans les yeux, hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre que c'était réciproque. Le décoloré l'invita à entrer et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour lui proposer quelque chose à boire, ce que son vis-à-vis accepta volontiers. Les parents d'Andreas étaient apparemment absents, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour Bill qui ne voulait pas affronter le regard compatissant de ces personnes qui étaient presque comme un oncle et une tante pour lui. Andreas leur apporta un chocolat chaud et s'installa en face de lui, s'asseyant à la table qui trônait au centre de la cuisine. Il but une gorgée du liquide chaud et sucré avant de reposer son regard sur le jumeau, commençant simplement :

« Tu voulais me parler ? Ça avait l'air assez urgent sur tes messages. »

Son interlocuteur hocha doucement la tête en guise d'acquiescement et sortit son calepin et son stylo de son sac : c'était devenu un systématisme de les emporter avec lui partout où il allait. Il écrivit rapidement quelques mots sur le papier et le tendit à son homologue qui le lut.

_- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.-_

Andreas resta un long moment à fixer cette simple phrase, comme s'il essayait de voir s'il y avait un quelconque sens caché dans ces mots ; puis il releva les yeux vers son ami, le scrutant tout comme il l'avait fait pour la phrase avant de lui sourire amicalement et de murmurer :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ce sourire sembla agacer le jeune brun qui reprit son calepin et écrivit dessus. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Bill avait la désagréable impression qu'Andreas ne lui disait pas tout voire pire, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. A peine eût-il fini sa phrase qu'il tendit son calepin à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier sembla hésiter avant de le prendre et lut :

_- Depuis qu'on est rentré, c'est comme si on était coupé du monde. Ni Tom, ni moi n'avons reçu de lettre de qui que ce soit, rien. Alors qu'avant on savait même plus quoi en faire tellement il y en avait. Ça te parle ? – _

Andreas n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que les trois derniers mots auraient été prononcés sur un ton de reproche, un ton accusateur, si Bill avait pu parler. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers son ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien et pinça légèrement les lèvres. Oui... Oui, cela lui parlait. Et pour cause : il en était l'un des principaux acteurs. Il baissa les yeux et vit le calepin se soustraire à sa vue pour n'y revenir que quelques instants plus tard :

_- Tu fuis toujours mon regard lorsque j'ai raison. –_

L'adolescent sentit une douleur sourde à ces mots : ils étaient amis, ils se connaissaient bien, trop bien peut-être... Et il lui avait fait ça. Quel genre d'ami était-il ? Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et leva les yeux pour recroiser le regard de l'ancien chanteur. Bill le regardait simplement, attendant une réponse. Juste une réponse... Andreas se racla la gorge et hésita avant de murmurer :

« Désolé... »

Bill ne chercha nullement à dissimuler sa surprise. Certes, il pensait jusqu'alors qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, mais entendre son meilleur ami s'excuser de la sorte et donc confirmer ses craintes l'estomaqua. Il sentit sa volonté de savoir s'ébranler légèrement mais se reprit : il fallait qu'il sache, pour lui mais aussi pour son jumeau. Il serra doucement les poings et attendit que son ami poursuive. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant avant qu'Andreas ne reprenne :

« J'ai su pour toi... Avant que tu reviennes en Allemagne. Etre au sommet du fanclub des Tokio Hotel ça permet d'avoir accès à beaucoup d'informations très rapidement. » il hésita une nouvelle fois, inspirant profondément. « En fait... Avant que vous ne reveniez... David m'a appelé, il m'a demandé de faire passer un message auprès du fanclub et il a contacté aussi les autres fondateurs de fanclubs officiels via leur mail. On a fait circuler une adresse pour les lettres que les fans vous enverraient... »

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, les yeux de son homologue s'agrandissaient : David était derrière tout ça ? Il leur avait fait ça ? A eux ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ayant la désagréable impression d'être sonné après une grande claque inattendue. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur son calepin alors qu'il digérait peu à peu ce qu'il entendait ; Andreas dut s'en rendre compte car il posa sa main sur son bras, le regardant dans les yeux :

« Il a pas fait ça pour vous couper du monde, Bill. Va pas te faire des idées. »

En guise de réponse, l'ancien chanteur dégagea brutalement son bras et se leva pour prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée qui, pour lui, serait une porte de sortie. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela lui arriverait et encore moins de la part de personnes en qui il avait toute sa confiance ! Et le pire était que tout le monde avait marché ! Personne n'avait pour une fois pensé à enfreindre la règle et leur écrire directement quand même ! Il ne savait même plus ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette histoire. Andreas le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et lui agrippa le bras :

« Bordel ! Bill ! T'es venu me demander des explications, tu pourrais au moins écouter jusqu'au bout ! » s'emporta-t-il. « Mais non, bien sûr ! Ça te plaît pas alors tu t'en vas ! T'as toujours été comme ça ! Je suis ton ami oui ou merde ? »

L'ex-chanteur écarquilla légèrement les yeux à ce brusque accès de colère chez son meilleur ami qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis des années. Ils se fixèrent un long moment en chiens de faïence puis le jeune brun hocha doucement la tête et fit demi-tour pour revenir s'asseoir. Le décoloré poussa un soupir et inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmé avant de regarder son vis-à-vis ; bien sûr, il se doutait bien que, quoiqu'il dise, Bill avait déjà une idée assez précise sur le sujet, mais il fallait qu'il le dise, au moins pour ne rien regretter :

« Bill... Tu sais... Quand on m'a dit que tu... Que tu avais eu un accident, j'ai pas vraiment su comment réagir. Je réalisais pas. Et puis David m'a appelé et on a discuté... On voyait déjà venir les longues lettres de filles (ou mecs) larmoyantes du genre « je suis tellement triste de ne plus pouvoir t'entendre chanter » et... Sincèrement, j'étais d'accord avec David : je pensais que ça allait juste retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Alors... J'en ai parlé à ta mère. Elle était d'accord... Et depuis, elle va prendre le courier et me donne les lettres pour vous... Il n'y a qu'une fois où Tom l'a devancée et c'était pour tomber sur les factures d'Universal. »

Petit à petit, le schéma se dessinait dans la tête de Bill avec une netteté limpide, comme si quelque part, en dehors de cette sphère qu'il appelait « nous », « présent » ou n'importe quel autre nom encore, il y avait ces schémas qui se traçaient... Les « autres »... Non pas qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela ait un tel impact sur la sphère dite de son monde à eux. Il n'y avait jamais réellement qu'eux deux dans cette sphère imaginaire... Bien sûr, les évènements autour les influençaient, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que son meilleur ami soit à l'origine de celle qui l'avait peut-être le plus rongé depuis son accident. Car si l'absence de son frère l'avait presque anéanti, tomber dans l'oubli l'avait profondément rongé, telle une lame qui, sans appuyer, entaille petit à petit la chair.

Il fixa un long moment son vis-à-vis qui, les yeux baissés et les doigts cruellement emmêlés, n'osait pas affronter son regard, sa réaction, sa colère... Mais lorsque le silence s'éternisa, Andreas releva enfin la tête pour regarder son homologue. Bill semblait être totalement ailleurs, comme si ses pensées l'avaient séquestré de la réalité pour lui offrir une quantité impressionnante de suppositions après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais pas totalement coupé de la réalité, il revint à lui en entendant le mince mumure de son vis-à-vis :

« Je te demande pardon... Pas pour ce que j'ai fait, mais pour ne t'avoir rien dit... Je pensais... Je pensais que si tu lisais ces lettres, tu désespèrerais de pas pouvoir remonter direct sur scène. Je voulais pas te voir sombrer... »

Bill regarda gravement son ami, partagé entre l'envie de lui coller le coup de poing du siècle, à défaut de pouvoir lui crier son indignation, et celle de le remercier de s'être inquiéter pour lui. Andréas était maladroit, tout comme Tom... C'était peut-être ce qui les avait d'ailleurs rapprochés... Ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il pouvait lui dire en pareilles circonstances, Bill se contenta d'esquisser un mince sourire et de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Il avait trop perdu récemment pour risquer de perdre plus encore. Andreas lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et soulagé, puis demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui... T'a mis la puce à l'oreille... ? »

_- Une fille un peu bizarre que j'ai croisée. –_ répondit Bill.

« Rien que ça ? » rit son homologue. « Et elle a un nom cette fille ou c'est la jolie inconnue du coin de la rue ? »

Le jeune brun fut secoué d'un rire silencieux à la plaisanterie stupide de son ami, il écrivit le nom qu'elle lui avait laissé : Chanty ; mais il lui semblait aussi qu'elle lui avait laissé un autre nom... Ah oui, les « demoiselles merveilles ». Il écrivit le tout sur son calepin et le tendit à son vis-à-vis qui, en lisant, écarquilla les yeux. Ce détail n'échappa pas à l'ex-chanteur qui haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien laisser son interlocuteur aussi perplexe. Andreas demeura silencieux un long moment avant de finalement relever la tête vers son ami.

_- Tu la connais ? –_ écrivit Bill, curieux.

« Ben, oui... » répondit son homologue, s'étant remis de sa surprise. « Chanty, c'est une amie de Kerstin, la petite amie de Gustav. »

Les yeux de l'ancien chanteur s'écarquillèrent et la mâchoire lui en tomba. La petite amie de Gustav ? C'était comme si l'on venait de le sonner... Il n'en savait rien... Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris de nouvel du batteur ? Depuis quand s'était-il ainsi coupé de ceux qui avaient partagé sa vie et son drame ? Il demeura interdit pendant de longues minutes, fixant un point dans le vide, incrédule. Andreas dut le remarquer car il murmura :

« Ça te dirait de venir avec moi, vers 17h00 ? Kerstin, Chanty, Pia et Steffy sont en seconde dans mon lycée. On se retrouve dans un café à côté du bahut avec elles et Gustav. »

Bill leva lentement les yeux vers lui, hésitant, puis hocha la tête. Cela ne pourrait que lui faire du bien de revoir son ancien batteur. Cette pensée l'attrista mais une nouvelle fois, les paroles de cette drôle de fille lui firent relever les yeux : il ne pouvait pas rester inactif ; et puis, il voulait la revoir, cette fille étrange qui avait une drôle de manière d'essayer d'aider les gens. Il se releva finalement et serra la main de son meilleur ami avant de s'en aller. Peut-être pourrait-il aller voir son frère dans la journée en attendant... Passer un peu de temps avec sa mère aussi... Il verrait.

OoOoO

« Andy ! »

Une petite blonde décolorée arriva en courant vers eux, bras écartés, et sauta au cou de l'intéressé à peine la porte du café passée. Le garçon rit, la prenant dans ses bras pour la soulever, ce qui n'était pas dur étant donné son poid plume ; il la reposa et s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer Bill. Ce dernier regarda longuement la jeune fille, la détaillant comme elle le détaillait à présent, s'étonnant de son allure si fragile. Andréas esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur lui :

« C'est... ? »

« Oui, c'est Bill. » rit-il doucement, puis, se tournant vers le brun. « Bill, je te présente Kerstin. »

Les yeux noisette de l'adolescent se reportèrent instantanément sur la petite blonde alors que son cerveau enregistrait l'information : c'était la petite amie de Gustav... Elle était petite, un peu moins d'un mètre soixante, sûrement. Son regard noisette était doux et éveillé à la fois derrière ses longs cils noirs, sa peau était claire, ses cheveux mi-longs décolorés encadraient joliement son visage, les coins de sa mâchoire étaient un peu larges mais cela ne la défigurait pas, bien au contraire. Elle était très mignonne... Bill esquissa un mince sourire, ne s'étonnant pas que son ami et ancien batteur se soit attaché à elle.

« Enchantée. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » sourit-elle, puis elle lui prit le bras. « Viens, je vais te présenter les autres. »

Sur ces quelques mots, elle le tira à travers la salle, se dirigeant vers le fond où semblait régner une ambiance joyeuse à en juger les rires qui fusaient. Il découvrit une table jonchée de verres et entourée de trois filles, dont la fameuse Chanty qui sembla surprise de le voir, et de Gustav. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, son visage se fendant en un large sourire, et il se leva aussitôt pour venir le serrer dans ses bras.

« Bill ! Je suis content de te voir ! » il lui tapa gentiment le dos de ses deux mains puissantes et les glissa sur ses épaules pour l'écarter et le regarder. « Comment tu vas ? »

Ne pouvant véritablement répondre, le jeune brun esquissa un sourire maladroit et haussa une épaule en hochant la tête. Ce geste atténua légèrement le sourire de son ami qui pinça doucement les lèvres, désolé. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Gustav, attirant leur attention, son regard plongé dans celui de l'ancien chanteur :

« Salut, Crin Noir. » le salua Chanty, souriant malicieusement. « Je pensais pas te revoir aussi vite. »

« Tu connais Bill ? » s'étonna Gustav.

« Disons que nous nous sommes croisés. » murmura-t-elle, son regard toujours planté dans celui de Bill.

« Rah, mais toi ! » s'exclama l'ancien batteur. « Je suis désolé, Bill, son passe-temps c'est emmerder les gens. Elle est pas sortable ! »

Pour toute réponse, Chanty éclata de rire et retourna s'assoir, permettant à Bill de la détailler une nouvelle fois, à la lumière. Elle était toujours sur des talons aiguilles, des collants noirs disparaissant sous des leggins noirs à mi-mollet, une mini-jupe volante rose au motif panthère couvrant juste ce qu'il fallait de son bassin, la panoplie s'achevant sur un débardeur gris recouvrant un noir, deux colliers argentés reposant sur ses seins et mettant en valeur le tatouage en forme d'oiseau sous sa clavicule gauche. L'adolescent fronça légèrement les sourcils et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'inscription « pokemon » sur l'un des colliers. Décidément, cette fille était l'excentricité même.

« Bill, je vais te présenter les filles. » sourit Andreas. « Donc la folle que tu connais déjà. »

« Merci, Andy, pour cette délicieuse démonstration de ton amour à mon égard. » déclara très théâtralement la dite folle.

« Ensuite, il y a Steffy. » annonça son ami en désignant la voisine de table de Chanty.

C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les épaules et jusqu'à la poitrine, ses yeux légèrement entourés de noir, très féminine, vêtue d'une robe gris clair à étoiles multicolores, ses jambes dissimulées par des leggins noirs et visiblement copine de talons de Chanty. Ce détail fit sourire l'ex-chanteur qui se tourna finalement vers la dernière, Pia, une jolie brune à la peau plus mate que les autres, ses cheveux bruns contrastant avec ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu ciel, ses paupières charbonnées et son allure rock différant beaucoup avec celle de la précédente. Kerstin l'invita à prendre place, allant, elle, se glisser sur les genoux de son petit ami.

Gustav, connaissant les goûts du jeune brun, commanda pour lui, le laissant s'installer. Bill détailla un moment le petit groupe avant de se focaliser sur le couple : il connaissait le batteur depuis des années mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu un jour aussi amoureux, les yeux si doux, et à voir le visage de sa compagne, la réciprocité était évidente. Le jeune brun esquissa un sourire attendri et croisa le regard amusé d'Andreas ; ne comprenant pas la source de cet amusement, il fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami :

« Si tu savais comment ils se sont connus... C'est hilarant. Digne du roman à l'eau de rose le plus pourrave que je connaisse. »

Bill haussa un sourcil et regarda en direction de son ancien batteur qui souriait, alors que Kerstin baissait les yeux en rougissant, un léger sourire embarrassé étirant ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait. Mais apparemment, Andreas était trop bien lancé pour faire attention à la gêne du jeune couple et reprit de plus belle :

« J'te jure, même à la télé j'avais pas vu un truc pareil. » rit-il.

« Andy ! » protesta Kerstin, réprobatrice.

« Bah, moi, je trouve que c'est plutôt mignon. » intervint Steffy. « J'aimerai bien qu'un truc pareil m'arrive à moi. »

« T'as qu'à essayer. » ricana Pia.

Les yeux de Bill jonglaient des uns aux autres sans réellement parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait ; il reporta naturellement son regard sur son ancien batteur pour que ce dernier lui explique. Gustav esquissa un sourire embarrassé, cherchant apparemment ses mots, mais il n'eût pas à s'en donner la peine :

« Kerstin venait de se faire pourrir par un prof pour un truc débile. » expliqua Pia. « Le genre de détail qui passe tout le temps mais pas quand le prof a besoin de se défouler. Et elle a beau être petite, elle a du caractère : elle s'est littéralement rebiffée et est partie avec une bonne heure de colle et un devoir supplémentaire. Alors pour se détendre, elle a emprunté le scooter d'un copain. »

« Avec son accord ! » précisa tout de même Steffy.

« Elle a roulé pour se changer les idées. Elle a pas le permis mais bon, ça passe. » reprit la brune, ses yeux bleus trahissant son amusement. « Elle a failli avoir un accident à cause d'un vieux débile qui regardait pas devant lui, mais elle est quand même tombée. Heureusement, c'était pas loin d'une station service... »

« Et devinez qui a volé à son secours... ? » ricana Chanty qui jusque là se tenait tranquille.

La petite blonde commençait sérieusement à rougir sous ses mèches décolorée, se pelotonant contre son compagnon pour dissimuler sa gêne contre son épaule. Bill observait la scène et regarda son ami qui esquissa un sourire maladroit :

« Elle avait pas grand-chose mais le scooter avait mangé... Elle était paniquée alors j'ai proposé de lui donner un coup de main. » se justifia-t-il.

« Et ils se sont plus, ils se sont laissé leurs noms et la p'tite puce est retournée le voir après... La suite, tout le monde la connaît. » rit Andreas.

Le couple se faisait charrier de tous les côtés, laissant à loisir l'ancien chanteur détailler son ami et se réjouir pour lui : il était content de voir que Gustav avait su se reprendre et aller petit à petit de l'avant ; il n'avait pas mis pause sur sa vie. Ce détail le tira un peu plus dans ses pensées, n'étant plus que spectateur du petit groupe... Tout le monde se relevait peu à peu, tant bien que mal. Et lui... ? Que faisait-il ? Il demeura un moment perdu ainsi dans ses pensées lorsqu'un verre apparut devant lui, tenu par une main délicate ; relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard malicieux de Chanty qui lui adressa un sourire :

« Ta commande, Crin Noir. »

Le surnom fit sourire l'adolescent qui accepta le verre avec joie. Depuis quand la brune s'était-elle glissée à ses côtés ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais à en juger son regard, elle l'observait depuis un moment déjà. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, son sourire s'étira, narquois :

« C'est amusant de te regarder : on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est très distrayant. »

Bill fit la moue et préféra se noyer dans son verre plutôt que de relever, mais son regard revint aux yeux de la jeune fille. Il savait reconnaître une fille qui le dragait mais celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie : elle semblait simplement s'amuser à ses dépends. Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire et reporta son regard sur Steffy qui semblait ne pas avoir besoin d'alcool pour être ivre, riant de tout et de rien en compagnie de Pia. Le jeune brun demeura un moment à les regarder puis tapota l'épaule de sa voisine qui se retourna :

« Oui ? »

Il prit son calepin et écrivit. Chanty l'observait et, profitant qu'il ne la regardait pas, laissa passer un voile de compassion sur son visage : comment le vivrait-elle, elle, si elle perdait sa voix ? Comment pourrait-elle supporter d'être réduite au silence ? Mais elle mura cette pensée derrière une non-chalance apparente, posant ses yeux sur le calepin de son homologue :

_- C'est quoi les « Fräulein Wunder » dont tu me parlais ? – _

La brune esquissa un large sourire et le regarda, malicieuse, lui prenant le stylo et le calepin pour répondre sous sa question. Bill observa et fronça le nez en lisant un simple « tu verras ». C'était le genre de réponse qu'il n'aimait pas mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire et continua d'observer le groupe, se sentant plutôt bien avec eux, ne se sentant pas mis à part, les pages de son calepin se remplissant à vue d'œil. Ce ne fut qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qu'il se rendit compte que trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée dans le café-bar. Tout à coup, la main de Chanty s'abattit sur son poignet, attirant instantanément son attention :

« Tu voulais savoir ce que c'était, les « Fräulein Wunder ». Eh bien, tu vas voir. »

Les autres filles hochèrent la tête et se levèrent, suivant leur amie pour aller voir le gérant derrière le comptoir. Ne comprenant pas, Bill lança un regard interrogateur à son ancien batteur qui se contenta de lui sourire en retour ; Andreas n'étant pas plus bavard, le brun ne put que prendre son mal en patience. Son regard se reporta vers le comptoir mais, à sa grande surprise, il ne vit pas les quatre filles ; ses yeux parcoururent la salle mais il ne vit aucune d'elles. S'inquiétant, il voulut le signaler à Gustav mais la voix décuplée de Chanty le fit sursauter :

« Bonsoir ! »

Regardant en direction de la source de la voix, il vit finalement un rideau sombre s'écarter, dévoilant une petite scène, à l'image de celle où il jouait avec Tom, Gustav et Georg à leurs débuts. Pia s'était glissée derrière une batterie imposante, Steffy montrait fièrement sa basse, Kerstin finissait d'accorder sa guitarre et Chanty agrippait le micro d'une main, son regard planté dans le sien. Il déglutit, se sentant comme écrasé par tant d'assurance dans le regard de la jeune fille ; mais elle sourit et regarda finalement les autres, reprenant d'une voix forte :

« Merci au gérant de nous laisser jouer ici ce soir... Nous sommes les Fräulein Wunder ! »

A peine avait-elle crié le nom de leur groupe que Kerstin attaqua les cordes de sa guitarre dans un son grave et sacadé, la voix douce de Chanty venant l'épouser, à la fois caressante et acérée(1) :

_Ich hab die Hand in meiner Hose__ (J'ai la main dans mon pantalon)_

_Ich kauf mir Playboy, saufe Bier (Je m'achète Playboy et me torche à la bière)_

_Und wenn wir Größenvergleich machen (Et si on faisait la comparaison)_

_Habn' die andern nichts zu lachen, (Les autres n'auraient pas à rire,)_

_Denn ich hab den Größten hier!__(Car c'est moi qui ai la plus grosse ici!)_

Les premières paroles firent hausser un sourcil de Bill, mais il sentit surtout son cœur battre plus fort, fixant le groupe sans pouvoir détourner le regard, ressentant au fond de lui cette exaltation qui montait en lui lorsqu'il montait sur scène. La batterie et la basse se joignirent à la musique, les filles se mettant à chanter en coeur mais la voix de Chanty restant prédominante:

_Ich würd' nur D-Max gucken (Je ne regarderais que D-Max)_

_Und Jacky-Cola schlucken (Et j'avalerais du Jacky-Cola)_

_Ich würd' mich selber küssen__ (Je m'embrasserais moi-même)_

_Und nur zum Spaß freihändig pissen (Et juste pour rire, je pisserais sans les mains)_

La voix de Chanty montait pour être claire et forte, la musique se faisant plus énergique encore dans ce qui semblait être le refrain de la chanson. Bill ne pouvait que les admirer, toutes autant qu'elles étaient, mais son regard s'attarda surtout sur la chanteuse... Elle était certainement celle qui pouvait le mieux comprendre son cauchemar. Lui avait-elle parlé pour cette raison ?

_Wenn ich ein Junge wär (ja ja)__ (Si j'étais un mec (ouais ouais))_

_Wenn ich ein Junge wär (Si j'étais un mec)_

_Wenn ich ein Junge wär (schöner Junge, schöner Junge)(Si j'étais un mec (beau mec, beau mec))_

_Wenn ich ein Junge wär (Si j'étais un mec)_

_Da hätt' ich nichts vermisst, (Mais je n'ai rien manqué)_

_Weil es viel besser ist (Parce que c'est bien mieux)_

_Weil ich's viel geile__r find, dass ich ein Mädchen bin (Parce que je trouve ça bien plus cool d'être une fille)_

Andreas souriait, amusé, et adressa un regard malicieux à Gustav. Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire en retour et de reporter les yeux sur sa petite amie : il n'était pas du genre à comparer sa copine actuelle avec les anciennes, et pourant, il avait l'impression que Kerstin était la première à faire battre son cœur ainsi. Il la regardait avec tendresse et fierté, s'amusant de ces paroles féministes qu'elle et ses amies avaient écrites pour rire mais aussi pour faire passer un message... Tout comme Bill et eux aimaient le faire avant... Cette pensée atténua légèrement son sourire.

_Ich würd mit meinen Kumpels raufen__ (Je me battrais avec mes potes)_

_Und mit schwedischen Mädchen um die Wette saufen (Et avec des Suédoises, à qui arrivera le premier)_

_Ich würd mein' nackten Hintern zeigen (Je montrerais mes fesses nues)_

_Und nur blöde Witze reißen (Et je ne ferais que des blagues pourries)_

_Und statt Arbeit Samen spenden (Et au lieu de travailler, je donnerai mon sperme)_

_Ich würde Kampfsport machen (Je pratiquerais des sports de combat)_

_Und Macho lass es krachen (Et les machos foutraient le bordel)_

_Mir den Verstand amputieren, tätowieren (Je m'amputerais la raison et me tatouerais)_

_Und dreimal täglich onanieren (Et je me branlerais trois fois par jour)_

Les paroles arrachèrent tout de même un sourire à tout le monde, tous amusés par cette description à la fois si parodique et pourtant empreinte d'une certaine vérité.

_Ich hab genug__ (J'en ai assez)_

_Ich hab genug vom Männerglück (J'en ai assez du bonheur des Hommes)_

_Ich will, will jetzt, will meine Sachen zurück (Je veux, maintenant, je veux récupérer mes affaires)_

_Ich mein nicht nur meine pinken Schock-Klamotten (Je ne parle pas que de mes vêtements choquants rose)_

_Gib mir sofort die tollen Brüste zurück (Rend-moi tout de suite ma grosse poitrine!)_

La chanson se termina sur un double refrain au rythme joyeux et entraînant, les clients accompagnant en tapant dans leurs mains ou en chantant. Bill les fixait, immobile, comme hypnotisé, et se surprit à remarquer sa vue se brouiller, à sentir des larmes perler le long de ses joues : c'était comme avant... Comme ses souvenirs... Comme eux... Ils avaient été pareils...Ils avaient joué de tout leur cœur... Ils avaient connu cette même exaltation...

Il serra les yeux à s'en faire mal, sentant les larmes innonder ses joues. Cette douleur était tellement écrasante... ! Et sa gorge le faisait brusquement souffrir, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire, qu'il ne pouvait plus monter sur scène, plus chanter ni crier dans le micro.

« Bill... ? »

L'intéressé releva les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de Gustav et celui d'Andy qui haussa un sourcil, surpris et intrigué. Sans plus de détails, Bill prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il le put, sans se retourner aux appels de ses amis, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire en courant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa vision était trouble mais il savait parfaitement où il allait, courant encore et encore, sans faire attention aux gens qui l'esquivaient et se retournaient sur son passage.

Ses poumons et sa gorge lui donnaient l'impression de se déchirer, mais il refusait de s'arrêter : rien ne pouvait être pire à cet instant précis que la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur. Tous ses rêves lui revenaient à l'esprit, tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, s'abîmant les mains contre les murs et le bitume, mais il repartait toujours... Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de lui.

« Bill ? »

Cette voix. Comme un signe, le jeune brun releva des yeux exorbités, son maquillage ayant coulé pour peinturlurer ses joues. Il distingua cette silhouette, celle-là parmi les autres ; il termina sa course en se jetant dans ses bras, tremblant, s'agrippant avec force à lui, son visage heurtant presque violamment sa clavicule.

« Bill ? Bill ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi ! »

Mais pour seule réponse, le jeune brun noya un peu plus son visage contre son torse, ses doigts s'agrippant frénétiquement à ses vêtements. Seule l'étreinte qu'il eût en retour put apaiser quelques peu ses sanglots silencieux, Tom le regardant avec peine et impuissance...

**A SUIVRE...**

Note:

(1) J'ai modifié un peu mais la traduction vient essentiellement du forum français: .


	12. Craintes

**Titre : An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Navrée pour le long moment d'attente... Après des examens, un diplôme, un déménagement, un travail et maintenant une recherche de travail, j'avoue que j'ai pas mal mis de côté mes écrits. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous n'avez pas trop décroché.

Note 2 : Réponses aux reviews !

_Rocher _: Merci d'avoir suivi.

_Laura _: Ce chapitre ne répond probablement pas à tes questions mais peut-être le prochain.

_Madison2a _: Désolée de t'avoir déprimée... Quoique... Héhé.

_Draya Felton _: Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. J'espère que ce chapitre te décevra moins même si je n'ai pas vraiment pour projet de laisser les FW de côté, bien qu'elles ne joueront pas un trop grand rôle dans cette histoire (sauf si je change d'avis mais je ne pense pas).

_Amanda _: Qui sait, qui sait... ? Moi ! Héhé... Je ne te dirai pas s'il récupère sa voix, je te laisse aller voir.

_Oh !C'est Anne !!_: Coucou Océane, ça me fait plaisir que tu m'aies suivie sur après le blog. Je ne sais pas si tu seras encore là, vu le temps que j'ai mis à updater mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours.

_Shin-ichi _: Les lettres ne jouent pas de rôle dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain peut-être... Bill doit rebondir en tout cas. Peut-être entraînera-t-il les autres... ?

_Elleay sahbel, Ketty _: Voilà la suite. J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour la lire.

_THunsterblich1 _: ça m'amuse de te voir décortiquer les jumeaux que j'illustre à ma façon. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12 : **

Tom était assis sur le lit, à côté du corps allongé de son jumeau, lui caressant doucement l'épaule, le dos de ce dernier reposant contre son flanc à lui. Bill était venu le retrouver en pleurs au chantier et, lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à le calmer, son frère avait refusé d'écrire quoique ce soit, le regard fuyant. Ils étaient rentrés et le jeune brun était directement monté à la chambre du dreadeux, se laissant tomber sur le lit et s'y recroquevillant. Tom soupira et se pencha un peu plus sur son jumeau :

« Bill... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? Dis-moi... Je peux pas comprendre si tu ne me le dis pas... »

Sa voix était faible et douce, comme s'il parlait à un animal blessé... Ou plutôt comme si le fait d'élever la voix risquait de faire tomber ses dernières barrières : il était fatigué et inquiet, se sentant dans l'impuissance d'aider son frère et même rejeté. Bill tressaillit et leva enfin les yeux vers le jeune châtain, ses joues étaient encore tramées de noir grisâtre, son regard rougi ; ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager en silence puis Bill se redressa et enlaça le cou de son homologue, se pressant contre lui. Cela ne pouvait pas éclairer davantage son frère mais au moins, il ne se sentait plus totalement à part ; ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le jeune brun ne se détache pour finalement saisir un cahier et un crayon. Tom se redressa et s'approcha un peu plus pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

_- Tom, répond-moi sincèrement. –_

L'intéressé fut troublé par cette soudaine anxiété chez son frère mais se contenta de hocher lentement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait la requête. Bill l'observa quelques instants à peine avant de se repencher sur le cahier :

_- Tu crois vraiment que je vais reparler ? –_

Le dreadeux lut la phrase et ses yeux allèrent chercher ceux de son jumeau. Ce dernier attendait sa réponse, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard, ainsi que la supplique silencieuse d'une réaction quelconque. Tom n'hésita pas une seconde, ne pouvant être que sincère envers lui :

« Je le crois pas, Bill, j'en suis sûr. J'ai jamais douté du fait que tu retrouveras ta voix. Et si tu te sens d'attaque à ce moment-là, je remonterai sur scène avec toi. C'est une promesse. »

Les yeux noisette de son frère cherchèrent les siens, comme pour être sûr qu'il pouvait oser y croire, que ce n'était pas juste pour lui faire plaisir. Un timide sourire étira ses lèvres et il serra le dreadeux dans ses bras, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule, fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer par cette douce chaleur. Tom resta un long moment à le veiller avant de finalement accepter de se coucher, fatigué et soucieux.

**OoOoO**

« Bill... Bill, mon cœur, réveille-toi. »

Le jeune brun entrouvrit péniblement les yeux, il était lourds et pâteux... Il ne s'était pas démaquillé la veille. Cette constation le fit soupirer et il leva finalement les yeux vers sa mère ; elle lui sourit gentiment et alla ouvrir les volets, laissant la lumière s'abattre sur l'adolescent comme une malédiction. Du moins, le ressentit-il ainsi lorsque la lumière blanche lui brûla les yeux. Il tourna la tête et regarda en direction du réveil : 11h12. Tom était parti depuis longtemps... Cela le mina mais il n'y pouvait rien : son frère devait travailler malgré sa jambe pour gagner de l'argent. Il sursauta presque lorsque sa mère s'assit sur le lit, le tirant de ses pensées :

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bill hocha la tête à défaut de pouvoir véritablement lui répondre. Il commençait à s'habituer à cette façon de communiquer par des gestes, de simples mouvements de tête ou tout simplement une expression du visage. Simone esquissa un sourire empreint de tristesse, s'habituant elle aussi au silence de son fils... Tom refusait de l'admettre, c'était normal : il s'agissait de son frère, de son petit frère jumeau. Mais les jours étaient passés depuis l'accident et rien n'avait changé, pas même un gargouillis étranglé, rien. Elle posa sa main contre la joue de son enfant et murmura :

« Va te préparer, mon poussin... Aujourd'hui, on doit aller à l'hôpital, voir un médecin. »

L'adolescent hocha doucement la tête et regarda sa mère partir dans le couloir, allant probablement préparer quelque chose à manger. Il n'avait pas faim mais il mangerait pour elle. Son sourire triste ne faisait que lui renvoyer en plein visage cette image pathétique de lui-même... Etrangement, aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement malheureux, rien à voir avec la veille ; une simple sensation de vide planant en lui. Il se leva lentement, se débarbouilla et alla se prendre une douche, laissant libre court à ses pensées alors que l'eau chaude lui caressait le corps.

Ce jour maudit lui paraissait tellement loin à présent... Comme si des semaines, des mois, s'étaient écoulés depuis. Et pourtant il ne parvenait toujours pas à parler, ni même chuchoter. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus finalement... Peut-être fallait-il qu'il s'y fasse... ? Il se lava et s'enroula dans une serviette, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui, il était dans un état d'esprit où plus rien n'avait réellement d'importance. Peut-être finirait-il sa vie ainsi ? Qui s'en soucierait ? Allant dans sa chambre, il attrapa quelques vêtements et s'y glissa, recouvrant son corps de tissu noir... Après tout, n'était-il pas en état de faire son deuil ? Le deuil de Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel ? Aujourd'hui, il s'en sentait capable... Juste vide...

Se retournant pour sortir, son regard se posa sur la fine pile de post-it qu'il avait décroché de sa porte et rangés délicatement... Les post-it que son jumeau lui avait laissés chaque jour. Une intuition le traversa et il retourna dans la chambre de son jumeau, cherchant ce même petit bout de papier jaune. Il lui en avait laissé un. Il en avait presque la certitude. Ses yeux se posèrent partout, sur le bureau, sur les étagères, derrière la porte... Son calme et son vide laissèrent peu à peu place à une certaine panique alors que ses gestes se faisaient plus rapides pour soulever les affaires, ouvrir l'armoire : il était là, quelque part... Il DEVAIT être là ! Son énervement se tourna vers le lit qu'il défit dans son intégralité, faisant virevolter les draps, mais surtout, un éclair jaune qui attira son attention : il saisit le bout de papier en plein vol.

_- Tu as beaucoup pleuré, je te laisse dormir. Passe une bonne journée. Tom. –_

Un profond sentiment de bien-être l'envahit et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres... Il l'avait refait... Juste pour lui... Consciencieusement, il plia le papier jaune et le glissa précieusement dans sa poche. Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, même s'il était loin. Même si ce n'était qu'un bout de papier, c'était la démonstration de l'attachement de son frère pour lui. C'était tout, bien plus que le monde. Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine où sa mère l'attendait, leur repas sur la table. A peine fut-il assis que la sonnette retentit, Bill échangea un regard avec sa mère avant que celle-ci n'aille ouvrir la porte.

« Bill. » elle revint dans la cuisine. « Une amie à toi est venue te parler. »

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil : une amie ? Depuis le lycée, voire même le collège, il ne comptait plus d'amies filles, juste des connaissances... Mais il ne grimaça pas et se leva pour aller voir qui pouvait bien passer et le demander. Il se figea presque en découvrant une brune assez grande, bien que plus petite que lui, et très fine, le regard clair et la moue des plus expressives. Chanty avait toujours ses vêtements flashy et ne semblait pas vraiment tenir compte des regards curieux qu'elle attirait. Il la regarda un long moment avant de prendre rapidement un bloc note et un stylo à côté du téléphone et de fermer la porte derrière lui. La jeune fille ne sembla pas plus vexée que cela de rester sur le pas de la porte, attendant simplement que son aîné la rejoigne sur les marches, s'asseyant lui aussi.

« Je te dérange ? » demanda-t-elle.

Son vis-à-vis secoua négativement la tête : non, elle ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement. Il n'était pas si pressé d'aller à l'hôpital, de se faire entendre dire qu'il ne parlerait probablement jamais plus. Il pinça ses lèvres un moment avant de se décider à écrire quelques mots :

_- Désolé d'être parti hier... C'était cool le concert. –_

« Pas de mal. » répliqua Chanty, esquissant un sourire en coin. « Je t'ai vu partir en bousculant tout le monde... »

Bill sentit l'embarras lui empourprer les joues et préféra détourner les yeux, la rue devenant tout à coup très intéressante. Cette réaction amusa visiblement beaucoup son interlocutrice qui retint tout commentaire sarcastique et poursuivit :

« Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as du ressentir... » elle se redressa et épousseta sa jupe. « C'est Gustav qui m'a donné ton adresse. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée si ça t'avait blessé. Voilà. »

Le jeune brun la regarda un long moment avant d'esquisser un sourire et d'hocher la tête. Chanty lui adressa un sourire à son tour et s'écarta pour partir lorsqu'un geste de son vis-à-vis attira son attention : l'ancien chanteur s'était replié pour pouvoir écrire sur son calepin. L'adolescente resta un instant figée, à le scruter, touchée par cette image d'un garçon qui, pour pouvoir s'exprimer, ne pouvait pas se tenir droit, devant se courber sur son papier... Pour elle qui luttait pour toujours garder la tête haute, c'était quelque chose d'impensable. Elle sentit un petit pincement au cœur, compatissant pour ce chanteur qui s'était tut par accident. Bill se redressa alors et lui tendit son calepin, la laissant lire ses quelques mots :

_- Tu me diras quand vous ferez un autre concert. J'aimerais pouvoir écouter votre musique. –_

La brune lut et sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, elle hocha doucement la tête, ravie que le jeune garçon accepte de renouveler l'expérience. Puis elle s'agenouilla sur les marches pour être à sa hauteur :

« Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. » murmura-t-elle doucement, puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien. « Je sais que ça va probablement te faire mal que je dise ça mais... J'aimerais bien un jour... T'entendre chanter... Pour de vrai, avec nous... »

Bill ne détourna pas les yeux bien que la remarque aie porté, à la fois agréable et douloureuse. Il hocha simplement la tête, s'abstenant de dire à son interlocutrice qu'il allait justement aller à l'hôpital pour savoir ce qu'allait devenir sa voix... Ou ne pas devenir. Il lui adressa un geste d'au revoir en la regardant partir. Une jeune fille gentille, maladroite derrière ses allures fières... Il l'aimait bien. Sur cette pensée, il se détourna et retourna chez lui, reposant le bloc près du téléphone, non s'en en avoir retiré les pages qu'il avait gribouillées.

« Bill ? Tu viens manger, mon lapin ? Il faudrait se dépêcher un peu... »

Il comprenait l'envie pressante de sa mère à vouloir l'emmener, à vouloir savoir, mais elle le mettait mal à l'aise et il ne ressentait plus la sensation de vide du matin. Plutôt une appréhension anxieuse. Il mangea sans grande conviction, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas faire grimacer sa mère, et ils sortirent, prenant la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total : Simone ne trouva aucun sujet suffisamment intéressant à aborder, Bill ne pouvait que se murer dans le silence, sa mère ne pouvant pas lire et conduire en même temps, et aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment disposé à mettre la radio. Le jeune brun porta son regard sur le paysage qui défilait, essayant de concentrer davantage son attention sur des pensées concernant son jumeau plutôt que l'hôpital et sa prochaine auscultation.

L'hôpital arriva rapidement en vue, trop rapidement au goût de l'adolescent mais il s'abstint de toute remarque écrite et déboucla sa ceinture avant d'attendre sa mère sur le parking, le temps que celle-ci mette quelques pièces dans l'horodateur, laissant tout le loisir à Bill de contempler cette immense structure de béton peint en blanc, totalement impersonnel. C'était au fond peut-être ce qui dérangeait le plus le jeune brun dans un hopital : ce côté totalement dénué de personnalité, froid et, aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, totalement inhospitalier. Détournant légèrement le regard, Bill remarqua un autre détail qui le dérangea passablement : pourquoi diable mettait-on des pompes funèbres à côté d'un hôpital ? Sous les fenêtres des patients qui plus était ? L'adolescent secoua doucement la tête en retenant une mimique de dégoût et remercia presque d'un regard sa mère qui venait de se glisser à sa hauteur.

« Ça va aller, mon cœur... » murmura Simone en lui passant une main réconfortante dans les cheveux. « Je suis avec toi. Tout ira bien. »

Bill esquissa un sourire bien que cette dernière phrase n'ait plus aucun sens pour lui : Tom la lui avait souvent dite... Notamment le jour de cet incident, et ça n'avait pas été. Et puis, de toute façon, comment cela pourrait-il bien aller alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait à l'hôpital pour foncer droit dans un mur ? On allait simplement lui dire avec un sourire désolé qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus prononcer un seul mot, qu'il était destiné à vivre muré dans un profond silence, incapable de s'exprimer autrement que par écrit. Ce flot de pensées négatives achevèrent de lui donner envie de partir très loin de cet endroit. Et pour parachever ce sinistre tableau : le ciel était gris orageux. Etonnant comme ce genre de détail anodin pouvait prendre de l'importance en pareilles circonstances.

Sa mère lui prit gentiment le bras et l'obligea à suivre son pas en direction de ce bâtiment que Bill aurait aimé fuir comme la peste. Leurs pas résonnaient en écho sur le parking, tel un compte à rebours qui le rapprochait inexorablement de ce coup de grâce. Pourquoi Tom ne pouvait-il pas être à ses côtés en un moment pareil ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il travail aujourd'hui ? Ce jour fatidique ? Mais il savait parfaitement pourquoi et sa main se glissa dans sa poche, se refermant avec force sur ce petit morceau de papier jaune... Au fond, tout au fond de lui, il était là... Il le savait. Toujours liés. Même dans les pires moments. Il s'était promis de ne jamais plus douter de lui. A peine entrèrent-ils dans le bâtiment que cette odeur si particulière à ses lieux assaillit ses narines, lui donnant presque un haut le cœur. Comme si elle le sentait, sa mère resserra son étreinte sur son bras :

« Ça va aller. » murmura-t-elle.

Bill s'abstint de toute grimace mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il laissa sa mère parler avec la secrétaire, son regard parcourant le décor tout autour de lui, comme s'il guettait le moindre danger qui pourrait surgir à son insue. Il fut presque surpris lorsque sa mère le traîna à nouveau, cette fois-ci en direction de la salle d'attente. Encore une chose qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement dans les hôpitaux : les salles d'attentes, cette pièce grande mais trop petite pour le nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvaient pour diverses raisons, cette impression d'étouffer au milieu de tous ces gens, cette endroit où ils ne faisaient que murmurer entre eux comme par peur de briser un silence quasi-religieux où retentissait l'infernal tic-tac de la pendule. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas les hôpitaux. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était pour lui qu'il venait que cet endroit l'insupportait à ce point...

« Monsieur Bill Kaulitz ? »

Quoi ? Déjà ? L'adolescent se raidit mais consentit néanmoins à se lever, sa mère ne desserrant pas sa poigne sur son bras. Avait-elle donc peur qu'il prenne la fuite ? Ou bien avait-elle peur tout simplement ? Craignait-elle, comme lui, le verdict de cette entrevue ? Bien que la réponse à cette question l'aurait peut-être quelque part conforté dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul à redouter ce qui allait venir, mais il s'abstint toutefois d'aller chercher cette réponse dans les yeux de sa mère. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et le médecin les fit asseoir. L'homme était déjà d'un certain âge et affichait un sourire avenant, comme pour le rassurer ; mais Bill préféra baisser les yeux, son pied jouant distraitement sur le carrelage de la pièce. Il l'entendait bien mais n'écoutait pas pour autant les questions qu'il posait, laissant tout le loisir à sa mère d'y répondre pour lui. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il écrit ?

On ne le força néanmoins pas à parler : l'homme écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait Simone Kaulitz, prenant parfois des notes. Bill ne chercha pas à fixer son attention sur la conversation, s'efforçant même à être à des milliards d'années lumière de là. Il s'en détacha tant et si bien qu'il manqua de sursauter lorsque l'homme se leva et s'approcha de lui pour l'examiner. Et ce fut une série d'interminables tests qui commença, l'adolescent ne cessant de penser à son jumeau afin de rendre son anxiété plus supportable... Il avait besoin de sa présence...

OoOoO

« Guido, tu... » David entra dans la pièce et chercha le blond du regard. « Guido ? »

Il était rare qu'il ne trouve pas le jeune homme dans sa pièce personnelle, comme ce dernier aimait l'appeler. Guido et lui n'avaient pas fait de longues nuits depuis un certain moment, ce qui expliquait peut-être la lenteur croissante de sa réflexion. Ce n'était pas faute de boire du café pour rester éveillé... Mais ils auraient bientôt besoin d'un week end complet pour reprendre des forces. Il allait quitter la pièce pour aller chercher son ami ailleurs, ne souhaitant pas que ce dernier oublie de se nourrir, mais un détail retint son attention : s'avançant jusqu'au « bureau », si l'on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, de ce dernier, il tira la chaise en arrière et esquissa un sourire. Guido était là, couché sur son manteau en position fœtale, dormant à poings fermés... Il était vrai qu'ils avaient peut-être un peu abusé de leurs forces. David resta un long moment à regarder son ami endormi, hésitant à le tirer de ce sommeil qu'au fond il méritait plus que tout. Puis il avança finalement sa main et secoua doucement le blond par l'épaule. Ce dernier étouffa un grognement et entrouvra un œil :

« ... Quoi... ? » articula-t-il dans un baillement au bout de quelques minutes.

« C'est l'heure de manger... Et je pense que tu mérites quelque chose de plus consistant que ces espèces de petits ours en gélatine qui jonchent ton bureau. » sourit David.

« Je mange pas que ça... » grogna Guido.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en voyant les paquets de Twix, Mars, Maltesers, Bounty, Skittles, et j'en passe, dans ta corbeille... » ricana le brun. « T'as dévalisé le distributeur de l'étage ou quoi ? »

« Nan... » grommela son vis-à-vis en s'extirpant de son coin douillet. « Y a aussi le distributeur d'en bas... Y avait pas assez dans celui de cet étage. »

David secoua la tête, se demandant comment son ami pouvait réussir à ingurgité autant de trucs sucrés sans prendre un seul pli de graisse sur son corps... Peut-être parce qu'il était plus jeune, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Le regard de David s'arrêta sur les yeux de son ami : Guido avait les yeux rouges et fatigués, les cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux, son teint avait perdu un peu de sa couleur... Tous les symptômes de quelqu'un qui se surmène.

« J'ai besoin d'une clope... » soupira ce dernier.

« Après manger ! » insista David, le tirant par le bras, ignorant le gémissement plaintif de son cadet.

Le grand brun savait bien qu'il avait tout intérêt à surveiller Guido : un homme qui aimait ce qu'il faisait mais à qui l'on demandait en plus de faire des heures supplémentaires... Il se dépensait sans compter. Le blond cendré finit tout de même par accepter de se faire traîner jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'entreprise et se servit on ne peut plus copieusement :

« Ah, j'ai oublié ma carte dans le bureau... » murmura-t-il, puis il adressa un grand sourire à son vis-à-vis. « Tu m'invites, bien sûr ! »

David soupira mais ne tenta pas de répliquer : le plus important était que son ami mange. Ils allèrent s'assoir à une table à l'écart et entreprirent d'engloutir leur repas comme pour certifier à la Terre entière qu'il était possible d'avaler plusieurs fois son poids en nourriture.

« Cette semaine est interminable... » gémit le brun.

« Bof... Pas plus que les précédentes. » répliqua son cadet en haussant les épaules.

« Tu en es à combien d'heures sup' pour te retrouver à dormir sous ton bureau ? » ricana David, tout de même curieux.

« Je ne sais plus... J'ai noté ça quelque part sur une feuille. » répondit Guido.

« Enfin... Fais quand même attention à ta santé. » soupira son aîné.

« Bah, je suis comme les cafards : je reviens tout le temps ! » sourit le blond.

« Nan, mais je suis sérieux. » insista son interlocuteur. « Avec tous les gobelets qu'il y a dans ta corbeille et dans les poubelles avoisinnant ton bureau, je me demande encore comment tu as pu t'endormir sous ton bureau. Toute cette caféine... »

« Boh, tu sais... C'est le privilège des jeunes de pouvoir s'endormir en toutes circonstances. » ricana à son tour Guido. « Et toi, à propos... Il paraît que tu as contacté Mr. Trümper... »

« Comment tu... ? »

« T-t-t-t-t-t... David, David, David. Tout se sait ici. Tu le sais bien. » lui rappela son cadet. « Les murs ont des oreilles... Enfin, qu'as-tu dit de beau à Mr. Le beau-père des jumeaux ? »

« Je lui ai dit la vérité. » rétorqua David comme si cela coulait de source. « Il a le droit de savoir. Et puis... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que peu importe le nombre d'heures sup' qu'on fera, on ne pourra jamais aligner assez d'argent pour les aider. Alors... »

Guido hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'il comprenait bien ce que lui disait son ami. Bien sûr qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que leurs efforts n'étaient qu'un grain de poussière... Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ? Jouant distraitement avec un cure-dent en le faisant danser entre ses dents comme une simple touillette à café, le regard dans le vague, il murmura :

« Tu as peut-être raison... Peut-être que ce qu'on fait ne représente qu'un grain de sable... »

« Guido... ? » s'étonna David en le regardant se lever.

« Peut-être qu'on est vraiment tout petits petits petits... » reprit le blond, esquissant un sourire. « Mais une petite souris ne suffit-elle pas à tuer un éléphant ? »

Sur ces quelques mots, le jeune technicien des sons et lumières s'éloigna, adressant un vague geste de la main en guise de salutation à son aîné, lui laissant à sa charge son plateau-repas, et disparut dans les couloirs, probablement pour aller fumer sa cigarette à l'extérieur. David resta un long moment pensif, songeant aux paroles de son collègue de travail : il n'avait pas tort dans le fond... Hochant doucement la tête, il se leva et alla ranger les plateaux avant de retourner à son tour dans les entrailles du bâtiment : il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

OoOoO

Tom s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir, grimaçant : sa jambe le lançait et il ne pouvait profiter que d'un moment de répis pour la reposer un peu. Qui eût cru qu'une petite boutique d'objets « magiques » attirerait autant de monde ? La main sur sa jambe, ses doigts l'enserrèrent jusqu'à en devenir blancs, son autre bras replié sur le comptoir lui servant d'appui pour son front. Les dents serrés, il essayait de se convaincre que cette douleur n'était pas si terrible et qu'elle allait bientôt passer ; mais cette dernière semblait sérieusement vouloir lui démontrer le contraire.

« Tom ? » appela une voix.

L'intéressé releva la tête et croisa le regard de son employeuse qui revenait d'une livraison exceptionnelle. Cela ne lui avait pris qu'une demi-heure et pourtant, elle ne pensait pas retrouver le jeune homme aussi exténué. La transpiration luisait sur son visage où elle pouvait lire de la douleur. Elle s'approcha :

« Tu veux prendre une pause ? Va t'allonger un peu dans la réserve. Ça te soulagera. »

« Ça va aller. » lui assura l'adolescent, tentant d'avoir l'air convaincant. « C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes, ça va passer. »

« Tom... N'exagère pas. » le sermonna la petite femme. « Tu sais que ton entêtement ne t'a rien apporté de bon, la dernière fois. Va te reposer. D'autant plus que tu dois aller au chantier, ce soir. »

Vaincu, Tom hocha piteusement la tête et se leva, claudiquant jusqu'à la réserve où une petite pièce supplémentaire avait été aménagée pour que les filles de Christine ne s'ennuient pas lorsqu'elles venaient. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, serrant les dents pour ne pas grogner de douleur tant sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Cela ne lui arrivait que rarement, mais lors d'un jour comme celui-ci où les clients affluaient sans discontinu, le fait de rester debout des heures entières finissaient par éveiller une vive douleur dans sa jambe... Comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait fait une erreur. Une erreur qu'il ne devait pas reproduire...

Quelques minutes à peine s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne sombre dans une profonde torpeur puis dans les méandres du sommeil, malgré la vive douleur de sa jambe.

OoOoO

Bill avait passé le dernier test. Le médecin était à présent sorti, les laissant seuls, sa mère et lui. L'adolescent ramena une jambe contre lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras, le regard dans le vague malgré l'anxiété. Il savait qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus du verdict à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait... Il déglutit difficilement, sentant comme un poids lui compresser le ventre et la nuque, comme si c'est deux parties de son corps étaient soudainement devenues hypersensibles et ne supportaient plus la gravité terrestre.

« Bill... ? » murmura Simone, attirant son attention. « Je vais chercher un peu d'eau, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Sa mère aussi était stressée par cette attente qui semblait interminable. Il hocha doucement la tpete, regardant sa mère se lever et sortir dans le couloir. A peine eût-elle franchit la porte qu'elle la ferma doucement derrière elle et s'y adossa doucement, inspirant et expirant profondément et avec difficulté : voir son fils ainsi était une épreuve des plus rudes. Elle se devait d'être là pour lui mais cette impression que tout lui échappait et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire commençait à lui peser. Elle détacha enfin de la porte et s'avança dans le couloir : elle avait vu une fontaine en arrivant. Un verre d'eau leur ferait sûrement du bien...

Elle saisit un gobelet et commença à le remplir, son regard fixe comme hypnotisé par ce liquide en mouvement.

« Maman ! » cria une voix aigüe.

Instinctivement, Simone releva la tête, regardant dans la direction du cri. Un petit garçon courut jusqu'à une femme qui devait être sa mère et s'agrippa à elle, tirant sur ses vêtements pour attirer son attention sur son babillage. La femme le réprimanda :

« Voyons ! On ne crie pas dans un hôpital ! Allez, viens ! »

Et elle le traîna à l'extérieur, l'enfant nullement troublé par la remarque, continuant de parler sans s'arrêter. Simone pinça doucement les lèvres et reporta son attention sur son verre... Ce petit garçon lui rappelaient ses jumeaux lorsqu'ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose de sensationnel, leurs visages souriants, leurs yeux emplis de cette joie toute enfantine... Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler et y porta doucement l'une de ses mains alors que des larmes commençaient déjà à s'en échapper. Tout cela était si loin... Bien sûr qu'elle avait souhaité que ses enfants lui reviennent, qu'ils soient davantage à ses côtés... Mais pas comme ça. Elle souffrait tant de voir son enfant mutilé.

La culpabilité l'étouffait à chaque fois que son petit Bill levait les yeux vers elle, sans une once de reproche, ne se doutant qu'elle avait formulé ce genre de souhait. Cela n'aurait rien changé en définitive, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Coupable et impuissante alors que son enfant avait tant besoin d'aide et de réconfort... Sans parler de Tom dont l'entêtement aurait pu lui coûter bien plus qu'une jambe douloureuse. Tout cela lui échappait et elle avait l'impression de tenter de nager contre un torrent dont le courrant ne lui laissait aucune chance.

Pourquoi ? Cette question revenait, elle aussi, inlassablement dans son esprit. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi ses enfants ? Ils n'avaient rien fait qui mérite pareille injustice, pareil châtiment... Elle qui, inconsciemment, avait toujours cru que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres.

« Madame Kaulitz ? »

L'intéressée releva des yeux rougis vers l'homme qui lui parlait. C'était le médecin qui revenait, un dossier en main. Elle essuya ses larmes, s'excusant à mi-voix et remplissant rapidement un deuxième verre. L'homme sourit tristement à ce spectacle touchant et s'approcha d'elle, lui proposant un petit paquet de mouchoirs. Simone accepta et le remercia d'un petit mouvement de tête.

« Allons, calmez-vous, madame... » murmura-t-il.

« Excusez-moi. » souffla-t-elle à nouveau, épongeant ses joues. « Mais c'est tellement dur... Je n'en peux plus... »

Le médecin hocha la tête et posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule son interlocutrice, dans un geste de réconfort. Cela sembla apaiser quelque peu Simone.

« Madame Kaulitz... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire au sujet de votre fils. » annonça-t-il enfin.

**A SUIVRE...**


	13. Je le savais

**Titre : An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : J'ai à nouveau été très longue à poster ce chapitre. Navrée, j'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira en attendant le prochain chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et que je relis souvent pour m'encourager, vous êtes un incroyable soutien pour moi. Merci à vous !

Note 2 : Réponses aux reviews.

_Seveya_ : Pour le rythme normal, eh bien... J'espère aussi en retrouver un. Navrée une nouvelle fois pour l'attente. Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

_Araknofobia_ : Arrêter au meilleur moment... C'est juste que j'adore ça. Héhé...

_Laura-067_ : Les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre. :)

_Tenshia_ : Désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas.

_Madison2a_ : Toujours aussi déprimante ? Héhé, on va bien voir.

_Rocher_ : Merci pour la pub, lol. Toujours sur le front, ça fait plaisir, merci Rocher.

_Arwen_ : Contente que tu aies aimé les FW. Et désolée si tu as encore été en manque. Comme je l'ai dit à Seveya, j'espère reprendre bientôt un rythme « normal ».

_Draya Felton_ : Voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère que ça te plaira. Pour la mère des jumeaux, je m'inspire un peu beaucoup de la mienne qui est souvent là pour les coups durs, lol. Ta review m'a fait bien plaisir aussi et a contribué à me faire finir ce chapitre, même si ça m'a pris pas mal de temps... Encore une fois, désolée.

_Shin-ichi_ : Lol, au moins la menace est directe ! Mais rassure-toi, je ne pense pas te pousser à me trucider. Héhé.

_Darlapowa_ : Merci pour ta review, malheureusement, non, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de travail, c'est dur... Surtout pour le moral. Mais j'essaye quand même d'écrire même si là, j'ai été très absente. Merci aussi pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent et aussi celle sur _Fröhliche Weihnachten,_ qui m'a beaucoup touchée.

_Chan11_ : J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les précédents.

Léna : Non, je n'ai pas lâché. Enfin pas complètement, je me reprends en main, là. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour tes compliments.

Merci encore une fois à tout le monde. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13 : **

Bill sentit son portable vibrer pour la cinquième fois. Sa mère devait s'inquiéter... Il n'avait pas pu rester et attendre gentiment le retour du médecin : il avait profité de l'absence de sa mère pour disparaître, partir en courant. Il avait fuit. Il connaissait déjà la réponse de toute façon : il ne rechanterait pas. Il n'avait simplement ni l'envie ni le courage de se l'entendre dire. Il le savait et cela suffisait. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait aller lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit et il arpenta des rues qu'il connaissait bien pour les avoir tant de fois parcourues pendant des années, s'arrêtant devant un immense bâtiment... Son ancien lycée, qui était de l'autre côté de la rue.

Une certaine émotion le gagna en regardant cet endroit, se rappelant encore les bons moments qu'il y avait passé avec son jumeau et ses amis. Il secoua doucement la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs, les rangeant délicatement dans un coin de son esprit et s'avança, traversant la rue. Il y avait du monde à l'extérieur des bâtiments, probablement la pause entre des cours ou la récréation : il ne se souvenait plus exactement des horaires depuis qu'il n'y allait plus. Un cri perçant retentit alors qu'il atteignait à peine le trottoir :

« Bill ! C'est Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill ! »

Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire si c'était ce cri, qui l'avait glacé sur place, qui avait créé un véritable mouvement de foule ou si tout s'était déclenché en même temps. Toujours était-il qu'il vit arriver vers lui une véritable vague humaine, essentiellement composée de filles, déferler vers lui alors qu'il ne pouvait bouger le petit doigt tant il était estomaqué de surprise. Ce fut une violente prise sur son bras qui le réveilla :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » lui hurla Andreas, l'entraînant derrière lui au pas de course pour fuir l'assaut.

Bill, encore sous le coup de la surprise, eût l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le bras alors que son meilleur ami l'entraînait dans le dédale de rues qui caractérisait si bien le quartier à côté du lycée. Ils coururent à en perdre haleine jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans une petite boutique pour laisser leurs poursuivant(e)s les distancer et disparaître. Bill pouvait sentir ses poumons le brûler alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, son cœur ayant subitement décidé d'être un adepte des claquettes dans sa poitrine. Andreas aussi reprenait son souffle, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, le front luisant de transpiration et les joues rougies par l'effort de leur course. Il releva les yeux vers son ami et s'exclama :

« Non mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir et de débarquer comme une fleur ici ? Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi Tom et toi vous avez pas pu rester dans ce bahut ! C'était l'hystérie ! Et toi, tu reviens l'air de rien ? »

Le jeune brun semblait encore en état de choc, n'en revenant pas. Les paroles de son ami le ramenèrent effectivement à cette période où Tom et lui avaient gentiment reçu la demande de quitter l'établissement scolaire, leur présence créant des mouvements de foule ingérables, dangereux pour l'établissement, le corps enseignant, eux-mêmes mais surtout et avant tout pour les élèves en général. Il s'en souvenait... Mais cela lui semblait à présent si peu réaliste : après ces jours, qui lui avaient semblés être des années, à errer seul sans nulle autre présence que sa mère, son frère, Gustav, Georg et Andreas... A nouveau, les paroles de Chanty résonnèrent dans son esprit :

''_Tu ne regardes peut-être pas la télé ou les magazines... Mais il y a beaucoup de monde qui pleure votre absence. Si ça peut te remonter le moral...''_

Elle n'avait pas menti... Il y avait des gens qui ne les avaient pas oubliés, qui ne l'avaient pas oublié... Son expression ne dut pas échapper à son meilleur ami car celui-ci soupira en signe de résignation et lui tapota l'épaule :

« Bon, c'est pas grave. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène ici. »

Bill hésita quelques secondes : devait-il dire à Andreas qu'il avait tout bonnement fuit l'hôpital et le verdict de son auscultation ? Non, peut-être pas... Andreas le traiterait probablement d'irresponsable et de trouillard, ce n'était pas spécialement ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre pour le moment. S'armant de son portable, il composa son message et tendit l'appareil à son vis-à-vis ; ce dernier parcourut les quelques mots et regarda l'ancien chanteur, perplexe :

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le jeune brun hocha la tête, faisant comprendre à son meilleur ami qu'actuellement il en avait besoin. Andreas hocha doucement la tête à son tour et lui rendit son portable avant de regarder dans la rue pour voir si la voie était libre et lui faire finalement signe de le suivre. Bill lui emboîta le pas et le suivit dans la ville, prenant un bus sur plusieurs arrêts et s'arrêtant finalement dans un quartier où il n'avait jamais traîné que très rarement, même dans ses plus lointains souvenirs. Le leader du fanclub des Tokio Hotel le mena jusqu'à un bâtiment aux murs semblant avoir été taillés dans le granite, haut d'une dizaine d'étages ; Bill monta avec lui dans l'ascenceur, le cœur battant tout à coup un peu plus vite. Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il souhaitait, mais il secoua la tête dans le but d'évacuer ce doute : non, il l'avait décidé, il le ferait.

Andreas le précéda dans le couloir lorsque l'ascenceur s'arrêta, dans ce qui lui sembla être un long boyau sans fin. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte imposante noire laquée. L'ancien chanteur haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à trouver ce genre d'endroit dans un quartier aussi banal : cet appartement, ou du moins rien que le pallier, semblait quasiment neuf. Andreas ouvrit la porte et l'invita une nouvelle fois à le suivre. Cette fois, le jeune brun hésita quelques instants avant d'entrer finalement à son tour.

L'appartement était plutôt spacieux et donnait une impression d'inachevé : lumineux d'une peinture blanche immaculée dénotant un manque d'utilisation de l'endroit, aucun meuble mais, à la place, une quantité impressionnante de cartons. Bill resta un moment interdit, les yeux écarquillés, avant de s'avancer doucement, l'une de ses mains se levant pour effleurer les cartons, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels. Son meilleur ami attendit patiemment qu'il ait fait quelques pas et qu'il se retourne enfin pour le regarder :

« Pour l'instant, on a stocké tout ça ici... Y a encore de la place dans une salle, au fond. » il marqua un temps de pause. « Je peux pas rester, j'ai encore cours et j'ai déjà séché une heure de philo là... Je te laisse les clés, ok ? »

Bill hocha doucement la tête et tendit la main pour s'emparer de la clé, simple bout métallique sans la moindre fioriture si ce n'était une étiquette vierge dans un tout petit étui en plastique raccroché à l'anneau. Etrangement, le simple fait d'avoir cette clé dans la main lui procura un sentiment de soulagement sans qu'il en sache réellement la raison. Il leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui d'Andreas qui murmura :

« Je dirais aux autres que tu es au courant... Et je suppose que tu le diras aux autres membres du groupe... » il baissa les yeux un moment puis le regarda à nouveau, une expression gênée peinte sur son visage. « Je... Je suis désolé... Pour ce que j'ai fait... Pour ce que je vous ai fait... En cachant tout ça... »

Son interlocuteur esquissa un léger sourire et posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de geste rassurant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, à présent, il se sentait si bien qu'il pourrait tout accepter, même son état... C'était une sensation d'exaltation étrange et inexpliquée mais il souhaitait en profiter. Le jeune décoloré farfouilla dans les poches de son jean et lui tendit un objet longiligne que Bill reconnut immédiatement : un cutter. En effet, toutes les boîtes étaient fermées avec de gros morceaux de ruban adhésif.

« Ça pourrait t'être utile... » murmura Andreas. « Bon, j'y vais... A plus, Bill. Pas de bêtise... »

Ils se saluèrent d'un geste de la main et l'adolescent disparut derrière la porte d'entrée, laissant seul son meilleur ami. Seul ? Bill esquissa un sourire : peut-être pas. Le jeune brun avisa une caisse qui était à sa hauteur, un peu plus loin dans la pièce et sortit la lame de sa prison de plastique, sectionnant délicatement le ruban adhésif. Rangeant la lame, ses doigts vinrent écarter le carton et le jeune homme resta un moment immobile à fixer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu autant d'enveloppes soigneusement empilées, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles. Il effleura doucement le papier comme hésitant, puis en saisit une première et avisa le bord de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir, l'ouvrant. Il tira les feuilles pliées de leur enveloppe et les déplia délicatement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elles se déchirent si ses gestes étaient trop brusques. C'était du papier à lettre coloré, les lignes portant une écriture typiquement féminine, joliement dessinée, arrondie... Il s'attarda un petit peu sur l'esthétisme de l'objet, peut-être par crainte de se lancer dans la lecture de ces mots ; mais ses yeux se portèrent finalement vers la première phrase et commencèrent à parcourir les lignes écrites en anglais.

La lecture était fluide, donnant l'impression d'être dans l'esprit même de sa rédactrice au moment exact où elle écrivait cette lettre. Elle le saluait et lui avouait qu'elle aimait beaucoup leur musique, que cette musique l'avait maintes et maintes fois réconfortée, qu'elle lui avait donné la force d'avancer. Aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait qu'il se remette, puisant sa force dans cette musique qui était la leur. Elle écrivait également que ce qui l'avait d'abord séduite, c'était son visage, ses traits fins et parfaits, puis sa voix enjôleuse... Ces mots firent naître un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme qui poursuivit sa lecture, essuyant doucement des larmes qui commençaient à perler le long de ses joues, se sentant touché par tant d'attention. A peine eût-il fini la lettre qu'il inspira longuement, tentant de calmer ses légers tremblements, une main se portant à sa bouche. Il resta ainsi un long moment, fébrile, puis porta son regard sur le carton d'où il avait extirpé la lettre et se leva, se rapprochant et glissant ses mains dedans, attrapant un petit paquet d'enveloppe avant de retourner à sa place. Ceci fait, il en prit une et, délicatement, entreprit de l'ouvrir...

OoOoO

Tom soupira puissamment, épuisé, et s'assit sur une chaise, une petite tête brune en profitant pour venir lui sauter sur les genoux en poussant un cri de guerre. S'il y avait une chose que Tom avait du mal à supporter plus qu'un enfant turbulent, c'était deux jumelles débordantes d'énergie et dont la malice n'était plus à prouver ; il rattrapa de justesse la petite qui venait de lui bondir dessus, l'empêchant de basculer de l'autre côté de ses jambes.

« Stacy, saute pas comme ça, tu vas te faire mal. »

« Mais nan, je suis très adroite ! » riposta la petite fille, fière comme Artaban, avant de venir s'asseoir sur lui. « Je ne rate jamais ma cible ! »

« J'avais cru remarquer, oui... » soupira à nouveau le dreadeux, ses yeux glissant une énième fois en direction de la pendule, priant pour que les aiguilles avancent plus vite. « Pitié... Ah ! Marina ! Ne touche pas à ça, c'est fragile ! »

Il ceintura la petite sur ses genoux et la souleva pour pouvoir se décoller de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était avachi, puis s'avança dans le magasin pour retirer une boule de cristal des mains de la deuxième petite terreur. Comment deux petites jumelles aussi adorables physiquement pouvaient se révéler être en réalité deux petits êtres démoniaques ayant certainement passé un contrat à vie avec Alcaline, Duracell et Energizer ? Avaient-ils été aussi hyperactifs, Bill et lui, à leur âge ? Réflexion faite, certainement pire. Il adressa vaguement une excuse mentale à sa mère et autres personnes susceptibles d'avoir participé à son éducation...

Comme si cette pensée avait un quelconque effet sur son présent, son portable vibra sur le comptoir, affichant le numéro de sa maison. Gardant une des petites sous son bras, cela semblant beaucoup amuser cette dernière qui rit aux éclats, il attrapa l'appareil et décrocha :

« Allô, Tom-désespéré-de-la-vie pour vous servir, que puis-je pour vous ? »

_« Tom ! »_ s'écria son interlocutrice, apparemment au bord de la crise de nerf.

« M'man ? » s'étonna Tom, surpris par le ton de sa mère. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »

_« Bill a disparu ! »_ pleurait-elle. _« Je l'ai amené à l'hôpital tout à l'heure, je l'ai laissé pour aller chercher à boire et en revenant, il n'était plus là ! Je l'appelle tout le temps mais il ne décroche pas ! »_

« Calme-toi, M'man. » tenta son fils. « Je... Je pense qu'il va bien, ok ? S'il y avait eu quelque chose, je l'aurais senti... »

Tom n'avait aucune preuve pour dire que son jumeau allait bien mais il se fiait à cet instinct naturel, ce lien qui existait entre Bill et lui et qui leur permettait de savoir si l'un ou l'autre avait des problèmes. Hors, il ne ressentait rien. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais c'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait. Sa mère était fébrile, quoi de plus normal pour le fils le plus casse-cou de la famille ? Mais le problème ne venait pas de là, il en aurait mis sa main à couper :

« M'man... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, le médecin ? »

OoOoO

Bill ferma les yeux, s'adossant au mur du rebord de la fenêtre où il était assis ; sa tête lui tournait après avoir passé autant de temps à lire, des mots qui l'avaient tous touché au plus profond de sa conscience. Toutes ces lettres criaient de l'amitié, de l'amour ou de l'adoration à foison... Et lui, depuis son accident, n'avait rien remarqué, dans cette bulle qu'était devenu son monde. Oui, c'était cela, il avait été coupé du monde... Il secoua doucement la tête, regardant tristement toutes les enveloppes à présent éventrées et éparpillées sur le sol. Combien avait-il pu en lire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée...

Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois, mais seulement deux petits coups. Un texto... Mais sa mère n'envoyait jamais de texto. Malgré son état quelque peu léthargique après toutes ces émotions, il tira tout de même son portable de sa poche. C'était Tom. Son cœur manqua un battement : sa mère avait du le prévenir, lui envoyait-il un message pour lui annoncer le verdict de l'hôpital ? Il déglutit, hésita un long moment avant de finalement ouvrir ce message. Effectivement, d'après les mots qu'il lisait, Tom était au courant du résultat des examens qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital le jour même, mais il ne l'éclairait pas sur le sujet, lui demandant simplement si tout allait bien et s'il pouvait venir le retrouver à la boutique.

Il ne disait rien sur ce qu'avait dit le médecin... Comment devait-il l'interprété ? Tom souhaitait-il que son jumeau soit près de lui pour le lui annoncer et ainsi le soutenir ? Bill frissonna. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait entendre ces paroles... Après tout, il avait fuit le matin même, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Tom s'inquiétait, à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cela, pas après ce qu'il avait enduré pour lui. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur les lettres jonchant le sol à ses pieds... Toutes sans exception lui souhaitaient un bon rétablissement et l'encourageaient. Avant, il n'avait pas connaissance de leur existence, à présent, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne rien savoir, de n'avoir rien lu, de ne pas tenir compte de tous ces sentiments qu'on lui témoignait... Ses doigts bougèrent presque seuls sur le clavier de son portable.

_« J'arrive. Je suis un peu loin mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Attend-moi. »_

Le message envoyé, il ramassa toutes les lettres qu'il avait éparpillées un peu partout et les remis soigneusement dans le carton où il les avait prises. Il hésita à nouveau : et si c'était gênant qu'il vienne ? Après tout, on lui avait bien caché toutes ces lettres... L'empêcherait-on de revenir les lire ? Il regarda longuement les enveloppes et en prit trois qu'il n'avait pas ouvertes : si quelque chose l'empêchait de revenir, au moins saurait-il qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il les rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et sortit de l'appartement, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. La porte... Ses yeux se posèrent sur la clé qui trônait entre ses doigts. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres : peut-être devenait-il un peu fou, ou complètement même, mais sans plus y réfléchir, il sortit de l'immeuble et avisa le premier serrurier qu'il trouva. Après tout, personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il possèderait un double de la clé... Il allait rendre l'originale à Andreas et garder la copie. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin de faire savoir qu'il reviendrait.

Il secoua doucement la tête : c'était un scénario tordu de mauvais film policier, mais il se sentait mieux, à présent, avec ce double en poche. Reprenant sa route, il profita d'un trajet en bus pour envoyer un nouveau texto, à Andreas cette fois-ci.

_« Viens à la maison ce soir. Je te rendrai la clé. »_

Il avait un infime sentiment de mauvaise conscience mais qui ne tarda pas : il ne faisait rien de mal, il n'allait pas lui mentir, puisqu'il ne lui dirait rien. Un mince sourire désabusé étira ses lèvres : peut-être que l'exaltation de ses lectures lui avait fait perdre la tête et qu'il se faisait des films tous plus tordus les uns que les autres... Des murmures attirèrent son attention et il regarda dans le bus : il y avait des filles qui le regardaient, quatre... Des collégiennes, peut-être, au vu de tous les accessoires qui jonchaient leurs sacs et leurs portables. Leurs portables... Elles prenaient des photos. De lui. Elles détournèrent le regard lorsqu'il croisa le leur. Il frissonna, se souvenant de la vague humaine devant son lycée : il était seul à présent, pas d'Andreas, de Tobi ou de Zaki pour le tirer d'affaire en cas de débordement. Son cœur battit à la chamade en attendant d'arriver à son arrêt où il descendit précipitamment. Au moins, celles-ci n'avaient pas tenté de l'approcher. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse lui paraître, seul, il avait peur.

C'est en courant qu'il arriva à la boutique où travaillait son frère. Apparemment, son frère devait être en pause car il était assis sur le trottoir en face du magasin, adossé à un mur, une cigarette au bord des lèvres... Cela ne leur arrivait que rarement de fumer, vu que normalement, ils n'en avaient pas le droit, mais cela arrivait peut-être de plus en plus fréquemment, surtout en période de stress... Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, à bout de souffle.

« Bill ! » Tom se releva d'un coup. « Où t'étais passé ? M'man est super inquiète ! »

Le jeune brun haussa doucement les épaules, penaud, puis regarda son frère d'un air réprobateur et lui désigna la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Le dreadeux suivit le geste des yeux et soupira : il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du mais il était inquiet lui aussi, même s'il ne le disait pas.

« Oui, je sais : "et si m'man était arrivée" ? » il soupira et laissa tomber sa cigarette avant de l'écraser. « Bon, tu vas pas me dire où tu étais ? »

Son frère hésita, esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête avant de mettre son index sur ses lèvres en signe de secret : il voulait le lui montrer, pas simplement le lui dire. Il voulait que Tom ressente la même exaltation que lui en découvrant tous ces cartons remplis de lettres pour le groupe. Le châtain n'insista pas, il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de tirer quelque chose de son vis-à-vis quand celui-ci avait décidé de se taire, surtout depuis qu'il ne parlait plus : c'était devenu pire que le parcours du combattant. Il le lui dirait en temps voulu.

« Tu ne me demandes rien ? » murmura alors Tom.

Bill le regarda un instant, les yeux emplis de crainte, et détourna le regard. Il s'y était pourtant préparé... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Son frère attendait. Mais... Il n'y avait rien de grave dans sa voix lors de sa question. Il l'aurait senti ! Bill releva brusquement les yeux vers son jumeau, les plantant dans les siens, le suppliant presque à présent de parler. Tom esquissa un sourire :

« Le médecin a dit que d'après les examens, rien ne t'empêche plus de parler. Il dit que ça l'étonne que tu ne parles pas déjà un peu... Mais que c'est sûrement une question de temps. »

Le jeune brun écarquilla les yeux, comme si l'information avait du mal à se frayer un chemin dans sa tête... Il devrait déjà reparler ? Mais alors, ses cordes vocales étaient en bon état à présent ? Il pouvait ? Son manque de réaction devait s'apparenter à un état de choc car son frère éclata de rire en le prenant par les épaules, le secouant :

« Tu te rends compte ! Tu vas reparler ! Je le savais ! » il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement. « Je le savais que tu reparlerais ! »

Bill sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux alors que son cœur semblait déborder de joie, comme les paroles de son jumeau. Il se serra à son tour dans ses bras en laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il allait reparler ! Il en avait la confirmation à présent ! Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois tant il se sentait heureux. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à laisser aller leur joie, leurs sentiments étant si proches qu'ils auraient pu être un seul et même individu, comme ils l'avaient souvent ressenti. Tom s'écarta alors doucement de Bill, posant son front contre le sien et sa main sur sa joue, souriant, son regard dans le sien.

« J'ai jamais douté que ça arriverait... » souffla-t-il. « C'était pas possible que tu deviennes muet à vie... »

Son jumeau sourit à son tour, à travers ses larmes, et hocha doucement la tête, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il aimait le contact rassurant de cette main contre sa joue, de ce front contre le sien. Tom le comprenait et le comprendrait toujours mieux que personne, il le savait. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son cou et pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien, comme s'ils pouvaient ne faire qu'un. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que sans lui, il n'aurait pas tenu, que sans lui, il n'aurait jamais relevé la tête, que sans lui, il aurait baissé les bras et se serait laisser aller à la dépression voire pire. Il avait envie de lui dire tant de choses malgré sa gorge serrée. Mais s'il comprenait son frère, il le comprenait aussi et il savait qu'il le lisait dans ses yeux. Glissant doucement sa tête à côté de la sienne, nichant son visage dans son cou, il serra plus fort le châtain contre lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, Bill. » souffla Tom à son oreille.

Des paroles qu'ils ne pouvaient se dire qu'à eux-mêmes tant leur lien était unique. Jamais personne n'avait pu égaler ce lien et ne le pourrait probablement jamais. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas séparés. Jumeaux, ensemble pour toujours. Son frère était plus important que tout et c'était son plus grand soutien. Bill s'écarta doucement à son tour et sortit son portable car, même si Tom le comprenait, il avait envie de le lui dire :

_« Merci, Tom. J'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau tout te dire. »_

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire, ces mots lui faisant plaisir. Lui aussi avait hâte d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son frère. Cette voix qu'il reconnaissait toujours, qui le calmait... Tom en avait souvent fait l'expérience, tout comme son frère : jamais aucun amour n'égalerait le leur. Bill était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. La douleur encore quelque peu présente dans sa jambe lui rappelait encore ce qu'il était capable de faire pour son jumeau... Même si cela n'avait pas été très intelligent, il savait que rares étaient les barrières qui pouvaient l'arrêter lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bill.

Il devait retourner travailler. Il s'excusa auprès de son frère qui secoua doucement la tête, signe que cela n'était pas grave : ils se reverraient le soir même, puisqu'il lui apporterait son dîner au chantier. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent jusqu'à la dernière seconde, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'ils se séparaient, puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Bill rentra à pied, songeant à sa mère... Allait-elle le gronder pour être parti comme un voleur ? Ou, au contraire, allait-elle l'étouffer en l'enlaçant, aussi heureuse que lui de la nouvelle concernant sa voix ? Il ne savait pas mais ce n'était pas exactement quelque chose qui l'inquiétait : il avait la sensation que tout allait bien, que rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur, que tout rentrait dans l'ordre...

Rien ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Il en était persuadé.

**A SUIVRE...**


	14. David et Guido

**Titre : An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Réponse aux reviews !

_Laura-067_ : Ce que fait Simone quand Bill rentre, je ne l'ai pas écrit mais on peut supposer qu'elle lui a collé une grande baffe et qu'elle lui a ensuite fait un câlin à l'étouffer.

_Rocher_ : J'avoue, mais quand on tafe, je crois que c'est encore plus difficile d'écrire ! Haha... Un peu trop occupée... J'espère que ça ne s'en ressentira pas trop sur l'écriture.

_Draya Felton_ : Ta review m'a véritablement fait très très plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés.

_Darlapowa_ : Qu'il se coupe les veines avec le cutter ? Je sais que je suis glauque par moments mais quand même ! (Rire) Désolée d'être aussi longue à poster. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop lâché.

_Shin-ichi_ : Je suis toujours sadique ! (Grand sourire)

_Léna_ : J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

_Madison2a_ : Voici la suite qui a considérablement tardé, je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que ça te plaira.

_Abyss_ : Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu as raison... Tu n'auras pas la réponse dans ce chapitre mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : **

« Et même aujourd'hui, rien ? » s'étonna Chanty.

Bill secoua doucement la tête : non, rien. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était revenu chez lui, fou de joie, en pensant pouvoir reparler, pourtant il n'émettait toujours que quelques sont étouffés, enraillés, étranglés, mais rien de plus. Sans compter que cela lui faisait toujours mal, comme si sa gorge avait été passée au papier de verre. Chanty le regardait de ses yeux clairs, assise à côté de lui sur les marches de l'église, coude sur le genou, joue appuyée contre sa main. Il avait demandé son numéro à Gustav... Non pas qu'il ne puisse pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, comme Gustav, Georg ou Andreas, mais elle était la seule qu'il connaisse qui partageait son amour du chant et, de ce fait, la seule selon lui qui pouvait pleinement comprendre son désespoir qui était revenu au galop. De plus, Tom travaillait et il ne pouvait pas l'accaparer sans arrêt...

La jeune fille resta un moment silencieuse. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si elle y pouvait quelque chose mais elle comprenait que le brun ait besoin de s'exprimer. Elle reporta son regard sur lui et murmura :

« Mais... T'es retourné à l'hôpital pour leur demander si c'est normal ? »

Il hocha la tête et écrivit sa réponse sur son cahier : non, il n'y était pas retourné, il avait une sainte horreur de cet endroit. Même si poser la question ne serait pas un acte anodin pour lui. Mais il se doutait bien qu'on lui dirait qu'il voulait aller trop vite, qu'il fallait qu'il prenne son mal en patience, etc, etc, etc... Il baissa une nouvelle fois la tête. Si seulement il y avait un tout petit changement, même infime...

_« Si ça se trouve, ce charlatan s'est trompé ! »_ écrivit-il rageusement.

« Ou pas. » répliqua l'adolescente en haussant les épaules. « Tu t'es quand même fait vachement mal en tombant... Si dans une semaine ça ne va toujours pas, là, oui, tu pourras aller l'incendier. »

_« Je veux parler. »_ Bill baissa un peu plus la tête.

Chanty soupira doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment quels mots réconforteraient son interlocuteur : après tout, c'était rarement elle qu'on venait voir quand on avait besoin de réconfort. Elle pinça les lèvres et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bill, espérant ce geste réconfortant :

« Ecoute, continue d'essayer. Va pas baisser les bras maintenant, hein ? Tom croit toujours en toi et c'est pas pour rien, je pense. Il doit sentir que ça ira... C'est comme ça que ça marche entre jumeaux, non ? »

Bill hocha doucement la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas totalement sombré à nouveau... Pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps ? Il entrouvrit les lèvres et tenta de prononcer le prénom de celle qui l'accompagnait, il ne parvint qu'à produire un gargouilli qui lui brûla la gorge, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux. Chanty se mordilla la lèvre inférieure... L'abattement de son vis-à-vis était palpable. Elle se glissa à côté de lui et passa ses bras autour de lui, l'attirant contre elle, murmurant :

« Ça va aller... Tiens bon... » elle esquissa un sourire maladroit. « La meilleure chose, quand on a mal à la gorge, c'est un thé au citron avec du miel, non ? »

Bill sourit à cette tentative d'humour et invitation déguisée. Il hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle se lève pour la suivre dans un café à proximité. Tout le trajet, il réfléchit à une façon de remercier son amie : après tout, c'était pour lui qu'elle séchait ses cours. Elle n'avait pas posé de question et était venue aussitôt qu'elle avait reçu le message sur son portable. Elle s'était contenté de lui sourire, de sa façon malicieuse, et de le saluer elle n'avait eu qu'à voir son visage pour comprendre qu'il souhaitait parler hors de chez lui et l'avait emmené à son endroit préféré pour ce genre de chose : le parvis de l'église. C'était quelque chose qui échappait un peu à Bill mais Chanty affirmait trouver le lieu suffisamment en décalage avec elle pour qu'elle paraisse malsaine à la vue des autres et surtout des petits vieux venus chercher quelque réconfort auprès du Seigneur. Encore une excentricité... Il ne les comptait plus.

La demoiselle s'installa, à la fois négligemment mais toujours avec une classe qui semblait lui être propre Bill fit de même, appréciant qu'elle ait choisi une table un peu à l'écart du reste de la salle. Lorsqu'ils furent convenablement installés, elle le regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de te dire ça, mais... Tu me donnes des idées pour une chanson... »

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Lui ? Le petit chanteur cassé ? C'était officiel : cette fille était totalement fêlée. Mais... Dans un sens, cela lui faisait plaisir... Il sentit même ses joues se réchauffer sous l'afflût de sang. Il l'inspirait... Finalement, peut-être n'était-il pas si inutile. Il posa son cahier sur la table et y écrivit quelques mots :

_« Ça me fait plaisir, merci. Une idée du titre ? »_

« Oh, je pensais au message de ton texto : ''_S.O.S''_. Court, simple et explicite. » répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

Bill haussa un sourcil. Quel genre de chanson pouvait-il lui inspiré avec un truc pareil ? Un message de détresse ? Avec un « help » à chaque refrain ? Devant son air dubitatif, Chanty éclata de rire, visiblement amusée par son expression de jeune homme pas du tout convaincu. Ils furent néanmoins interrompus par l'arrivée du serveur :

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas revenir ici. » grogna-t-il.

Bill écarquilla les yeux et regarda le jeune homme qui leur faisait face : il devait avoir leur âge plus ou moins, ses cheveux rouges et noirs rabattus pour la plupart sur le côté droit de sa tête, une mêche noire dissimulant son oreille gauche, rompant ainsi le déséquilibre, ils tombaient ensuite dans sa nuque, caressant ses épaules ses yeux cerclés de charbon lui rappelaient les siens, si ce n'était que ceux du serveur étaient clairs, vert-gris, et son piercing à gauche de sa lèvre inférieure lui faisait penser à Tom, mais là encore, c'était deux petits pics noirs qui se rencontraient et non deux boules d'acier... Ses vêtements noirs parachevaient son allure particulière pour un serveur. En fait, il n'avait de serveur que son tablier. Ses yeux clairs dévisageaient clairement Chanty avec un certain agacement, celle-ci ne semblant nullement s'en soucier, bien au contraire si l'on en jugeait par le grand sourire narquois qu'elle lui adressait :

« Pas tout à fait : tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais revoir ma tête. J'ai donc pensé venir te la montrer, mon cher Dirk. »

Le dit Dirk sembla s'hérisser au simple son de sa voix, à moins que ça ne soit de l'entendre prononcer son prénom ? Bill observa le combat de regards qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, d'un côté celui, agacé, du serveur, de l'autre celui outrageusement moqueur de son amie. Le brun se sentait gêné par cette atmosphère : c'était de toute évidence une relation épineuse et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment être l'arbitre de la troisième guerre mondiale qui couvait. Heureusement pour lui, Dirk soupira profondément et lança :

« Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? »

« Un thé au citron avec du miel et un chocolat chaud, garçon. » répliqua Chanty avec son éternel sourire narquois.

« On fait pas de thé au citron avec du miel. » rétorqua sèchement le serveur.

« Pourtant, vous faites du thé au citron et du lait chaud au miel... Rajouter du miel dans un peu de thé au citron doit être dans la mesure de tes moyens, non ? Mon cher Dirk... »

Ce dernier sembla s'hérisser à nouveau mais il se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de retourner derrière le comptoir pour préparer la commande. Bill le regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter ses yeux vers la brune visiblement hilare et au summum de son amusement. Sa perplexité devait se lire sur son visage car la jeune fille lui adressa un regard espiègle, un sourire malicieux toujours en place sur ses lèvres, et s'expliqua :

« Dirk et moi on a été voisins pendant de longues années... Y a pas longtemps qu'il travaille ici quand il a du temps libre, il ne doit pas avoir cours aujourd'hui. Mais il est si facilement vexable que j'adore le taquiner. »

Bill ne pouvait qu'acquiescer au vu de l'amusement qui brillait dans le regard de son interlocutrice : ce garçon semblait être, à cet instant, son jouet préféré. Elle poursuivit d'ailleurs son explication, ne se souciant nullement de savoir si le serveur revenait ou pas et risquait ainsi de l'entendre :

« Il aimerait percer dans la musique, lui aussi. Il a un groupe avec ses potes d'ailleurs... Cinema Bizarre, ou quelque chose comme ça, leur nom. C'est tous des malades du Japon et tout ce qui s'y rattache, d'ailleurs ils ont des surnoms plus ou moins japonais. »

« Toujours à parler dans le dos des gens, toi. » gromela Dirk, revenu avec leur commande et posant le tout sur la table.

« Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer, Dirk. » sourit un peu plus Chanty, appuyant bien sur le nom de son interlocuteur.

« Arrête de brailler mon nom à tout va. » siffla le serveur.

« Oh. Et tu veux que je t'appelle comment alors ? Comme tes amis, ''Yuki'' ? C'est moche et j'aime pas. ''Yû'', ça sera mieux. Plus court et moins craignos. »

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel avant de les baisser et de croiser le regard de Bill. Ce fut d'une voix grave, comme emplie de compassion, qu'il lui souhaita bonne chance pour supporter cette énième plaie sur cette pauvre Terre, et il s'en alla, retournant à son travail. Chanty ne put retenir un petit rire :

« Trop marrant... » puis comme s'il n'était pas intervenu dans leur conversation, elle reprit. « Il est guitariste dans son groupe... »

Bill hocha la tête et touilla distraitement son thé, n'écoutant plus rien autour de lui : son esprit s'était arrêté sur ce mot. Guitariste... Que pouvait bien faire le sien ? Tom avait de moins en moins mal à sa jambe mais cela n'empêchait pas son jumeau de s'inquiéter pour lui...

OoOoO

« Tu... Quoi ? » Tom n'en trouvait plus ses mots.

Georg se tenait devant lui, accoudé au comptoir du magasin. Il avait sagement attendu qu'il n'y ait plus de clients dans la petite boutique pour s'adresser à son ami. Christine avait eu la délicatesse de s'éclipser, prétextant que le trottoir devant son magasin était sale et avait besoin d'un coup de balai. A présent, le dreadeux regardait son ancien bassiste avec de grands yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Georg soupira et répéta :

« J'ai décidé de te filer mon salaire à la fin du mois. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais si ça peut vous aider un peu, Bill et toi... »

« Mais... Non ! » Tom était abasourdi. « Georg ! Toi aussi, tu as des problèmes ! C'est hors de question ! Comment tu vas faire, toi, si tu... »

« Pas de souci. » le coupa Georg. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Bill, j'ai vendu mes basses aux enchères sur ebay. Ça s'est très bien vendu. J'ai toujours été moins dépensier que vous autres et mon père a complété par un emprunt. Je lui rendrai l'argent. Ce qui urge le plus maintenant c'est vous, Tom. Ton frère et toi. »

« Mais... » tenta à nouveau l'ancien guitariste.

« Et Gustav est d'accord avec moi. » décréta son aîné.

Leur batteur ? Tom secoua la tête, incrédule. C'était totalement fou de la part de ses amis. Qu'avaient-ils en tête ? Quoiqu'il le savait : ils voulaient les aider. Mais ne se mettaient-ils pas dans des situations délicates ? Georg le regardait, lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Même s'il avait plus que souvent suivi les jumeaux dans leurs délires, il avait également toujours veillé sur eux. Tom sentit ses yeux le brûler mais ravala ses larmes : il ne pleurerait pas devant son ancien bassiste, hors de question, sa fierté le lui interdisait ! Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en coin, son sourire de sale gosse comme le disait souvent leur manager, et souffla :

« Merci, Georg... Je... Je sais pas quoi dire... »

« Alors tais-toi. » répondit son interlocuteur.

« Eh ! Je suis en train de te remercier, j'te signale ! » s'exclama Tom, bien que son sourire ne rende pas sa fausse colère très crédible.

« Je m'en cogne de tes remerciements. » ricana Georg, puis, devançant son cadet qui allait répliquer, demanda. « Et Bill ? Il va comment ? Il... Reparle toujours pas ? »

Il savait que le sujet était délicat à aborder. Mais depuis qu'il avait appris que le jeune brun devait pouvoir s'exprimer à voix haute à nouveau, il attendait impatiemment des améliorations. Mais à voir le visage de son ancien guitariste, Georg savait déjà ce que Tom allait lui dire.

« Non... Il ne parle toujours pas... » sa voix laissait clairement entrevoir sa tristesse, mais avant même que son interlocuteur ne songe à dire quelque chose de réconfortant, il lança d'une voix forte et résolue. « Mais il va reparler ! Sa voix va revenir et il parlera à nouveau ! J'en suis sûr ! »

« Je t'entends, pas la peine de brailler. » souffla Georg, se remettant lentement de la surprise due au cri de son cadet.

« Je ne braille pas. » répliqua le dreadeux. « Je t'explique avec conviction. »

Georg leva les yeux au ciel : toujours le dernier mot. Mais au moins, Tom restait positif et cela était une bonne chose dans une telle situation. Il était mieux à même d'aider Bill lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Cela rassura un peu l'aîné des deux qui le salua :

« On se retrouve au chantier, ce soir. »

« Ouais. A ce soir. » sourit l'adolescent.

« Bill viendra ? » l'interrogea l'ancien bassiste.

« Oui. » le sourire du châtain s'étira un peu plus. « Il mangera avec nous. »

Son ami hocha la tête, esquissa un sourire et sortit du magasin. Tom soupira : il avait hâte d'être au soir pour revoir son frère. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlé, cinq jours plus tôt, ils passaient autant de temps que possible ensemble : Bill et lui dormaient à nouveau dans le même lit, ils se réveillaient à la même heure, Tom rentrait en courant chez lui pour le déjeuner et Bill le rejoignait sur le chantier pour lui apporter son dîner. Le dreadeux appréciait cette nouvelle proximité, son jumeau lui manquait un peu moins.

Christine revint dans le magasin, ne lui demandant rien, comme à son habitude : elle lui adressait un simple regard auquel il répondait par un mouvement de tête. Il hocha doucement la tête, signe que tout allait bien. Il n'en fallait en général pas plus à cette femme, elle lui avait d'ailleurs dit une fois :

_« Je ressens les choses... Rien de très précis en général, mais suffisamment pour savoir si je dois ou non m'inquiéter pour toi. Libre à toi de me raconter ce que tu veux. »_

Décidément, il aimait bien ce qu'il appelait ce « petit bout de femme », notamment parce qu'il aimait la taquiner au sujet de sa taille : elle ne l'agaçait pas avec des questions incessantes. Elle lui avait seulement demandé de ne pas refaire des âneries plus grosses que lui, ce à quoi il n'avait pu répondre que par une promesse. Après tout, il avait suffisamment inquiété son entourage... Même si le passage de Georg lui confirmait que ces derniers ne cesseraient pas de s'inquiéter pour autant. Il soupira doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'aucune de ses paroles n'y pourraient rien, il songea également que la fin du mois approchait... Il ne l'avait même pas vu passer. Tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis leur retour. Il faudrait qu'il voit combien il toucherait avec ses deux salaires, ce qu'avait touché Bill pour quelques séances photos ainsi que ce que Georg et, s'il avait bien compris, Gustav lui donneraient... Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres : ils avaient vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux, il faudrait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour les remercier. Il verrait peut-être ça avec Bill le soir-même, en le retrouvant au chantier...

OoOoO

« Tom ! » l'appela une voix forte à travers le vent froid.

L'intéressé se retourna et plissa les yeux pour savoir qui l'interpelait dans la nuit. Philipp lui faisait de grands signes et l'adolescent reconnu la silhouette à ses côtés un sourire étira ses lèvres et il partit dans leur direction. L'homme lui accorda sa pause et sonna la cloche pour celle des autres travailleurs. Tom prit tendrement son frère dans ses bras, content de le voir.

« J'ai pas mal de trucs à te raconter. Tu viens à l'intérieur ? »

Bill hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, et suivit son jumeau dans un des abris qu'il y avait autour du chantier, dressés pour les moments de pause et pour les discussions au sujet des travaux avec des plans à l'appui. Ils s'assirent et le jeune brun interrogea son frère du regard avant de lui désigner la porte.

« Oh, Georg ? Il va arriver. Il avait un truc à porter là-haut. T'inquiète. » répondit le dreadeux. « Y a pas à dire, ça fait du bien de se poser un peu au chaud... Il fait plus froid en ce moment ou quoi ? »

Son jumeau laissa échapper un rire silencieux, ce qui attrista légèrement son homologue : Bill ne parlait toujours pas. Pas le moindre son. Ce regard ne sembla pas échapper à son frère qui cessa de sourire et baissa les yeux tristement, préférant esquiver son regard Tom pinça doucement les lèvres et le prit dans ses bras, l'attirant contre lui :

« Ça va aller... J'en suis sûr. Je te le promets. » souffla-t-il. « Tu vas reparler... Et tout sera comme avant. »

Mais y croyait-il encore ? Ses paroles étaient autant pour le convaincre lui-même que pour convaincre son jumeau. Il espérait simplement que le doute restait imperceptible dans sa voix, dans son comportement : il devait être fort pour lui. Le dreadeux posa sa joue contre la tête de son frère, le serrant plus fort contre lui, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure :

« Georg et Gustav vont nous aider... Pour l'argent. »

Bill releva la tête et dévisagea son frère avec de grands yeux, bien qu'au fond, cette décision de leurs amis ne l'étonna pas plus que cela : ils avaient toujours veillé sur eux. Georg entra au même moment dans la pièce, esquissant un sourire en voyant les deux jumeaux enlacés il s'approcha et salua le jeune brun en lui donnant une gentille claque dans le dos. Ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet des cordes vocales de Bill, leur aîné préférant ne pas mettre le doigt sur un sujet aussi sensible : il voyait leur ancien chanteur et celui-ci souriait, cela lui suffisait.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois, nullement dérangés par les autres ouvriers. Il ne manquait que Gustav pour qu'ils soient au complet... Bill repensa à sa découverte dans l'appartement dont il avait toujours le double de la clé. Son regard alla sur son frère et leur ami... Ils méritaient qu'il leur en parle... Qu'ils connaissent ce même moment unique que lui, coupé du monde, à n'être que le réceptacle d'un amour incroyablement fort. Il fallait le leur dire. Saisissant son carnet, il écrivit rapidement, attirant l'attention de ses deux homologues :

_« Dimanche, vous ne travaillez pas, pas vrai ? » _

« Dimanche ? » relut Tom. « Nan ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Faut bien qu'on se repose à un moment donné ! »

« Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? » l'interrogea alors Georg, curieux.

_« J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. »_

« Ah ? Quoi ? » demanda son ancien bassiste.

_« Vous verrez. Il faudra que Gustav soit là aussi. »_ répliqua Bill sur son cahier.

Son jumeau le considéra un instant puis hocha la tête, lui assurant qu'ils demanderaient à Gustav d'être avec eux le dimanche-même. L'ancien chanteur leur adressa un sourire et les laissa retourner à leur travail. Dimanche, il pourrait leur montrer... Leur montrer ce petit bout qu'il restait de leur rêve. Après tout, n'était-ce pas cela qui lui permettait de tenir et de continuer à faire des efforts à présent ? Il fallait qu'ils les voient... Toutes ses lettres.

**OoOoO**

« C'est là que tu nous emmènes ? » Georg haussa un sourcil en une moue sceptique en regardant autour d'eux. « Y a quoi dans ce quartier ? »

Bill esquissa un sourire et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il imaginait sans peine les pensées qui pouvaient se bousculer dans les esprits de son ancien groupe... Probablement les mêmes que les siennes la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds en ces lieux. Il sortit les clés de sa poche sous le regard perplexe de son jumeau et déverrouilla la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les sourcils froncés se réhaussèrent pour paindre sur les visages de leurs propriétaires une expression d'incompréhension, de surprise.

Le jeune brun sourit un peu plus et pénétra dans l'appartement, il s'approcha d'un des cartons, l'ouvrit et en sortie une pleine poignée de lettre, adressant un large sourire à ses amis. Ces derniers écarquillèrent un peu plus les yeux et Tom fut le premier à s'avancer, boitillant légèrement, s'approchant de son frère pour se saisir des enveloppes de toutes les couleurs. Son regard passa des enveloppes, où il pouvait lire leurs noms, au visage rayonnant de son frère, incrédule :

« Ce sont... Des lettres de nos fans... » ce n'était pas une question.

Bill hocha la tête et eût le plaisir de voir ses anciens batteur et bassiste accourir à leurs côtés pour constater la chose de leurs propres yeux. Les lettres passèrent de mains en mains avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à en ouvrir une, rapidement imité par les autres. Leurs yeux parcourraient les lignes avec une certaine frénésie Bill s'était posté à côté de son jumeau, une main sur son épaule, le menton sur celle-ci, lisant par-dessus son épaule, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« J'arrive pas à y croire... » souffla Tom.

« C'est clair... On s'est tellement habitué à être redevenus messieurs tout-le-monde qu'on avait pas du tout pensé à ça... » murmura Georg. « Pour moi, tout c'était arrêté avec... Heu... Enfin, notre retour... »

L'ancien chanteur ne releva pas, même si ce souvenir le meurtrissait encore à cet instant-même. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire leur aîné : lui aussi avait cru que tout s'était arrêté en même temps que son accident, qu'on les avait oubliés du jour au lendemain... Il souriait en regardant les traits de son jumeau s'illuminer au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Il devait être transporté, tout comme lui l'avait été. Il prit lui aussi une lettre et s'installa près de la fenêtre, comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu ses yeux parcoururent à nouveau des mots qui le firent sourire, qui lui réchauffaient le cœur et lui donnaient davantage de courage : après tout, il ne fallait pas se bercer d'illusions, s'il ne parlait toujours pas, c'était très certainement parce qu'il ne le pourrait jamais plus. Si ce médecin avait eu raison, il pourrait parler dès à présent... Et pourtant, rien. Cela voulait bien dire ce que cela voulait dire : il ne reparlerait plus.

Bill sentit ses yeux le brûler un peu mais cette boule douloureuse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge était peu à peu apaisée par sa lecture. Oui... Il s'y ferait... Avec le temps.

**OoOoO**

« Bon, c'est l'heure des comptes. » annonça Tom en s'installant à la table de la cuisine.

Bill haussa un sourcil et aperçut, entre les mains de son frère, des feuilles de salaire. Déjà ? Il avait du mal à réaliser que cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'il ne parlait plus... Il avait l'impression d'être muet depuis des mois... Un an peut-être... Mais non, quelques semaines à peine. Il rapprocha tout de même sa chaise et observa son jumeau faire les comptes. Tom marquait avec application chaque rentrée d'argent : son salaire du chantier, celui de son travail au magasin, ainsi que ceux que Bill avait eu grâce à ses shootings. Il pinça doucement les lèvres en voyant deux enveloppes sur la table et son jumeau écrire le nom de leurs amis, Georg et Gustav... Ils les leur donnaient. Leurs salaires qu'ils avaient durement gagnés, ils les leur donnaient...

Le jeune brun vit le paysage se brouiller un instant, mais il ravala ses larmes. Ils avaient mûrement réfléchi leur décision. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Ce fut un soupire de son frère qui lui fit relever les yeux : ce dernier secoua doucement la tête et s'affala sur sa chaise, fixant la feuille. La voix de Tom était grave et éteinte :

« On a juste un peu plus de six mille deux cents euro en tout... » il eût un sourire malheureux qui s'évapora presque aussitôt. « A quatre, on a pas réussi à faire mieux... »

L'amertume dans la voix de son jumeau peina l'ancien chanteur qui se redressa et le prit dans ses bras. Après tout, ils le savaient qu'ils ne feraient pas des miracles en un mois... Il ne fallait pas être stupide pour le comprendre. Mais il était vrai que les résultats étaient quelques peu décevants... Surtout pour Tom, qui avait cumulé deux emplois, la déception était clairement lisible sur son visage. Bill le serra un peu plus contre lui. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà fait de leur mieux ? Le jeune brun déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère avant d'y presser la sienne. En réponse, le dreadeux posa la main sur le bras de son jumeau et le serra doucement.

Oui... Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas tenté ?

La sonnette les fit sursauter tant le silence était devenu pesant dans la cuisine, seulement interrompu par le bruit de la pendule. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, haussant un sourcil : qui cela pouvait-il être ? Tom fut le premier à réagir, s'échappant des bras de Bill et se levant, il alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit, non sans écarquiller les yeux :

« David ? Guido ? »

« Bien le bonjour. » sourit le blond cendré. « Ça fait un bail. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, l'ingénieur son entra dans la maison. Le jeune guitariste cligna des yeux, stupéfait, et reporta son regard sur leur ancien manager qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire et de hausser les épaules : Guido était Guido, on ne l'expliquait pas. Il arrivait et c'était tout.

« Mon petit hérisson ! Comment tu vas ? » lança le blond en écartant grand les bras à la vue de Bill.

L'adolescent grimaça à ce surnom mais accueillit avec plaisir cet énergumène qu'était leur ami et le serra dans ses bras. Tom referma la porte, regardant d'un air amusé les retrouvailles de son frère et de Guido, puis il reporta son attention sur son ancien manager :

« David... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Tu me feras pas croire que tu te rendais à ton travail avec Guido et que comme par enchantement vous vous êtes retrouvés devant chez nous parce que c'est quand même un super détour. »

« Hm... Non, en effet, je ne vais pas te raconter ça. » rit David. « Non, en fait... Guido et moi, on a eu une idée et... Ben... »

« Oui ? » l'adolescent le regardait, attendant la suite. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as imaginé, encore ? »

« Dis pas ça comme si toutes mes idées étaient saugrenues ! » grimaça son aîné.

« Non, mais bon... Quand tu hésites à parler comme ça c'est que tu t'attends à une réaction assez vivace de ton interlocuteur, en l'occurrence moi, donc je pense que je peux m'inquiéter. » sourit le dreadeux.

Son ancien manager le considéra un long moment en silence avant de sourire d'un air contrit et de hocher la tête, reconnaissant que son vis-à-vis n'avait pas tout à fait tort, même si cela l'agaçait. Il releva les yeux vers ses protégés et murmura :

« Guido et moi, on a décidé de vous aider. »

« Hein ? » Tom le dévisagea, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« On a... » il sortit de sa veste deux enveloppes d'une épaisseur considérable. « ... Décidé de vous aider. »

**A SUIVRE...**


	15. Et si elle pouvait?

**Titre : An deine Stimme (Au son de ta voix).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Et oui, me revoilà après une longue absence sur cette histoire. Une fois encore, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à faire cette mise à jour et espère bien égoïstement que vous serez encore au rendez-vous. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est dur de reprendre après autant de temps mais j'espère pouvoir vous fournir une suite qui vous paraîtra à la hauteur de ce que vous espériez.

Note 2 : Réponse aux reviews.

_Laura-067 :_ Je me sens mal en relisant ton ''vivement la suite'', j'espère que tu aimeras et que tu trouveras des réponses à certaines de tes questions.

_Hérisson _: Merci de me suivre et de me supporter encore et toujours après tout ce temps ! Tu es une masochiste ! Mais je t'adore.

_Draya Felton _: Le très bientôt s'est fait attendre. Mais j'ai relu ta review avec un sourire et je crois que je vais encore tenter quelques yoyos émotifs. Je suis désolée que tu n'aimes pas Chanty car elle va encore apparaître dans cette histoire : je l'aime bien. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tout roule comme tu l'entends. Bon courage pour tout ce que tu entreprends.

_Shin-ichi : _J'utilise les membres d'autres groupes histoire de ne pas mettre de personnages purement fictifs (je me comprends) qui risqueraient de prendre trop de place dans l'histoire comme Guido par exemple. Je m'attache assez facilement à mes personnages et j'aime bien leur faire une vie...

_Darlapowa _: Je ne sais pas si tout peut rester toujours si beau... J'ai des sautes d'humeur et ces pauvres petits en font les frais ! (rire).

_Lna _: Tu ferais une excellente psychologue de hérisson brun en manque d'affection ! (rire) On verra si la suite peut t'apporter la réponse.

_Arwen _: Alors non, je ne compte pas inclure LaFee. Pas que je ne l'aime pas : je ne la connais pas du tout et surtout je n'arrive pas à lui imaginer de caractère... (honte) Et puis, si je mets trop de personnages, je sens que je vais partir dans un délire cosmico-temporelo-débridé et que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! (rire)

_Madison2a _: Avec 20 ans de retard, je te poste ce chapitre ! (rire) Retrouvera-t-il sa voix ou pas ? Mwahaha, on verra.

_Chan11 _: David veille toujours sur les jumeaux. C'est un preux chevalier.

_Psy _: Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfic, j'ai juste... Eu une vie un peu beaucoup remplie ces derniers temps. Et puis j'avoue avoir une petite panne d'inspiration concernant les TH... Le fait de ne pas les voir depuis longtemps sûrement... Donc je galère un peu (beaucoup) mais je n'abandonne pas !

_Moya _: Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère tenir le bon bout.

_Last-Chance_ : Navrée pour ta frustration ! Tu m'as motivée et ton pseudo aussi. (rire) En fait, ça fait plusieurs mois que le chapitre était à moitié écrit et que je passais mon temps à écrire, effacer, écrire, effacer, etc... Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner et j'espère bien pondre un nouveau chapitre avant l'année (ou les deux années) prochaine, cette fois !

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 15 : **

Tom et Bill étaient assis devant la table de la salle à manger, fixant le contenu des deux enveloppes posées sur la table. La somme était, à leurs yeux, colossale... Ils n'en revenaient pas et ne parvenaient absolument pas à prononcer un seul mot, ce qui était de toute manière impossible pour Bill. Ce dernier sentit ses yeux le brûler et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reporter son attention sur leurs deux aînés qui attendaient, le sourire aux lèvres... Il n'osait même pas imaginer le travail qu'ils avaient du fournir pour pouvoir leur faire ce cadeau il n'était pas sûr de devoir accepter. Un coup d'œil à son frère était suffisant pour l'informer qu'il pensait la même chose. Cela devait se voir car Guido les devança :

« Ne vous avisez même pas de nous dire non : on a bien trimé pour ça alors pas de chichis. »

David laissa échapper un léger rire, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, car en effet, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose à l'heure actuelle : dormir, dormir et encore dormir. Tom tenta vainement de protester mais leur technicien du son était on ne peut plus convaincant lorsqu'il le souhaitait. David s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Bill, attirant son attention :

« Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour tout couvrir, c'est sûr... Mais ensemble, on peut y arriver, pas vrai ? » il esquissa un sourire. « Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls. »

Le jeune brun le savait mais entendre ces paroles acheva de faire perler des larmes sur ses joues, pleurant silencieusement, touché et reconnaissant envers leurs amis. Gustav, Georg, Guido et David leur apportaient tout leur soutien. Ils leur rendraient, quand, il ne le savait pas encore, mais Tom et lui trouveraient un moyen de leur rendre tout ça, toute cette amitié. Au bout du énième shampooing de la part de Guido, Tom consentit enfin à accepter sans plus rechigner leur cadeau : son cuir chevelu ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle attaque. Et cette scène fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Bill : depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas ri de la sorte ? Presqu'avec insouciance. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, David rajouta une enveloppe sur la table, sous les regards interrogateurs des jumeaux, il esquissa un sourire :

« De la part de Tobi et Saki. Ils s'excusent de ne pas pouvoir donner autant qu'ils voudraient mais ils espèrent que ça vous aidera un peu... »

Tom écarquilla les yeux, sentant à la fois son cœur se réchauffer et sa gorge se serrer. Ils faisaient tous tant pour eux... Lui qui s'était bêtement cru seul face au monde au départ. Cela lui semblait tellement stupide à présent. Il sentit la main de son frère se glisser dans la sienne et leva les yeux vers lui. Bill souriait... C'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il lui rendit son sourire et resserra ses doigts sur la main de son jumeau. Ce n'était pas fini, mais au moins, ils avaient déjà fait un grand pas. Guido se racla la gorge, attirant leur attention :

« Bon, nous, on va vous laisser... On serait bien resté un peu plus mais... Je crois que même si j'avais un génie capable de réaliser n'importe quel vœu, je voudrais un lit. » il rit doucement, accompagné de David.

« J'avoue, je crois que je ferais le même. » renchérit-il.

Tom esquissa un sourire, à l'image de son jumeau, et hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement que les deux hommes aient besoin de se reposer après tous leurs efforts... Jamais il ne saurait comment les remercier pour cela mais il se jurait intérieurement qu'il leur rendrait. David et Guido les saluèrent donc et sortirent de la maison, cette agréable sensation du travail accompli emplissant leurs méninges, ou ce qu'il en restait.

« Je crois que je vais aller me pieuter et me lever dans cinq ans, ça devrait être suffisant. »

« Rien que ça ! » rit le brun, secouant la tête, puis son regard se reposa sur son cadet et il esquissa un nouveau sourire. « Mais... Même si je sais que c'est parce que tu tiens beaucoup à eux, toi aussi... Merci... Pour tes efforts. »

Le jeune blond cendré le dévisagea avec surprise, cette franchise étant peu commune à son aîné et supérieur, puis il esquissa un sourire amusé, presque peiné, avant de rire doucement, interpellant David qui haussa un sourcil :

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« David... Tu es tellement gentil et naïf que tu penses toujours que les gens sont aussi purs que toi... » il sourit en coin et murmura, presque à regret. « J'aimerais être comme tu le crois... Mais même si c'était en grande partie pour les petits... Je l'ai fait dans mon intérêt, David. »

« Dans ton intérêt ? » le manager fronça les sourcils, secouant doucement la tête. « Je ne comprends pas... »

Guido esquissa un sourire amusé, bien que son regard n'exprime pas totalement la même chose : non, bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas, comment le pourrait-il ? Il secoua doucement la tête à l'innocence de son ami et murmura :

« Ça me permettait de passer du temps avec toi. »

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet escompté : David écarquilla les yeux, le fixant d'un air sidéré, ce qui fit rire le jeune ingénieur du son il secoua doucement la tête et sourit un peu plus, un brin narquois avant de souhaiter un bon retour à son supérieur, revenant lentement vers sa moto qui l'attendait, sagement. Il n'entendait que ses pas sur le bitume, son sourire disparaissant alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, le cœur plus lourd qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ces mots étaient sortis sans même qu'il n'ait pu les peser, les choisir... Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler sans réfléchir, pourtant. Son cerveau n'eût pas le temps d'analyser le bruit de pas qui se rapprocha rapidement et il sursauta en sentant et voyant deux bras entourer ses épaules et le serrer. Il tourna un peu la tête de côté pour voir son interlocuteur dans son dos :

« David ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de le serrer contre lui. Guido, incrédule, préféra ne pas bouger : ces marques d'affection étant trop étrangères à l'ancien manager des Tokio Hotel, il valait mieux en profiter le peu de temps que cela durerait. Le jeune blond cendré ferma les yeux, appuyant un peu plus son dos contre le torse de son vis-à-vis, ce dernier un peu plus grand et large que lui... Il se sentait bien, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, désespérément fébrile à son goût mais plus rien ne comptait si ce n'étaient ces bras autour de lui. Depuis quand était-il devenu si mièvre ? Il soupira doucement, détestant être déchiré entre son envie et cette fausse image détachée qu'il pouvait se donner... Pourtant, il ne voulait pas non plus s'accrocher à un faux espoir.

« David... » sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. « Je dois y aller... »

Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune volonté dans ses paroles, il le savait et s'en détestait, mais ses bras... David, plutôt que de le lâcher, le serra un peu plus contre lui, murmurant au creux de son oreille, de cette voix suave et grave qui le faisait frissonner :

« Je suis désolé, Guido... Tellement désolé... »

L'intéressé sentit son corps se tendre. Ces mots ne sonnaient pas faux, non, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à les entendre de la bouche de son supérieur à son égard, et encore moins dans cette situation. Il déglutit et tourna légèrement la tête pour entrapercevoir son vis-à-vis du coin de l'œil, déglutissant à nouveau plus lentement.

« David ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés, comme pensif. L'anxiété de Guido ne fit que monter d'un cran : il n'aimait pas lorsque son vis-à-vis laissait planer un tel silence, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à deviner ses pensées. Il frissonna en sentant les doigts du manager se resserrer sur ses bras, fermant un instant les yeux à cette nouvelle étreinte... Puis sursauta en sentant un souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou et des lèvres se presser contre sa nuque son cœur manqua un battement. Ou plusieurs.

« David, tu... » parvint-il tant bien que mal à articuler. « Arrête ! C'est pas drôle ! »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? » répliqua simplement son vis-à-vis sans cesser ses attentions.

Guido tressaillit, sentant son ventre se tordre délicieusement à ces paroles, se réchauffant dans un frisson électrisant. Sa tête bascula alors légèrement pour faciliter à David l'accès à son cou, ses dents mordillant ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermant à ce traitement. Il ne reconnut même pas sa voix tant elle sortit à la fois traînante et ronronnante de sa gorge :

« Je te préviens, David... Si je bande, t'en assumes les conséquences. Crevé ou pas. »

« Je ne me défilerai pas. » répondit l'intéressé non sans avoir esquisser un sourire à cette remarque. « Mais ailleurs... Ici, le public est trop jeune... »

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'il leva les yeux vers la maison qu'ils venaient de quitter, son regard trouvant sans peine les deux paires d'yeux qui les fixaient. Surpris, les deux jeunes garçons de laissèrent tomber à la renverse, les yeux toujours rivés vers la fenêtre avec cette sensation d'avoir vu ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir... Et d'avoir été pris sur le fait. D'un même mouvement, ils s'entre-regardèrent, comme se sondant l'un l'autre pour être sûrs de ne pas avoir eu d'hallucination. Tom reporta un instant son regard vers la fenêtre et murmura :

« David et... Guido... »

Tel un déclencheur, les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, celui, silencieux, de Bill venant se mêler à celui de son jumeau. Ils s'esclaffaient tous deux comme s'ils avaient entendu la meilleure des blagues, et pourtant...

« J'arrive pas à y croire... » souffla le châtain.

Bill, pour toute réponse, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il savait que le charme de leur manager ne laissait pas indifférent et que Guido, bien que taquin et parfois même mesquin, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Le blond faisait lui-même tourner beaucoup de têtes, à cause de son look mais notamment par l'expression de ses yeux, son sourire un brin narquois et ses très fins. Le regard noisette du jeune brun se posa sur son frère et il sourit, lui tendant la main dans une demande silencieuse pour l'aider à se lever. Tom grimaça et sourit, prenant la main de son frère et s'en aidant lui aussi pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Du moins, c'était compter sans le splendide coup de tête qu'ils se donnèrent, n'ayant pas pris le temps de bien évaluer la distance qui les séparait, et ils retombèrent sur leurs séants.

« Aaaaaïe ! » grogna le dreadeux, se tenant le crâne.

Son jumeau, à défaut de pouvoir exprimer lui aussi sa douleur, imita le guitariste, ses doigts pressant douloureusement son crâne. Tom laissa échapper un léger rire et se releva seul pour finalement tendre la main à Bill, préférant éviter une nouvelle rencontre entre leurs têtes. Les deux garçons regardèrent encore longuement ce qu'il y avait sur la table et le châtain entreprit de tout ranger, ses mains tremblant légèrement au contact des enveloppes.

« Je leur rendrai... » murmura-t-il. « Je leur rendrai tout. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra. »

Bill s'approcha et lui donna une tape sur la tête avant de glisser ses bras autour se sa taille, l'enlaçant tendrement et le serrant contre lui. D'abord surpris par le coup, Tom jeta un regard en arrière à son frère et esquissa un sourire avant de soupirer, amusé :

« Bon, d'accord. ON leur rendra. »

Le brun sourit, satisfait d'avoir été compris. Mais il ne lâcha pas son jumeau pour autant, blotti contre son dos. Sa chaleur était réconfortante, apaisante... Les mains de Tom rassemblaient ce qui était éparpillé sur la table mais, petit à petit, ses gestes ralentirent : ce qu'il venait de voir devant chez eux le fit tressaillir au contact de son frère. Sentant son cœur manquer un battement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, déglutissant :

« Heu... Bill ? »

Il sentit l'intéressé relever légèrement la tête dans son dos. Comment le lui dire ? Ce n'était qu'une étreinte banale comme ils en avaient souvent. Pourquoi se sentait-il réagir ? C'était comme si ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau... Son manque de réponse lui valut un resserrement des bras de son jumeau sur sa taille pour le rappeler à l'instant présent, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

« Je... Heu... Tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? »

Bill haussa les sourcils, surpris d'une telle demande. Le gênait-il à ce point ? Lentement, il relâcha son étreinte, récupérant ses bras, il s'écarta de son ancien guitariste et le regarda, perplexe. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait que se murer dans le silence en attendant que son vis-à-vis daigne lui expliquer cette gêne soudaine. Tom se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, poursuivant son rangement, se sentant des plus stupides mais pas seulement... Que diable ! Il s'agissait de ses aînés ! De son ancien manager et de l'ingénieur du son ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage ! N'est-ce pas ? Il soupira, sentant le regard de son frère toujours dans son dos :

« Désolé... Mon cerveau déconne après un spectacle pareil... En plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu quelqu'un alors forcément... »

Il avait fini cette phrase sur un murmure, se sentant de plus en plus misérable. Pourquoi ne réfléchissait-il pas une seule seconde avant de parler ? D'accord, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais quand même... Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les bras de Bill se glisser de chaque côté de son corps, ils frôlèrent ses flancs et se croisèrent devant lui, ses mains reposant sur son torse alors qu'il sentait cette étreinte se resserrer et le corps de son frère contre son dos. Il tressaillit et jeta un regard en arrière, tournant la tête autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Bill ? »

L'intéressé lui adressa alors un doux sourire et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite avant de la poser sur son épaule, restant ainsi, le tenant simplement contre lui. Tom demeura un moment interdit avant de se détendre doucement et de soupirer :

« Excuse-moi... Je suis vraiment con en ce moment... »

Le sourire de son jumeau suffit à lui faire comprendre la boutade qui lui serait venue s'il avait plus parler. Très certainement quelque chose stipulant qu'il n'y avait pas qu'en ce moment. Il esquissa un sourire à son tour et hocha doucement la tête avant de se retourner et de serrer le brun dans ses bras, murmurant doucement :

« Désolé, frérôt. »

Et sur ses quelques mots, il pinça doucement les lèvres et pencha rapidement la tête en avant, déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue de son frère avant de s'évader littéralement de ses bras et faire le tour de la table pour tout ranger :

« Bref, ça ne va pas se ranger tout seul, ça ! »

Bill était resté interdit, les sourcils relevés, surpris par cette démonstration d'affection de la part de son frère, lui d'habitude si pudique concernant ses sentiments. Il esquissa un sourire et baissa les bras qui lui étaient restés en l'air, secouant doucement la tête : son jumeau était parfois très amusant... Notamment cette jolie teinte rouge qui avait élu domicile sur ses joues alors qu'il s'évertuait à ranger les enveloppes sur la table et leur contenu. Le jeune brun s'avança jusqu'à lui, ayant été toujours plus démonstratif que son frère, il sourit, posant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, et déposa un baiser appuyé contre sa joue.

Tom tourna les yeux vers lui, à la fois amusé et blasé. Il fit mine de s'essuyer la joue mais c'était loin de vexer son jumeau qui se contenta de lui adresser un grand sourire. Le jeune brun avisa alors un papier et un stylo et griffonna quelque chose sous le regard perplexe de son frère qui attendit patiemment qu'il le lui tende. Ceci fait, il posa les yeux sur l'écriture de Bill, la lisant à voix haute :

« "Tu ne voudrais pas jouer de la guitare pour moi" ? » il leva les yeux vers son ancien chanteur, sceptique. « Tu es sûr ? »

Son jumeau souriait, hochant doucement la tête sous le regard plus qu'inquiet du dreadeux : jouer de la guitare n'allait-il pas rappeler une nouvelle fois à Bill qu'il ne pouvait plus chanter ? N'allait-ce pas être une nouvelle gifle ? Tom pinça légèrement les lèvres, peu sûr de devoir accepter la demande de son frère. Bill le regarda longuement avant de tirer légèrement sur son bras, incitant son ancien guitariste à finir de ranger et à le suivre dans la chambre de ce dernier où était encore présente sa meilleure amie à six cordes. Les yeux de Tom ne cessaient d'aller vers son frère mais il ne protesta pas et soupira doucement en arrivant devant son instrument. Elle l'attendait, sans se languir, qu'il daigne l'a reprendre entre ses mains, contre lui... Il la regarda longuement avant de finalement s'en saisir et de s'asseoir sur son lit. Bill l'observait avec un mince sourire et il vint s'installer à ses côtés, ne le quittant pas de ses jolis lacs noisette alors que son jumeau accordait sa guitare. Tom releva les yeux vers lui une dernière fois, comme lui demandant une ultime fois la permission de jouer.

A l'entêtement du brun, le dreadeux prit l'un de ses médiators et entreprit de coucher quelques notes sur les cordes. Comme une jeune fille timide, sa guitare chanta d'abord tout doucement, comme si le son de sa mélodie risquait de casser quelque chose autre que le silence. Puis, les notes venant, elle se laissa entraîner et chanta de plus en plus fort, plus sûre d'elle. Les doigts du jeune guitariste reprirent de l'assurance, à peine intimidés par ces longues semaines de silence, mais tout de même légèrement hésitants par instants. Il ne savait pas quelle mélodie jouer particulièrement, n'ayant aucune envie d'infliger une chanson de leur ancien groupe à son frère, il entreprit donc de coucher au fur et à mesure les notes qui s'enchaînaient dans son esprit, tel des enfants éparpillés qui décideraient tout à coup de se prendre par la main pour danser une ronde.

Bill laissait paraît un mince sourire sur ses lèvres : ce son lui avait manqué. Voir son frère sourire et se pencher sur son instrument aussi. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait encore souhaité voir à nouveau, entendre encore. Mais il avait bien conscience des efforts que fournissait son jumeau et il lui en était reconnaissant. Doucement, alors que l'ancien guitariste de son groupe jouait, il posa doucement sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer pas la douce mélodie que ce dernier obtenait de ses fines cordes. Dans l'esprit du jeune brun, ils n'étaient plus dans la chambre de son jumeau mais dans le studio d'enregistrement où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, la silhouette de son frère se dessinait à ses côtés, un casque sur les oreilles pour le retour, sa guitare sur les cuisses. Et lui, assis, un micro fièrement dressé devant son visage, n'attendant qu'une simple note de sa part. Un petit bruit à peine... Mais il savait pertinemment qu'aucun son ne franchirait ses lèvres, ou du moins aucun son mélodieux. Non, il arriverait tout juste à faire entendre un horrible gargouillis. Une larme perla doucement le long de son visage penché, courant sur sa pommette pour aller se noyer contre sa tempe. Les notes s'évanouirent.

« Bill... » souffla le dreadeux, déposant doucement sa guitare près lui, il tendit les bras et enserra légèrement son frère dans ses bras. « Je savais bien que ça te ferait du mal... »

Sa voix était si triste. L'ex-chanteur rouvrit les yeux, les relevant lentement jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de son interlocuteur et il lui adressa un beau sourire à travers ses larmes, secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite : certes cela le meurtrissait mais il en avait tellement besoin en même temps. Ces notes le réconfortaient autant qu'elles l'assaillaient. Il avait besoin d'entendre que tout n'était pas parti en fumée... Qu'il subsistait encore quelque chose. Une part d'eux-mêmes. Il sentit le visage de Tom se frotter doucement contre le sien, ses lèvres se presser délicatement contre sa tempe humide. Doucement, il l'enlaça à son tour, blottissant son visage dans son cou.

Ils n'avaient à présent qu'une certitude : quoiqu'il adviendrait d'eux, ils demeureraient tous deux présents, l'un pour l'autre, l'autre pour l'un. Ensemble.

Bill inspira profondément l'odeur de son jumeau, celle qu'il connaissait par cœur, celle qui brandissait l'étiquette ''Tom'' dans son cerveau, et soupira doucement avant de se détacher petit à petit de lui. Il attrapa une feuille et son stylo et commença à y écrire sous le regard perplexe de son frère. Le dreadeux s'avança pour lire par-dessus l'épaule du brun les quelques mots qu'il couchait sur le papier, les lisant à haute voix :

« "J'aimerais... Que tu... Composes une... Musique... En pensant... A moi." » il haussa les sourcils, surpris. « Tu veux que je fasses un air de guitare pour toi ? »

Son ancien chanteur hocha vivement la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant en un grand sourire. Puis il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur ses écrits, rajoutant des mots à sa première demande. Cette fois-ci, son jumeau l'observa, ne cherchant plus à lire son tracé, il dévisageait le brun, à l'affût de toutes les émotions qui se refléteraient dans ses yeux ou sur ses traits. Bill était concentré mais il ne semblait absolument pas peiné, contrairement à l'expression qu'il arborait en quasi-permanence depuis le jour de l'accident. Non, il y avait autre chose. Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors d'écrire et brandit sa feuille sous le nez de son vis-à-vis, lui adressant un tendre sourire alors que les yeux de son frère parcouraient ses mots :

« Tu veux que je compose pour écrire dessus ? » s'étonna Tom.

Bill sourit et hocha vivement la tête une nouvelle fois : après tout, s'il n'avait plus de voix, il avait encore ses doigts et il avait tellement envie de pouvoir marier des paroles à une mélodie de son frère, comme avant. Il ne pourrait certes pas les chanter, mais il avait tellement envie d'écrire. Tom hésita d'abord, ne sachant toujours pas si cet exercice allait être bénéfique pour son jumeau ou au contraire le pousser un peu plus vers la dépression, vers laquelle il glissait déjà dangereusement depuis son accident. Mais il ne pouvait absolument rien refuser au regard implorant de son ''petit'' frère et soupira, hochant doucement la tête :

« Ok, ok, je vais y réfléchir. »

Son jumeau lui adressa un nouveau sourire, visiblement ravi de l'avoir persuadé aussi facilement. Tom espérait simplement que ce serait une bonne idée.

**OoOoO**

« Décidément, tu aimes te faire du mal, toi. » marmonna Chanty, le menton posé dans le creux de sa main.

Bill haussa les épaules en soupirant fortement. Il avait une nouvelle fois retrouvé la jeune brune sur le parvis de l'église et avait utilisé quelques pages de son bloc-notes pour lui raconter les derniers événements. Celle-ci, comme la dernière fois, n'avait pas hésité à répondre à son appel et avait, comme la dernière fois encore, séché ses cours. Il leva les yeux vers elle et griffonna quelques mots :

_- Tu ne devrais pas rater les cours aussi souvent...-_

« Et te laisser déprimer seul dans ton coin ? » répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois. « Bah, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va. »

_- Je m'en fais.-_ répondit aussitôt Bill.

« Pas la peine. » elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis la meilleure de ma classe. »

L'ancien chanteur haussa les sourcils, la fixant avec une certaine incrédulité. Lui rendant son regard, elle soupira et secoua la tête, faussement vexée :

« Je te remercie pour cette haute opinion que tu as de moi. » puis, avant que le brun n'ait pu écrire quoique ce soit, elle poursuivit. « Enfin, je suis la meilleure de ma classe quand Pia et Kerstin ne sont pas là. »

Bill esquissa un sourire et se laissa aller à un rire silencieux dont il avait à présent l'habitude, secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite : cette fille était une force de la nature. Il lui sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement. Ses fines mains chassèrent la sienne et elle tenta de se recoiffer vaguement, plus pour la forme que par réelle utilité compte tenu du vent qui soufflait ce jour-là. Il avait d'ailleurs le plus grand mal du monde à communiquer, les pages de son bloc-notes étant on ne pouvait plus rebelles. Il parvint tout de même à écrire quelques mots, les tendant à Chanty :

_- Tu as avancé sur la chanson dont tu me parlais ?-_

« S.O.S. ? » sourit la brune. « Ouais, j'ai un peu avancé. J'ai le refrain et quelques idées par-ci, par-là. Tu t'en inquiètes ? »

_- J'aimerais bien l'entendre un jour. -_

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Le jeune homme donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son amie et lui tira la langue, geste parfaitement puéril mais qui trouva écho dans une grimace de Chanty. Ils éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent pour aller errer dans la ville. Bill appréciait la compagnie de sa cadette même si elle avait une langue acérée et un sadisme à toute épreuve : elle était franche et, à sa manière, assez gentille. En fait, elle lui rappelait beaucoup Tom quand ils étaient encore au collège. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là car, en plus d'être une fille, elle connaissait des tourments que Tom n'avait pas souvent connu ou mentionné en sa présence. Il esquissa un sourire et lui tendit son bloc-notes.

_- Et c'est quand que tu vas dire à Yû que tu l'aimes ? -_

Si elle avait pu lui lancer le bloc-notes en pleine tête, au vu de son regard de psychopathe, Bill était sûr qu'elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle le lui tendit en grognant simplement :

« Et "mêle-toi de ton cul", ça te parle ? »

Il se laissa aller à un nouveau rire : elle n'avait pas démentit. Il entraîna la jeune fille derrière lui, l'emmenant dans son endroit à lui depuis quelques temps. Elle le suivit sans poser de question, comme à son habitude, c'était un trait qu'il aimait bien chez elle. Arrivés devant le bâtiment, ils gravirent les marches et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte que Bill déverrouilla. Chanty entrouvrit la bouche et regarda tout autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés, comme une enfant découvrant le monde. Elle s'approcha des cartons et souffla :

« Tout ça ? Tout ça c'est des lettres de fans ? »

Le jeune brun esquissa un sourire et hocha doucement la tête. Il la regarda caresser un des cartons et prendre une enveloppe, elle ne se permettrait pas de l'ouvrir, il le savait, aussi la laissait-il manipuler ce qui comptait tant pour lui. Chanty releva la tête et sourit :

« Tu es très aimé... Je t'envie un peu. » puis réalisant la stupidité de ce qu'elle venait de dire, se rappelant l'accident de son homologue, elle souffla. « Enfin... Non, je... Bref, tu m'as comprise. »

Il rit silencieusement et hocha à nouveau la tête, signe qu'il avait effectivement compris. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'assirent sur le rebord. La jeune fille reposa ses yeux clairs sur lui :

« Alors tu viens ici quand ça ne va pas trop là-dedans ? » elle lui tapota le front de l'index.

_- Oui, ça me détend et puis ça me fait plaisir de lire ces lettres. J'ai l'impression que personne ne nous a oubliés. - _sourit-il.

« Ta naïveté est toute à ton honneur. » ricana la chanteuse, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis. « Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut vous oublier après le carton que vous avez fait ? Je te rappelle que beaucoup de gens se sont intéressés aux groupes allemands grâce à vous. Rah, rien que de penser que je te devrais peut-être un jour mon hypothétique succès, ça me met en rogne ! »

Ils rirent ensemble et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Chanty avait une personnalité à la fois impressionnante et inquiétante : elle volait au secours de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis sans se soucier du reste, que ce soit sécher les cours, reporter un rendez-vous, rien. Mais Bill s'inquiétait aussi de cette façon que la jeune fille avait à tout mettre de côté pour ses amis, il ne l'en blâmait pas, loin de là, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle recherchait ainsi une sensation d'exister... Il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet : elle lui parlerait si elle en ressentait le besoin.

« Comment va Tom ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_- Il va bien. Il a beaucoup de travail encore... Mais il va bientôt arrêter le travail au chantier. -_ l'informa-t-il.

« Vos problèmes financiers sont réglés ? » sourit-elle.

_- Oui. Tout le monde y a vraiment mis du sien. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour tous les remercier. -_ il soupira, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

« Commence par être heureux. Ce devrait être un bon début. » grimaça-t-elle narquoisement.

_- Il faut aussi que je te trouve quelque chose. - _répliqua Bill.

« Hein ? » ses yeux bleus-gris le dévisagèrent avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

_- Tu es là pour moi. J'apprécie. Merci. - _répondit-il simplement.

Chanty le considéra quelques instants avec de grands yeux, puis les leva au ciel en haussant les épaules, soufflant comme si elle n'en avait cure. Mais son interlocuteur ne manqua pas de remarquer la légère teinte rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu rétorquer une nouvelle fois, il lui tendit son bloc-notes :

_- Tom fait de son mieux. Je ne peux pas l'accaparer tout le temps avec des choses futiles. -_

Le haussement de sourcil de la jeune fille fut on ne pouvait plus significatif, elle lui adressa un regard blasé et lui donna une grande claque derrière le crâne :

« Tu es vraiment un troufion dans ton genre. Tu crois qu'il trouve ça futile ? Ce sont tes sentiments, comment tu peux dire que c'est sans importance ? »

Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel en pestant contre ces hommes qui ne comprenaient décidément pas grand chose à la vie. Bill la détailla un long moment, surpris, puis esquissa un sourire, sa main venant une nouvelle fois semer le désordre dans la tignasse sombre de son interlocutrice. Cette petite peste était certes parfois inbuvable mais elle savait aussi de montrer attentionnée. Elle reporta son attention sur lui pour l'insulter de toutes sortes de noms en se recoiffant pour la énième fois de la journée, le faisant rire. Puis Chanty reprit son sérieux :

« Dis, Bill... C'est toujours pas ça, ta voix, hein ? »

L'intéressé pinça les lèvres et soupira doucement en secouant la tête : il n'y avait pas une once d'amélioration, pas le moindre petit son qui pourrait lui laisser supposer qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison. Rien de rien. Il commençait sérieusement à penser que ce médecin était un charlatan et qu'il devrait le traîner en justice. Mais c'était une idée bête : pour ça, il lui faudrait de l'argent et, bien qu'il n'ait plus à s 'inquiéter de sa dette, il comptait encore ses sous. La main de Chanty se posa sur son bras :

« Tu m'as bien dit que Tom travaille chez une sorcière, non ? »

Le terme n'avait rien de péjoratif dans la bouche de la jeune fille, Bill le savait, mais sa question le dérouta quelques peu et il le lui fit comprendre d'un regard, haussant un sourcil. Elle gardait son regard plonger dans le sien alors que sa voix s'élevait à nouveau dans le silence de la pièce :

« Elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour ta voix, tu crois pas ? »

Les yeux de Bill s'écarquillèrent lentement alors qu'il comprenait d'où son amie voulait en venir. C'était comme si une infime bougie s'était brusquement transformée en phare dans son être, son cœur battant tout à coup à un rythme effréné. Il saisit la main de Chanty et l'entraîna derrière lui, sortant en coup de vent dans le couloir.

**A SUIVRE !**


End file.
